


Life, death and something more

by MOW_82



Series: The Long Road to Salvation [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Clarke and lexa deserve happiness, Multi, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Who are the enemies?, what happened to Lexa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 94,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: The story is after 3X16.Allie was finally defeated, but at a high cost, many lives were lost and the peace that Lexa had achieved was altered, Polis was with enough damage, and its inhabitants without a leader, all nightblood had died except for Luna.Clarke has kept away from everything about Polis, but her role as Wanheda forced her to return to face the demons of her past.While another threat haunts everyone, and it's not just the nuclear apocalypse, there's someone else who has been watching them and it will be a big surprise.There are several surprises on the road, this is the story of how I imagine season 4, and how you can still save the relationship of Clarke and Lexa.Lexa will show up soon.





	1. Something new on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic in a while, I'm pretty rusty, but I hope that after a few chapters, I will start to take my rhythm.  
> By the way guys, English is not my native language, so I am going to try to keep it simple.  
> And Lexa will appear in this Fic in the early chapters, I can´t tell when, but it will be a big surprise  
>   
> Please let me know if you find any mistakes

  
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
It was a little difficult to convince the people of Polis that everything had been caused by Ontari, and how she never was the true Heda, but thanks to the help of the Tikru army and Indra, everything was kept under control. They were told that Ontari used something to control the mind, and that it was all a plan of the ice queen to take control of the Coalition, but not everyone was satisfied with this explanation, and some blame Skaikru for everything that happened.

Azgeda has taken a more conciliatory role now that King Roan is in charge, he has made peace with Skaikru to try to improve relations between them.

It's been 2 months since the battle in the city of light, things have improved a bit.

There is a rumor that some rebel warriors are joining, as they are not satisfied with how Skaikru has taken an almost leadership role within Polis and the coalition, and they feel this ends with the Grounders culture.

In Arkadia, Kane has been elected Chancellor once again, things are calmer, everyone is trying to get back to their routine, but it will not be easy after all that has happened, there are memories that are indelible.

After several talks and visits to the oil wreck, Luna has agreed to visit Polis. The rest of the clans, but especially Skaikru, want Luna to take Heda's charge, to return stability to the 13 clans, even with the approaching threat.

Now without a Leader and not a Flamekeeper, Murphy seems to be the best person to guide Luna on this journey to become Heda, he is the only one who knows the methods and means to access the spirit of the commander, leaning on Indra to achieve it.

This is where we retake the story, where after knowing the news about the approaching nuclear Apocalypse, and that she is perhaps the only hope to save civilization, Luna agrees to become the new Heda, to try to continue with The legacy of Lexa, where "Blod Must have Blod" is no longer the way to live, but peace is now the new way of living of all 13 clans, which seems a rather difficult task, because just after taking the Charge of Heda, She will have to warn the clans, that in a little more than four months, the world as they know it will change forever.  
  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
  
After Luna accepts Heda's charge, a meeting is called for the ascension to take place, where representatives of the 13 clans are expected to attend.

Back in Arkadia, Kane receives the notification, confirming that Luna needs Skaikru's representatives to attend the meeting. He, having the mark on his arm, must attend, but Wanheda is also requested, since she was the last ambassador of Skaikru in Polis.

Kane and Abby argue over whether Clarke should attend the meeting, since her return from Polis, she has been almost absent, as if her mind was in another world, and perhaps returning to Polis, will only worsen his situation,

"Do you think it's a good idea for Clarke to return to Polis?" There is concern in Abby's voice.

"She has to attend, her presence is necessary for the other clans to take us seriously, apart she is Wanheda"

Abby looks worried, but agrees to talk to Clarke to tell her about Luna's ascension, and how her assistance is solicited by the other Clans.

Clarke sits on the outskirts of Arkadia, now spends a lot of time there, just staring at the landscape with the memory of the last time she felt really happy in Lexa's arms.  
Bellamy has tried to approach her, but every attempt has been futile, Clarke still remembers how Bellamy supported Pike, and how they killed Indra's army, who had been sent by Lexa to protect Arkadia,

But there is something more that nobody knows, everyone knows that Lexa died, but no one really knows the details, Murphy only knows a part, but Clarke never told what happened to anyone, the days that happened in Polis, how she became of being A prisoner, to be a guest, as from her hate to Lexa for betraying her at Mount Weather, became love and passion, and how this love ended with a bullet in Lexa's chest, shot by the person who swear to protect her.

Abby approaches Clarke to talk to her, their relationship improved in recent months, but there is still a barrier between them.

"Clarke? How are you honey? "Abby looks at her with tenderness.

"Hi, Mom, what's up?"

"I knew you'd be here, now you spend a lot of time outside of Arkardia." After a moment of silence, she decides to give her the news. "Clarke, we received a notification from Polis, apparently Luna agreed to become Heda, and the ritual of ascension would take place."

Clarke is quiet, almost without reaction...

"To perform this ritual is necessary the presence of the 13 clans, Kane has already confirmed his attendance."

Clarke answers without turning to see her Mother, "It seems correct to me, he has the mark as leader of Skaikru, it would be good if you also accompanied him, or maybe someone else."

"That is the question, as the last ambassador, they are also requesting your assistance, request that Wanheda be present on the day of the ascension ..."

Clarke feared that this would happen, that Luna accept the position of Heda, and she would have to return to Polis, to face again all her demons, all her memories that continue to torment her.

"I know it's difficult for you honey, because everything that happened in Polis, but I think you should go, if we want to be taken seriously by the other clans, your presence is necessary, the meeting will take place in two days"

Clarke is thinking, stands up and stares at her Mother.

"I do not know if I can do it mom, I do not know if there is within me the strength to return to Polis .... I need time."

Clarke gets up and walks back to Arkadia, Abby senses that something more happened in Polis that torments Clarke, but does not dare to ask it, the times that she has tried it only gets Clarke to move away from her.

When Clarke enters Arkadia, she sees her friends chatting, Bellamy, Miller, Monty and Harper are talking, Clarke has not been talking to them for some time, so she decides to spend some time with her friends, as usual Jasper is not with them, after his time in the city of light, he is still not the same, no longer drinking alcohol as before, but always seems sad and absent, a bit like Clarke.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Kane heads towards the mechanics' bay, where Raven is working on a very special task,

Raven is one of the few people who know the secret that Allie confessed to Clarke, that the end of the world as they know it is coming, but thanks to their merger with Allie, Raven has shown a great improvement in their cognitive skills, and learning , So some have started calling it Raven 2.0.

"Raven, how are you? Anything new as to the task we're handling".

"You know, it's okay that I'm Raven 2.0, but you practically asked me to scan the whole world, to see where we can go, Chancellor, it's not an easy task." Raven's tone is rather sarcastic, but she knows that if anyone can do it is her.

She has spent more than a month analyzing the Arcadia database, looking for places to survive, but all this has not been in vain, analyzing the data came to the conclusion that most of the old nuclear plants were on the east coast of what Formerly known as the United States of America, so the best alternative is to move west, beyond the Blue Cliff clan domains, where the mountains can offer protection.

Based on this, Scouts of Tikru were sent to explore beyond the known domains, by orders of Indra, who in the absence of a leader took control over Polis, at least for a few weeks, beacuse she is respected between the warriors,

"The West is still our best choice Chancellor, but do not worry I'm still looking for ways to save our backs and those of all known civilization, but I know, there is no pressure!"  
Kane laughs at seeing Raven's optimism, but with the concern of when it comes time to warn his people that they have to flee to the West.

"Thanks Raven, and please as you know. Only you Abby, Bellamy, Clarke and I, know about this situation, and so it will be until the news is revealed to all the clans, and we have a plan of action. "

Raven feels as if she's being scolded at school, and she has lost count of the times that Kane has reminded her of it over and over again.

"I know, I should not reveal the truth about how the end of the world is approaching" Raven say in a tone of annoyance, but knows that Kane is right, revealing such information could be unleash the chaos in Arkadia.

"See you Raven, as soon as we get back from Polis, we'll have a meeting to see the status and actions to take."  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
"Hello Clarke, what a miracle you honor us with your presence," Harper says in a tone of play, but also of sarcasm.

"Hello Guys, I know I've been a little absent, but it's good to see you together and without so much worry, and tell me what are the news in Arkadia?"

"Not much," Monty says.

"Life has improved a lot, it seems that peace will last forever, many inside Arakadia are thinking of having children, you know, mundane things in life".

Clarke turns to see Bellamy, the two share a look of concern, he is the only one of the 100 who knows the truth that Allie confessed, even Clarke is not sure why she told it first, but in her head she needed tell the truth to someone, and Bellamy was the first person to ask if everything was fine.

"I'm glad it's everything is okay guys." Clarke pauses and then continues.

Clarke has thought about it, and she knows she has to go back to Polis, it is necessary for Luna’s ascension ritual, and also for curing old wounds that still remain open in her soul.

"I also have news, I will return to Polis tomorrow, because in a few days will be the ceremony of ascension of Luna to become the new Heda".

Everyone sees her with a little surprise on their faces.

"Apparently it will be a small group, only Kane, Mom, a couple of guards and I, the great Wanheda is required for these acts." There is a tone of mockery in Clarke's last words.  
  
"I hope that with all this, all the clans recognize Luna as Heda, and we can continue with our lives," Miller says while taking a glass of water.

"See you guys." Clarke walks away as the words mentioned by Allie hover in her head, only four months until the end of the world begins again”.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Murphy and Emori have spent more than a week living in Polis, more specifically in the tower, Murphy still does not understand how they convinced him to take the job of Flamekeeper, and every day that passes he regrets more and more having accepted. Kane promised that it would only be for a few days after Luna's ascension ceremony.

"Stop stressing yourself, things are not so bad, we are living in the most luxurious place in the city, and no one bothers us, it is like a dream come true" Emori is getting used to the life of luxury offered by the Tower of polis.

"I cannot deny that it is not so bad, but the fact that everyone bow to me when they come in, and they always talk to me saying, Sir, it's starting to annoy me, I cannot wait until this is over and we return to live outside the city"

Murphy still does not know the truth that was revealed to Clarke in the city of light, as far as he is concerned, they are only using it to play a role, and prevent the war from unraveling among the clans.

"And tell me honey, how is Luna? You already had a chance to talk to her. "Emori says this as she walks up to him and hug him, kissing him on the neck.

"Talk to her yesterday, she's quite quiet, a little suspicious, and she's a bit frightening , she has just the profile to be the new Heda, not to mention the two guys who follow her around like her bodyguards, I think they're Ethan and Lando, they came with her from their clan".

Emori begins to kiss him more aggressively, biting his neck, until Murphy turns with her.

“Already forget that, and remember we can take advantage that we have a bed worthy of the royalty" At the same time that says this, Emori takes Murphy´s hand and leads him to the edge of bed,

"You're starting to like luxuries, right?” Murphy tells her this as he begins to kiss her.

"Let's just say I could get used to it quickly".

The two are dropped on the bed, to continue with what they do best .......  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
After the battle in the tower of Polis, and to kill Pike, Octavia took a path away from her friends, she no longer considered Skaikru, now she was a grounder like everyone else,  
  
In these months away from everything, Octavia has improved her skills, visited village after village, facing anybody, looking for fights in which she was clearly disadvantaged, forged a reputation, like a great warrior, but inside her heart, she has not overcome Lincoln's death.

The killing of Pike had only brought her a moment of peace, after which she had only a grudge against everyone, including Clarke for not having gone with her to Arkadia when she asked, with Bellamy for the massacre she caused along with Pike, which resulted in the death of Lincoln.

All this was on her mind as she was on her way to a village in the border of Blue cliff, where she had been told that there was an almost invincible warrior, and that he was always ready to fight anyone, if they offered him some alcohol.

As she walked, she heard a noise, it seemed to someone complaining of pain.

Octavia approached carefully, while behind a tree saw a warrior, apparently had been attacked, but everything indicated that the fight had been carried out elsewhere, and the warrior had come to this place with his last forces, for his tattoos appeared to be Tikru.

So Octavia decided to speak to him.

"Hello, I am Octavia kom Trikru, what happened to you, gona, who attacked you?"

The warrior, with his whole face full of blood, apparently cut by a blade, and with large wound in one side, seemed to be in his last moments.

"I do not have much time," the warrior answers.

"My name is Jun, I am part of the army of General Indra, I was sent together with more scouts to explore the lands beyond the known domains to the West," his voice choked as he spoke.

"While we were encamped, we were attacked by men dressed in black, they did not look like any known clan, they did not speak Trigedasleng, they spoke gonasleng"  
"I Only escape because I was left for dead".

"You have to bring this information to Polis; this people know about Trikru, Skaikru and the clans." His voice was growing weaker, "I heard them say they plan to attack us if we move to the West" their breathing slower "also they mentioned something about it was finally time to finish ...... "

These were the last words of Jun, died without completing the message for Indra.

Octavia was at a crossroads, she had heard the last words of the warrior, and it was her duty to make them know to Indra. But to return to Polis, was to return to face her demons.  
  
She knew that sooner or later she would have to do it.  
  
  
  



	2. Thoughts found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, is going to face her demons and memories in Polis.

  
  
  
  
Back in Polis  
The next day in the morning, Clarke just woke up, once again had the same recurring dream, of how Titus shoots Lexa, and has to see Lexa die without being able to do anything, the dream is almost always the same with some Variations, sometimes Clarke manages to stabilize it, but nevertheless she ends up dead, in other occasions Lexa dies at the moment without being able to say goodbye to Clarke, but the dreams always finish in the same way, "Death is not the End".

After these dreams, Clarke always tries to remember when she saw Lexa in the city of Light, the moment she finally told her that she loved her, and how Lexa told her, she would always be with her.

Clarke turns to see the Chip, there's still the box where Titus gave it, and she knows she has to take that Chip to Polis, because now it's Luna who will be Heda,  
A tear rolls down her face.

But she knows it's time to leave. After washed herself, Clarke heads to Arkadia's council room, where she is sure that Kane and Abby are there, and probably the other two members of the council Miller's dad, And Trevor, a member of the farm station, but he was never faithful to Pike.

Clarke knocks on the door, inside she hears the voice that tells her to pass.

What is her surprise that when entering, in the room, only are Kane, Abby and Raven.

"Hello, Miss Griffin, what a surprise to join us." Raven greets her in a friendly way.

"Hi Raven, I did not know you'd be in the council room too".

"What, did not you know? I'm almost a member of the council. " She lets out a smirk after saying it.

"The truth, Griffin, is that your mom and Kane asked me to come and give my report of the latest developments in my research.

"And what's new?"

"You came in a good time Clarke, Raven was going to start with her report" Kane replies.

"Well, look, as I told you, our best chance is in the West, going to the mountains, away from nuclear power plants. It's curious for some reason almost all the nuclear plants are on the east coast of the territory.

Kane is thinking, knows that it will be a colossal task to convince and move all the clans to the West, to the uncertainty, to leave everything behind.  
Raven continues.

"Another thing is that we don’t really know how bad will be, or how much destruction will cause, I think that maybe Allie exaggerated a little, trying to convince Clarke not to destroy it, but this I cannot confirm, maybe we have A little over the 6 months Allie mentioned ".

"I am using all the resources of the Ark to obtain the most information, unfortunately many of the devices to measure the atmosphere and those kinds of thing were destroyed in the landing. I think I could use a little help, and the only person I know could help me is Monty "

"Are you joking? the great Raven 2.0, admitting she needs help" Clarke interrupts which causes a bit of smirk in Abby and Kane.  
  
"It's not like I need help, but rather an assistant." Raven tries to justify herself.

"The problem is that asking Monty would probably mean telling him everything we know, and we cannot make sure he's not going to tell anyone else, like Harper." Abby's comment makes everyone quiet for a moment.

When Clarke finally breaks the silence.

"Now I understand what my father felt when he learned that oxygen was not going to be enough for all the inhabitants of the Ark."

"Only now we cannot send 100 kids to investigate if we can go west or if nuclear plants are really about to melt." Raven's comment takes everyone by surprise.

"We are basically in the same situation we were before they sent the 100 to the land, and on that occasion the decisions were not the best".

Everything is quiet, thinking that it is true what Raven says, they are again in the same situation, with the same questions.

Kane break the silence.

"Well then, the plan is still the same, let's go to Polis, we witness Luna’s ascension to be the new Heda, and then we talk to her to see what is the best way to disclose the news of the end of the world to the ambassadors of the Clans".

"By the way Clarke, what's your decision, will you join us?"

"That's what I came to tell you, I've decided to go with you to Polis." _To face my fears,_ Clarke thinks inside.

"Well, nothing else? we leave after noon, if we go in the Rovers we will arrive before sunset to Polis."  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Luna is in her room in the tower, the same one that used to be Lexa’s room, when she hear that they knock the door.

"Luna you have visits, it's Indra along with the Flamekeeper"

"Enter," Luna says.

"Good afternoon Heda Luna" Even though she does not yet have the spirit of the commanders in her, Indra refers to her as Heda.

"Good afternoon, Indra, Flamekeeper."

Murphy interrupts with a noisy sound with his throat.

"Please just call me Murphy when we're in private, I feel strange, because that remind me the last Flamekeeper, you know, the Bald guy who tied me to a chair and tortured me to get truths I did not know."

Murphy stops before mentioning that Titus also killed the previous Heda.

An awkward silence surrounds the room.

"To which I owe the honor of your visit?" Luna ask Indra.

"Well, I've come here to talk to you two” Muprhy say nervously, “I really do not know what the ritual is like, and I hoped that between the three of us, we can find out what needs to be done, and of course, that all this remains private "Murphy's voice denotes a bit of stress.

"I have witnessed two ascension rituals," Indra comments, "but only the part that is public, in which the new Heda is presented to the ambassadors, she introduces herself and begins reciting the names of all the previous commanders one by One, until you reach the last one who died.

"I only know what the previous commander told us when he was born, and how he had received the spirit from the Flamekeeper, and at that moment the soul of all the previous commanders had entered in him, and after that he listened to each of them "Luna comments remembering her childhood as Natblida.

"Well I suppose that secret part you mention is the one I'll have to perform, you're lucky I've done it once," Murphy mentions in his typical sarcastic tone.

Both Indra and Luna are left looking, a little suspicious. None of them knew that Clarke already had the flame inside, or that Murphy helped to make it happen.

"Well, everything is according to the plan, tomorrow the ambassadors will be here, first we make the presentation, then the Ritual in private to insert the chip ... .. coff coff, I mean to pass the spirit of the previous commanders to Luna, and then We do the public ceremony in front of all the guests, no problem. "Murphy tried to talk to himself that everything was going to be okay.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
In Arkadia the party is preparing to leave for Polis, because the winter was near to arrive, all had to go more sheltered than usual, but thanks to the trip in the Rover, the cold would not be a big problem .

The group was ready to depart. On the Rover were Harper, who would be the driver, Miller as second guard, Abby, Kane and Clarke, at midway to Polis, there will be a series of Trikru warriors awaiting them to escort them to Polis.

Kane preferred Bellamy not to travel with them, so that he would remain in charge of security along with Miller's dad, and also because of the memories of the 300 warrior that Pike killed with the help of Bellamy.  
  
Along with Bellamy were Brian and Monty, to said good bye.

Raven comes up with a bag to hand them over before heading off to Polis.

"Hey guys, before they go, do not forget to take a radio to keep us connected, this version of the radio is more powerful, so we should not have so much trouble communicating, and the battery lasts longer."

Miller takes the bag and saves it inside Rover, "Thank you very much Raven, always one step ahead of everyone."

"As always, what would you do without me," Raven answers, keeping an eye on he.

"Thank you Raven," Clarke, Abby and Kane answer at the same time.

"By the way, Monty," Kane says to him.

"From this moment you are under Raven's orders in case she need any help in a task that we entrust her."

“Monty, now you're my slave by the Chancellor's orders." Raven grins.

"Understood Chancellor," Monty replies, murmuring, "I did it to deserve that"

Harper turns on the Rover, and Arkadia gates open to let them out, the road in the Rover is only a couple of hours away to Polis, they hope it's a smooth ride.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
"We should almost be arriving at the Trikru meeting point," Miller tells the others.

"Who will come for us, will be someone known" Clarke asks Miller.

"I do not know, I just know that they are sent by Indra."

And right in the marked place were 5 warriors waiting for them.

"Heya gonakru" Kane greets them.

"Hello Kane kom Skaikru, we are your bodyguard to accompany you to Polis, for the ascension ceremony of Heda Luna.

Clarke immediately recognizes one of them, remembers to have greeted it several times while going from his room to the one of Lexa in the Tower, She tries to remember his name.

"Heya Wanheda" The warrior waves his hand as a respect towards Clarke.

Which she responds with the same gesture.

Just seeing this warrior, awakes in Clarke a feeling of concern and sadness, she know that from now on in this trip, almost everything will remind Lexa, remembering the warrior she saw daily heading to Lexa's room, It is only a small part of what awaits for her.  
Closer to Polis, the tower is already looking at a distance, with the flame always on, Kane as always really likes to return to Polis, it seems that he enjoys these trips more than anyone, Harper for his part, never visited Polis, Only knows the stories that others told her, so when Kane asked for companions to visit the city, she was the first to offer the trip.

When arriving at the entrance of Polis, the Rover cannot enter, nor the weapons, which remain in the Rover under lock.

The warriors tell them not to worry, that at all times several warriors will be guarding the entrance to the city.

Clarke descends, as she remembers the last time she came to Polis, she came to defeat Allie, and Roan had to gag her to pretend to be his prisoner, as the times have changed, now surely she would see Roan at the feast that would be offered before Of the ceremony.

"All ready, let's walk to the city, do not separate, the main market is very big, and with many people, always remember to keep a smile on your face even if you do not understand anything, remember we are visitors and we have to Make a good impression "Kane knows about good manners and being politically correct.

Clarke tries to cover her head with the cap of her jacket, do not want people to recognize her as Wanheda, enough that all the guards in the tower greet and bow to her.

Clarke knows that the stay in Polis will be for her, long and painful....  
  
  
  



	3. Everything falls under its own weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally talks to Abby

  
  
  
  
Luna is in her room, she is getting more and more nervous, she knows that she did not become a commander by winning a conclave as is the tradition, she knows that she will become Heda basically because there is nobody left to take that position.

And she knows that that could be a reason why the ambassadors question her and question her leadership, life will not be easy is Polis the first few days after ascension. And as if her problems were not enough, she knows that who should be her counselor is really an improviser who is practically in the position for the same reason as she, there is no one left to be a flamekeeper.

She hear the door knocking.

"Luna, can I come in? Ethan's voice is heard.

Ethan is the most trustworthy man of Luna, without him she would not have dared to make the trip to Polis, it was one of the conditions that she put to accept the position of commander, together with Lando, have been with her since the founding of Fluokru.

"Enter Ethan"

"How are you, Luna? I can still tell you Luna, after tomorrow you will be Heda. "

"Please Ethan, you can always call me Luna, you're almost like a brother to me"

"Luna, we have just announced that the ambassadors must be arriving, the people of Skaikru will surely want to see you to refine the details of the ceremony"

"I know Ethan, I still did not trust them, but I think I'll have to get used to it, it seems that after all their intentions are good, besides from what I've been finding out, Lexa trusted them a lot." Luna says this, while walking with her hands crossed back.

"Luna, I think if we're going to trust someone, needs to be them, I think you should start with improving your relationship with the Flamekeeper." Ethan's tone is like a parent giving advice.

"I know he will be my advisor, and my link with Skaikru, but it is difficult to talk to him, he always answers everything with a sarcastic tone, and seems never to be committed to what he does, apart the woman who accompanies him does not give me much trust. But you're right in your words, I must improve my relationship with him. "

Luna is thinking, looking at the balcony of her room, knows that the days ahead are not easy, apart from the ritual to be the new Heda, news have reached her, about that a group of rebels from different clans, and that could be a big problem in future days.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The group is walking towards the entrance to the tower, In Clarke´s mind are the memories of her days in the city, how she visited the market, the day of the battle of Lexa against Roan, and the bustle of people.

Right at the entrance to the tower, Indra is waiting for them.

"Hello representatives of Skaikru." Indra greets them with a small smile.

"Welcome back to Polis, I hope your trip has been free from setbacks."

"Thanks Indra, it's good to return to Polis, and see that the city is alive again." Kane's response is sincere.

"Clarke, good thing you decided to come, Wanheda's presence is important to the ceremony."

"Hello Indra, I was not convinced, but Kane and my mother put up good arguments, so I decided to come to Polis," Clarke answers in a soft tone.

Kane takes the word and speaks with Indra.

"Indra, please let me introduced you to a couple of people you may not yet know, they are Harper and Miller, they are in charge of our security, and they are Skaikru's trusted people."

"Welcome warriors from Skaikru, the guards will take you to their rooms, in the evening we will have a banquet, to welcome the representatives of the clans.

When they enter the tower again, most of the guards recognize Clarke, and make a slight bow with their heads, Clarke answers with the same gesture, feels uncomfortable, does not believe she deserves this show of respect.

Miller and Haper are amazed by the amenities and luxuries of the Tower.

"And tell me Clarke, so you lived here for several weeks? Harper asks, as they walk through the tower.

"Yes, at first I was prisoner"

"Prisoner" Harper and Miller answer in amazement.

"Let's just say I was a forced guest" Clarke mentions with a smirk. "When I lived for months in the forest, Lexa told people to track me down and take me with her, at first I did not understand it, but she did it because there was a price for my life, everyone wanted the power of Wanheda, especially Azgeda"

Kane and Abby know only part of the story, they remember when they came to negotiate the treaty and Clarke told them that Lexa planned to make Skaikru the 13th clan.  
  
"And how long you were a prisoner here," Harper continues.

"It was only a week, after that, I understood why Lexa had brought me to Polis, we accepted his proposal to become Clan 13, and Kane accepted the brand that reaffirmed us as such."

Miller and Harper look really interested in the story.

"The following weeks were a little stressful, I had to stay as a ambassador from Skaikru before Heda and the clans, and many things happened, but Lexa managed to keep her word and protect us."

"It's a shame that Lexa died at that time, after her death everything went to hell, and we're still paying the consequences of everything that happened afterwards"

Miller's words sink deep into Clarke's heart, a small tear rolls down his cheek. She would like to tell everyone what Lexa meant to her, everything they accomplished together, as Lexa risked her life to fulfill her promise to protect Skaikru, but she knows that story is for another time perhaps.

Clarke's tear does not escape from the sight of his mother, Abby knows that there is something more behind the words of Clarke.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Raven is working in the mechanic´s bay, when someone knocks on her door.

"Raven, I am reporting to my new boss's order." Monty's tone of voice is sarcastic.

"You're late, do you want me to report you to Kane?"

"It's bad enough that you're my boss, and now you want to report me"

"Are you upset that they did not let you go with your girlfriend to Polis, and they assigned you to me?"

The whole conversation is carried out with a joking tone between the two.

"Well, what was the work so urgent that you needed help Raven?"

"Kane is commissioning me on a mission, he wants us to check Arkadia's main computer logs, and we see maps of the lands we have not yet explored, especially to the West. That was what I was doing, but I was entrusted with a new mission, so that will become your job from now on. "

"And specifically, what do I have to look at the maps?" Monty's tone is one of confusion.

"We are mainly interested in this area, around what was formerly known as the Rocky Mountains, I have been working to achieve an interface with satellites still in orbit, and to be able to obtain clearer images of how they look at the moment. And for my part, I will be working on fixing the thermal and climatological sensors of the Ark"

Monty looks at Raven with enough suspicion, it is not normal doing this work.

"So Raven, what's the plan, we want to expand, we want to move or something."

"I only get orders my dear Monty, I do not question them" Raven answers to try to keep Monty from asking.

"Please, you're going to tell me that Raven Reyes no longer questions orders, that she only does what she's told." Monty laughs out loud after the sentence.

"You'd be surprised what I've changed."

"Well, I do not believe you, but because they are orders, I will help you, I know that sooner or later you will tell me the truth."

Monty sits in front of the computer, and begins her work, although he knows that Raven is hiding the real reason for her work.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
After ascending in the elevator, towards the highest floors of the tower, the representatives of Skaikru are taken to what will be their rooms to sleep,  
  
First they are assigned their quarters to Abby and Kane, then to Miller and Harper, then Clarke is taken by the same warrior that she recognized when they went by them before arriving at Polis, even tries to remember his name, so that Clarke Dare to ask.

"Excuse me, gona, I know we've met in the tower several times while I lived here, but I never knew your name."

The warrior shows his surprise, as the guests rarely speak directly to them.

"Wanheda, my name is Koba" He says it with respect.

"I remember you, I always saw you when I was going to visit Lexa in her room, it's good to know that I still find familiar faces inside the Tower." Clarke gives him a small smile.

"It's good to see you again at Polis Wanheda, while you were here, peace seemed more enduring, and Heda Lexa looked happy."

Koba's words locked in the depths of Clarke's heart, as a simple warrior was able to notice a change in Lexa, while Clarke was at his side.

"Mochof Koba" 

When they finally reach Clarke's room, a fear runs through her body, it's the same room where Lexa died in Clarke's arms.

"Wanheda, you're assigned the same room as on your last visit"

Clarke cannot even touch the door, it's too much for her, she tries to stay calm and not show feelings, but it's too much for her. And her eyes fill with tears.

"Thanks Koba, but I do not think I can sleep here again, I think I'd better go to my mother's room, I do not think she'll mind."  
  
"As you wish Wanheda."

Clarke goes to his mother's room, wants to run towards her, but tries to stay calm. When she finally gets to her room, she does not even touch the door, she just walks in, and when she finally closes the door, she cannot stop crying.

After Abby sees her, is shocked, Clarke collapses before her, and sits crying at the door.

"Honey, what's wrong with you? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Clarke did not want to show up like this in front of his mother, but she had no choice, she cannot enter her old room.

"Come Clarke, sit in bed, we have to talk, you have to tell me what's happening to you."

Abby takes her hand to the bed, the two sit on it, and Clarke hugs her mother, as she has not done for a long time, and continues to cry.

"Sorry mom, I did not want you to see me like this."

"But Clarke, what happens to you, why are you like this? You have to talk to me honey, tell me what's wrong "

There are so many things in Clarke's mind, there are so many memories of Polis, of the Tower, but especially of Lexa.

"Clarke, I know something has been bothering you since the last time we were in Polis, and it's not just what Allie confessed to you, there's something else that I still cannot figure out, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with Lexa "

Clarke takes a break, knows that her mother wants to help her, and that maybe this is the moment to finally talk to someone about everything that happened with Lexa, at last to be able to confess their secrets to someone. She is still afraid that her mother will judge her, but she knows that her stay in Polis will be more difficult if she does not talk to someone first, and she lets go, and who better than her mother to help her.

"Mom, I know that since we came to earth, we have not had many moments of mother and daughter, and more than once we have disagreed with things, but I know that you are my mother and that you love me ..."

Clarke takes a breath, what she's about to say to her, what she has never told anyone.

"Mom, while I was in Polis a lot of things happened, but above all something special happened, I found love, it was brief but very beautiful, something that I never thought could happen to me." Clarke says this by lowering his gaze.

"It was Lexa, right? It was the one that awakened in you that feeling. "Abby's gaze is that of a mother's love for her daughter.

"Yes Mom" Clarke feels as if a great weight is removed from above

"But there's a lot more history you do not know"

Clarke takes a breath and starts telling her mother everything that happened with to Lexa, from how Lexa saved her when one of her men tried to kill her in Ton DC, her odyssey when the wild gorilla attacked them, the night they spent In the woods, and how Lexa cared for her while she was asleep. The kiss they shared before attacking the mountain, Clarke's tears returned when she told his mother what she felt when Lexa betrayed her just before the final attack.

Clarke watched as her mother's gaze changed, she did not seem to understand how Clarke never talked about it.

Clarke continues to talk about how Roan captured her, but prefers to skip the details of the night she was with Nylah, there are things a mother should not know.  
  
Finally her story, comes to the days that happened in Polis, and as her hatred for Lexa, little by little it became something else, as Lexa showed her love, and how Lexa fought against Roan, and killed the Ice Queen, to help Skaikru.

She talks to Abby about how Lexa was so much more than she appeared, how she helped raise the natblida, Clarke talks about Aden, Lexa's favorite, who was almost like a son to her.

She told her of Lexa's horror of seeing the 300 dead warriors at the hands of Pike and Bellamy, how she persuaded her not to retaliate, even when everyone asked for.

And finally she arrives at the most difficult part, of her last day with Lexa, of her farewell, of how they finally consummate their relationship, and as only a few moments later, a bullet fired by whom had swear to protect her life, finished Lexa´s life..

Her eyes filled with tears, talking about how she tried to do everything in her power to save her, but it was too late.  
And that all this happened, in the same room that she had been assigned to sleep again.

Abby's gaze was almost incredulous, as Clarke had all this guarded, as she had never talked to anyone.

"Honey, I cannot believe you've been through all that."

Abby hugs her tightly as she also lets out a tear.

"Never imagine what you felt for her, Lexa seemed so hard, without feelings, never imagine what she really was," Abby says as they release from the hug.

"Indeed Mom, she was really special."

"Thank you for having the confidence to confess all this to me, I think it is best that you stay here with me, in my room."

"Thank you Mom, thank you for listening, and for understanding me."

"That's what moms are for, darling, although sometimes some of us are a bit stubborn."

The two of them let out a small laugh, which lightens the atmosphere a bit between the two.

"Well, we have to prepare, tonight will be the reception feast for the representatives of the clans." Abby tells Clare as she gets out of bed.

Clarke feels as if she had removed a great weight from her, all this had kept inside of her for a long time, and needed to talk to someone.  
  
As she stands to prepare to go to the banquet, a phrase runs through her mind,

Life is about more, than just surviving.  
  
  
  



	4. The ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is ready for Luna's ascension

  
  
  
  
When night fell, all the ambassadors were in the Tower, and the banquet would begin in one hour. Murphy was nervous, he knew he had to act his part, and the last time he did that, he almost died at the hands of Ontari.

"Luna will come at any moment, you must be calmer" Emori tried to support him.

"Hell, I know but I just hope Clarke was already here and help me with all this."

"I heard that the Skaikru delegation had arrived, so they should be in the tower already, so stop worrying about it." Emori said angrily.

"Okay, hopefully and I'm done with this so I can continue to steal the merchants or something that does not involve living in a tower" .

Just then Luna enters the private room, along with Ethan and Leo.

"Coff coff… Luna nice to see you, everything in order for the feast"

"Hi Murphy, I think you should stop calling me that at least in public, Titus always referred to Heda when he talked to former commanders."

"Perfect, from now on you will be Heda. By the way…"

Just then someone knock on the door,

Can I Enter?

"It's Clarke, I told her we'd be here," Emori informs them. "Come in, Clarke."

"Hi everyone, ready for the feast"

"The mighty Wanheda honors us with her presence," Murphy in his already traditional sarcastic tone.

"Shut up Murphy, this is no time for such things." There is a tone of annoyance in Clarke's voice.

"Luna, I hope you're ready, remember that everything must look credible and according to the traditions."

Murphy interrupts, "Traditions we do not know, but we will try to perform, great."

"Shut up Murphy" Clarke and Emori at the same time.

"Before I continue I have to deliver this, because the ceremony is tomorrow at first hout, I think now is the best time."

Clarke pulls from the bag of his jacket, the small box where the Flame is.

"Murphy, I think you should have it, since you're the Flamekeeper now, take care of it, tomorrow will be the time for Luna to take it."

"I'm glad you finally gave it to me to take care of it, I was beginning to believe that my work did not make sense. By the way Luna already knows the process? "Murphy asks turning to see Luna.

"A little bit, Clarke once tried to put the spirit in me by force, but I managed to avoid it, so I'm already a bit familiar with the process." Luna cast a glance over Clarke.

"Oh man, I did not know that. Griffin, so you tried to turn Luna by the force. "

Clarke interrupts, "It was a desperate moment, Lexa had just died, and Titus entrusted me with the task of delivering the spirit of the commanders to Luna, since it was the last Natblida." Clarke ducks her head with a little embarrassment. "I'm not proud, but they were desperate times, and it seemed like the best option at the time."

"I'm glad it's been in the past Luna, and you've decided to come and take part in what belongs to you, like the new Heda." Clarke tries to sound respectful.

"Thanks Clarke, I just hope we'll have a good start tomorrow, and we'll be able to persuade the other clans to stay true to the spirit of the commanders."

At that moment it was the only thing that went through the mind of Clarke and Luna, because if tomorrow they could not convince the representatives of the clans, they would be in serious trouble.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The feast passed without major setbacks, Luna was introduced to all, Murphy did his part and did not speak all night, Clarke greeted Roan, and talked about some rebels who seemed to be gaining more popularity, while Kane and Abby Were in charge of improving the relations of Skaikru with the other clans.

A talk arose at the end of the banquet, Blue Ciff and Broadleaf ambassadors complained that in the past few days their men had suffered attacks, both thought they had been the rebels trying to mark their territory, but there was something about these attacks which did not fit, or at least so did Roan and Clarke believe.  
  
At the end of the feast Luna thanked the attendees, and made the formal invitation to participate the following day at the ascension ceremony.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Already in the morning Clarke and Abby got up early, the occasion warranted, according to what they had talked to Luna, first the representatives of the clans would enter, and then Luna would make its appearance followed by Muphy and his guards.

Then it would follow the private part of the ritual in which Murphy would say a few words to activate the flame, if all that went well, Luna would come back and recite the names of all the previous commanders, from Becca to Lexa.

Clarke was finishing up, like Wanheda had to wear a special outfit, a blue dress, similar to the one I use when I swear fealty to Lexa, but now without special makeup. While Abby and Kane could wear traditional Skaikru clothes.

In the corridor Clarke and Abby meet with Kane, Miller and Harper, all looking their best to attend the ceremony.

"And now, where do we have to sit? There will be something like a Clan usher. "Miller's comment makes others laugh.

"As far as we know, we are Clan 13, we must be the last, from right to left, so we will try to follow that logic," Kane tells the others.  
  
"Do you talked to Raven yesterday?," Harper asked.

Kane replied, "Yes, we had a 5-minute talk, everything seemed in order, and we were in communication again tonight."

A guard greets them at the entrance to the throne, Clarke realizes that it is Koba, and greets him with a smile.

Everyone takes their place, Clarke and Kane stand forward, while Abby, Milller and Harper stand behind them.

"Front row view," Miller tells Harper quietly, "Brian and Monty would have loved to be here."

Harper answers with a smirk.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
"All set, let the show begin." Murphy's voice is heard.

Emori is there with mostly moral support, along with Luna, Ethan and Leo.

"What are we waiting for?" Murphy says while he rub his hands together

"First you must listen to the music, once the music is heard the doors will open and we will begin to walk" Luna's voice sounds calmer than others would think.

"Sure, Sure I remember." Murphy looks nervous.

Luna has begun to like Murphy, she has come to appreciate his sarcastic comments, and inside her believes that he will play a good role as Flamekeeper.  
  
The music starts ringing, along with the hymn of the clan coalition.

At that moment the doors open and begin to advance towards the throne room, Luna ahead, followed by Murphy and then the two guards.

All the guests stand as the party moves to where the throne is, Indra stands to one side, they agreed that it will serve a little as a master of ceremonies.

Luna is positioned on the throne, the others still do not bow, because she do not have the flame inside, and suddenly the music stops listening.

Indra takes the floor, "We are gathered here to follow the traditions that have accompanied us since the arrival of Heda Becca" all continue standing.

"The spirit of the commander chose Luna as her successor" murmurs are heard in the room.

It feels that environment changes a little, everyone knows that Luna did not become Heda through a conclave, indeed, they know that she left the conclave when it was his turn to face Lexa.

At that moment Murphy interrupts and raises his voice.

"It is her divine right, as the only Natblida, to take the spirit of the commanders, and lead the 13 clans to continue our traditions."  
  
This causes all the murmurs in the room to stop being heard.

Kane can see the face of relief, both in Clarke and in Luna.

The next step of the ceremony is a private part of the ritual, all remain in their places, while Murphy and Luna are headed towards a room on the side of the throne.  
  
Upon entering Luna sees Murphy and tells him.

"Thank you for speaking at that time, it seemed like they were ready to start questioning me."

"Do not worry, they are just bullies who seek the benefit of their clans, but once this little chip is inside you, they will not be able to do anything to stop it"  
  
"Good and how it works" is a little nervous in the voice of Luna.

"I suppose Titus did a whole ritual that included ointments and prayers, and things like those that pseudo-priests love, but the truth is not necessary."

"I will Just say a few words in Latin to activate it and bring it to the back of your head." Murphy felt that Luna was nervous, and her hands tremble.

"Hey, do not worry, I've already seen it work, you'll still be yourself, only to say that you're smarter and wiser, you'll have the wisdom of all the commanders inside you." As he says this, Murphy takes Luna’s hands.

"Ok Murphy, I mean Flamekeeper, I have faith in you," Luna says, sketching a small smile on her mouth.

"Then we're ready." Murphy takes a deep breath and taking the flame he says in Latin.

**"Ascend superius"**

At that moment the flame is activated and Murphy positions it behind Luna's head.

"Ready?".

Luna nods, and in a single movement Murphy approaches Luna, and in automatic  
  
The flame enters Lunas neck.

Then Luna enters a kind of trance as Murphy observes, then a few seconds later Luna opens her eyes again and breathes calmly.  
Murphy tells Luna, "Is everything okay in there? Is there no brain damage?" 

"All is okay, Murphy, I just hear a lot of voices inside my head, I guess it's all the previous commanders talking to me."

"That should be a good sign, take a few seconds before returning to the Throne room."

Murphy breathes deeply, apparently everything was fine with Luna, everything follows the plan, and Luna will be recognized as the new Heda.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
All wait anxiously inside the throne room, and a murmur is heard among the representatives.

Clarke talks to Kane, "I hope Murphy did not escape through the window or something, they already took longer than I expected."

"Have a little faith, trust him, he has proven to know how to adapt to all kinds of problems."

Clarke knows that Kane is right, that this is Murphy's specialty, to adapt.

Suddenly Murphy approaches the throne, and the drums begin to ring,

"With you... Heda Luna."

They all stand up again.

Now only the final part of the ritual is missing, where Luna has to say the names of the commanders.

Luna begins, "Hello representatives of the 13 Clans, thank you for being present, it will be an honor to serve you".

And after saying these words Luna enters a small trance and begins to say:

"Becca Pramheda"

And so on until it ends ...

"Leksa kom trikru"

Upon hearing this, Clarke feels like a little piece of her heart dies, She always hoped to see Lexa again while she had the flame in his hands, but now Lexa would become part of the memory of Luna along with the others Commanders.  
  
Then there is a great silence, Murphy is the first to kneel before Luna, all the other people in the room begin to kneel and in unison all say:

"Heda, Heda, Heda".  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The ceremony was a success, Luna has been recognized as Heda by the 13 clans and little by little the room was left alone.

In the end only the representatives of Skaikru along with Murphy, Emori, Indra, Ethan and Leo remained in the room.

Clarke approaches Luna,

"Thank you so much for taking the responsibility of accepting the flame, there is still a long task ahead."

"I hope to live up to what Lexa was for its people."

"Clarke listens to something different in her tone of voice, more confidence, but not only that, Clarke is hearing a little of Lexa in Luna's voice.

Indra interrupts, "There are still many issues to attend to, it will be a complicated task for Heda."

When someone interrupts in the room.

"I think I missed too many things in my absence."

Clarke turns with amazement **"Octavia!"**.  
  
  
  



	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia arrive with news

  
  
  
  
There is a great astonishment in the room of the Throne, Octavia has arrived of surprise, apparently after a long trip, looks tired and quite dirty.

"I never thought to return to this place, much less to meet you all gathered here."

They all remain silent, not without their astonishment, when Murphy opens his mouth.

"So the prodigal daughter has returned, to what do we owe the honor of her visit to Polis?"

"You still do not change Murphy," Octavia says almost contemptuously.

"I'd like to say the same thing about you, but I see that life has been bad for you in recent months."

When Kane interrupts. "Octavia, welcome to Polis, to whom we owe your visit at this moment?."

" Well, I did not come to see you all, I just came to see Indra, but it's good to see you all after so much time, and why are you all meeting right now?"

"A few moments ago we finished the ritual so that Luna took the flame, and became the new Heda." Clare stares at Octavia.

"So she finally stopped being a coward, and decided to take responsibility." Octavia's tone is almost challenging.

Upon hearing this, Ethan leaps over Octavia for his sword.

"Do not you dare speak to Heda like that."

But just then Kane interposes between Octavia and Ethan.

"Calm down please, Octavia please speak with more respectfully to Luna."

"Sorry, I did not know they were so sensitive around here, I apologize to everyone."

Indra raises her voice.

"Octavia, thought I'd never see you again, do you say you have a message for me?"

"That's right, but on second thought, I think it's something everyone should listen to."

They all turn around carefully.

And Octavia continues, "3 days ago, I was on my way to a village in Blue Cliff, and I encountered a warrior who had been seriously injured, had several blows and cuts, as well as a very large wound on his side ".  
  
"When I approached him, I presented myself as Trikru, and he said to be of the same clan, and he mentioned that his name was Jun, and that he served under the orders of General Indra."  
  
Everyone turns to see Indra.

"That's right, I know that gona, he was part of the scouts that we sent to the West to investigate the unknown lands."

Octavia's voice takes a more serious tone, "I managed to talk to him for only a few seconds, he told me that they had been attacked by men dressed in black who did not speak Trigedasleng, and that he was the only survivor, the only reason why Had escaped, it was because they gave it for dead. "

"I would think it was the rebels, but the fact that they did not speak Trigedasleng makes me doubt." Indra is almost certain that it was not the rebels.

"But it was not only that, in the end he gave me a warning, he said: You have to bring this information to Polis, they know about Trikru, Skaikru and the clans" and she continue, "I heard them say that they plan to attack us if we move towards West".

Now she had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Finally he told me a sentence that cannot finish, he mention something about it was finally time to finish ..."

"Those were his last words, he looked very frightened, he spoke as if those who had attacked them were not of any known clan."

Kane and Abby share a look of concern, as do Luna and Clarke.

"Thanks for the information Octavia" Indra is left thinking for a moment, "Other than that scout patrol, we sent two more, they were not supposed to report for 5 days, but I'm dreading the worst."

"Well guys, my work here is done, I already delivered my message, it was a pleasure to see you again." Octavia wanted to stay as little as possible in Polis.

"But Clarke stops her, O. Please do not go, I have not seen you for long, we all miss you."

Miller and Harper speak at the same time, "Please Octavia, wait."

"At least rest, take a bath and eat something, you're very exhausted." Kane's voice like a concerned father. 

Abby continues, "Please Octavia, just rest a little."

"O. is time you heard our parents, you must rest." Clarke's tone is with a tone of mockery.

Octavia had forgotten what it was to feel appreciated by someone, to see Clarke, Miller, Harper, Abby and Kane, and even Murphy, made her remember what a family was.

"Okay, at least I'll stay and eat."

She did not know whether he would leave again or not.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
"How's it going guys?" Bellamy enters the mechanic's bay, where Raven and Monty are working.

"Hello Bellamy," Raven answers.

"Any news from Polis?"

"Yeah, I actually just talked to them, apparently everything came out perfectly. I think Murphy is a better actor than we thought. "

"Excellent news" Bellamy is relieved "Now we can concentrate on other issues".

"Like for example looking for land in the West? Although you do not know why you're doing it "Monty replies.

"Then all good at Polis he!" Bellamy tries to change the conversation, he knows perfectly well why the research is being done.

"By the way Bellamy" Raven interrupts, "Something else happened in Polis .... Apparently Octavia reappeared at the end of the ceremony.

Bellamy cannot hold his face in surprise.

"Octavia?”

"That's right, they did not give me a lot of details on the radio, only that she was with the others at the moment, I think they would try to convince her to return to Arkadia."

Bellamy feels relief, he had not heard from her in weeks, feared the worst, it was good to know that she was well, and that she was meeting friends. "I really hope they can persuade her to come back." Bellamy knows he still has a lot to work on his relationship with her sister, he knows she blames him for Lincoln's death, and for joining Pike.

"Well guys, I let you work."

Bellamy comes out with a smile on her face after the news she has just received.

At that moment somebody interrupts it.

"Hello Bellamy."

Bellamy leaves the moment he was to see who spoke to him.

Belkamy had time without talking to Jasper, this time he looked a little different, more lively.

"How are you Jasper, how's everything?

"The truth I feel better, with more spirit, I think that no longer taking of Monty moonshine has done me good" Jasper jokes a little.

"Excellent news, it is good to see that you return to work within Arkadia."

"That's what wanted to tell you about Bellamy, for some days I wanted to ask you something."

"Tell me".

"I would like to reintegrate into the patrol work, to be inside the walls of Arkadia all day it is making me annoyed, I need to see the world again." Jasper sounds really honest.

"Mmm ... I'm glad to hear that, I hope to see some old Jasper soon. Let me see what I can do, I will talk to Miller's dad and we'll see how to regroup the patrol groups to see where we can accommodate you. "

"Thank you man, it would really mean a lot to me."

Bellamy walks away thinking, that things are getting better, there is finally news of Octavia, Jasper wants to rejoin the team, if he did not know that the end of the world is coming in a few months, everything would be almost perfect for Bellamy.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
In Polis everything seemed to be in Order, it was a new day, Luna had assumed her new position, and was becoming aware of everything, it was not easy to lead an alliance of 13 clans.  
  
Clarke, Kane and Abby were heading for the throne room, Miller and Harper had stayed with Octavia, who seemed happy to be back with her friends.

"So what's the plan of action?" Abby asked.

"For now we will talk to Luna, I worry about the information from Octavia, about that warning not to move west." Clarke's voice is one of concern.

"I think for the time being it is not yet time to reveal to the Clans the news about the nuclear plants, at least until we are not sure about this new threat"  
Kane also looks worried "I think I agree, I just hope Luna agreed too."

Upon entering the throne, Luna is sitting talking to Indra, when they are interrupted by Kane.

"Good afternoon, Heda, I hope everything is fine on your first day in charge of the Kongeda."

"Hi Kane, all seems right apparently, I still keep track of the earrings at Polis, thanks to Indra.

"Heda we have to talk, we've been thinking about the actions to take, but as always the last decision is yours" Kane knew that although Skaikru had practically put Luna as the new Heda, all power fell on her, she had to make the decisions.

"I've been thinking too Kane, I do not know if it's a good idea to reveal the news that I've been told." Luna knows she cannot speak freely, even though there are only her guards, it's very sensitive information.

Clarke steps in, "I am glad that we have the same thought, we also believe that it is not yet time, at least until we find out a bit more about the information Octavia told us yesterday, and about the Warning not to move west. "

At that moment Murphy enters the throne room.

"Hello, my dear friends, Hi Heda, have we started planning meetings? Or just happened to tell Luna that we're leaving."

"Hello Murphy, we actually came to agree with Luna on the actions to take in her first days in charge." Clarke stares at him, "We have decided to go back to Arkadia, to find out a bit more about the information provided by Octavia, and In the meantime you'll stay here at Polis at your Flamekeeper job and you'll be our contact with Luna".

The smile on Murphy's face disappears.

"Think about it, free food, a great bed for you and Emori, aside from everyone bowing to you, it sounds good, right?” Clarke knows that Murphy is not happy in the tower, but tries to convince him.

At that moment Luna takes the word.

"It would be good if you could stay in Polis Murphy, I think we make a good team, other people will start to wonder where the Flamekeeper is if you suddenly disappear."

Murphy seems resigned to accepting his fate.

"Let's leave me the radio, to stay in touch, the idea is to return in a week or a little more, and assess how the problems have developed." Kane hands the radio to Murphy.

"And apparently I have no choice" Murphy pauses "And Clarke, please, please, please ... do not get in more trouble, we've finally found some peace and quiet, and I do not know how You do, but you always find a way to get in trouble. "

Clarke turns her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm going to miss you too Murphy. And the same goes for you, do not get in trouble in our absence, and help Luna in everything she needs, remember that it's your job as a Flamekeeper. "

Kane, Abby and Clarke move away from the throne room, leaving that same day at night for Arkadia.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The afternoon begins to fall in Polis, and with the night also comes the cold, it is only a few time before the first snow of the season begin to fall.

Everyone is preparing to return to Arkadia, including Octavia whom Abby persuaded to return, at least for a medical check-up.

Octavia preferred to return on a horse that Luna kindly lent her, along with them the same Trikru warriors who escorted them on arrival in Polis including Koba, they escorted them to the limits that Trikru and Arkadia established in the signed treaties.

Everyone is ready to leave, Harper takes the wheel of the Rover, and Miller takes shotgun, if everything goes according to expectations they will be in Arkadia in time for dinner.

"Well, goodbye to Polis, I hope to be back soon, I get used to the comforts quickly." Harper's voice is one of nostalgia.

"Everybody ready, let's go." Harper started the Rover and started on the road to Arkadia.

Clarke sees as the tower of Polis is lost in the horizon, knows that with the city, is the last memory of Lexa. She feels peace within her, having finally given the Flame to Luna, closes a chapter in her life, this whole trip helped her to heal the wounds that were still open. She had reopened her relationship with her mother, being able to talk to her about everything that happened to Lexa, until her death, it that was something that Clarke needed.

Clarke was convinced that everything was going to be better.  
  
But she did not know the surprises that the road will provided...  
  
  
  



	6. Doubts on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is ready to return to Arkadia

  
  
  
  
The road to Arkadia was normal, Kane had warned Raven a few hours earlier that they would arrive in Arkadia tonight, and they were almost halfway.

Harper continued to complain about how she was going to miss Sleeping in the Tower beds, Kane and Abby were talking to each other about the next council meeting.

Every time Clarke saw Kane and her mother, it seemed to her as if they were a couple of husbands talking about their future, she was happy to see how her mother related to Kane, knew that deep down there was some attraction between the two , And she did not dislike the idea that they formed a couple.

Suddenly Harper sees as one of the warriors in front of them stops and makes a signal with the hand, and all stop, apparently heard or saw something, pass a few seconds and continues moving forward, perhaps a false alarm was what First that Harper thought.

When suddenly a tree falls in front of them almost crushing the warrior that was in the tip, all the horses are scared and Harper stops the march.

"What the hell?"

They had been in this position before, everything was pointing out that it was an ambush, but from whom? ....

At that moment an arrow landed directly on the neck of the warrior Triku that was going ahead, at that moment there was no doubt it was an ambush.  
  
Suddenly several shadows appear around, were warriors dressed in black, appeared to be around six.

Octavia makes a move descending from her horse, and uncoils her sword while trying to help Koba who is being attacked by two invaders.

Everything looks like chaos, Miller descends from the Rover and starts firing but an arrow lands on his back.

Clarke on seeing the attackers, the first thing she thinks is that the attackers do not look like Trikru or Azgeda, rather they remind him of the old action movies she saw in the Ark, where specialized commands made missions, all dressed in black, with black paint In the face, and with caps or balaclava on his face.

Clarke knows that it is time to act or they will kill them all, so she also draws his pistol, they all do, Harper and Clarke come down from the Rover to try to help, between the night the attackers are confused, they seem to be 6 or 7, two Of them are fighting with Octavia and Koba another two more encounter the two other Trikru warriors who escorted them, suddenly a voice begins to give orders in an English prefect, is a woman's voice.

Another warrior falls from a tree, attacking Clarke and Haper, manages to disarm them in a short time, and is heard as the woman gives orders, undoubtedly the leader of the attackers.  
  
Watching her, Clarke reminds someone, is a woman of small stature, with a single long braid in her hair.

At this point the man who fell on Harper and Clarke holds them by the neck, the woman approaches them, while listening to it says, "Do not kill them, we still need them alive."

Clarke freezes, she has heard that voice before, is almost sure, but in the dark cannot decipher her face, suddenly Clarke sees as Kane tries to confront the woman but he has no case, in a single movement dodge his blow and she Throws him to the ground.

Everything seems to be lost, Of all the Trikru warriors who accompanied them only Koba still standing, together with Octavia. Miller has an arrow nailed to his back and a wound in the arm, Abby is inside the Rover without being able to do much, Clarke waits the worst.

But suddenly there are shots fired in the distance and the light of what seems to be another Rover, Bellamy's voice is heard giving orders and firing, one of the shots manages to wound the man who had Harper and Clarke.

Bellamy, Jasperr and 3 other people descend from the other Rover, and continue firing, the scene is chaos, Bellamy shouts.

"Be careful, do not hurt ours."  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
After the battle Bellamy asks to secure the perimeter, everyone is alert, it was a miracle that Bellamy and company arrived is that moment.

"How is the chancellor?"

"Thanks Bellamy, all good, just a little beat up."

"How are the rest?” Kane asks with concern.

"Miller has an arm wound and an arrow in his back, but apparently his life is not in danger, Haper and Clarke are only a little beat up, and Octavia seems to be fine."

"And the Trikru warriors?".

"Two are dead, they knew who to attack, first they were for the one who was in front of the convoy, and then for the one of the rear, the other 3 are with serious injuries, but I do not think that his life is in danger".

Between Jasper, and the triku warriors are in charge to move the trunk that obstructed the passage of the Rover, so that to be able to follow in route towards Arkadia.  
  
The attacker who was seriously injured is taken with them to interrogate him.

"Jasper, I did not know you were back on patrol again," Harper says, shocked.

"It was supposed to be my first mission, and Bellamy chose to bring me back because it would be something quiet, bad luck."

"Well, lucky you were ready to help us, thank you very much."

Bellamy addresses Octavia.

"Nice to see you again sister."

"How much time has been?"

"I thought I would never see you again."

"Believe me it was not my decision to go back, but I'm glad I was here to help," Octavia is still angry with Bellamy, but she knows it's not the time to be angry at him, Bellamy just saved her life, and everyone is very tired .

The two Rovers and the riders are on their way to Arkadia, they have already been warned by radio, to have the infirmary ready, and to be alert for any attack.  
  
In the minds of all is the question of who attacked, but especially in the mind of Clarke is the look of Lexa, it is almost certain that it was her, those green eyes are unmistakable, but apparently only she saw her.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The convoy finally arrives at Arkadia, immediately Miller is taken to the infirmary, the wounds of the others are not so serious, also the other Trikru warriors are taken.  
  
"Shit, What the hell happened to them?, it seems they beat them up?" Raven's voice is unmistakable, "Octavia, you look more aggressive than usual, those month on the woods, really sat well on you ".

"Hi Raven, it's nice to see you, too."

"And so, who attacked you?" Monty says this as he hugs Harper.

"We do not know, they did not look like Trikru, nor Azgeda, they did not have visible tattoos, nor the typical grounders clothes ".

"But they were quite skilled, if Bellamy and Jasper did not arrive at that time, we would be dead," Kane replies with a tone of relief.

Harper continues, "I was surprised when the woman who appeared to be the leader said she wanted us alive."

Clarke wanted to ask Harper if the voice did not seem familiar, but she remember Harper never met Lexa, she would have liked Abby or Kane to have heard her speak.

"But it was not all in vain, we have a prisoner," says Bellamy.

To which Octavia replies "Yes, unfortunedly, he is this dying , I doubt he can tell us anything."

"In one more hour we have a meeting, to recapitulate the facts, and we need to have a call with Luna to warn her, apparently the threat on Trikru and Skaikru is real, I want all those involved present," Kane's voice is of authority .

Everyone answers "Understood".

Clarke goes to her room, confused, does not know if what she saw was real, or if was only his mind that is playing tricks, the memory of Lexa is so present after returning from Polis that maybe she just imagined seeing her eyes and heard his voice, but she is not sure, and wants to confirm it. After Kane's meeting, she will talk to Koba, she knows that he also noticed something, and is determined to ask him about it.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Everyone is gathered in the boardroom, all but Miller who is in the infirmary.

Kane begins the meeting, "Well people, we need to know what the hell happened out there, any information as insignificant as it sounds can help us decipher this attack."

Octavia takes the word, "The first thing that was heard was a noise in the trees, that's why the warrior who was leading the convoy stopped, but everything seemed to indicate that it had been an animal or something."

After that, what happened?.

"The tree before us was shot down" Harper is the one who continues the story, "At that moment I knew it was an ambush"  
  
Something strange up to that point? Kane questions the others.

Bellamy takes the word, "We analyzed the tree, and it seemed to have been cut with some special tool, but I could not tell you what it was."  
  
"It was Clarke's turn to speak," First was the arrow to knock down the first warrior, then attackers came out of the four cardinal points, I counted six. "

"Yes, they were six," continued Octavia, "two of them went against Koba and against me, they were strong, they fought like Grounders but their style was a bit different, it reminded me of the attack techniques they taught Bellamy in the Ark."

"And the woman who I tried to attack was the leader" Kane blushes, "I did not even scratch her, She just shot a punch to me and I hit the ground."

Clarke was tempted to say how the woman remind her of Lexa, not only remembered her, she looks like her, but she knew that such a coment would be totally inappropriate, of course she could not be Lexa, she saw her die, she saw the bullet Ended with her life, and saw Titus extracted the flame from her head.

Kane continues, "Well, I think that information we have to send to Luna, so that she is aware, since it is a threat against the Alliance, and also to inform Indra."

The meeting is over and everyone leaves the room, but before going to her room Clarke goes to Koba and they walk together outside the metal corridors of the Ark.  
  
"Koba, I have to ask you about something that happened during the attack."

"Sha, Wanheda, what do you need to know?

It's about the woman who was in charge, I saw something in your eyes, while she gave orders and walked away, I know you saw the same thing as I did.  
  
Koba is silent, not knowing what to answer.

She reminded you Lexa, right? Clarke questions it, but sounds more like statement.

"Wanheda, I know what at that time seemed, but Heda Lexa died, and you know it well."

"Yes, I know, I saw her die, I saw Titus take her, I saw the Natblidas watching her, but ... .. what happened after that?"

"What do you mean, Wanheda?

"Yes, what happened? I had to flee the city, but what about Lexa's body?" Clarke's voice is full of anxiety.

"That same night before Ontari took power by murdering the Natblidas. Titus ordered her body to be cremated as tradition dictates. "

"And you were there?"

"Sha Wanheda, I myself carried the body of Heda Lexa and lay it on the spot where it would be cremated, I saw how the fire consumed her body."

A tear runs down Clarke's cheek, she would have liked to be there, to give Lexa the last goodbye.

"Thanks Koba, that's what I needed to know".

Clarke moves away from Koba, in her heart there was a hope that Lexa was alive, but after Koba's words, her hopes were extinguished.  
  
That night Clarke dreamed of Lexa again, but not the same dream when Titus shot her, this time, her dream was when she last saw Lexa in the city of light, how she told her that she loved her, and as Lexa told her _she would always be with her_ ....... Clarke still clung to these words.  
  
  
  



	7. Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Arkadia is at the expectation after the attack.  
> And news come from Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy to write this chapter,

  
  
  
  
It has been three days since the attack in the forest, the prisoner did not survive, the wounds were too serious, the only thing they could know of him, was that they had no visible tattoo, no marks, and he was cremated as the Tradition marks.

They have not had any other news of the attackers, all the patrol units have returned without mishaps.

Miller is better, Brian has spent with him in the infirmary, Raven and Monty are still working in the mechanics bay, Raven has had enough progress, is close to activate the sensors of the Ark, as well as being able to link the computer Ark to a fairly powerful satellite still in orbit.

Kane had a fairly long radio communication with Luna, where they talked about what had happened in the attack, and heard Murphy say, _"Sure, everything seemed too good to be true_ "

Luna is determined to get her hands on the matter, convenes an emergency meeting in Polis, and sends the ambassadors of the 13 clans to call, so Clarke's presence is required as Skaikru's ambassador to the other clans and the alliance.

In the meeting room are the board members, Abby, Kane, David Miller and Trevor. They hear the door knocking, "Go ahead." Clarke and Bellamy enter the boardroom.

"Good afternoon, we have called you to the council room, because Clarke's presence has been requested again in Polis." Abby tells them this.  
"And why do they need me at Polis?" Clarke knows it has something to do with the 13 clans.

"Luna requested an emergency meeting, and all ambassadors are required, the presence of Wanheda is needed at the meeting." Abby's voice is a serious tone.  
  
Bellamy interrupts, "It is dangerous to go to Polis right now, those who attacked us are still out, and will not hesitate to do it again".

"That's why we also call you too Bellamy." Miller's dad now takes the word.

You will be responsible for security on the trip, the trip will be by day, in Rover, without stopping, and you will choose the people who will be in charge of security.

Clarke and Bellamy turn to see each other, basically the council is giving them everything they need to make the trip.

"It is necessary for Clarke to attend the meeting, we need to show commitment to Luna, and with the other clans, besides we need to ensure Luna is still on our side, having Murphy there is not enough." Kane's words are almost an order.

Bellamy thinks about it and takes the word, "If so, I think we'll have two Rovers, we'll be Clarke, Harper, Brian, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, the three Trikru warriors and me.

Basically Bellamy wanted all his friends on this trip, wanted to have people who would not hesitate to risk their lives for others.  
"What do you think, Clarke? Bellamy turns to look at her.

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it." Clarke said.

"Okay, prepare everything, leave tomorrow morning" You can retire.

Clarke and Bellamy leave the council room.

"Do you think it was a good decision to leave him with responsibility for the safety of the trip to Bellamy?" Abby sounds concerned about talking to Kane.

"I know what Bellamy wants to do, he prefers to have all his friends with him, they all risked their lives together as they survived after the landing of the drip ship, and he and Clarke blindly trust them."

"I hope we're doing the right thing."  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
In Polis, the last two days have been quite agitated for Luna, news of the attack on Skaikru has made many people nervous, and on the other hand the rebels have attacked villages in both Podakru and Boudalan, there is much expectation for how Luna reacts to these problems.

To make matters worse, the Scouts that Indra sent to the West have not returned and are not news of them, so they fear the worst.

"I knew this would happen Emori, sooner or later some of these situations would happen, and we would have an emergency situation, we should have run away from Polis when we had the opportunity." Murphy walks from side to side of the room waving his arms. "Clarke is always looking for ways to get in trouble."

Emori is thinking sitting on the bed.

"But think about it, we are in Polis, it is the safest city we know, and outside it could be much worse."

"You're right about that, but I'm still nervous about these meetings with the thirteen clans, they all seem to hate each other."

"Well, your job is to be alone there standing next to Luna and Indra, and not talking unless Luna asks you to."

The life of the city has begun to affect Murphy, but he knows that Emori's words are true, they are safer living in the tower of Polis.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning everybody is ready to leave for Polis again, Raven is angry because she will be the only one of her friends who will not be on the trip, and she is dying wanting to meet Polis, after everything Harper had told her about the city.

"Perfect, all of you leave and leave me here alone, I hope you have a horrible weather on the way" Raven is releasing her anger.  
  
And just as Raven mentions that, a little rain begins.

"Thanks for the good wishes Raven, never change." Clarke's tone is mocking. "Besides you're not the only one who will not go, Miller cannot make the trip either."

"Yeah, but he has a nut-sized hole in his back, and he's in recovery, but me, you just leave me because I have physical difficulties." Raven turns to look at her leg.

"You know that's not why Rae, it's because you're an invaluable member of the Arkadia, and we cannot risk something happening to you." Clarke's voice is almost empathic. "Where would we get another mechanic like you?

"Well, if you put it that way, I think I'd better stay in Arkadia." Everyone laughs.

Bellamy approaches and begins to give orders.

Gentlemen, it is time to leave, we must be alerts.

"Harper will drive a Rover, Monty will drive the Other, Clarke will be in the Rover where Harper and I go, we will go behind Monty, did you all understand?  
  
"Understood" everybody answer.

"Then let us be gentlemen."

The two Rovers line up towards the Arkadia gates.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
On the way to Polis, the rain increases its intensity, and with it the cold, the road becomes more complicated, but Bellamy decides that they must go ahead, since they are more or less half way.

"And then, What do everyone else is going to do?, while Clarke is at her meeting of important people, I want to meet Polis," Jasper sounds rather enthusiastically.

Clarke and Bellamy turn to see each other, it is good that Jasper is resuming the good spirit.

"I do not know Jasper, it all depends on how long we are in Polis and if there is no problem, but at least you will know the market inside the city, we have to walk past it, before entering the Tower."

Bellamy's words make Jasper even more excited about the trip.

The Trikru warriors that go inside the Rovers, are uncomfortable, would prefer to ride their horses, but as the orders were to arrive as soon as possible to Polis, that is why they chose to travel in the Rovers.

At that time it was almost noon, and the rain is at its strongest point.

  


While on the other Rover.

"The road is getting harder," says Monty, who is driving the first Rover.

Brian's voice is heard on the back of the Rover, "I know, but you already know the orders of Bellamy, you have to continue driving."

"Honestly, I do not think anyone else dares attack us, they know we'll be waiting for them, and we're prepared, it'd be almost crazy." Monty tries to convince himself that they will not have problems on the trip.

Octavia interrupts, "No matter what we believe or think, we must always be alert, we must never underestimate the enemy."

Everyone gets more serious, Octavia is right, they have been in this type of situation before, and although she also hopes that they have no problems in the trip, she does not want others to lower their guard, since she knows that they do not have much ammunition, and that hand-to-hand combat would have a disadvantage if attacked.

When passing by a small ford that was formed by the heavy rain, the Rover that Monty leads stays stuck.

"Damn it, just what we need it," Monty tries first backwards, then forward, but it's useless, the Rover just manages to get stuck more, "I think we'll have to get down to push it".

Luckily to them, the Trikru warriors are stronger, and it will be easier to push it.

Monty gets out of the Rover, along with Brian and a warrior, and beckons to the other Rover, to come and help them, Bellamy peers out the window and shouts, "Why do not we push you with our Rover?"

Monty answers, also shouting, "I do not know Bellamy, I think you might get stuck."

"I think Monty is right, Bellamy." Clarke's voice is heard. "It's better that we go down to help, and first pass one and then the other, besides we're in a part of the forest where there are almost no trees, No one can attack us here. "

Bellamy keeps thinking, "Okay, but Clarke, you stay inside this Rover with Harper, the rest of us get down to help."

Clarke watches as Bellamy, Jasper, Koba and another Trikru warrior get off the Rover, and begin to plan how they will push the other Rover, and decide that the best option is to use force, and they are all positioned behind, while Monty Stays behind the wheel accelerating at full power.

The rain continues to fall with enough force, the only one that went down and is not helping is Octavia, and she is rather in a role of lookout if something strange is seen around.  
  
Clarke and Harper joke about how even among all men, they cannot move the Rover.

Suddenly a whistle is heard, but it does not seem to belong to anyone involved in the rescue work.

And in a movement, from the mud rise several figures around where they are all pushing the Rover.

They seem to be 10 or more, Clarke sees with horror as everyone is taken by surprise, Octavia is the first to react, and throws herself on the first figure that appears before her and begins to fight.

Harper takes her gun and tells Clarke not to get off the Rover, as soon as she opens the door she is hit and falls to the ground. The panic covers Clarke body of , she has to do something, they are in clearly disadvantage, and between rain and mud she cannot distinguish who is fighting against whom.

Bellamy has an attacker grabbed by the neck, while Brian tries to hit him, everything is chaos, she hears some shots but nothing is clear.

When someone try to open the door to lower her, Clarke kicks it hard and knocks the attacker and decides it is now or never, she has to intervene and try to save her friends.  
  
When she get off the Rover, Clarke shoots the one trying to lower her, it seems to hurt him. She cannot see much, her wet hair obstructs her eyesight, she tries to aim at someone else, but everything is already chaos, she does not know who is who, but she knows she cannot escape at this moment, she has to help her friends.  
  
At that moment, something hits Clarke's left hand, and causes her pistol to fall between mud.

In that moment a voice is heard behind her, "It is better that you do not move Clarke", at that moment recognizes that voice, when she turns, Clarke is paralyzed.  
  
Lexa is walking directly towards her, it is certainly Lexa, she does not have the war paint on her face, and her hairstyle is different, but she is definitely Lexa.

Time passes in slow motion to Clarke.

Lexa puts her sword on her back and approaches her, can almost touch her, when they face each other, Lexa puts her left hand on her shoulder, Clarke's face is one of total amazement, Lexa is alive and touching her. Clarke tries to touch her face, but at that moment in her other hand, under the sleeve of his coat, Lexa slides a small dagger and stabs Clarke in one side, while sketching a small smile saying "I never imagined that it would be so easy".

The pain is so intense, not only by the dagger that is embedded in her, but by seeing Lexa's face of satisfaction in doing so. Clarke fades, and falls into the mud, Lexa takes out her dagger, while the smile is not erased from her face.

As she bends down to take Clarke, a knock is heard, someone hits Lexa in the back of the head, Lexa fades from the blow and falls next to Clarke.

Clarke cannot react, her vision is clouded, and that is the last thing she can see, then in her mind there are only flash of images. As it is carried by someone and she hears people are complaining of pain, another flash and is on a stretcher where they take it hastily, her mother tries to check the vital signs, and with a small lamp checks the pupils, and then everything is black.

Her mind is full of dreams of Lexa, dreams when the two were together in Polis, when she was drawing while Lexa was asleep, the night when Lexa came to see her after the fight with Roan and how that night was so eager to kiss her, But her pride could do more and preferred to say good night, then the image of when she put a knife in Lexa's throat and was determined to murder her and a simple "sorry" of Lexa's lips was enough so that Clarke could not do it. And finally she remember the afternoon where they were together, when they consummated their love, the happiness so great that she felt when she saw Lexa shed a tear as she kissed her.

All that is cleared of her mind, and in her dreams only appears an image with the smile of Lexa, while it nails a dagger to her in the side.

_Memories....._

Clarke finally opens her eyes, finds herself in a bed in the infirmary of Arkadia, with a great light on her head, when she turns she sees her mother asleep in a chair next to her, seems to have hours sitting there.

Clarke tries to stand but the pain is still strong, and apart is weak because being sedated.

"Mom, Mom!" Her voice barely audible.

Abby wakes up scared. "Clarke, Honey, thanks god that you woke up."

"Mom, what happened? How did I get here?".

Abby looks at her tenderly, "What's the last thing you remember, honey?"

Clarke remembers, and with a weak voice begins to speak, "I remember that they ambush us towards Polis, I remember that there was a great fight, I remember .... **Lexa!** "  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a lot of surprises
> 
> And please let me know your comments and thoughts, because the plot is about to get very thick
> 
>  
> 
> I forgot, I will be uploading again on Monday


	8. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know what happens after the new Attack,
> 
> And the news travel faster to Polis

  
  
  
  
Clarke has awakened in the infirmary of Arkadia with her mother, with many doubts in her head, she knows that she saw Lexa, she knows that Lexa attacked her, but she does not know what happened next.  
  
Her mother did not want to give her many details, she only told her that she was stable, and it would not take long to recover, the dagger had not touched any vital organ, but apparently had some substance that once mixed with blood, caused the person to enter In a state of semi-unconsciousness.

Clarke had told her mother that she needed to talk to Bellamy, she knew he could give her answers about what happened after he lost consciousness.  
  
They hear the door knocking, "Can I come in?" It's Bellamy's voice.

"Come in Bellamy, Clarke is already awake."

Bellamy looks pretty beaten, with a black eye and several wounds on his face.

"Well guys, I'll leave, I know you have a lot to talk about." Abby leaves the room.

"Hi, Clarke, it's good to see you're fine, and it was nothing serious."

Clarke speaks almost interrupting, "Bell, I need answers, what the hell happened? What I remember is true? It really was ...."  
  
Bellamy interrupts "Lexa?"

Clarke breathes deeply, it was what she expected to hear, "Then everything I remember actually happened." It was not a question..  
  
"Yes Clarke, the one that attacked you is Lexa, at least it seems."

" it seems?"

"That's right, we have not been able to get a word out of her since she woke up, she's still in detention cells, isolated from others." Bellamy looks down.  
  
Clarke does not understand, so Lexa is imprisoned, "But what happened in the ambush? How did Lexa end up imprisoned?"  
  
"And that's not all Clarke, there are more things you should know."

Clarke realizes by the tone of voice, that the bad news are not yet finished.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
12 hours before ....  
  
  
"I cannot believe they got stuck, the first thing I told Monty was to be careful driving, damn!" Bellamy sees Monty try back and forth but the Rover gets stuck in the mud.

Monty beckons to Bellamy, "I think we'll have to push them," Bellamy tells the others.

Bellamy yells at Monty from the window, why do not we push you with our Rover? .

Monty answers, also shouting, "I do not know, Bellamy, I think you might get stuck."

Bellamy puts her hand to her head and listens to Clarke's voice.

"I think Monty's right, Bellamy. It is better that we go down to help, and first pass one and then the other, besides we are in a part of the forest where there are almost no trees, I see it difficult that someone can attack us here”.

Bellamy thinks, Clarke is right, they are in a place almost without trees, which makes it more difficult for someone to attack them, and among all should not be difficult to push the Rover.  
  
"Okay, but Clarke, you stay inside this Rover along with Harper, the rest of us get down to help."

Bellamy steps down from the Rover, along with Jasper, Koba and another warrior.

"Hands on, we have to start pushing between all, Monty, go up and accelerate while the rest of us push." Octavia you make sure no one comes to attack us. "

As Monty speeds up, the others push, but apparently it will not be as easy as they thought.

While all are busy, a whistle is heard, which is confused with the noise of the engine at full power.

Suddenly, something hits Koba from behind, and Bellamy sees as he falls down beside him, hears a scream and sees Octavia swinging over one of the men who has just appeared, Bellamy holds back the man who struck Koba , While Brian hits him several times, in just a few seconds everything became chaos.

Monty descends from the Rover, but they are waiting for him, and he is hit down. Suddenly Bellamy hears a shot, when it flips it sees Clarke under Rover pointing at someone.

Bellamy sees how Octavia is almost frozen when she sees the man who is attacking her, Bellamy yells, "Octavia move!", The attacker seems familiar to Bellamy, luckily one of the Trikru warriors manages to save her just in time.

Bellamy knows that they were taken completely by surprise, they are all busy fighting with someone, but at that moment his glance returns to Clarke, a woman, who in the last attack they identified as the leader of the attackers is approaching Clarke, while she stands still. He watch as the woman takes Clarke by the shoulder, but also sees Jasper approaching quickly to help Clarke.

Bellamy shouts, "Clarke!" With all his power, but he sees as the woman buries her a dagger in one side and Clarke collapses to the ground.

At that moment he feels a blow that knocks him to the ground, someone hit him in the legs. But even on the ground he can see Jasper hit with his Rifle the woman who attacked Clarke directly in the back of the neck, and the woman also falls to the ground, and just as Jasper is about to hit her on the ground, a spear flies from the Another side and lands directly on Jasper's right eye, killing him instantly.

"Nooooo!" The cry of Bellamy is fury.

The storm does not seem to give way, it is more like that now the rain is stronger than ever, lightning and thunder are heard closer and closer.

Bellamy manages to get up and hit one of the attackers, while listening to shots that appear to belong to Harper's weapon.

He looks up, and heads straight to where Clarke is, when he reaches her, is also paralyzed for a second, seeing that the woman who attacked Clarke looks like Lexa. No, it does not just look like, it's definitely Lexa.

Clarke, Lexa and Jasper, the three of them are thrown to one side of the other.

Bellamy takes the gun from Clarke and shoots at the man who was beating Koba, apparently manages to hurt him, so much his fury that in a second ends the bullets of the pistol.

By that time Brian is already on his side and Harper is approaching.

As far as Bellamy can see four of the attackers are injured, at that moment a large lightning strike falls on one of the few trees that were near them.

It was a great Oak, a few hundred years old, the tree burns by lightning, as it begins to fall, falls right between the two Rovers.

At that moment a voice of the attackers is heard saying, "Withdrawal, we cannot do more for the moment".

Bellamy sees as Octavia and Koba try to follow them and shouts "Don not go, stop, we need to regroup”.

By the time he turn, Monty is already talking on the radio with Arcadia, and reinforcements are on their way.  
  
Everyone comes around Clarke, Lexa and Jasper,  
  
Harper leans towards Jasper crying, Octavia also begins to cry, Brian tries to reignite his anger with Lexa, and Bellamy stops him, "No, do not kill her, we need her alive."

Koba approaches and looks with amazement at the woman on the floor. "Heda Lexa!"

Everyone turns in amazed to see it.

While Bellamy says, "He's right, it's Lexa."

"Who the hell are these guys?" Monty's voice filled with rage.

"That's not all," says Octavia, "I'm pretty sure the second guy who attacked me looks like Lincoln."

Bellamy now understands why Octavia froze for a moment.

Everyone turns to see without understanding what the hell is going on, as it may be that Lincoln and Lexa are alive, and even worse, why they were attacking them?.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Murphy is in his Tower room with Emori, the two are quite busy with each other. "You know I think I might get used to having sex on these furs every day."

As he begins to kiss her passionately, the sound of the radio is heard, it's Kane's voice.

"Murphy answer the radio, I repeat Murphy please answer!"

"Damn, surely something else happened, and another end of the world is approaching or something like that." Murphy's voice of annoyance.

"Do not be negative and answer at once" Emori said to him

Murphy takes the radio, "Murphy here from Polis, what news Chancellor?

"I need to speak to Luna immediately, please, it's an emergency."

Kane's voice was heard with a lot of stress, so Murphy no longer jokes.

"Give me a second, I'll get her."

Murphy and Emori dress quickly, heading for the throne room.

Luna was sitting on the throne talking to someone to seemed to be a representative of Azgeda.

Murphy interrupts, "Heda, an issue has just come up that needs your immediate attention." Murphy nods at the radio as he says this.

Luna knows it's something important. "Thank you, Murphy. Ambassador, we could take up this matter later, an unforeseen event arose which needs my prompt attention."  
  
"Of course Heda, I'll come back later." The ambassador leaves the throne room.

"What's up Murphy?"

"It's Kane, it's on the radio, and he says it's a very urgent issue." Murphy hands the radio over to Luna, who had already taught her how to use it.  
  
"Kane, what's up?" Says Luna over the radio.

"Something very important happened just a couple of hours ago," Kane continues, "the convoy in which Clarke addressed Polis was attacked."  
  
"How are they? Is Clarke all right?" Luna's voice is one of concern.

"She had a wound and fell unconscious, but she is stable."

"Despite the attack, Clarke is okay, that is good news." His tone of voice is now relieved.

"But Luna, that's not all, something more" Kane stops for a moment, which increases the tension in the throne room.

"One of the attackers was captured, and we have her in detention right now."

Murphy and Luna turn to see, they know it's good news, that they can finally have answers about who are the ones who are threatening the peace.

"But there's a little detail you need to know about the attacker, Murphy and you know her."

"What?" The two answer at the same time.

And the silence on the radio is heard again.

"It's Lexa, she's the person we captured in the attack, and she is the one that wounded Clarke."

Murphy, Luna and Emori are speechless.

"Are you still there?" Kane asks over the radio.

Murphy takes the radio in his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kane? How can Lexa be alive, I saw her die?"

"I know Murphy, the same thing we all ask here, but it is definitely her, she is in detention but we have not been able to get a word out of her."

Luna takes the radio. "Kane if it's true what you say, I need to see her with my own eyes, I need to go to Arkadia."

"I do not know if it's a good idea, Luna, we've already had two attacks on the Polis-Arkadia road."

Luna knows that Kane is right, but if she is Lexa, Luna needs to see her with her own eyes.

"I have to go Kane, I do not know if today or tomorrow, but I have to go Arkadia. Do not worry, I'll take my best men to take care of me."

"Okay, Luna, we'll keep in touch, if anything else comes up, I'll call you right away."

"It is understood, over".

Murphy and Luna still cannot believe the news they just heard, that Lexa may be alive.

Luna knows she needs to go see her, if it's actually her friend Lexa, she need to see her alive.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Clarke cannot believe what Bellamy just told her, her eyes are filled with tears, Jasper, the same Jasper who helped them survive after descending to earth, passed away saving her life.

"Clarke, we will have a ceremony for him and for the Triku warriors who died in the attack, it will be in a couple of hours, but do not worry everyone will understand if you cannot attend."

Through Clarke's mind, memories of Jasper pass, as a spear pierced his chest, and as Clarke fought to save his life, then she remember their time in Mount Weather, how Jasper fell in love with Maya, how Clarke murdered her, to save all her friends.

Clarke feels as if she starts to miss the air, feels dizzy, she is having a panic attack, the events of the last days have been too much for her.

"Clarke, are you okay? What's wrong? Bellamy sees Clarke begin to struggle to breathe.

"Abby!, Abby!, please come, something happens to Clarke," Bellamy shouts desperately.

Abby goes back to the infirmary. "Calm sweetie, we need you to calm down." By just seeing her, Abby knows that Clarke is having a panic attack.  
  
Clarke begins to calm down.

"I'm fine, Mom, there have been too many things in a short time." Clarke's voice has a more peaceful tone.

There have been too many things, she saw Lexa alive again, although happiness faded when Lexa attacked her, and now she just find out that Jasper died in the attack they suffered.

And at that point Clarke decides it's time to put on Wanheda's mask, and act, she should try to leave her feelings aside.

"Mom, In how much time can I leave the infirmary?", Clarke's voice now has a security tone.

"I do not know honey, the wound is not serious, but I'd like you to spend a few more hours observing."

"Mom, the tranquilizers are already ending their effect, and I feel good to go."

Abby sees her in anger, she knows that Clarke wants to be present at Jasper's ceremony, but she also knows she wants to go see Lexa.

Bellamy interrupts.

"Doctor, do not worry, I'll take care of her, I will not get her out of my sight." Bellamy uses the word doctor to refer to Abby, to demonstrate security.

"Ok Clarke, just wait about 30 minutes, after that you can leave the infirmary, Jackson will come to remove the monitoring devices."

After saying that, Abby leaves the infirmary, Clarke knows that her mom is upset, but she also knows that deep down she understands it, Clarke cannot afford to rest for long, while in the real world, things look more complicated than ever.

In her mind there is only one thing, she needs to see Lexa and talk to her.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who leave comments and Kudos  
> Next Chapter will be on wenesday, when Clarke finally talk to Lexa


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke can finally get out of the infirmary, and she has one thing in mind, to see Lexa

  
  
  
  


Octavia, Monty, Harper, Miller, Brian and Raven, are sitting around a campfire, everyone is quiet, they have just lost another of theirs, another of The 100.

Octavia has her gaze lost in the fire, she is almost certain that the man she saw in the attack was Lincoln, but there was something different about him, first of all, he had a little hair, he looked more aggressive and something else was missing.

At another time she would think that her mind was playing tricks at her, but at this point she does not think so, the woman in the detention room makes her convinced that Lincoln could be alive, if Lexa is here in Arkadia, in Her mind is convinced that anything can happen.

"At what time does the ceremony begin?" Harper dares to speak, hugging Monty.

"I think it starts in a couple of hours as my dad told me." Miller is also embracing Brian. 

Raven comments, "Right now I'd like someone to hold me." Her voice is one of sadness.

Octavia approaches and hugs her, "Do not worry Rae, I can embrace you" She says it in a joking tone, Raven turns and smiles at Octavia.

"Does anyone know anything about Clarke?" Monty continues while looking at the fire.

"The last thing I knew, she apparently had already woken up, and asked to speak to Bellamy. Poor Clarke, her mind must be so confused. " Octavia knows there was something between Clarke and Lexa, but she never really figured out what it was. 

Behind them, they see as they are preparing for the ceremony, they are stacking wood to be able to cremate the bodies, the security at this moment is full in Arkadia, they cannot afford another surprise attack, so Kane Has ordered that security measures be strengthened.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The 30 minutes have seemed like an eternity to Clarke, she is anxious to get out of bed, she wants to go to Jasper's last goodbye, and to see Lexa. At that moment Jackson enters the infirmary.

"Okay, you can go Clarke, but please do not make any effort, the wound on the side has not healed, It needed several points, and it can be reopened if you do not care for it."  
  
While saying this Clarke sees as Jackson disconnects all the devices that Clarke had in her.

"Your mom sends you these clothes to wear, remember it's winter and it's pretty cold outside."

Jackson leaves the infirmary, so that Clarke begins to dress.

Clarke leaves the infirmary, wants to go to where Lexa, but knows that first must go with her friends, to witness the ceremony for Jasper.

As she leaves the Ark, Clarke sees her friends standing around where the bodies are. She also sees her mother next to Kane, apparently he will be the one who will light the fire.

"Raven, is the ceremony about to begin?"

"Yes Clarke, the ceremony went ahead because apparently it will start raining or snowing soon, the winter on earth is much worse than I thought."

Raven turns to Clarke and puts her hand on his shoulder as she asks.

"And how are you? How do you feel?"

"Better Rae, although still in a lot of pain, but I could not miss this, I owe it to Jasper."

"Yes, I heard that he saved your life, Octavia told me how the attack was." Raven stops for a moment. "Mmm ... incredible, isn’t it, how is it possible that Lexa is alive, you saw her die as Octavia told me, but what the hell has happened?" Raven does not get out of her astonishment, as Lexa may be alive.

Clarke observes how in front of her, are Octavia and Bellamy together, she is happy to see that finally they are together again, thinks that at least something good arose from all this, on the other hand Harper and Monty are embraced, Monty really sees Shattered, he has just lost his best friend, seeing the faces of others realizes that losing Jasper has been a hard blow.

At that moment Kane begins to speak, say a few words, how Jasper was among the first to land, how he helped the survival of the 100, also says some words about the Trikru warriors who died in the attack.

After finishing speaking, with the torch he has in his hand he lights the pile of wood under the bodies and begins to say.

In peace, you may leave the shore.

In love, you'll find the next one,

Safe passage on your travels,

May we meet again ...

The fire expands and begins to burn the bodies, they all stay around watching how they are consumed, and there is a feeling of sadness.

Clarke sees as Kane says something to her mother, and moves away towards the Ark, while it dialogues with some guards. Clarke knows where Kane is going, he's going to see Lexa.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke waits for a second, before going after Kane, needs to see Lexa, talk to her, know she's okay, ask her what happened to her.

Clarke walks to the Ark, until she arrives at the detention room, there she sees several guards, David Miller is also talking to Kane, and she hears what they say.  
  
"Kane, you sure want to go in and talk to her?"

"Yes, I know her, talk to her several times, we develop a certain level of confidence, she should recognize".

"Okay, open the door, let the chancellor pass."

As Kane walks into the room, Clarke walks over to where the guards and meet and Miller Sr., as her heart beats faster, she expect to see Lexa, see her and be sure that she's really alive.

When she finally gets to where the guards are, she sees Lexa, she cannot believe it, it's her, those green eyes are unmistakable, Clarke is speechless.

Lexa is sitting on a chair, tied by the hands in the back of the chair, this makes Clarke angry, but remember Lexa tried to kill her, that there is something about her that is different.

Kane approaches her and takes a chair, sits between the desk and Lexa.

"Hello Lexa, how have you been?"

Lexa stares at him but does not say a single word,

"They told me that you did not want to talk to anyone, that you have not even accepted a glass of water."

Kane approaches a jug, and serves water in a glass.

"You must drink or eat."

But no luck, Lexa's gaze remains fixed on Kane, but without making a single gesture.

In that moment Abby also arrives where Clarke and the guards are.

"Honey, honey, what happened?

"Kane just came in and is trying to talk to Lexa, but she seems to ignore it, it's almost as if she did not recognize him."

One of the guards interrupts, "This has been the whole time, we have not been able to get a word out of her mouth."

"Mom, I need to talk to her, I think I could make her talk, she knows who I am, before she attacked, she said my name." Clarke's voice is almost pleading.

"That's not my decision Honey, Kane is the one who should give you authorization." Abby knows what Clarke feels for Lexa, she knows she needs to talk to her, but the final decision is up to Kane.

Kane tries a few more questions, but everything is useless, Lexa does not answer.

When leaving the detention room, Kane's face is frustrating.

"It's useless, I do not know what else we can do."

One of the guards comments, "Maybe it's time to resort to more aggressive methods chancellor."

Clarke turns angrily to see the guard, knows that he is referring to torture.

Another guard comments, "And do we know if she is really Lexa?"

Abby is the one who takes the word, "before she woke up, we took blood samples, and her blood is black, as Clarke described it. It's as if someone had erased her memory, or brainwashed."

Clarke addresses Kane, "Chancellor, let me speak to her please, you know that she and I share a lot of time in Polis, maybe she will speaks to me. I know that she attacked me, but she is tied to a chair, I do not think she will hurt me. "

Kane thinks for a few seconds.

"What the hell, maybe you can you can get some words out of her."

Clarke build up courage, and walks to the door, the interrogation room has a large glass where everyone outside can see what happens inside.  
  
One of the guards opens it, and Clarke walks toward Lexa. As she walks, she sees a cynical smile drawn on Lexa's face, it's the same smile as when she stabbed her.

Clarke takes a seat in front of her.

"We meet again Lexa."

"Hello, Clarke."

Just hearing her name on Lexa's lips, makes her heart want to get out of her chest, but try to control herself.

"I see that at least you know how to talk, it's already an advance" Clarke takes a breath, "Tell me, where have you been, what happened to you? How are you in here?"

Lexa stares at her, takes a breath and begins to speak, "Clarke, tell me what you felt while the dagger went through your body, it was so good for you, that how it was for me?"

Clarke feels how her eyes wants to fill with tears, but tries to contain herself.

"I have to confess that I never expected you to attack me….. But you have not answered my questions yet, how are you here? What happened to you?"

"I already said everything I had to say, although I think now I would accept that glass of water they offered me." Lexa's voice is almost challenging.

Clarke takes the jug of water, serves it in a glass, and offers it to Lexa, but since her hands are tied she cannot take it.

So Clake decides to bring the glass to the mouth so Lexa can get some water.

"Lexa, you have to remember that we would never hurt you, that we just want to help you, just like we did before." Clarke wanted to tell her so much, but she knows it's not the time.  
  
Clarke asks her a few more questions, but Lexa does not speak again. Clarke cannot longer control the frustration and decides to leave.

"See you Clarke." The Brunette says it with a sarcastic tone.

Those last words really do break Clarke, who passes between Kane and his mother without saying a word, goes to her room, while Abby goes behind her.

She barely closes the door to her room and she collapses, has been too much for her, being so close to Lexa and not being able to touch her, hug her, kiss her.

At that moment Abby opens the door of Clarke's room, and sees Clarke lying on the floor crying, Abby approaches her and raises her.

"Honey, you have to control yourself, please."

Clarke speaks between sobs, "I do not know if she really remembers me or not, but in her look I see something of hatred towards me, it's not the same look, her gaze before was full of love, and compassion, now I only see rage ".

Abby hugs her while lying on the bed.

"It's been a long day, honey, you need to rest and eat something, I'm going to ask you to bring food to your room, you need to recover the energy and to recover from your injury."

"It's okay Mom," Clarke knows that her mom is right, that right now she cannot do anything else, and that she really needs to eat something.  
  
A part of her heart is happy, she knows that Lexa is alive, but another part is confused and full of sadness because she knows that something happened to her, that she has changed for the worse.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Clarke wakes up with puffy eyes, the blonde knows that she fell asleep crying, and almost did not eat. The wound on her side still hurts, but that's the least of her problems right now.

She decides to clean up and leave, needs to do something about Lexa but does not know what, she knows that Arkadia's council will not have much patience with Lexa, after all, several people have died because of her and the other attackers.

Clarke needs a plan, decides to go to Raven, after all she is her best friend, and the most intelligent person she knows, maybe she comes up with something.  
Arriving at a workshop where Raven is working, she finds her alone in front of the computer, seeing some maps.

"Hello Rae."

"Hello Clarke, how have you been? .... "At that moment she turns to see her," What the hell happened to you, you look terrible Griffin. "

Clarke shrugs a little, she knows that she's not exactly at her best, but she needs to talk to someone, the blonde needs ideas.

"Rae, I went to talk to Lexa yesterday, and things did not go very well."

"Yes, something I've heard, that practically does not want to speak, and she only talked to you, they all look quite stressed by that subject. How was your meeting with her?

"Well it was just as you say, she only spoke a few times, but when she spoke it was only to try to hurt me more." Clarke tries to contain his emotions.

Raven keeps thinking "umm ... Clarke, what happened between you and Lexa while you were in Polis?"

"Why you ask that?"

"I mean, after defeating Allie, you were absent for a long time, something happened. And now that Lexa is back, I see that same look again on you. "

Clarke takes a breath, "There was too much Rae, more than I can tell you, so seeing her again was so difficult."

"Well Griffin, I know that maybe this is not the time for you to talk about it, but if you really care for her, you should do something. You know, patience is not something we really have right now, the council is probably deliberating right now what to do with her. "

"That's why I need your help, I need to think of something, something I can do to bring her back."

Raven is left thinking for some seconds, "Look, if you two, really shared many things in Polis, there must be something only you two know, or something that you two have and that is unique, and that she could interpret and make her react".

At that moment Clarke's face lights up, she knows that maybe she can do something. "I think you're right, I think there's something I can do, but I must hurry. Thank you Rae. "  
  
"You're welcome Griffin, Raven 2.0 as always to the help of the needy."

Clarke leaves in a hurried workshop and goes with Kane, she already has a plan, but the blonde needs Kane to let her see Lexa one more time.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can have next chapter by friday, also we will see what is Clarke´s plan to bring back Lexa, I think you are gonna like it
> 
> Thank you to the people who leave comments and kudos


	10. Step by Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to make some progress with Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter, I putted a lot of effort on this one, enjoy.

  
  
  
  


In Polis, early in the morning, Luna prepares to go to Arkadia, she has never visited the place, but she knows that Murphy does, and that is why he will accompany her. In the same way, Emori decides to embark on the journey.

"Heda, everything ready to go," Ethan informs her.

Indra approaches to where Luna is.

"Heda, please be very careful, with the enemies loosed by the lands near Arkadia, you have to be much more careful."

"Mochof Indra, I will be very careful."

"How many warriors will accompany you?".

"It will be around 50, I have decided to bring warriors of several clans, as you know Foukru does not have an army as such, so I decide to bring a coalition warriors, as a sign of goodwill towards all clans.""

Indra feels some doubt, knows that Luna's intentions are good, that she tries to unite the clans, but she also knows that there is still disagreement about the fact that Luna did not become Commander by means of a conclave.

"Good luck, Heda." Indra says goodbye to her.

"All set, Heda, we can go" Ethan orders all the men to begin the journey.

Murphy rides along with Emori to the front of the convoy.

"And tell me Murphy, how is Arkadia?" Luna asks with curiosity.

"As a big gray can, where you feel like a prisoner without really being a prisoner, you're going to love it."

Emori laughed, and Luna smiled a little.

"If everything goes as planned, we will arrive in Arkadia at sunset."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke goes to the council boardroom, needs to talk to Kane, before they make any decision, upon entering she realizes that there are several people and they are arguing.

Inside the boardroom are the 4 members, but apart they are Bellamy, and Jaha, is the first time Clarke sees Jaha in a long time. Everyone stops to see Clarke enter.

"Good morning everyone, I did not know that the council was in session."

"Hello Clarke, we are discussing the action plan to follow with Lexa." It's Abby who answers.

"And what have you decided?"

"There's actually a bit of division on how to act, that's why Bellamy and Jaha are here."

"And what are the options? "

Jaha takes the word, "We actually have two options in mind, one of which is to continue waiting for Lexa to decide to talk to us, and the other is a slightly more direct method."

"More direct?"

Jaha Continues, "Both Miller, Trevor and I think it's time to push a little more, we need to get information immediately, before another attack, or something else to happen."

Miller takes the word, "During the night Kane tried to talk to her again, but there was no result, it's as if she did not remember anything, even your mom tried it without results. Right now we have moved Lexa to a cell, while we decide what to do with her. "

Clarke's face changes completely, the blonde knows that if Lexa have already been transferred to a cell, it is because they are already thinking about torturing her.

"Mom, do you agree with this?"

"Clarke, both Kane and I think we can still try other methods, but time is running out."

Clarke intended to wait for Kane and her mother to be alone to tell them what her idea was, but she knows she may not have another chance to present her idea.  
  
  
"Chancellor, during this time I was thinking of some other way for Lexa to tell us what happened to her, or why they are attacking us, and talking to Raven we came up with something."

Clarke turns to see her mother and continues.

"During the time I was in Polis, Lexa and I shared a lot of things, we gained mutual trust, so I still think I can have a chance for her to talk to me. I think I can reactivate her memories by showing her something. "

Everyone turns to look at each other.

"Think about it well, you have nothing to lose, if you really ran out of ideas, this could be the last option."

Kane knows there are few things left to do, and he also knows that if anyone can get to Lexa's mind it's Clarke.

"Clarke, you have the rest today to try whatever you are going to do, because as of tomorrow, we will have to take more severe measures to obtain information."  
  
"Thank you, Chancellor."

Kane raises his voice, "Okay, the board of council is up until tomorrow."

Abby approaches Clarke, "Honey, I hope you know what you're doing, because this may be your last chance."

"I know mom, that's why I will try to do everything I can."

Clarke leaves the boardroom, thinking she'll have to open her heart to get to Lexa.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke returns to her room without thinking, she starts looking for something in hier belongings, when she finally finds it, she had kept it for some time, not knowing if she would need it again.

Now through her mind there is the concern that she will have to open her heart, not only to Lexa, but also to the other people who will be in the interrogation room. The blonde knows that many gossip and conclusions will emerge, but she convinces herself that at this moment, her concern is to bring Lexa back.

Clarke leaves her room and walks in the direction of the arrest cells, along the way is Raven and Monty who after eating go to continue their work in the mechanics bay.

"Hello Raven, Monty."

"So Griffin, you're going to test your plan to bring Lexa back."

"Indeed Raven, I hope it works, because the alternative is pretty nasty."

Monty interrupts, "What would be the alternative?"

"Torturing her until she tells us what she knows." Clarke's voice is one of concern.

"Well Clarke, I hope It works, I really hope so."

"See you guys." Clarke hurries, it's just noon but she does not want to let more time pass.

Arriving at the detention cells, Clarke sees Abby and Kane, along with two guards, in the distance sees as Octavia and Bellamy approach.  
  
Octavia still does not forgive Bellamy, but at least the two of them can be in the same room.

She knows that Octavia is also present, because she wants to listen to Lexa, she still has the doubt of whether Lincoln is alive or not and Lexa could have the answer.

At this point Clarke would like everyone to get out of there, and stay alone with Lexa, but also knows that that will not happen, so she prefers not to think about it.  
  
Clarke enters where the arrest cells are, Lexa is the only person there. The blonde picks up a chair, and sits almost glued to the bars.

Lexa is sitting in a corner, eating a piece of bread.

"Hello Lexa, I'm glad to see you're eating at least. You know I came to talk to you, because I cannot let something bad happen to you. "

At that moment Lexa looks up.

"The last time we talked, honestly was very short," Clarke continues, knowing she has to maintain self-control. "I was wondering what would be the best way to talk to you."

"Obviously you recognize me, because you mentioned my name, but what you do not know is how we know each other or how much we know each other."

"You and I have shared many things, maybe too many," Clarke has a lump in his throat.

Lexa gets up and walks over to Clarke, "what are you talking about blonde?"

Clarke thinks that at least she already got Lexa to say something else. "You and I were together for a long time, and you had a lot of confidence in me, as much as falling asleep in my presence without fear that something bad would happen to you".

Lexa's gaze is one of confusion.

"I know that maybe you're a little surprised by all this, but you and I ever went .... Very good friends. "

"I think that is very difficult to believe” Lexa says, "But go on, I want to know where you're going with all this."

"Yes, as you hear it, you and I were as confident in each other, as we were capable of letting our guard down with each other, that's why I was able to do this".

Clarke searches inside her jacket, and pulls out a sheet of paper folded into four parts.

"I want you to see something" begins to unfold the sheet, to show it to Lexa.

It's Clarke's drawing of Lexa, when they were in her room in Polis.

"See, this is you, asleep."

Lexa's gaze is full of wonder.

"I did it one afternoon, after we got back from Arkadia," Clarke omitted the details of why they returned, she omit that they did not even make it to Arkadia before returning, that was the day Lexa decided not to attack Skaikru, even though They had just killed 300 of her warriors.

Clarke continues, "You fell asleep thinking about what happened after returning, how your people would take it, and while you slept, I took a piece of coal and began to draw on a canvas that you had in your room.

Clarke tries to speak very calmly, trying to hide some of his emotions.

"Almost when I was finishing you woke up, you had a nightmare. After you told me what you dreamed, you saw the picture" Clarke looks down a little, "unfortunately you never had the opportunity to tell me what you thought of the drawing, because someone interrupted us and we never talked about it again".

There is an expectant silence among all who witnessed the words of Clarke, this story no one knew it, only Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa is silent watching the drawing, Clarke can see even a little incredibility on her face.

When Lexa finally decides to speak, "Anyone could draw that since they have me prisoner."

Clarke smiles a little, "I thought you'd say Lexa, that's why I came prepared."

Clarke pulls out of a bag, a kind of notebook and a piece of charcoal, crosses her legs as she takes the notepad in her right hand, and the piece of coal in her left hand. "So because you do not believe me, I'm going to start drawing you right now."

There is a small murmur among the people in the room. Clarke tries to ignore everything and concentrate.

"So I ask you, if you please take a pose and do not move, you can sit or stand, but do not move too much please."

Lexa looks completely surprised, almost frightened. But she decides to sit in a corner and try to ignore Clarke.

Clarke continues, "Excellent, that position is better, I will try to do it fast, so you do not get tired, it will not take more than half an hour."

Clarke begins to draw, it is a little difficult to see between the bars so at times have to stand to see Lexa better. In her mind circulates the idea that she never thought she could draw Lexa again, it's like a dream.

She began drawing the trace of her hair, the last time Clarke draw Lexa, she had her characteristic hairstyle with several braids, which Clarke liked so much, but now she only had a long braid that covered the length of her back.

While she is sketching it, Clarke sees in moments like Lexa looks up, but as soon as she realizes that Clarke is looking at it, it returns it to lower.

The drawing takes about 30 minutes, until Clarke says. "I think It´s done, it's not as elaborate as the drawing I first showed you, but that time I had a couple of hours to do it, do you want to see the result?"

Lexa remains seated, but now with a little curiosity on her face.

Clarke flips the notebook so Lexa can see it, "Look, what you think?" Clarke's face flushes a bit as she shows her the picture.

"And look, so you can compare it to the first one I showed you," Raise both at the same time for Lexa to see, the resemblance is surprising.

Lexa gets up and walks over to the bars to get a closer look at the pictures.

The blonde speaks as she looks at the brunette, "Everything I told you before is true Lexa, this drawing is just a little proof of what you and I were, the confidence we had. Trust which I hope we can recover between the two. "

Clarke rips the page out of the notebook, folds it in half, and gives it to Lexa in the bars, "Take the picture, I'll give it to you, after all, it's you."  
  
Lexa hesitates for a second, and takes it, watching her for a few seconds.

At that moment Clarke sees again in the gaze of the brunette, the old Lexa, the one that was with her in Polis for several weeks, the one that she gave her heart.  
  
"I know that maybe it's a lot of information to process Lexa, and at this point you do not want to answer any more questions." Clarke takes her things and gets up. "See you Lexa, I'll come back again to talk."

As Clarke walks toward the door she listens as Lexa says, "Thank you."

At that moment Clarke's heart thumped a great leap of happiness, she knew that she had managed to touch something inside Lexa.

Although there was still a long way to go ....

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...  
>   
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos, I do not know when I will be uploading next chapter, maybe next tuesday


	11. Thoughts found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has another moment to approach Lexa, apparently her plan is working

  
  
  
  


That same night in Arkadia, everyone was in the dining room, it was the first time they had dinner together in a good time,

They were all eating in silence, and in their thoughts.

Clarke was happy, had managed to get closer to Lexa, knew that Kane had only given her one day to get information from Lexa, but she hoped that if she showed progress, Kane could give her a couple more days, Had the support of her mother to help her convince Kane.

On the other hand, Raven was concentrating, thinking completely of the work, knew that she was close to finding something in the satellites, regarding the nuclear plants. The last few days had worked with less pressure, thanks to the arrival of Lexa. With Lexa in Arkadia, all the attention had focused on her, that had also helped Monty stop asking questions about her work, now all the talks were about how Lexa was alive, or why she did not remember anything, all that also helped Monty will forget a little about what had happened to Jasper.

Octavia was somewhat uncomfortable inside Arcadia, if it was for her, she would be gone far from Arkadia, this place brought back too many bad memories, but knew that its presence was necessary. Lately, at least she was no longer peeling with Bellamy, but she still did not forgive him for what happened to Lincoln.

There was too much going on in Bellamy's mind, on the one hand he knew that the relationship with his sister was not as before, he knew that it was going to be a long process before Octavia would forgive him, if she could forgive him. And on the other hand in his mind he thought of scenarios of why Lexa was still alive, it was completely inexplicable, he did not really know her, but according to what Clarke had talked about, now she was a completely different woman.

"And then guys, why so quiet? It seems to have eaten your tongues or something." Harper cannot stand the silence anymore and tries to break the ice.

"I think everyone is submerged in their problems, or everyone is planning a party and they did not invite us," Miller replies.

Everyone smiles a little.

"You know what we need?, a campfire night, like those we had before, with the drink that Monty does, that would definitely serve us to forget our problems, at least for one night." Miller turns to Monty as he says this.

Raven takes the word, "Sounds like a date guys, what do you say if we do it tomorrow night, what you think Clarke?"

Clarke does not answer, still looking at her plate of food. "Clarke! Clarke !, Raven calling Clarke. "

Clarke finally reacts, "Sorry Raven, what did you say?"

"Damn you really were lost in your thoughts Griffin. We were talking about that we needed a good night of alcohol drinks, to forget our problems a little. And after what I just saw, I think you need more than any of us. "

Everyone laughs at Raven's words.

Clarke blushes a little, "Well if everyone has already decided, I have no problem, let's do it."

"Okay, so it's a date, we'll do it tomorrow night."

Clarke gets up from the table, "Well, guys, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Lucky with Lexa," Raven and Octavia talked at the same time.

Clarke does not know how to react to this, so just nod. Once she leave the food tray, she head for the detention area, she want to visit Lexa one more time.

  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  


Clarke enters the detention area, there is only one guard watching, Clarke believes to remember his name, as Barry recalls.  
  
"Goodnight".

"Good evening, Clarke."

"Barry, right?"

"Yes".

"Hey, how's Lexa been for the rest of the day? Have she eaten anything?"

"She was quiet, she ate at noon, and her dinner just arrived, I was about to give it to her."

Clarke sees it as a good opportunity to approach her, bringing her dinner.

"If you want I can take it, I still have the permission of the chancellor to talk to her,"

"Ok Clarke, but I'll be watching."

"Thanks, and by the way, anything different you've seen in it?"

"The only thing I notice, is that for a while she was watching the drawing you did."

Clarke thinks that maybe her strategy took effect and decides to enter the detention room.

"Good evening, Lexa." Clarke enters with the food tray in her hands.

Lexa simply answers with a, "Hello."

"I brought you dinner, I hope you are already hungry. The food of the Ark is not so good if compared to what you do on earth, but at least serves to remove hunger.

Clarke slides the tray down the cell, so Lexa can take it.

Lexa walks over and raises the tray.

"And tell me Lexa, how have you been? You've had the opportunity to analyze the drawing," Clarke continues, "If you do not like it you can tell me."

Lexa looks up, "The truth, it seemed a great drawing to me, it really resembles me."

"Thank you, I never had the opportunity to ask you what you thought of my previous drawing."

Clarke takes a chair to sit down. While lexa also sits on the bench that is inside her cell.

"Lexa, I have to ask you something, do not you really remember me? Or, what do you remember about me? "

Lexa stares, "The only thing I can tell you is that I know your name is Clarke."

"I already noticed that, but how come you know my name?"

"Did someone have told you that you ask too many questions Clarke." Lexa interrupts her.

Upon hearing this, Clarke sees in Lexa a small aspect of the Lexa she knew, remembering how she answered the questions she was asking her.

"Actually you've already told me that, the last time you said something like that to me, we were in a slightly more uncomfortable position .... And you really just told me Shhhhhh! " Clarke remembers how they were lying on Lexa's bed after making love, while Clarke questioned Lexa about their tattoos, and Lexa kept quiet with a simple Shhhh, all these memories make Clarke blush.

Hearing this, Lexa raises her eyebrows a little, She notice something strange in the tone Clarke spoke to her.

"But from what I see, you do not remember any of that," Clarke continues, "you could tell me what you remember then, or why your attitude toward me has changed, before you could not even talk to me and tried to kill me, and now we're talking."

"I did not want to kill you Clarke, I just wanted to take you prisoner ......"

After this answer Clarke is now the one that raises her eyebrows.

"Did you want to take me prisoner? But, Where?"

"I said too much Clarke."

"Okay, I'm not going to pressure you, but something happened after you saw the picture, you cannot deny it."

Lexa is left thinking, "It just made me hesitate to see it."

"Hesitate?".

"I do not know, it made me doubt and think that maybe we have met before, and for a moment I really felt like I knew you."

Lexa's words excite Clarke enough, but she tries to maintain composure and not show emotions.

"You feel that, because we actually know each other, and not so long ago you and I ... we were very close."

Lexa is finishing her meal, and says nothing about Clarke's comments.

The two continue such a moment, without speaking, while Lexa finishes eating. Lexa gets up from the bench where she was sitting and brings Clarke's food tray under the bars.

"Thanks for bringing me dinner Clarke, see you tomorrow."

Clarke takes the tray and prepares to leave, as she turns she says, "Reshop Heda".

Clarke leaves the cell, she knows she cannot push any further, she is just gaining her trust, but she also knows that she has made great progress this day.

  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  


In the morning Kane and Abby find themselves having lunch, lately they spend a lot of time together, the two have come to establish a relationship of more than friends, without actually being a couple.

"What do you think of my daughter´s plan Marcus? "

"To be truth, I had my doubts, but after seeing the progress that made yesterday, I think we are on the right track, we just have to convince the other members of the council, to give Clarke more time. We owe Lexa a lot, it's the least we can do for her. "

The two remain silent for a moment and Kane continues.

"I did not know that Clarke had that talent for drawing, or that she kept that drawing of Lexa." Kane waits a second before continuing, "Abby, did something happen between Lexa and Clarke in Polis?, I mean, the way Clarke took this personally, and the drawing ... I do not know, it seems to be more than just interest To know who is attacking us. "

"Marcus, you know that's not a question I can answer. That can only be answered by Clarke. "

"Your silence incriminates you Abby, I know you know something about it," Kane draws a small smile as he says this.

Abby prefers to change the subject, "Well Marcus, it's time to go to the board, it's time to decide what to do with Lexa."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


At the council meeting are Abby, Kane, Miller Sr., Trevor, Jaha, Bellamy and Clarke.

Kane speaks firsts, "The time we gave to Clarke to make progress on Lexa, before using other methods to get the information has passed, Clarke what can you tell us?"

"The truth is I have progressed much more than I thought, last night I went to see her one more time, and we had a very civilized talk."

"Did she say something important to you?" Trevor asked.

"It depends on what's important to you, she has not told me anything about why they are attacking us, but apparently something has awakened in her, it's as if her memories are trying to come back to her mind."

Jaha interrupts, "What you want to tell us, Clarke, is that we're basically in the same position as we were yesterday morning." He holds his hand to his chin, "We still do not know who or why they're attacking us, we do not have Way of defending against them, and lexa still does not really cooperate "

Clarke feels a great fury towards Jaha, she hates him since he floated her father to the space, and still does not understand how it is that they continue asking his opinion, after all that happened by his fault in the city of the Light.

"Of course if you put it like this, it seems I have not made any progress, but the truth is, Lexa is starting to trust me," Clarke turns to see her mom while saying this.

"Jaha, I know it seems that Clarke has not made much progress, but we also know that we are more likely to get more information this way, than through torture. Lexa has been trained in the most aggressive and without compasion way you can imagine to become Heda, what makes you think she's going to succumb to torture? "

Bellamy interrupts, "Dr. Griffin is right, it's going to be very difficult to break Lexa through torture, and that she tell us what we want to know."

The discussion is getting stronger, among the council members, they cannot agree.

Miller, Trevor, and Jaha agree that it's time to change their approach to Lexa's questioning.

While Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Clarke are sure that information can still be obtained from her in another way.

Kane speaks more forcefully, almost shouting, "Gentlemen, this is a council room, which we use to come up with arrangements, and this is not the way to do it.

At that moment someone knocks on the door hastily, he is one of the guards at Arkadia's door.

Kane responds, "Go ahead"

"Chancellor, Luna has arrived to Arkadia."

"Excellent, we've been waiting for her for a long time." Kane's voice is relieved.

"But, sir, something happened ... you need to come with me immediately."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd update on tuesday, but I had this one ready
> 
> Thank you to people who left kudos and comments


	12. Everything falls under its own weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very important Chapter for the plot, I can't really tell you more.  
>   
> Please let me know what you think.

  
  
  
  


After hearing the news that the guard in charge of the door brought to Arkadia's council room, everyone was surprised.

The guard's voice was urgent, immediately Kane, Abby, Clarke, and Bellamy, headed out to the Ark’s front door.

As they pass through the halls of Arkadia, they imagine all sorts of things, were attacked, or on the contrary, Luna arrived with a giant army at the gates of Arkadia.

Arriving at the entrance, the first thing they see is Jackson attending Murphy, Octavia is also talking to Emori.

But there was someone else with them, he was a Foukru warrior, Kane remembered him from the day of Luna's ascension, he was Luna's closest guard, Ethan.

Ethan was on his knees and in front of him was someone else, another person that several were surrounding, seemed to be Luna.

Kane addresses Murphy, "Murphy, what the hell happened?"

"They attacked us, damn it."

"But how, Luna told me she was going to bring enough men with her for her protection, how could they be ambushed by the very men who attacked Clarke?"

"It was not them" Murphy wipes his face as he turns to see Kane, "It was a betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Octavia and Clarke answer at the same time.

"Ok, but only you survived, why?" Kane listens in surprise.

Murphy continues, "They let us live to deliver a message ...."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


18 hours before.

"Murphy, how true is everyone lived packed in that metal can, and you all bathed together?" Emori is just asking questions to annoy Murphy.

Seeing the face of annoyances of Murphy, Luna is only limited to laugh a little of the situation. With the passage of the days has come to appreciate Murphy and Emori, they seem so carefree of the life, that to a certain point admires them for that reason. They all go a little uncomfortable because it gets colder, the winter is getting closer and closer, Emori is hugging Murphy to mitigate the cold a little.

They go riding in front of everyone, ahead of them only a few scouts go.

Leo approaches Luna, "Luna, I think it was good decision to bring only 50 warriors, is enough to protect us, although I'm not so sure about bringing warriors from different clans, they may not get along with each other."

"Calm Leo, it's just to show confidence among the clans, being the new Heda, I must show confidence." The voice of Luna is complete tranquility.

"If we continue at this rate, we will arrive at Arkadia before sunset." Luna cannot contain the excitement of seeing Lexa, she has not seen her for so many years, though her mind is still in doubt, how is she alive? 

Suddenly a noise is heard behind her, and she turns to see a pair of fighting warriors, the first thing she thinks, is that they are fighting for some silly difference between the clans, Luna thinks, surely someone from the Desert Clan, tumbling To see someone in Azgeda in a bad way and that was enough to start a dispute. Luna stops for a second as she watches as Ethan and Leo come closer to see what's going on.

As they approaches the warriors who are fighting, something happens, several warriors around them draw their swords, this takes by surprise the guards.

They begin to attack them, but they are not the only ones, some of the Trikru warriors are surprised too, and a fight begins in what seems to be all against all.

Luna is taken aback by all this, and suddenly shee hears Murphy shout "Luna look out".

Luna turns and reaches to dodge the sword of one of the scouts that came before her. This causes Luna to fall off her horse.

Everything that is happening does not make sense, why are they are attacking? Murphy and Emori dismount of they horse, almost by instinct.

Luna gets involved in a fight with the Scout who attacks her, and sees one of the Scouts arrive in her defense, suddenly more men begin to attack her.

Luna flaunts her skills, dodging the first man while fits her sword into another man, long ago that Luna did not have to fight for her life.

When Luna realizes, she already has 7 warriors fighting against her, and only two are helping her, she watches in the distance as Ethan and Leo fight for their lives.

Luna continues to fight but increasingly difficult, the sword of one of the attackers rips her back, black blood begins to leave her body, also her arm has a cut.

While one of the warriors attacks by its left, Luna blocks it, it subjects to another more and it cuts the throat to him, with the same flight of the sword, manages to cut a pair of fingers to another one.

It seems that Luna could win the battle, even when the attackers are more, but when attacking with her sword giving a turn, one of the attackers manages to tear Luna's knee, this causes her to lose her balance, is left with one knee on the ground, but still manages to block another attack.

Murphy looks horrified as Luna stands with one knee on the ground, unable to do anything, because two of the warriors have him and Emori threatened with a knife in the neck.

"This is a betrayal to your commander!" Luna screams with all the force of her lungs,

While one of the warriors, who appear to be from Blue Cliff, answers, "No, you betrayed us first, by allying with Skaikru, you're practically their puppet."

Luna tries with her last forces to launch an attack but is already impossible, with a leg hurt, it is impossible for her to stand up, also the wound of her back it does not stop bleeding.

Luna tells everyone, "Natrona gonakru, you will suffer in your own flesh what you are doing to me."

As Luna says this, a sword break through her back.

Murphy looks horrified at the scene, and sees Luna falls almost lifeless to the floor.

One of the traitorous warriors, the one who seemed to be in charge, begins to give orders, Murphy and Emori are taken to him, and are pushed to the side of where Luna's body is. Murphy sees also how Ethan is brought to where they are, is quite wounded. Murphy sees the tears come out of Ethan's eyes to see how Luna is lifeless next to them.

Apparently Leo was not so lucky, he is dead as with 10 more warriors, apparently were the only ones who did not know about the betrayal.

The leader addresses them, "Flamekeeper, the only reason you're still alive is to send a message to Skaikru." The leader rejoices as he addresses Murphy, Emori and Ethan.

"Tell Wanheda and the leaders of Skaikru that we do not recognize Luna as Heda, that we would never follow someone who was imposed on us by Skaikru."

The leader continues, "Also tell them that their offenses have not been forgotten, that the 300 warriors who were sent to protect them and were murdered only a few months ago have not been forgotten, that we do not recognize Skaikru as a member of the Kongeda, and since This moment they are considered enemies for the other clans".

Emori, Ethan and Murphy listen in horror.

"You may leave, but we will take your horses, a long journey awaits you to the lands of Skaikru."

The warriors collect their weapons, and mount their horses, apparently heading back to Polis without turning back.

Murphy, Ethan and Emori shed their tears in front of Luna's body.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke is speechless to hear the story of Murphy, could not believe how they were betrayed, they did not make sense, Clarke remembers as a talk with Roan all night the day of the feast for Luna, there was no indication that they were to betray.

"It's not possible, they betrayed us again, those damn grounders." Bellamy's voice is furious.

Octavia approaches him, "Maybe this would not have happened if you had not joined Pike to annihilate Indra's army."

"That's not the point Octavia," Bellamy says.

"It's not?, you are here, as if nothing had happened, maybe Kane and Abby forgive you, but I'll never forget what you did, because of you Lincoln is dead, and we have been taken out of the alliance Of clans, and now we are enemies of everybody. " Octavia's voice is full of fury.

Everything is chaos outside Arkadia, a lot of people have come to witness the scene.

Kane speaks, "We need to be calm, take Muprhy, Emori, Ethan and Luna to the infirmary, and we need to have a meeting right away."

The four are taken to the infirmary, Ethan carries Luna's body in his arms.

Upon entering the infirmary, Ethan deposits Luna's body on a bed, Abby approaches him and sees a large wound at the level of his chest, she knows he needs immediate attention.

Inside the infirmary other than four that attacked, they are Abby, Clarke, Octavia and Kane. Everyone is shocked, yet they cannot believe how Luna was betrayed by the other clans.

Tears run down Ethan's face, "She did not want to be Heda, you convinced her, she loved peace, she did not deserve to die like this".

Everyone stays quiet in the infirmary, they know that Ethan is right, that if they had not gone for Luna to their platform, Luna would be alive right now.

"Abby we need to have a council meeting urgently, if the clans are going to declare war we must be prepared" kane sounds rather worried.

"I know, but first I must attend to the wounded."

"Do not worry about me, I'm fine, the only one really hurt is Ethan," Murphy gets out of bed, "So we went back to ruining everything one more time, becoming more and more proud to belong to this great society."

Murphy's annoyance is evident, he never wanted to become Flamekeeper, he was practically forced by Kane and Clarke, but he learned to gain the trust of Luna, her death really affected him.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Kane, Abby, and Clarke leave the infirmary, they head for the council room, where Kane has already given instructions for other council members to go there.

The concern is evident in all, because now there is not only the danger of nuclear plants, and those who attacked Clarke, now the clans have been revealed against Skaikru.

When entering the board room the nervousness is evident, inside are the same people that in the morning, less Belllamy, after its altercation with Octavia, he does not return to the council room.

Kane speaks to everybody "As you may have already heard, Luna was betrayed by her own warriors, and everything is part of a vengeance on us. The other clans believe that we manipulate the new commander, plus the mistakes we have made in the past, it was apparently the last straw we spilled. "

Kane takes a breath and continues, "We must be prepared for any attack and we need to see who in Polis is on our side."

Clarke interrupts, "Indra, we need to talk to Indra, I'm sure she had no idea of all this, even her life may be in danger."

"You're right, Clarke," Abby says, "We had completely forgotten about Indra."

"And we do not just have to talk to Indra, we should look for dialogue with Roan, I'm sure he's not part of this betrayal either," Clarke sounds pretty sure.

"Clarke is right, we need to find allies, we cannot be alone in this" Miller Sr. is the one who talks.

"So the first thing to do is talk to Indra, to let her know what happened, and see if she can contact Roan, or see how we can contact him."

"Alright, for the moment we will put Arkadia's defenses to their maximum, and everyone will report on their duties, if anyone else has any suggestions, speak now."

Trevor takes the word, "Well, I think with all of this, we forget Lexa's theme for a few days."

 _Lexa!_ Clarke says in her mind, with everything that is happening she had forgotten about her, it has already passed more than noon and she has not visited Lexa.

"Well, then this session is finished."

Clarke leaves immediately and heads to the detention area to see Lexa.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, I Hope I can't Update again on weekend


	13. There is still time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smaller than the others, but we have some Clexa time.  
> And also, Clarke has an interesting idea.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


In the Afternoon, Clarke hurried through the halls of Arkadia, she knows she has not eaten, but at this moment there are so many things in her mind, that she cannot afford that, when passing through the dining room, she only picks up what seems to be a Fruit, and immediately brings it to her mouth.

When she arrives at the detention area, Clarke stops for a moment and thinks what she is going to tell Lexa, she does not know whether to talk about Luna or not, will Lexa remember her?

As she enters the cell area, Clarke greets the guard who lets her through without problems, sees Lexa lying on the bench in her cell.

"Hello, Lexa."

The brunette turns to see her, without getting up, "Hi Clarke, I thought you would not come."

"Many things have happened today, but at first opportunity I had, I decided to come and see you." Clarke has decided it's best not to tell Lexa anything about Luna yet.

"But tell me, there's something else in your mind that you want to talk to me about, the last time we spoke, you told me you seemed to remember me."

Lexa gets up from the bench and stands up, hands behind her back, "Actually I had time to think, in all the things you said to me, and not only what you told me, also The one you call Kane told me we know each other. "

"And tell me, what do you think Lexa? You think we're all telling lies, or what if we really know each other?"

"The truth is that your stories at first seemed too fanciful, but after you showed me that drawing, something happened, you definitely drew it, and when I saw the paper I could see that it had already been folded for some time, so I immediately deduced that is was not a recent drawing " Lexa takes breaths deep, " And after that I've had dreams ".

"Dreams?" Clarke sees Lexa blush slightly.

"Yes I dreamed… I dreamed of you, something that seemed like in another life."

Clarke cannot help but contain her happy face, "And what did you dream? If you can tell me?"

Lexa hesitates for a few seconds as she sees Clarke and then lowers her gaze, "I dreamed that you and I were in a tent, I was sitting on a kind of throne, and I saw you enter, at that moment I felt something strange, As a big surprise, I held a dagger in my hand, while playing with it, there were more people inside that tent ".

Clarke wants to tell Lexa that's how they met, but she have doubts, Lexa might well think that Clarke is taking advantage to put the dream of Lexa on her side. "

"And something more happened later in your dream?"

"Then there are only flashes of images, not all I can remember, I remember being rested on a log in the middle of the forest, as I was caring for you while you sleep, there is another where I remember beeing sitting again in a throne in a big room while I stare at you," Lexa stares at Clarke "I have the impression that in this dream I was like a kind of Leader for many people, and lastly, I remember a symbol, That I see it several times during the dream"

"What kind of symbol?" Clarke asked.

"It's like two circles together, but not completely round, side by side, touching each other."

Clarke immediately thinks of the infinity symbol, the same Becca brought to the earth and which the grounders thought was sacred.

At that moment Clarke has a sense of alarm, She is thinking in the flame, the flame has that symbol and It is still is in Luna’s head, and thinks _we have to take it off before something else happens_.

Clarke knows that she has to go immediately to the infirmary but he does not want to leave Lexa so suddenly.

"Lexa, all those things that you mention, you've really lived them, and a lot of those things were by my side."

"I do not know Clarke."

"Think about it, try to remember, I'll come back later, we can continue to talk during dinner."

"Do not worry, I will be here, after all I have nowhere else to go." As she says this, Lexa gives a small smile.

"See you Lexa."

Clarke rushes to the infirmary, has to speak to Murphy immediately.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In the infirmary is Abby, who has just given a sedative to Ethan, to keep him calm, since his wounds are serious,

Murphy and Emori have also returned for review, and Jackson is there to help.

At that moment Clarke hurries into the infirmary. "Mom, where's Luna's body?"

"Calm down, Sweetheart, it's in the back room, which is coolder, the ceremony will take place tomorrow, Ethan and Koba wanted it to be in Polis, but due to the current circumstances, that will be impossible.

Clarke feels relief, the flame is still safe, "Murphy, Mom, we need to extract the flame from Luna's body before anything else happens."

Murphy immediately turns, "Of course the flame, as we had forgotten."

"But how do we extract it?" Abby asks, "I remember when you took it off, you mentioned some Latin words, and the flame came out of your body, I think we should do the same."

"It's not possible" Clarke and Murphy answer at the same time.

Clarke continues, "That only works if the person who has the flame inside is still alive, but if the person has already passed away, you have to use a much more manual method."

"What do you mean?"

Muprhy interrupts, "Basically, you have to open Luna’s neck with a scalpel and get the chip out of her head."

Abby's face is of surprise, "Really, how do you know that?"

"We both saw Titus do it with Lexa after she died."

"Mom, we do not have time to lose, we have to do it immediately."

"Ok, let's go with Luna then."

Luna is already wrapped in a blanket, ready for the ceremony. Abby carefully opens the blanket bindings to discover Luna's body. Carefully between Abby and Murphy they flip it over, and Murphy points out where to make the cut to get the flame.

"And then I make a small cut at that point?." Abby asks them.

"Yes Mom."

Abby begins to make a small cut with the scalpel, and because the body of Luna has several hours without life, the blood does not sprout.

"Well now you just have to remove it," Murphy enters his fingers into the incision and draws the flame carefully.

Abby cannot hide her surprise.

Clarke pulls out of the pocket of her jacket, the same metal box, which Titus delivered on the day he ordered Clarke the take flame to Luna, and deposited it there.

“Ready, Mom, you can rewrap Luna's body for the ceremony”.

As Murphy and Abby put everything back in their place, Clarke wonders when she sees the flame, what will happen next.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


At night in Arkadia, everything is quiet, but with a great feeling of tension in the air, everyone is waiting for an attack.

Clarke is sitting on one of the benches that are outdoors in Arkadia watching the flame, many things go through her head.

Clarke went to talk a moment with Lexa, this time there was not much progress, although she feels that Lexa already trusts more in her, but apparently has not been able to remember anything else.

Octavia and Raven approach her, "And then Griffin, what's going on in your mind?"

"Hi girls, I'm just thinking about everything that has happened in the last few days."

"I know Clarke, so many things are happening, just a few days ago my biggest concern was to reach the next town to look for who to peel, and now we are involved in another war." Octavia seems more worried than usual.

"And tell us Griffin, how are things with Lexa?"

"Well I've had some progress Rae, but it has not been enough, I think she's starting to remember things, but I still have the doubt of what could have gone through with her".

Raven continues, "Clarke, if anything I have learned from this world, is that anything can happen, nothing surprises me, everything we have faced, everything we have seen, I think there are few things that can surprise me now."

The three are silent for a few seconds, they know that Raven is right, who would think that Mountain Men created the Rippers and used grounders to drain their blood, or that an artificial intelligence had caused the end of the world, Or who would have thought that other artificial intelligence lived in Lexa’s head, this world was full of surprises.

Octavia breaks the silence, "And Clarke, what are you going to do with the flame? is still of great value to everyone in this world."  
  
"I do not know Octavia." As they stare at the flame.

"It's not like we're going to put it in Lexa again or something like that," Raven says jokingly.

Clarke raises her eyebrows, and thinks _Maybe I could do that, Lexa is a Natblida, She would not reject the flame, other than that, the flame contains Lexa's mind and memories_ "

"Raven, that's not a bad idea."

"What?" Raven answers.

"Yes girls, think about it, my mission is to try to get Lexa to recover her memory, and the flame contains all the memories of Lexa (at least is what Clarke is hoping for), basically her mind is inside this chip." Clarke says this while holding the flame and showing it to them”.

"I do not know Clarke, first you have to convince Lexa, to accept it, and what’s more, first you have to convince the council to accept this idea." Octavia spoke in a tone of doubt in her voice.

"It does not matter, I'll talk to Mom and Kane, they'll have to understand how complicated the situation is, and they'll have to, and we'll find some way for Lexa to cooperate to give her the flame."

"Well, Griffin, at least we seem to have a plan where to start."

"Yes Rae, and I'm sure is going to worked." Clarke still has doubts in her mind, but she knows that at the moment, they do not have a better plan, if she can get Lexa to recover her memory, at least they would know who the attackers are, and they would know why.

Octavia speaks, "But I think that will have to wait until tomorrow Clarke, it's too late, at least you'll have time to think how you're going to present your idea."

"You're right, I'll consult with the pillow, to see the best way to tell them."

Clarke gets up and goes to her room, thinking that tomorrow maybe she can have Lexa back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who left Kudos


	14. Hope dies at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke exposes her plan to return the flame to Lexa to the council,  
> but also to look for alternatives.

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Clarke gets up very early, she can barely sleep, her mind hovered all night long the possible scenarios that might happen at the council meeting.

Due to the state of emergency that lived Arkadia, the board would be celebrating daily, and not only with the counselors and the Chancellor, but with the people most apt to make the best decisions.

After cleaning herself Clarke prepares to leave, takes the flame and looks at it for a few seconds, then guards it to go to the council room.

Clarke is almost the first to arrive, she does not want to miss anything on the meeting today, when she enters the room only Trevor is in it, seconds later comes Kane, followed by Abby, Clarke knows they had lunch together but try to dissimulate, arriving only for a few seconds difference.

Kane greets warmly those already in the room, and all the others nod greet them with a small gesture. Shortly after Miller Sr. arrives with Jaha, whom Clarke only greets him with a look of a little disdain, to her surprise Bellamy also arrives to the council room, Clarke remembers that He was not present at the last meeting.

Kane speaks first, "Good morning, as we know we are still in a state of emergency, because several clans have declared war on us, so we expect hostile reactions at any time." Kane takes a breath, "I can tell you that after the yesterday meeting, I immediately spoke to Indra, who was completely taken aback by the events about Luna, and the betrayal of which she was object".

Trevor interrupts, "How do we know she's telling the truth? Maybe she was involved from the start in this plan to kill Luna."

Kane responds in a quiet voice, "I know Indra, and I have full confidence on her, she would never betray Heda for any reason."

"So now we're going to rely on the trust towards the grounders, as we have been with them lately." Trevor's tone is almost hateful.

Clarke at this point is already quite upset, "I also know Indra, I fought beside her, and even when we slaughtered her army, she continued to trust us, so if you want to accuse someone of distrust, you should start with ourselves ".

While Clarke says this, Bellamy looks down, and Trevor says nothing more.

Kane continued, "After talking to Indra, she said that she was going to look for the men most loyal to her, she still did not know if she would stay in Polis, or she would seek refuge and form a resistance against the traitors. I also told her that we needed to enter into dialogue with King Roan of Azgeda, since it was indispensable to have his help. She told me she would send scouts to talk to him immediately, "

Now Abby is who speaks, "At least we know that someone is on our side, Indra will never support someone who has killed Heda, and if she manages to gather an army, she will be of great help to us."

"As you mention, that's good news, but we still have another problem right here at Arkadia, we need to know what we're going to do with Lexa, how's that thing coming on Clarke, have you got any new information?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about, the last visits with Lexa, have been productive, She have remembered some things, but she still do not trust me 100%, it's like something in her brain is blocking her memories, so I've had another idea chancellor".

"And what would be this idea Clarke?" Everyone turns to see Clarke.

"After Luna died, in the chaos we forgot something, she had the flame inside her, which made her the true Heda, but when she died, we re-extracted the flame." She shows the Flame to the others, "Now we must remember, that the flame can only be carried by someone who has the mutation to have black blood, what they call Natblida," All are interested in Clarke's words.

"You have to remember that the flame also keeps all the memories of the people who have carried it." Clarke takes a moment, "That's why I think we should give the flame back to Lexa, I'm sure that would make Lexa remember who she is, and not only that, seeing that she is alive the other clans would recognize her as the true Heda. "

Trevor interrupts, "What you're saying, carries too much risk, there are many maybe in your plan. For example, what happens if Lexa does not recover her memory, what happens if she use the flame to know our secrets and then tell them to the enemy, which by the way still do not know who it is.

Jaha speaks now, "Trevor's concerns are quite reasonable, there are many things that could go wrong with your plan."

"Chancellor, you have to agree with me, it's our best alternative right now." Clarke's voice is almost pleading,

"Clarke, the truth is that I have the same doubts as the others, there is too much risk in that plan. The flame represents power to whoever is the possessor, and if Lexa still does not tell us what she knows or why she attack you, we would be giving that power to our enemies. "

Clarke waited a little more support in the room, turns to see Bellamy, "Bell I know you understand me."

"I'm sorry, Clarke, but I think the same as the Chancellor, you have to explore other possibilities before what you mention." Bellamy does not look at Clarke as he speaks.  
  
"Clarke, apparently the decision is unanimous with respect to what you say, we do not agree with your plan" Kane is the one who speaks.

Clarke turns to see her mother, but finds the same look as in Kane, she knows she does not agree with her.

"So what's the plan, torturing her until we get the information we need?" Right now Clarke's voice is one of fury and despair. "Perfectly let us return to being like the Ark in space, if someone does not cooperate, or disagree with us, floated them into space."

"Your damn decisions are going to take us all to death." Clarke is about to lose her composure, and is about to leave the room.

When Kane's voice stops her, "Clarke, from now on you are strictly forbidden to approach Lexa until we have discussed how to act on it."  
  
Clarke only gives Kane a hateful look as she leaves the council room. She is completely determined to carry out her plan. And she knows where she can find the help she needs, she's headed for the mechanic's bay.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


When arriving at mechanics bay, Clarke realizes that Raven is not in, neither Monty, apparently is meal time, and they have taken a rest,

Clarke cannot be calm, she feels that her duty is to give the flame to Lexa, but she has so many doubts in her head, she decides to go out for a drink, and have a drink on the benches outside Arkadia.

In the distance she sees Miller, whom she has not seen for some time, since he was wounded in the first ambush, sees how he is sitting eating something along with Bryan, Clarke is happy, since they are the only part of Monty and Harper Which seems to have found some stability in this world.

And speaking of Monty and Harper, now they approach her.

"Hi, Clarke, it's amazing what's happening, when I hear the news I could not believe it."  
  
"I know Monty, it all got complicated." Clarke cannot hide her sadness.

Harper touches Clarke's arm, "Murphy told us, that now that you have the flame back, you think give it to Lexa again, hoping she will recover her memories."

"I think it's the best option, but we still do not know how she can react, she's still the enemy to everyone in Arkadia."

"I have faith that giving her the flame will help her, I can see it in her eyes."

Monty thinks for a moment, "Clarke, are you sure Lexa wants to get her memories back? Maybe she forgot everything for a reason, or maybe she decided to forget everything."

Clarke had not thought it was that possibility, she was so determined to bring Lexa back, that Monty's words make her hesitate.

Harper speaks to Clarke, "If only there was a way to know what Lexa wants."

Clarke stands up, "Maybe there is, I have to go talk to her, See you guys".

"We are happy to have helped Clarke."

Clarke walks away and heads to the detention area.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


That same afternoon everything is ready for Luna's funeral, the pyre is ready, the ritual had to wait a little while for Ethan to be ready to attend.  
  
Along with Ethan is Koba, and a couple of Trikru warrios, a man and a woman, this time it will be Ethan who is in charge of saying a few words, practically all the members of Skaikru are present.

Clarke would like Indra to be here as well, but the latest news they got from her is that she's probably going to run away from Polis with a small army, heading south, halfway between Arkadia and Polis.

After saying a few words Ethan approaches the bonfire where the body of Luna is already and says:

Yu gonplei ste odon.

At that moment he lit the fire and Luna's body began to consume.

What most surprises Clarke is to see Murphy really afflicted, for the loss of Luna, apparently at the time they were in Polis, actually established ties of what can be called friendship.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


After Luna's ceremony, Clarke heads to see Lexa, arriving at the arrest area, two guards stand in their way.

"I'm sorry Miss Griffin, you're forbidden to see the prisoner, they're Chancellor's orders."

"The Chancellor's orders are that I cannot approach near her, but not that I cannot talk to her." Clarke's voice is one of real anger.

"Even so, we cannot let you pass."

"I suggest you let me in." Now it's Wanheda who's talking.

She tries to cross between the guards and they stop her, they struggle for a moment, when a voice is heard.

"Let her pass!"

"But we have orders from the chan...."

"Let her in, as a member of the council I require you to let her in, I'll answer for her," Abby ordered them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd come and see her."

Abby goes to the guards, "I order you to let her through."

The two guards turn to see each other and let her pass.

When entering the detention area, Clarke sees Lexa, who is standing and near the bars of the cell.

One of the guards orders her, "So far Griffin, you cannot get any closer."

"Hi, Clarke, and what is all this about? Why they do not want to let you talk to me now?" Lexa continues standing, her hands folded behind her back.

"A lot of things have happened lately Lexa, and let's just say the leaders do not agree very much with me."

"Maybe it's a little illusion, but I always thought you were part of the leaders." Lexa's voice is one of doubt.

Clarke smirks "Tell them."

"And tell me Clarke , why you came?, since your urgency seems a lot, I guess it's something important."

Clarke takes a breath, "I know the last few days we've been talking about memories, about dreams about how I told you we already know each other."

"That's right, I kept having those dreams Clarke, I still see your face in my dreams," Lexa blushes a little.

"And tell me Lexa, what if I told you that there is a way for you to recover all those memories, the memories I told you we shared?"

"What do you mean?", Lexa gets closer to the bars.

"It's just a hypothetical question, if there was any way you could get those memories back, you'd be willing to do something about it."

"I do not know Clarke, who assures me that all those memories are good, that remembering what you say will make me happier, that among all those memories, assuming they really exist, there are no painful things."

Clarke hesitates a little, "I cannot promise you that the only thing you will recover will be happy times, that's impossible, but what I can promise you is that there are also many beautiful memories." Clarke's voice cracks a little, "All those Memories both bad and good, are the ones that make you a unique person Lexa, they make you be that person that I ...... I appreciated. "

A tear trickles down Clarke's cheeks.

Clarke resumes composure a little, "So tell me Lexa, if there was a way for you to get those memories back, would you be willing to take the risk of trying?"

Lexa hesitates a bit, but apparently is moved to see Clarke's tears, "I do not know why Clarke, but I believe in your words".

"So that's a yes Lexa?"

Lexa just nods.

Clarke intends to approach the grate a little and one of the guards stops her, "So far Griffin, you cannot get any closer."

Clarke knows that this is not the time to deliver the flame to Lexa, which the guards would never allow her, "See you Lexa, I'll see you soon enough."

"Goodbye Clarke."

Upon leaving the detention area, Clarke looks at her mom, "Thank you Mom."

Now Clarke really needs a plan to give the flame to Lexa, and Raven is still her best choice for that.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke will need a lot of help to make her plan happen  
> What do you think or her idea? Do you think is going to work?  
>   
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos, I think I will be updating on Wednesday


	15. Other Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke seeks for help in order to give Lexa the flame

  
  
  
  
It was a long day for Raven and for Monty, Raven was finally able to start measuring temperature, radiation and other meters, thanks to that she realized that the radiation has actually had a small increase. It is also very close to establishing communication with a satellite that was for climatological use, has had contact with it, but has been intermittent.

Monty has continued to help her, although the questions have returned to his head, he wants to know why all this research is due.

"And tell me Raven, once you have established communication with the satellite at one hundred percent, what is the plan to follow?"

Raven thinks for a moment, "As I already told you, the plan is to look at the lands more to the west, especially near the Rocky Mountains".

"Oh, please Raven, you have to give me something more than that, there must be a reason, so that our best mechanic and almost genius, is assigned only to this task."

"Look Monty, first, I am a genius, second you're right, there are more reasons, but the only thing I know, is that they are looking for us to move west, near those mountains, the reason I still do not know, I think it has something to do with the weather" .

Monty is not entirely convinced of Raven's words, and wants to keep asking.

But at that moment someone knocks on the door.

"Go ahead." Clarke enters through the door.

"Hi Rae, Monty, good to meet you here, because I need your help."

"Then you've come to the right place Griffin, you will not find people better able to help you in whatever your problem is, all over the earth." Raven says it in an almost arrogant tone.

"I'm glad you say that." Clarke smiles a little, "Because I need a plan to do something that goes against the Chancellor's and council's orders.

"I do not like the sound of that," says Monty.

"Please, Monty, we're delinquents, and that's why we were sent to the land," Raven says enthusiastically, "Well at least you guys, I was sent because I was the best for what was needed at the time."

"And what do you need, Griffin?"

"I need a plan to put the flame inside Lexa's head." As she says this, Clarke shows them the flame, "The problem is that I cannot get close to her and I'm not sure how much Lexa will cooperate when See what it is about".

There is silence in the room.

"I guess you already exposed your plan to the council, and they did not agree." Monty speaks.

"That's right, I told them what I wanted to do, but they told me it was too risky, that nothing would tell us Lexa's memory would come back, but I know it will work." Clarke sounds almost desperately.

"And then what you need is to be able to get close to Lexa, to say the magic words and that the chip is activated to put it inside Lexa."

"Exactly Rae, the problem is I cannot get close to her. Another thing that worries me is that I do not know what her reaction will be to seeing the chip activated ."

"Maybe you're going to need Lexa to be tied up or with chains to cooperate." Monty interrupts. "And all this while someone distracted Arkadia's guards and opened her cell.

"Griffin, this is not going to be easy, since after this plan we can face great punishment from the council."

"I also know that Rae, that's why I need your help, and I think we should involve more people, I do not think we can do it alone, maybe Muprhy, he has never been sympathetic to Kane, so he would not hesitate to help us , Octavia would surely support us as well. "

"What about Bellamy?" Question Monty.

Clarke doubts for a second, "I think it would be better not to warn him, at the council meeting he did not support when I told them what my plan was."

"Then we would be three, plus Muphy, Octavia and Haper I suppose." Raven counts people with her fingers. "We have to get together somewhere, it could be here, but I would raise some suspicion."

"We could do it at night, when everyone is asleep." Clarke takes her hand to her Chin, "Let's start with that, we have to go and tell those involved, Monty tell Harper, while I look for Murphy."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby and Kane are in the chancellor's office, lately they spend a lot of time there, they use it as an excuse to be seen after hours, their relationship has been growing little by little, without even being a couple completely.

But tonight they are really distanced, the concerns in Arkadia are many, and Abby is distressed by how Clarke reacted to the refusal to return the flame to Lexa, knowing her daughter, She knows that if she does not receive the approval of the council she will try something to do it herself.

Abby sits in a chair, while Kane is in a chair in front of her, "Marcus, have you been thinking about Clarke's idea? The truth when you think about it does not sound so far-fetched.

"Yes, I thought about it, but whoever assures us that by returning the flame to Lexa, we will have the old Heda back, I know we all remember Lexa, the one who swear to protect Arkadia, who defended us before the other clans, but ... And if that does not happen, just the opposite happens, we give Allie 2 a new guest, eager for revenge, and improved“ Kane sounds worried.

"I know it seems almost like a gamble, but if anything has taught us the time we have on earth, we must rely on Clarke's instinct for these things, without it at this point most of us would be practically dead" Abby Looks at Kane, “Remember the time Lexa arrived with all her army, to annihilate us and Clarke asked for an audience with her, as we did not know if it would work”.

"I remember Abby, and I know that Clarke has gotten us out of a lot of trouble, but it's not just my decision, this is not a dictatorship, and I really have my doubts whether or not his plan worked out."

Abby is left thinking, remembering how often Clarke's decisions have saved lives, how even grounders see her as a leader, in her head the name of Wanheda sounds.

She knows she has a lot to think about tonight.

"See you tomorrow Marcus, we have much to think about."

As she leaves Kane's office, Abby heads to her room, in the distance she sees two familiar figures, almost sneaking out into the night, looking like Murphy and Emori.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In the mechanics bay are Clarke, Raven, Octavia Monty and harper, when someone else knocks on the door.

"Hey guys, It is Murphy."

Monty gets up and opens the door.

Everyone is surprised to see that along with Murphy is Emori, no one really knows her, Clarke remembers her in Polis, after defeating Allie, and when they went to Luna's ascension, but she has not really spoken to her.

"Emori insisted on coming, said that if it was something to go against the system, she was with us. Besides, I assure you that nothing we say here will leave this room. "

Everyone nods, though not everyone seems happy because Emori is also inside the small conspiracy.

"Well Guys, first of all I want to put a little in context," Clarke speaks first.

"As everyone knows Lexa is imprisoned after she attacked us, apparently someone or something erased her memory, and since she is prisoner, she has not wanted to say anything about it."

"I've tried to get close to her, and I've achieved it to some extent, she's remembered a few things," Clarke does not want to go into too much detail, she knows she cannot betray the relationship she and Lexa maintained.

Clarke continued, "As you all know, the flame is what contains the spirit and memory of all the commanders, When Luna was killed, Murphy and my mother extracted the flame from Luna's body, and I am the one who has it now ".

Clarke shows it to the others.

"Ah yes my idea is to put the flame back inside Lexa, so that she recovers her memory. But there is a small detail, they do not allow me to approach her, that is why I need you to help me approach her, or that Murphy could approach her, and we can give her the flame. "

After Clarke finishes saying his little speech, everyone is silent as if thinking.

Raven takes the word, "It will not be easy Griffin, first you have to distract the guards to leave the guard post, that could be easy, but we also have to open Lexa's cell and get her to cooperate to put the chip in her Head, and knowing Lexa's ability, it will not be easy to control her if she does not want to cooperate".

Octavia continues, "I think we must first focus on getting rid of the guards, some distraction, maybe fake some attack to get them away from their posts."

"Or we can just knock them out and get them out of the game," Murphy interrupts, "If we're already doing something against the orders, then we're going to do it the right way do not you think?."

"It does not sound so bad Clarke" Now it's Monty who talks.

"Boys, you are forgetting something," that you have an expert thief among you, "Emori is the one who speaks," I could find a way to take the keys of the cells from the guards, and then you would distract them. "

"Interesting" Raven says this while looking at Emori. "Then we need to look for a distraction, maybe we should talk to the Trikru warrior who first came with you Clarke, I do not remember his name."

"You mean Koba ?," Clarke sounds thoughtful, "he could be of help, he was quite loyal to Lexa while she was Heda, so I think he could help us create distraction, maybe with a couple more Trikru warriors who are in Arkadia.

Raven speaks again, "Sounds good, but what happen if we do not convince Lexa, I say that because when she sees the chip full of small tentacles, after Murphy says the magic words, it puts doubts on anyone, maybe once Lexa See that she regrets, even if Clarke is present. "

"Maybe we can give her some sedative without realizing it, something that will calm her down," Harper said.

And so the discussion continues for some time, neither is completely convinced that any of the plans will work, but they have to come to an agreement on how they will act.

Apparently Emori’s plan about steal the keys to the guards and use the distraction, is the one that takes more advantage, but would require the skill and Emori, as well as include Koba in the plan, and that makes Clarke nervous, that not to mention that there is still doubt whether Lexa will cooperate or not.

After a few minutes of discussion, they seem to have reached agreement on plans to give Lexa the flame.

Even Raven had to draw on the board the stages of each plan and who would be involved to make it clear to the others involved, but this helped everyone agree on the strategy.

Raven speaks to all, "Well guys, these are the plans, first Plan A, which we call cheating, Emori is in charge of using her charms to steal keys from the cell where Lexa is to one of the guards" Raven looks To Emori with a little flirtatious eyes, "Then we will use the Trikru warriors to create a distraction, Haper will come screaming to the guards of the detention area that their presence is indispensable outside to control the fight, at that moment Clarke and Muprhy will take advantage to approach To Lexa, open the door of his cell and give her the flame "Everyone listens attentively.

"Plan B, in case something goes wrong, is to use force, leave the guards unconscious and enter Lexa's cell before reinforcements arrive, this second plan leaves us with very little time for action."

"Everyone agrees?"

Them everybody hear the door open. "Your plans sound great guys, but honestly I do not think any of them work."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Clarke is completely taken aback.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about bring the whole gang together for this plan, I think if Clarke asked for their help, they all would help her  
>   
> What do you think of the story so far?  
> I know a lot of writers immediately jump into Clexa relationship, I'm not saying that is wrong, but I wanted to write a story where the plot was important and a lot of other things were happening but Clarke and Lexa were still the main characters.  
> I do not know if a lot of people really like this type of writing, but I wanted to be true to the original idea I had for this Fic.  
>   
> Also I know there is no Lexa on this chapter, but after this one, there will be a lot of Lexa.  
>   
> I will be on vacations next week, so I do not know if I would update more than once next week  
>   
> And of course, thank you to the people who continue reading this story, I promise you things are going to get very interesting  
> 


	16. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being discovered by Abby, everyone is surprised

  
  
  
  
Everyone looks surprised to see that Abby was present.

"Interesting plan that you are organizing guys" Abby looks at them all, "But I do not think either of the two plans will work, the guards would never trust you, maybe if Bellamy was involved, but I do not see him anywhere."

"We would rather not involve him, because you heard his opinion at the last council meeting." Clarke reponds.

Murphy interrupts, "Well gentlemen, this is over, we've been spotted before we even start executing the plan, good job guys."

Abby smirks at Murphy's words.

"And then Dr. Griffin, you are going to give us all away." Raven is the one who talks.

"Well I cannot deny that the idea crossed my mind, but that's not why I'm here."

Everyone turns to see interested.

"And if it's not to give us away, then?" Clarke says in a tone of confusion.

"After hearing your plans, I know you are completely determined to do that. And Clarke sweetie, I completely understand you and I know why you want to do it. "Abby approaches Clarke and touching her shoulder, " That's why I tell you that your plan will not work. "

"And what do you expect then, Mom, do I stand with my arms crossed and do nothing just because the council wants it?.

"Clarke, I know many times I have not supported you" Abby tries to speak with a more serious tone, "But this time honestly I think you're right, and I know you really have faith in Lexa ..." Abby takes a breath and continues , "That's why I've come to say the following ......"

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The next day in the morning, it has been a very cold day in Arkadia, and everyone is quite tense, there is still no word on whether someone would attack soon, according to the latest communication with Indra, rebel clans were setting up a camp nearby Desert Clan and they also have presence in Polis, Blue Ciff, Broadleaf and Delphi, with the support of some Azgeda warriors who were still loyal to Queen Nia and some of Boudalan, are among the clans supporting the rebel movement with the help of theirs ambassadors in Polis.

Kane was very tense, he knew things were bad all around, and he was a little annoyed by the talk he'd had the day before with Abby, where he clearly noticed how Abby supported Clarke, even though at the council meeting there was no sign of that.

At the morning council meeting, they are discussing how they will get information from Lexa, of course Clarke is not in the room.  
Trevor is the one who talks "I guess the best option is to start getting information as soon as possible from the prisoner."

Miller Sr. continues, "That's right, and the best way is through torture definitely." Everyone turns to look.

"I'm not convinced it's the best method, but we're running out of options." Kane turns to see Abby's eyes. "So we will put it to a vote, as you know if there is a tie, I am the decisive vote."

Kane starts from left to right, Jaha and Bellamy are in the room but they will not vote, they will only, Trevor, Mr. Miller, Abby and Kane.  
First Vote him "I am against torturing Lexa" Kane says.

He then turns to Trevor, "Trevor, you are in favor of Torturing Lexa for information."

"Yes, I'm in favor."

"Miller, are you in favor of torturing Lexa for information?

Miller Sr. answers, "I've thought about it a lot, but I think the best option right now is to get the information we need through torture, so I'm in favor."

The vote is two to one, Miller and Trevor know that Abby will vote against, and as Kane is the one who decides, so Lexa's torture will not be approved, but they set a precedent to pressure the chancellor along with the Help from Jaha.

Kane continues. "Abby, are you in favor of torturing Lexa for information?

Abby turns to Kane, "I'm in favor."

Everyone is surprised to hear Abby's response.

"I know this will take you by surprise, but I've thought about it a lot, and I think it's the best option, I do not see another way Lexa tells us anything, and Clarke could not make much progress either.

Kane looks at Abby with a little disappointment, "Well, it's settled, Lexa will be tortured by the guards to get information."

Trevor interrupts, "And how will this do precisely?

Miller is the one who speaks, "We'll have to move Lexa, the holding cell is very small, we'll have to take it to the far side of Arkadia, near where the main computer is, apart in that place nobody will hear anything.

"And how are we going to move her? It will not be easy to take her escorted by all Arkadia, the grounders who are among us will be able to see her, and besides, she will raise suspicions." Jaha is the one who asks.

"I'll take care of that," Abby says, "I can give her a sedative that works fast, so we can move her without problems, and chain her or whatever it takes to start getting information from her."

"Then in the evening we will carry it out, the meeting is finished."

Listening to Kane, they are murmurs, but there is not much to do, the decision is made.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


When afternoon arrives, everyone prepares to move Lexa, Abby first steps through the infirmary to take the necessary sedatives, and heads toward the detention room,

In the detention room is already Kane, Miller Sr, Trevor and five guards.

Watching her mother head for the room, Clarke follows, along with Octavia.

"Mom, what are they going to do?"

"I'm sorry honey, the decision is already made."

"But Mom, you know Lexa does not deserve this, she helped us a lot, she accepted us as Clan number 13," Clarke says almost crying.

"The council reached an agreement, and we must respect Clarke."

Octavia interrupts, "It's the same as when we were in space, they still do not realize that their methods do not work here."

There is a small moment of struggle. All this happens outside the detention area.

Kane interrupts, "Abby, it's about time."

Abby enters the detention area, along with the guards, Lexa is standing in the middle of her cell.

The guards open their cell and approach her on both sides, asking her to spread her hands.

Lexa cooperates with them, while she sees Clarke in the distance.

On each of her wrists, they put chains, each guard holding the end of the chain tightly, Abby pulls the sedative from her left bag of the jacket to give it to Lexa, she has to put it at the neck.

"Guards, I need her to kneel!"

The two guards pull the chains tightly forcing Lexa to kneel, while two guards point at her with guns.

When Abby prepares to apply the sedative, under the right sleeve of her jacket, she slides a small artifact, takes it in her hand while saying:

  
  


**"Ascend superius"**

  
  


And without giving the guards time to react she puts it behind Lexa's head, everything happens in just a second.

After receiving the flame, Lexa stands still for a few seconds with her eyes closed, then begins to tremble almost like convulsions, and falls faint to the floor of her cell.

Clarke runs immediately to Lexa's side, the guards try to stop her but they do not succeed, they all seem surprised by what just happened.

"Lexa, Lexa! Please wake up". Clarke holds her tight.

"What the hell happened? Murphy told us that the process was normal, that none of this would happen," Octavia comments.

"You have to get her to the infirmary immediately." Abby orders the guards, warn Jackson.

Miller's voice is heard. "Stop immediately Dr. Griffin."

Everyone turns to look bewildered.

"You heard me, she disobeyed a direct order from the chancellor and the council." Miller Sr. continues.

"You're crazy or what's wrong? Kane do something!" Octavia yells furiously.

"I'm sorry Abby, but Miller is right." Kane's voice is one of disappointment, "Guards arrest Dr. Griffin."

Two guards approach and arrest Abby, another guard carries Lexa in her arms to take her to the infirmary. As Abby leaves escorted, and Clarke whispers "Thank you, Mom"

Clarke and Octavia go behind the guard who carries Lexa, while Kane accompanies Abby.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In the infirmary Lexa is put on a stretcher, much in spite of the anger of Clarke , the guards tie her hands and legs, since she continues being considered like an enemy, a pair of guards stay to watch it, among them Bryan, which Gives a little more peace of mind to Clarke.

Without Abby, Jackson is the attendant, he tells Clarke that Lexa´s vital signs are stable, everything seems normal, but for some reason she cannot regain consciousness.

Outside the infirmary are also Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper and Miller.

Miller is the one who talks, "So the plan was to use Abby to say like a Trojan horse, ugh, that was brave of her."

Monty answers, "We already had a plan, although the truth looked very complicated, but Abby showed up and told us that she wanted to help, at first we were surprised, but she said she would do it for Clarke."

"The truth was quite strange," Murphy comments, "It was as if one of our parents helped us steal some food, or do some shredding in the Ark, but it turned out to be effective in the end."

"And what is the status of Lexa?" It's Bellamy's voice who just arrived, "I barely know what happened in the detention area, I cannot believe you all planned this and did not tell me anything."

Octavia interrupts, "We would have told the old Bellamy, but I do not think anyone of us really trusts you."

"O, I just care about you guys, I cannot believe that everyone has helped, and apart you went against the council's orders"

"Please Bellamy," Raven sounds annoyed. "We have always gone against the orders of the council, or you forget who sent you to the earth to die."

"Even Dr. Giffin understood that this was the best option we had, I do not know why you cannot understand." Now is Harper who sounds annoyed.

"Well ya guys! It's not time for these discussions." Monty finally puts some order.

Everyone understands that they are outside the infirmary, and it is not the place to be fighting.

"And what will happen now? With Dr. Griffin, With Lexa. " Harper's voice barely audible, Monty hugs her tightly.

All remain silent and with their heads down, need good news and soon, to raise the morale of all.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Inside the infirmary Clarke is sitting next to Lexa, she is grabbing her hand, even when Lexa is fastened against the stretcher.

Jackson finds himself taking vital signs, and everything seems normal.

"Clarke, I think everything will be fine, as far as I know, Lexa is too strong, I think she will get over this."

Jackson does not know that what concerns Clarke is not the physical health of Lexa, if not her mind, she does not know how she will react, if she remembered everything or not, something definitely happened in her mind after she received the flame, because Did not have a normal reaction.

"Thank you, Jackson."

"Do not worry about your mom either, Kane would never let anything bad happen to her"

Clarke is calm on that side, that's why she accepted her mom's plan, she knew Kane would sooner or later forgive her for her actions, after all they are practically a couple.

It's been 4 hours since Lexa received the flame, when Clarke feels a movement in Lexa's hand, this causes Clarke to wake up a little frightened.  
She sees how motion is perceived in Lexa's eyes, even when she has them closed.

And suddenly, Lexa begins to open her eyes little by little, Clarke sees as the green eyes of Lexa begin to glimpse.  
Clarke approaches her, hoping to see that look in Lexa that she remembers so much.

At last Lexa opens her eyes completely,

"Lexa… are you okay?"

Lexa turns to see her, and stares for a few seconds.

**"Clarke ...... Clarke ... .." ******

  
  
  
  



	17. Waking up from a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter we will see things from the perspective of Lexa for the first time, since previously we only saw them through Clarke and some other characters.

  
  
  
  
Lexa's mind is full of images, different situations in her life that mix, she does not know what is real and what is not, she feels as if she is in a very deep dream.

Through her mind she sees images, sees a beautiful blonde woman, with beautiful blue eyes staring at her, immediately thinks .... "Clarke", and hundreds of flashes pass through her mind, images of Clarke by her side, talking, eating, walking together, joking, even arguing.

The happiest moments of what she believed was her past life, remembers them by her side, it was as if when she was next to Clarke, it could be really her, without masks, without ties.

And she thinks, is all that real? Her mind doubts .... Remember to hug her, to kiss her more than once, to have her asleep next to her .... But then something happens, remember screams, tears, blood, suffering and everything is black after that.

  


_"What happened to me?"_

  


Little by little the images come back to her mind, but now it is different, it is in a closed place, and it does not carry the mass clothing that when it was with Clarke, now dress almost completely of black, with several people to her side, all paying attention to a man, apparently some kind of leader .... He yells at them, orders them, and then all black again.

A new flicker, and she sees Clarke again, but now it's just an image of her stuck on a wall, but Lexa does not feel the same as in the previous visions that went through her mind, now Clarke causes her indifference, but why?.....

Listen to the voice of the man ordering her to capture Clarke, _“it is necessary to bring her alive....”_ The man says, _"She is the mission, I can only tell you that her name is Clarke, you will find her towards the East of the woods"_ ....... And she thinks _"Clarke? But why I must go after her "...._

Now she remember the night, the dark, the fights, what seems to be an ambush, and remember to have Clarke face to face, walk towards her and nail a dagger while she smiles ....

  


_Noooo!, but what did I do ?, what did I become .........._

  


Everything is black again in her mind ....

And suddenly, she sees the blonde again, telling her, "Maybe life should be about more than just surviving" .  
And remember to repeat these same words to Clarke ...

Suddenly she feels a warm sensation, something that comforts her, something that she have not felt for a long time .......

When she opens her eyes she sees a bright light above her, but she feels that warm feeling in her hand, turns to her right and sees a figure that takes a few seconds to decipher .... That blond hair, those blue eyes.

  


 

 **"Clarke ...... Clarke ... .."**.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke stares at her, a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Lexa, it is you…? It is really you?"

Lexa stares at her.

"Hi, Clarke, am I dreaming? Or you're really on my side. "

Clarke smiles a little, "Here I am Lexa, by your side, and all this is real." Clarke cannot wait any longer and kisses Lexa in the forehead

Lexa spends a few seconds, glaring at Clarke and says, "But my mind is so revolted Clarke, my memories ... I remember you, but everything else is too blurry or confused, what happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question to my Lexa."

“Why, when was the last time we saw each other?” Lexa stares at her as she asks.

Clarke does not know whether to tell her about the city of light, does not know if Lexa remembers any of that, but does not want to say that the last time she saw her alive, The brunette died in her arms.

"The last time we met, we were in Polis, you and me." Clarke holds Lexa's hand in both hands and kisses her hands.

Lexa interrupts "Polis, I remember Polis and the tower".

"That's Lexa, I think your memory is coming back, but little by little, I think you should not force it much, I have to talk to Jackson to check your vital signs and verify that everything is fine."

Clarke does not want to overwhelm her with questions, at least not yet.

"Let me loosen your hands so you can move."

One of the guards interrupts, "Not yet Miss Griffin, we have orders not to untie the prisoner"

"But she's not a prisoner, she reminds me." Clarke sounds angrily.

"Her status has not changed yet, she's still a prisoner."

"Bryan, you have to help me." Clarke sees him with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clarke, we have orders,"

Lexa interrupts, "Clarke, no problem, I'm fine like this."

Jackson enters the infirmary, "I see the patient is already awake."

"Yeah, she woke up a couple of minutes ago, she looks pretty good." Clarke answers.

"I must check her vital signs".

While Jackson reviews her, Bryan comments, "Clarke, I must go and tell Kane, he ordered us to call him immediately if they are any changes to Lexa's health." Brian leaves the nursing room.

Jackson continues, "Well, everything seems to be fine, her pupils are a little longer than normal, but it must be because of the time she was unconscious, her heart rate is good too, I'd say she is in very good condition."

"Excellent news," Clarke holds Lexa's hand, does not care that others see her, at this moment the only thing that matters is that Lexa, her Lexa is back.

"It's good that she stays lying down, at least for a few more minutes, because she's been unconscious for a long time," Jackson tells Clarke.

"Clarke Kom Skaikru, Where am I?".

Clarke is surprised by the question, "You are in Arkadia Lexa, you arrived a few days ago," Clarke wonders, _What really happened to Lexa's memory, because she does not remember anything of what happened in these last days_. "Since then you've been here, tell me ... Do not you remember what happened this week?”

Lexa is left thinking for a few seconds, "Clarke, my memories are not clear, I know that I remember you, I know who you are and what you mean to me, but everything else is like a puzzle."

Clarke holds her hand tight, and walks over and kisses her, "Never mind, hodnes, I'll help make all those memories make sense."

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Kane walks to the infirmary, Bryan went to tell him in his office that Lexa had woken up.

Kane has not spoken to Abby yet, he knows why she act like that, but why she did not tell him anything?, he knows she did it for Clarke, but he also knows that it is likely that after this Abby will be expelled from the council, Their only hope is that Lexa will really remember what happened to her, and provide them with important information for Arkadia's interests.

Upon reaching the infirmary, Kane sees the delinquents standing outside Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper Miller, and Bellamy.

"Hey guys, I guess you all knew what Abby was going to do."

Everyone is silent.

Only Murphy answers, "Mr. Chancellor, Do you believe us, small delinquents, capable of planning something like this?"

Everyone smiles as they listen to Murphy.

Kane ignores them and enters the infirmary.

Upon entering, he sees Bryan and the other guard, Lexa is in bed next to Clarke, Jackson is also in the infirmary.

He walks over and stands in front of Lexa's bed.

"Hi Lexa, how are you? It's good to see you're awake."

Clarke sees Lexa. "Lexa, he is Chancellor of Arkadia, his name is Ka ... ..".

"Hello Marcus Kane, I remember you."

A small smile is drawn on Kane's face. "It's good to have you back to Lexa, I mean Heda."

"My memories are not clear yet, but I know who you are Marcus Kane, I remember that your intentions were always good for me and my people."

"Thank you Lexa, it's good to see you're really back. But tell me what you remember, you know why you're here, did you remember after Titus sho.... "

Clarke interrupts, "I've been talking to her chancellor, her memories are still unclear, it's as if something or someone had done something to her mind. But her memories are coming back little by little, I think if we give her some time, and we help her remember, she will soon be able to tell us everything she knows. "

Kane does not seem convinced, he hoped to have answers about everything that is happening, "And what do you suggest Clarke?"

"First, I think it would be a good idea to move her elsewhere, and not have her handcuffed." While saying all this, Clarke does not let go of Lexa's hand, "Maybe having her in a room, if you requires it with vigilance, but not take her back to the detention area, Jackson is already reviewing her and saying she's in good health, so I do not see any problem moving her into some empty room. "

Kane thinks for a few seconds, "Okay, Clarke, I'll immediately see where we can move her, but as you say, she'll have surveillance outside her room 24 hours.

"Thank you Chancellor." Lexa smiles a little.

Clarke speaks to Kane, "Chancellor something else, could you please remove the ties she have, I think they are no longer necessary."

"Okay, I see no reason for them now." Kane orders Bryan to remove the handcuffs, Clarke helps him to make it faster. "

"Shee will remain here for another half hour, until we have her room ready."

"Ok chancellor, no problem, I'll stay with her, but first I would like to have a few words alone with you." Clarke smiles at Lexa and then turns to Kane.  
"Okay, Clarke, come with me outside."

  
Clarke kisses Lexa hand, "I will be back soon, I promise".  


Kane and Clarke leave the infirmary while Lexa lies on the bed.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Outside the infirmary everybody is still waiting for news, when Kane and Clarke go out together and stop.

"Here's good Chancellor, no problem, we can talk in front of them." Clarke stops kane to speak.

Octavia speak first, "Clarke, how's Lexa?"

"She is okay O. it worked to give her the flame back, , it's her again, but .... Something else happened in her mind, because she remembers me, she knows who I am, she remembers Kane as well, but her memories are confused, she does not remember how she got here, or why, and I do not think she remember what happened in Polis with Titus and me".

Everyone is surprised.

Raven is the one who speaks now, "Do you mean someone brainwashing her? because, she died, right? At least that's what you all told us, and suddenly she appears as if nothing, without memories ...".

"But I think those memories are in her mind, it's like they're blocked, so I asked Kane to move her to a room so I could start talking to her and make her remember." Clarke looks at Kane.

"Honestly, I think like Clarke." Kane addresses everyone, "I think Lexa can help us better understand what's going on, and I also think we should help her remember, so I agreed to move her to a room. Apart after all, she's still the Commander of the 13 Clans now that she has the flame again, maybe having her back will help the other clans not declare war on us, or we can come to a peaceful solution. "

"And when are they going to move her to a room?" Harper asks.

"As soon as possible, I have just instructed the guards to prepare a room, preferably near Clarke's."

Clarke blushes a little, knows that by this point everyone is more or less aware of her feelings towards Lexa, "Thank you Chancellor."

"Not only do I do it for you Clarke, I do it for the sake of Arkadia."

"There is another matter that I want to see with you, Chancellor." Clarke speaks in a more serious tone, "What will happen to my mother?

Kane takes a deep breath, "Look Clarke, Abby disobeyed a direct order from the council, and acted behind everyone's back, most likely she will be expelled from the council, but because of her position as Doctor in charge of Arkadia, I do not think she will be Imprisoned for a long time, but she will have to face consequences for her actions. You know it's not just my decision, and you also know how the council thinks. "

"And there's nothing we can do to help her," Clarke asks.

"Really the only solution I see, is that the information that Lexa gives us is really relevant to Arkadia's defense, so I hope you can really get Lexa to recover her memories. As for the others, I know Abby will never give you away, but I'm sure the council will vote to have you monitored. "

Everyone ducks their heads a little, they know it could have been much worse.

Kane leaves them behind and walks away to what appears to be the detention area.

Meanwhile, Clarke thinks she needs to make Lexa recover all her memories, even the most painful ones. Although for the moment she is happy that she remembers her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Clarke and Lexa finally will have sometime alone  
>   
>   
> Thank you to the people who left kudos and comments


	18. Wounds that can heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa, finally have some time alone

  
  
  
  
  


Lexa has been moved to a room, it is something simple and austere for what was accustomed, in her memory is present her room in the tower of Polis, but it is a great improvement compared with where she was.

She still does not really remember what happened, she still has flashes of images of things she is not sure if they happened to her, or if they are a dream from another life.

It is not yet clear why she is detained, why she is not in Polis? What happened to the Kongeda? (Clan Alliance).

But she is sure of one thing, she is happy to be with Clarke, she knows that everything will be all right with her, and that she will help her find the answers.

In the infirmary, Lexa did not want to ask Clarke many questions, she did not feel confidence in front of the guards, they had something to watch over her, but here in the privacy of a room, she knows they can talk openly.

At that moment, someone knock on the door of his room. "Lexa, can I come in?." It's me Clarke.

"Come in, Clarke."

Clarke enters Lexa's room with a tray of food, she knows it's not like Lexa's food in Polis, but she has to eat to regain her strength.

"Hello Lexa, I brought you something to eat." Clarke puts the tray of food on a small table, and sits in the chair in front of Lexa's bed.

"Clarke, I do not know where to start, I have so many questions."

Clarke thinks exactly the same thing, there are so many questions in her mind, but she knows that she must be careful in what she tells Lexa.

"How about we start the last time we saw each other, remember?"

Lexa stares at Clarke, "It was in Polis, I remember."

"That right Lexa, we were in Polis," Clarke breathes deeply, "I was about to leave for Arkadia with Octavia, because there was an emergency."

"Octavia, if I recall, Lincoln and she are very close right?."

Clarke gets a lump in his throat as she reminds Lincoln, "That's right, but you remember what happened at that time when I went to say goodbye. I went into your room to tell you that I had decided to go with Octavia to Arkadia. "

Lexa stays for a moment, "I remember Clarke, I remember it clearly," Lexa blushes a lot. "What happened next was one of the happiest moments of my life." A tear spills over her cheek.

Clarke approaches her and takes her hands. "So was for me Lexa."

Now Clarke knows she will have to tell Lexa about what happened next, what happened when she left Lexa's room. "Do you remember what happened after that?"  
  
Lexa hesitates for a moment, "I remember you left my room, and you said goodbye with a kiss, telling me that we would see each other again soon."

"That's right, but when I got into my room, something happened." Clarke does not know how to continue, but prefers to tell Lexa the whole truth, "Murphy was tied to a chair and gagged, and Titus was also in my room, with my weapon".

Lexa continues, "Yes, I remember hearing noises, like those who make your weapons."

"That was precisely the shooting. Titus wanted to kill me and accuse Murphy of doing it, so that you would abandon the idea of Jus nou drein jus daun, and attack Skaikru with all your army. "

Lexa's face is full of surprise.

"But Titus did not have so much experience with Skaikru's weapons, He tried to shoot me several times while I tried to flee, but at that moment ..." Clarke's voice seems to break, "You went into my room to see what was going on, And a bullet hit you directly in the stomach".

"I remember going to your room, but after that it's all blurry, what happened after Clarke?"

"The wound was deep, Titus carried you and put you in my bed, and you began to bleed in my arms" Clarke cannot take it anymore and begins to cry, "There was nothing I could do, you told me that your fight was over, and the next commander would protect me".

Lexa interrupts her, "And I also told you that you were right, that life was about more than just surviving." And Lexa begins to cry along with Clarke.

"Lexa, that day you died in my arms, I closed your eyes myself. That's why it's a miracle that you're here by my side and I can touch you. "Clarke reaches for her hand and delicately caresses Lexa's cheek.

Lexa also brings her hand up to Clarke's face and touch her lips. Clarke cannot stand it any longer and comes and kisses her with all her forces.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds, for both of them it's incredible because they never imagined that it would happen again.

The two separate delicately from each other and stand for a few seconds.

  


"Clarke, but how is it possible that I am here?"

"I do not know, and that's why we need you to remember more things, we need to know what happened to you."

"Clarke, I really do not remember ... .. but tell me something, how did I recover my memory?, what happened next?"

"You recovered your memory, because we put the flame back inside you."

  


Lexa thinks, _It's true, the flame, after I died, Titus must have extracted the flame, but what happened next? Who of the Natblida won the conclave to become Heda? Surely it was Aden, and what happened next, so that they would give me the flame again?_

"Clarke, you have to tell me, what happened after I died? What happened to Polis and the Kongeda".

Clarke does not know how to tell Lexa what happened next, she knows it will hurt Lexa a lot to know the truth, but as she continues, "After you died, I finally found out what you meant when you talked about the spirit of the commanders. I watched as Titus drew the flame from the back of your head. As you can imagine, it was like a Shock for me. "

Lexa takes Clarke's hand, "I always thought I'd tell you, but I did not know how you'd take it, it was hard to explain."

"I know Lexa, even if you had told me, most likely I would not have believed you at all."

"I suppose after that the Conclave took place, to see who would be my successor as Heda".

Clarke hesitates for a few seconds and continues, "That was the plan but something happened, that changed everything forever."

  
  


"What happened?"

"When they were watching over you and preparing everything for your farewell ceremony, Aden came up to me, and told me that all the Natblidas had vowed to protect me, and Skaikru."

Lexa feels relieved, remembers when she talked to all the Natblidas and madethem promise that they would always support Clarke in case she died.

"But there something we did not anticipate Lexa, _Ontari._ "

"Ontari!" A chill runs through Lexa's body.

"That's right, just when I finished talking to Aden, Ontari came in and tried to kill me, luckily Titus was true to his word and defended me. But Ontari made use of her right as Natblida and forced Titus to add her to the conclave to choose your successor. "

"It cannot be Clarke, tell me what happened, tell me what happened to Aden?" Lexa sounds desperately.

"I Talked to Titus, and we agreed to do everything possible for Aden to won the conclave .... But Ontari had other plans. "Clarke does not know how to tell Lexa the following," Lexa, that same night.... Ontari murdered all the Natblida while they slept, and she self-proclaimed Heda ".

Upon hearing this, Lexa breaks into tears immediately, she cannot believe what Clarke is telling her.

Clarke approaches her, and sits next to her on the bed, as she hugs her, and Lexa puts her head on her shoulder.

So they stay like that for a few minutes.

Clarke knows that all this is very difficult for Lexa, because she loved the Natblida almost as her children, always thought that Aden would be the one who would take the charge of Heda after her death.

Lexa finally resumes composure a little, "I guess after that, everything I built went to hell. Ontari surely ordered to take Skaikru out of the Kongeda, and established a dictatorship. "

"It was something similar, but Ontari never could consolidate her power" Clarke continues, "Titus never gave the flame to Ontari, he preferred to die before giving it to her, he knew that he could not give it to her to have the absolute power".

"If he did not give Ontari the flame, what happened then?"

"I asked Titus if there was any other way, and he told me that only a Natblida could receive the flame to become Heda, but that there was only Ontari, although he also mentioned Luna."

"Of course, Luna." Lexa looks surprised. "Did you know Luna?"

"Not really, but Lincoln had told us about her and knew how to find her, so Titus gave me the flame to take care of her and take her to Luna."

"I cannot believe all this has happened, but I still have so many doubts, what about Pike, Titus, Roan, and the other Clans? Where is Indra, is she okay? "

Clarke does not know where to continue, she wants to give Lexa good news, "Indra is fine Lexa, In fact Kane spoke to her on Radio a couple of hours ago".

Lexa is left thinking for a few seconds, as if something is going through her head, as if some memory came back suddenly to hear those words _Radio .... Kane spoke on the Radio with Indra_

And suddenly as if a new part of her mind was lit up, Lexa remembers something. "Clarke… I just remembered something, but ... .."

"What did you remember?"

"About what I've been doing before coming to Arkadia."

Clarke looks completely surprised.

"Clarke, they… the people who sent me to attack you ... .. They can listen to you, they also have radios."

Clarke is completely horrified, Arkadia has been being spied on all this time.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
  
After hearing Lexa's words, Clarke immediately goes to the chancellor's office, does not even knock for permission to enter.

In the office are, Kane, Miller Sr, Bellamy and Trevor.

"Clarke what's up?" Bellamy asks.

"You do not have manners even to knock the door." Trevor looks angry.

Clarke interrupts, "There's no time for protocols right now, Chancellor I've come after talk to Lexa, She just remembered something of the utmost importance".  
  
Everyone is wondering what it will be.

"We are being spied, they have always been listening to us,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those who attacked us back from Polis, have radios, can hear all our conversations, Lexa just told me."

Everyone is horrified to hear these words.

"But how is it possible?"

"Lexa does not remember too many details, but she did tell me that they can listen to our conversations, they also have radios."

Miller Sr. takes speaks, "Chancellor, we should order immediately to avoid any conversation by radios, at least those that are of importance".

"Yes I know Miller, but I cannot announce it on radios either, we must pass this information in person, until we know more about what is happening."

"But it is true that they can hear us?" Trevor speaks doubtfully.

"On second thought, it makes sense that they are listening to us." Bellamy addresses everyone, "Think about it for a moment, the first time we were attacked, how did they know at what time we would leave Polis? Or where would we go? The only reason why nothing else happened was because we decided to go find you somewhere in between, and we did not have that conversation on the radio, it was something that Jasper and I decided at the last moment.

What Bellamy says really makes a lot of sense to everyone.

And Clarke goes on, "That's right, and the second time they attacked us, Kane also informed Polis by radio at what time we would be leaving for the meeting in Polis with the other clans, and during the trip, we all went radio Between the two Rovers to see where we were going. That time the only reason we were saved was thanks to the storm that fell in those moments. "

After hearing this, everyone is convinced that what Lexa says is true, they have been listening to them all this time.

"Bellamy, I need you to go to the control room, and you order Raven, no longer use the radio until further notice, Miller you go to the Arkadia's door and order the same, and spread the word to others, Tonight we will have an emergency meeting to see how we will address this crisis. "Kane's voice is practically an order.

Bellamy and Miller immediately leave the office.

Clarke and Kane stare, know what this implies, if they have Radios, there are only two explanations. Or somehow they got it either from Mount Weather before being destroyed, or the enemies also have a technology similar to that of Skaikru, which would leave them at a considerable disadvantage.

Kane breaks the silence, "After all, returning the flame to Lexa was not a bad idea."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you to the people who left comments a Kudos


	19. There are always solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby faces the consequences of her actions,  
> Lexa and Clarke have a very close moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a new update, I'm actually really involved in this story, I am planning like 40 or 45 chapters for the first part, maybe more, and I'm already planning the second part.  
>   
> Hope you enjoy the story so far.

  
  
  
  


Kane goes to the detention area, with everything that happened, he has not had time to talk to Abby, he wants to explain to her about the new information that Lexa told them, and also wants to see how Abby is.

As he enters, he sees Abby standing next to the cell in which Lexa was, sitting on the bench in the cell.

"Hello Abby."

"Hello Marcus."

Kane takes a chair, and sits watching Abby, "Have you been aware of what happened to Lexa?"

"Clarke came, and told me, that she had been moved to a room, the flame seemed to have helped somewhat to regain her memory."

"I think after all, Clarke's plan worked out Abby, since she remembered something else, which surprised us all."

Abby raised her eyebrow, _which would be what Lexa remembered?_.

"Apparently our enemies, the same ones who sent Lexa to attack us, have radios, and have been listening to all our conversations."

"How is that possible?" Abby is surprised.

"Lexa does not remember it, but apparently something that Clarke said while they talked, made Lexa remember at least that."

"And you think it's true?"

"We all analyze what has happened lately, especially the attacks on the road between Polis and Arkadia, and the two times we reported by radios, for example, at what time we were leaving, and what way we would go, which makes us sure that what Lexa says is true. I already ordered that we do not have more important conversations by radio, but we cannot cut the conversations completely, that would be suspicious. The last conversation I had on the radio was with Indra, and she told me that she had already managed to get a small army together, and they were settling down between Arkadia and Polis, she also told us that she had already had contact with Roan and apparently he would send Some delegate to speak with Indra and with us.

"I'm glad we got that information, after all, my help was not in vain" Abby knows that Kane is hurt because she does not inform him about the plan.

"That's the other issue wanted to talk to you about, I know you know that what you did can be considered treason to the council, and that you're likely to face several punishments."

"I know, but it was a risk I should take."

"For the time being you are suspended from the council until further notice, we are not sure, but it is probable that a judgment will be made against you to decide what your punishment will be."

"And how long I'll stay locked up."

Kane takes a moment, "Because you are Arkadia's Chief Doctor, and since we are in a state of emergency, your incarceration will be suspended until further notice, you are free now, but your opinion will not be taken into account in the advice in the council, and you will soon be told when your trial begins ".

Abby cannot believe it, she knows that Kane stepped in to help her get free, but she also knows she'll have to regain Kane's trust, "Thank you Marcus."

Kane just nods and leaves the place, and leaving orders the guards to free Abby.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia is on the outskirts of Arkadia, is practicing a little with the sword, it has been some time since she does not train and feels that is falling out of shape.  
At that moment she sees as Koba approaches to her, has several days that does not talk with him.

"Hello Octavia kom Skaikru".

"Hello, Koba."

"I see you practice a little with the sword, if you want we could practice together, a small friendly battle."

Octavia agrees, and the two begin to fight.

After a few minutes, they take a break, and the two sit on the floor.

"Octavia, I need to ask you something."

Octavia knows that Koba must have many questions, she knows Lexa is alive, but she has not heard from her. "What do you need to know Koba?"

"Tell me, what happened to Heda Lexa?"

"Lexa is well, has improved a lot.

"That good news Octavia .... I really hope that Heda Lexa will fully recover."

"Yes Koba, do not worry, Lexa will be fine in no time.

"Thank you very much for the good news Octavia Kom Skaikru, it was what I needed to hear, although I hope to soon see and speak with Heda again."

"I'm sure you'll soon be able to talk to her, Koba." Octavia is left thinking, "Tell me Koba, besides you and Ethan who else is here from the clans."

"Together with Ethan and me, there are Kira, Virion and Raile kom Trikru, they came as Wanheda guards when they attacked us, and after what happened to Luna, we preferred not to return to Polis, why the question Octavia?."

Octavia thinks, Kira must be the woman, Virion the guy who measures two meters and Raile is the youngest of the three.

"We may need your help to get messages to Indra as our communications have been tapped."

"Take messages to Polis?"

"I actually think that after what happened to Luna, Indra is no longer in Polis, but I think that's information, Kane will be given in due time."

"Ok Octavia, we'll be ready for when you need us."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
That same day, Clarke is going to speak with Lexa, the talk of the previous day had to leave Lexa with many doubts, and also with a feeling of sadness, to know that all Natblidas are dead, that Titus is also dead, and that Clarke Still does not tell her about the city of light, or about Luna, is too much information, and Clarke is afraid of the way Lexa is going to take it.

Clarke knocks the door to Lexa's room, again takes a tray of food, knows that the last time Lexa did not eat much, now she expects that she eats a little more, but also know that with so much bad news, it is difficult for someone the appetite will open up.

"Come in Clarke" Lexa knows Clarke is the one who knocks on the door.

"Hello Lexa, I'm bringing you your food again."

"Thank you".

"And tell me, how are you? How do you feel after all the information I told you yesterday?" Clarke leaves the tray again at the small table, and sits down on the bed next to Lexa.

"It was difficult Clarke, very difficult to assimilate everything you told me, and I remembered that I did not even ask how much time had passed."

"It was a little over two months." Clarke responds.

"Actually everything happens very fast" Lexa takes a few seconds and asks, "Clarke I need to return to Polis, I need to take control of Kongeda, I need to see my people."

Clarke knew that sooner or later this conversation would come, "Lexa I still have not finished telling you what happened after Ontari took power and why you cannot return to Polis right now".

Clarke begins to talk about how she went to see Luna to deliver the flame, but also has to tell that Luna rejected it, in the middle of all this is forced to tell her about the city of light, Lexa tells her that for her that was always just a myth, which she never imagined was real.

Clarke tries to explain about Allie, and what is an artificial intelligence, which is not easy. What is also complicated to explain is that the flame is really an improved version of Allie. Clarke talks to Lexa about how Allie took control of the minds of all Polis, Arkadia and many more people in the Kongeda.

At the end of his story comes the final battle in Polis and the City of Light, Lexa is surprised to know that Pike ended up fighting next to Clarke and Indra, but after knowing that Pike assassinated Lincoln, she is happy to know That Octavia killed Pike at the end of the battle.

Clarke tells about how she saw her again in the city of light, although for Lexa this was like a dream. Everything seems so incredible, as they were able to defeat Allie, and then they all came out of the trance they were in.

Lexa looks so surprised, but then the question obliged.

"Clarke, how did I get the flame back?"

"Lexa… after we defeated Allie, the Kongeda was left without a leader, and when there was no more Natblida, we were forced to go talk again with Luna, and we had to tell her everything that happened, that we needed someone That will continue your legacy " Clarke omits the part about the end of the world, not yet time to tell Lexa.

"And what happened? Upon learning this, Luna accepted Heda's charge, did not she?"

"Yes Lexa, Luna accepted, and she take the flame to become Heda."

Lexa is happy that Luna has taken the flame and became Heda, "But what happened to Luna? Why did the flame come back to me?"

"Luna tried to unite the clans, even Roan support from the beginning, but for many clans, Skaikru were still considered enemies." Clarke does not know how Lexa will take what she is about to tell her, "Something horrible happened, Luna was betrayed as she was heading toward Arkadia after learning that you were alive".

"Betrayed?"

"Yes, Luna was traveling with about 50 warriors and with Murphy, all of different Clans, and in the middle of the road, most of the warriors turned against her, according to Murphy, Luna fought until the end, but was killed by the same warriors who swore to protect her, only one of Luna's warriors survived".

Clarke sees Lexa's face fill with fury and anger, "And they said why they killed her?, or it was just to take power."

"They left Murphy and Emori alive, just to give us a message, they said , that they specifically told Wanheda and the Skaikru leaders, that the other clans did not recognize of Luna as Heda, and would never follow someone who was imposed on them by Skaikru. They basically betrayed Luna for believing that she favored us and that we controlled her. "

Lexa thinks that was the very same reason why Titus ended up accidentally shooting her.

Lexa is pale, too much bad news she has received in two days.

Clarke comes up to her and hugs her, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I know it's just been bad news, things have not been easy since I lost you Lexa. But that you are here, in my arms, makes me feel that everything will be fine, that we will find a solution to all our problems".

"Thanks, Ai hodnes" It's the first time Lexa refers to Clarke that way, which makes Clarke a little blush.

"As I know it was just bad news, I brought you something." Clarke searches inside his trousers, "Something I keep with a lot of affection the day I left Polis, and I thought I'd never give it to you again."

Clarke opens her hand to show to Lexa the golden jewel that the Brunette wore on his forehead, "That day in Polis, before I left to escape from Ontari, I went to your room, I remembered where you had kept it after we were together, I needed something of You, a memory I could always carry with me" Clarke's eyes fill with tears.  
  
Lexa takes it with her hand and stares at it for a while and then sheds a tear "Thank you, This is the most beautiful gift I have ever been given" The two come and kiss each other, the most passionate they have had since that time in Polis when they were together.  
  
It is like the time stops around them, that nothing else matters if they can stay together.  
  
They separate slowly, while looking at each other,  
  
“This is like a dream come true Lexa, before you came back, I was lost so lost”  
  
“Don’t worry Clarke, from now on, everything will be fine”.  
  
Clarke really wants to be with Lexa right now, to feel Lexa's body next to hers, but she knows it's still too soon, that Lexa has just returned, that her mind is still confused, and she knows she does not want to force her.

  
  
  
  



	20. Redemption is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke continue on their path of rediscovery.

  
  
  
  


The next day in the morning Bellamy walks through the halls of Arkadia, has not really had the opportunity to talk to Clarke about how is Lexa, really he never thought Lexa meant anything to Clarke, he always thought that Clarke's decisions were only thinking In the good of Arkadia, but now he understands that there was something more in the background.

He also now understands why Clarke is still hurt by the fact that he has allied with Pike, not only because Abby and Kane ended up being imprisoned or separated by Pike, or that it triggered Lincoln's death, but because that Represented a betrayal to Lexa and the 12 clans. Helping to assassinate Indra's army was the worst thing he could ever have done. Now he understands that conversation with Clarke, when she went to see him in sneaking to convince him to leave Pike, when Octavia helped Clarke sneak out to talk to him.

When he arrives at the dining room, he takes a tray of food, and sits down to eat alone, he has really been distant from his friends these last few days, he feels some jealous, everyone was involved in the plan to return the flame to Lexa, but he was not included according to Murphy's words, "because Bellamy still distrusts the grounders".

Bellamy wonders how he can stop mistrusting, since they came to earth he has only had problems with them, and he has spent much of the time he has on earth fighting them. But he also knows that alliance with Pike was a bad decision, because he was mostly hurt by Gina's death and Echo's betrayal. Echo was the only grounder he really trusted and ended up betraying him.

Bellamy sees as Kane also enters the dining room of Arkadia takes a tray of food, and goes towards the same table that he.

"How are you Bellamy, can I sit at this table?

"Of course Chancellor, no problem."

The two begin to eat in silence for a few minutes, when at last Kane decides to break the silence. "So apparently neither of us has anyone to eat with."

"Sometimes this happens, lately my friends have not been very friendly to me"

"Yes I noticed, as I found out, you were not aware of the plan to return the flame to Lexa." Kane keeps eating while talking to Bellamy.

"That is right, I found out later, when Miller told me what had happened, apparently I'm no longer worth confidence from my friends".

"Well, I think we're in the same situation. Abby never mentioned anything to me about what she was going to do, she acted behind my back, I think that's why we're eating the two of us alone" Kane smirks.

"By the way, is Dr. Griffin still in prison?"

"Shee is already free, her presence is necessary in the infirmary due to the state of alert in which we are, although she has been separated from the council of Arkadia indefinitely, until she faces a judgment by his actions".

"She's already free, I thought she'd be locked away."

"You have to understand Bellamy, sometimes people act in an unexpected way, because they feel inside their heart that they are doing the right thing, Abby knew Clarke's situation, and how she felt, so she preferred to risk everything, even betray my confidence, to help Clarke, and I think your friends are in the same situation ".

""They distrust you for your recent past, but you must understand that you're going to have to regain their trust, but the harder it is going to be to gain your sister's trust again, she's more hurt than anyone else, and the most recent facts reopened the wound she kept "

Bellamy thinks of everything Kane said to him as he finished his meal.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke goes to Lexa's room, did not have a chance to go early, so she is hurried to get with her, later she will try to convince Kane to let Lexa leave her room, she thinks walking in the outskirts of Arkadia Will help Lexa regain her memory.

Clarke just knocks on the door and opens it, she has enough confidence again not to wait for Lexa's approval to enter. As she enters, the blonde see how Lexa is observing the drawings that Clarke left on her last visit to help her recover her memory.

"How are you Lexa?"

"Hi Clarke, I feel better thanks."

"What do you think of my drawings?"

"They are very beautiful, they have kept me busy while I continue my arrest in the room."

"About that, I'll talk to Kane later, to let you out for a few moments, even if it's escorted to the outskirts of Arkadia, apart there are more people who want to see you and talk to you."

Lexa raises an eyebrow, "Who else is in Arkadia who wants to see me?"

"There are some Trikru warriors inside in Arkadia, but above all there is someone who wants to see you, you remember Koba?, the guard who was always between your room and mine in Polis."

Lexa is left thinking for a few seconds, "I remembered Clarke, he always greeted you by passing by his surveillance post, what is he doing here in Arkadia?

"Luna sent him on guard on our way back to Arkadia when you attacks us ......". Clarke stops for a moment, she knows that sooner or later she has to have this talk with Lexa, "Lexa, remember ... why did you attack us? What was your objective?"

Lexa thinks for a moment, "I've been trying to remember, but it's all so confusing, but .... I have the memory of something like a dream." Lexa gets out of bed, "I remember a man talking to me, a mission".

"A mission?"

"Yes, but Clarke .... you were that mission. I remember they showed me a photo of you and they told me that you were the target, that I should take you with them. "Lexa's face is tense," I remember they were telling me your name, that you were my target. "

"I get it now," Clarke says in surprise, "That's why you knew my name when we were attacked. It was not that you recognized me, it was because they had told you. "

"Did I mention your name?" Lexa says with some confusion.

"Lexa, I do not know how much you remember, but the second time you attacked us ... you approached me saying my name, I was petrified to see you and to talk to me." Clarke takes her hand to where the wound is on the side that Lexa did. "You came up to me, and you stabbed me in the side." Clarke's eyes fill with tears.

"It's not possible, I could not do that, I would never hurt you, Clarke."

"I know that you no were yourself in that moment, but when that happened, my whole world collapsed." Clarke cannot hold back the tears and starts to cry.  
Lexa approaches her and hugs her tightly.

"Forgive me hodnes, really forgive me," Lexa stares at Clarke and kisses her on the forehead. "I do not know how I was able to do all that, I have so many questions in my mind, my memories about all that are so blurry. I just remember that we used radios to listen to your conversations and that you were my mission, but besides that I do not remember much more. "

Clarke stares at Lexa, still not letting go of his arms. "Well, we have plenty of time to get you to remember all that and more, trust me"

“Of course I trust you”, The two stare at each other for a few seconds, then they share a small kiss.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby is back in the infirmary, has had time to think about everything that happened, knows that Kane is angry with her, but inside knows that she made the right decision helping Clarke, the only thing that really bothers her is that she have been suspended from the council, but She knows that it is a price that she will have to pay for hide her plans from Kane.

As soon as she arrived, she talked to Jackson, and she became aware of things, Jackson told that Lexa is in very good physical condition, that he does not believe that she will have sequels.  
  
Abby is trying to reintegrate herself into her day-to-day tasks, she has tried to avoid Kane and the other council members.

At that moment Raven enters the infirmary.

"Hello, Dr. Griffin."

"Hello Raven."

"I listened to the news, I'm sorry Doc. I know it's hard for you to be put off the council, but I think it could have been a lot worse."

"I'm still not free from all guilt Raven, Marcus told me, there is a pending trial against me as soon as the state of emergency in Arkadia is over”.

"Wow, he really is mad at you, but I think you should talk to him anyway and try to sort things out."

Abby shrugged a little, "I do not think if he wants to talk to me right now."

"You never know Doc." Raven changes the subject, "By the way, how is Clarke? Since Lexa's back with us, I've barely seen her, she's not been to Monty and me".

"She is well Raven, she has been focused on Lexa, and trying to get her memories back."

Raven approaches Abby, "Tell me something Doc, there's something else between Lexa and Clarke, I never thought she saw her that way, but after the last events, I'm convinced that while she was in Polis there were several things between them two".

Abby looks away from Raven. "Raven, I'm not the one to answer those questions, maybe you should ask Clarke directly".

"I know, but I do not think Clarke wants to talk to me about that".

"Do I not want to talk about what, Raven? " Clarke interrupts her, just entered the infirmary.

"Hello Clarke," Raven answers nervously. "Your mom and I were talking about you."

"That is what I heard precisely, and tell me, what were you talking about?"

"Raven was asking me about how are you, and how is Lexa?" Abby interrupts.

"Well things are going well Rae, Lexa has started to remember a lot of things, about Polis, and about Arkadia, although she hardly remembers about why she attacked us, or who sent her to attack us. It's as if the flame releases one part of her brain but blocks another ".

"Excuse me girls I have to retire, I leave you to talk." Abby leaves the infirmary.

"And tell me, Clarke, do you think she can regain her memory?" Raven sits on one of the stretchers.

"I really hope she can Rae, it's been so long since we last saw each other, that I just hope Lexa is back to be..." Clarke blushes and does not know whether to continue or not.  
"Oh come on, do not pause in the middle of what you were going to tell me."

""It is that so many things happened while I was in Polis that I haven't talked to anyone, other than my mom recently".

"I knew it, Abby had to know what happened to you and Lexa."

Clarke turns her eyes, "Rae is not easy to talk about those things."

"But we really do not know anything else, the only thing you told us is that Lexa had died, and that she had been killed by a religious little crazy guy, who was also something like her father. Later I found out thanks to Murphy that he had also been present when Lexa died, but he did not give me many details either".

Clarke thinks that at least Murphy was silent about what happened. "I know I did not give you many details, and that I closed a little to the others these last months, but ...".

"Please Griffin, I'm your friend, I want to think that I’m your best friend, even when you left me out these months, it has not been easy to be alone with Monty, Harper, Brian and Miller, those four are pure love, and to be truth, already gives me nauseas to be alone with them ".

Clarke laughs a little when she hears Raven.

"At least have a little confidence to talk about what happened in Polis."

Clarke takes a long breath, "Ok Rae, I think I should start with why I stayed in Polis so long."

Clarke talks to Raven about what happened in Polis while she was with Lexa, talking about the fight with Roan, about Nia and how Lexa killed her, about Ontari, and much more. Raven is amazed when Clarke talks about the city of Polis, how big it is, and how she walked the streets when she was there.

She then has to get to the details of her relationship with Lexa, although she prefers to skip many things, she also talks about how Lexa died.

She feels that she just release a great weight from her chest, knows that Raven is not going to judge her, but it was necessary that her best friend also knew what was happening.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter ready, I think I will be uploading on the weekend, and it is an important chapter, so stay tuned.  
>   
> 


	21. More time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems calm,
> 
> Thanks to this they all try to find their place within Arkadia

  
  
  
  
  
Emori still does not feel comfortable in Arkadia, Kane was kind enough to give her room to Murphy and her, but compared to the room they had in Polis, it's a big difference, though on the other hand, compared to the caves they lived before Polis, it was a great improvement.

She has not really made friends with anyone, but she has really come to appreciate Raven and Harper. From what she's seen and told by Murphy, Monty and Harper are a couple, as well as the other two boys Miller and Bryan.

Arkadia is not really as she imagined it, according to what Murphy had told her she thought it was almost a prison, but by the time she has been here, she has realized that there are many more things, there are stables, a dining room, Something that seems to be a tavern where they serve alcohol, and many other things, she believes that Murphy is really resentful of Arkadia, which is why he sees it with evil eyes.

She is walking around the outskirts of Arkadia alone, because Murphy is talking to the chancellor, she sees Harper talking to Miller, the two are on guard and with their weapons, in the distance she listens to the talk.

"There is still no news or armies approaching Arkadia, so much tranquility makes me nervous." Miller tells Harper.

"I know, this tranquility is not normal, on the one hand the clans declared war on us, on the other hand we have this new enemy who apparently wants to kidnap Clarke for some strange reason, and surely they are also spying us."

Emori decides to approach, "Hello Guys".

"Hello Emori" Haper greets her with a smile, "What do you think of Arkadia so far?"

"Well, it's much prettier than Murphy described it."

"And tell me, before you were in Polis with Murphy, where did you live?"

"In the death zone along with my brother."

"The Death Zone" Miller and Harper answer in amazement.

"That's right, and even if you do not believe me, I worked for who you called Allie."

The face of Miller and Haper is even more surprising.

Emori realizes this, "I really did not know who she was, we just ran errands for her, and the errands sent them with a giant guy who was like her messenger." Emori omitted details of how she had to kill him when she was trying to steal from him.

"But then, you knew about the city of light," Miller asks.

"I really did not know what the city of light was, for me it was nothing more than a myth that attracted curious people and those who were expelled from the Kongeda by Heda."  
"And how did you meet Murphy?" Harper asks.

"I met him when he tried to find the city of light along with the other man, whom you call Jaha, I found them in the desert and honestly, we deceived them and steal them."  
Miller is surprised by the naturalness with which Emori talks about this.

"Then I saw Murphy when he came back from being with Allie, about 3 months later, and from then on we started our odyssey, to run away from Allie again and again, until we ended up facing her in Polis" Emori smiles A little, "I do not know how Murphy's rays ended up from Flamekeeper and living in Polis with me. And since we are now in Arkadia, I believe that our destiny is never to stay established in one place. "

Emori thinks in the threats that haunt Arkadia and Skaikru, and she's not sure she wants to stay in Arkadia any longer.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Kane is in his office, his mind is spinning all the things that have happened in Arkadia the last two weeks, unfortunately human lives have been lost these days, and that always for a leader like Kane is something that worries him , Hopes that he will not have to continue attending more funerals in the days to come.

He has not been able to talk to Abby yet, he understands the reasons why she acted in that way, and why she hides him information, he would just like Abby to trust him more, but he really does not know if he would've supported the plan or not.

At that moment someone knock on the door.

"Ahead".

It's Clarke, Kane knew that sooner or later Clarke would come to see him, surely it has something to do with Lexa being locked in her room, he knows that is not the way to treat the commander of the 13 clans, but otherwise still Have not been able to decipher why Lexa attacked them.

"Hello Chancellor, I need to talk to you."

"Hello Clarke, of course, what do you have in mind?" Kane is sitting at his desk.

"I would like to talk about Lexa, she has made a lot of progress, but I think that being locked up all the time has not helped ... I think it would be better to let her out for a few hours."

Kane puts his hand to his chin, "It's something I had already thought, I think she already showed that after getting the flame has returned to be the old Lexa, and no longer represents a danger to anyone in the Ark. If you take responsibility for her safety, I'm willing to let her out of her room".

Clarke's face is filled with happiness.

"Right now I'm going to talk to Miller Sr. to instruct the guards and stop watching Lexa".

"Thank you very much, really thank you very much." Clarke cannot help but smile. 

"I do not know if you have any other subject you want to talk about, Clarke."

"Actually, that was all, thank you." Clarke turns around and stops, "Actually there's one more thing, I think you should talk to my mom, she really cares for you, and I know it hurts her to be apart". Clarke smiles a little, turns around to retreat.

Kane keeps thinking about Clarke's words and thinks, that he really feels alone being away from Abby.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Koba is training together, with Ethan, Kira, Virion and Raile, all have been very restless, being away from Polis and not knowing the news of what is really happening is worried.

Kira and Raile have talked about leaving Arkadia and going with Indra to get their orders, but Koba told them that they were not sure where Indra is at the moment.

Koba watches as Kane approaches them along with Miller Sr.

As they approach, they stop training and get together.

"Hello everyone, I have come to ask you a favor, warriors."

"Hello Kane kom Skikru" Everyone greets him "Tell us what you require" Koba answers.

"As you know things in Polis are somewhat unstable, and Indra had to leave Polis."

"And who stayed in charge at Polis?" Kira asks.

"The last thing Indra told me is that apparently the ambassadors took control of the Tower, but how you imagine everyone is watching for their own interests. Indra gathered a small army, and took refuge on the outskirts of the city. That is why I want to ask one of you to go with Indra, and ask her what his current status is, and if she has managed to have contact with King Roan kom Azgeda. Indra told us appropriately what her location would be before we stopped contacting her".

The warriors turn to see each other.

"I volunteer" Raile steps forward.

Thanks Raile, you can take any horse that is in the stable for your trip.

Raile nods and heads to the barn with Miller Sr.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is happy after talking to Kane, she feels that Lexa will be the same again soon, going out into the woods and feeling nature again will be a great help.

The only thing Lexa needs is some time to recover all her memories, and with some luck, in a short time could be turned as Heda in Polis, and with the help of Lexa will be easier to rejoin the twelve clans.

Upon arriving in Lexa's room, Clarke realizes that there are no guards around her caring for the door.

Clarke knocks on the door and enters the room. Lexa is standing, doing exercises, and stretching a little.

"Hi Lexa, I see you're already stressed, and you're trying to keep busy."

"That is right Clarke, I do not remember having been locked up so long in one place, even in the tower and Polis there was many things to do without leaving the tower."  
Clarke feels like Lexa's voice is fill with annoyance.

"Well, I have some good news, I talked to Kane a little while ago, and he told me that you no longer have restrictions on the Ark, and you can go for a walk and get to know the place."  
  
Lexa's face changes in those moments, she immediately notices the happiness on her face.

"Yes Lex, but there's only one condition .... That I am responsible for your safety at all times. "

"That's fine with me, so we can spend more time together."

The two turn to see each other as they smile.

"So be prepared to go out, because you will finally know Arkadia."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In a short time Lexa was ready to leave, does not know who is most anxious to walk around Arkadia, whether she or Clarke. When leaving her room Clarke tells her that the first thing to do is to leave the metal cage, which is how Clarke calls the inner part of Arkadia.

The two walk together, Lexa sees as almost no one really notices his presence. Try to think, and remember that almost nobody knew her in Arkadia personally, except for Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, and Kane, also try to remember who else from Skaikru accompanied them to TonDc on her first visit, but she not really remember.

When leaving the building of Arkadia and seeing the sunlight for the first time in a long time, Lexa feels really happy, being able to breathe clean air, without the metal smell that exists inside Ark, is something that really appreciates.

Clarke shows her where the pews lie where she and her friends sit down to chat and have a drink, then show her to the far area of the stables. Lexa thinks about what would have happened with her horse, if Luna has taken care of him, if he is still in the Polis stables.

After seeing the stables they go to the area where Koba and the other Trikru warriors are practicing, everyone is surprised to see Lexa.  
As soon as Lexa approaches, they all bow their heads in respect.

"Heda, it's good to see you among us again." Koba is the one who speaks.

"Mochof Koba".

"We thought that we would never see you again, it is a miracle that you are with us in these difficult times."

"I will do my best to return peace and unity to all clans."

"I know you can do it Heda, if someone can do it, it's you."

After talking a few more minutes with them and saying goodbye, Lexa and Clarke head to the other side of Arkadia, apparently Clarke wants to take her to where Rave is, Lexa tries to remember who Raven is but cannot do it, until Clarke tells her that it is the girl to whom Gustus Incriminated to have poisoned her in TonDc.

Lexa tells Clark that she does not think it's such a good idea, but Clarke tells her that's a forgotten affair, and that Raven really does not hold a grudge against him.

Just as they head there, Abby crosses her path.

"Hi Clarke, Lexa, how are you?

"Hi mom, I'm taking Lexa to know all the places in Arkadia, right now we were going with Raven".

"Thank you Abby kom Skaikru, Clarke told me you were the one who brought me the flame."

"You do not have to thank Lexa, I knew what the flame meant to you, and that Clarke was willing to do anything to achieve it".

Clarke blushes a little as she listens to his mother.

"By the way, Lexa before you continue with your tour in Arkadia, it is necessary that you go to the infirmary, it is necessary that we do a routine checkup, Jackson is there, he is in charge of doing it, they are orders from the chancellor to see that everything is fine with your health".

"But Mom, we're just going to go with Raven, we cannot postpone it."

"Clarke, if they are Chancellor's orders I think we should do it, I do not want to cause any discomfort, thank you Abby for informing us", Lexa speaks in a very calm way.

Lexa sees Clarke's face in frustration, but orders are orders, and that's what keeps a city like Arkadia in order.

Lexa and Clarke head to the nursing area, as they come in to Jackson preparing what appear to be some first aid kits.

"Hello, Jackson."

"Hi Clarke, I imagine your mom told you to come here for Lexa Medical Review."

"That's right," Clarke answers again with a tone of annoyance.

"Give me a few seconds, I have to go to leave these kits and I'll be right back." Jackson leaves the infirmary.

"Thanks Clarke, for taking me to know a little more about your people and your culture".

"No problem, I've always wanted to do it for a long time, I wanted you to see that we are not all like Pike, and that there are a lot of good people in Arkadia that we are looking for peace."

Lexa takes Clarke's hands and walks over to her, "I promise I will not waste this second chance of being together."

The two come to kiss each other .........

  
  
  


**Boooooom!!!**

  
  
  


A big explosion is heard in Arkadia, it is so strong that Lexa and Clarke were about to fall to the ground.

In the distance they start hearing screams and shots.

  
  


“Clarke .... What's going on?....”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be up on Tuesday,  
> Trust me, the next one will have a lot of action


	22. Nothing is as good as it looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arkadia is under attack, and unexpected things happen for several characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I preferred to divide it into two parts,  
> So it's a bit shorter than usual, but it has a lot of important things.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
Raven is in mechanics bay, already has a good time working with Monty today, during the last couple of days has been tempted to tell the truth to Monty about the reason of his investigation, but every time Is about to tell him, something happens that interrupts them.

"Raven, what do you think of what's been going on lately?

"Exactly what do you mean? A lot has happened lately."

"Well to be more specific, I mean Clarke and Lexa, I think I'm not the only one who has thought there is a greater interest in Clarke, than just seeing for Arkadia's sake."

Raven thinks for a few seconds, "I think the only person who can answer that is Clarke, although I think we've all realized that there's something more between them."

"Yes, I also think there's something more between them two, and that would explain a lot of things, but I cannot believe it, damn Clarke could not get anyone more complicated than the Commander of the Free World." Monty smiles a little at this.

"I know, Monty, it's almost incredible, but seeing it differently, really Clarke is practically our leader, even if it's not her official post, so it really would be a relationship between leaders."

"And changing a little bit of the subject, we already achieved the connection with the satellites, and also the identification systems of the atmosphere are almost 100% functional. What would be the next step after that?

Raven doubts that answering after that, she thinks it's time to tell Monty the truth, even though Kane has not yet authorized her.

"Hmmm Monty, the truth is that all this is due to something more."

"I knew it!".

"It's really quite complicated, I'm not even allowed to tell you, but I think you should know."

At that moment a great explosion shakes Arkadia. It is so strong that Raven falls to the ground, and several of the apparatuses with which they were working also fall to the ground.

Immediately Monty gets up and tries to help Raven stand up.

"What the hell was that?” Raven asks Monty, frightened.

"I have no idea." Monty walks over to the window to see what's happening outside. As he looks out he sees only confusion, a lot of smoke and people running around, and suddenly he hears shots.

When they hear the shots Monty and Raven fall to the ground.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I think it's best if we keep crouched Raven."

Monty knows that whatever is happening, It takes everyone off guard.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia tries to get up after the blast, she was just outside the main building of Arkadia, and headed to the stables to see her horse.

She can hardly hear, in her ears only a muffled sound, like a whistle. When she rose from the ground, she could only see a lot of smoke, apparently one of Arkadia's walls fell apart.

After getting up she goes directly to where Koba and Ethan were practicing.

"How are you?".

"What is happening Octavia? Ethan ask her.

"I do not know, just listen to the explosion and sudden ... ..". At that moment smoke grenades, similar to those of Mount Weather, fall to her side.

Octavia tries to kick them away from them.

From behind the smoke begin to appear men in black, who attack them mercilessly, Octavia defends herself as she can, luckily Koba and Ethan are attentive as well.

Octavia sees as far as Kira and Railey find themselves fighting with two more men, everything is chaos in Arkadia, in the distance also they hear shots, apparently they are bullets from Arkadia guards.

Octavia suddenly feels like something hits her leg and makes her lose her balance, turning as she sees a man pounce on her, blocks him as she can, and attacks.

She manages to stand up, to face another one, seems to be winning the battle, but suddenly, she feels a strong blow to the back of her head and everything is black after that.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy immediately runs to the main entrance of the Arkadia building after hearing the explosion, arriving at the entrance he meets Harper, Miller and Bryan.

"What the hell is going on?" Harper asks.

"It seems we are under attack,” He shouts “Everyone listen, just try to defend Arkadia, they will surely try to attack us first in the perimeter, I need everyone to take yuur positions" Bellamy begins to order, "I do not how many they are, but if they could knock down the wall with an explosion, It is because they possess modern weapons, be ready people. "

Bellamy tries to visualize around him, to one side sees as several grounders fight against the attackers, on the other side he sees to Octavia to go towards Koba and Ethan.

At that moment Bellamy sees in the distance as they start to fly smoke grenades, and sees as several men begin to enter Arkadia.

At this moment everything is a mess, Miller starts firing and Bellamy yells at him to stop.

"We cannot shoot at will, our own people are running all over Arkadia."

“Take position behind the Rover and protect the entrance to the building”.

Bellamy runs to try to shelter several children who were in the dining benches outside of Arkadia, Harper runs after him to raise a woman who is fainting.

Miller and Bryan try to shoot the other attackers trying to enter, but another big explosion shakes Arkadia, and from that moment nothing makes any sense now.

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After the explosion Clarke and Lexa try to think what’s happening, Jackson looks out the door and tells the two not to move, to stay in the infirmary.  
  
"Lexa, are you okay?"

"Yes, I’m okay."

"It sounded like a big explosion, but we do not have a lot of things in Arkadia that could cause an explosion of that size. The only one who could do something like that in Raven, and as far as I know, right now she's not working on any of that sort of thing. "

In the distance they begin to hear fighting noises and shouting, even some shots.

"I think we're under attack," Clarke comments.

"Clarke, I think we should help, we do not know what's going on outside."

"I know, but we have no weapons or anything to defend ourselves with."

They both try to look for something to defend themselves in the infirmary, but there are only needles and stretchers that cannot be used as weapons. "

The noises of fighting are heard closer, as well as a couple of shots. Clarke watches as Lexa runs to the door of the infirmary to peer in to see what is happening, but when she looks out of the infirmary Clarke sees Lexa's eyes change completely, what she has just seen has really frightened her.

"Clarke, we must run, fast."

"But there is nowhere to run from here, that is the only way out of the infirmary."

"Then we must hide."

Lexa takes Clarke's hand. "Lexa, where are we going?" Clarke feels desperate.

"We have to hide fast Clarke."

"I think this is the only place, it's the room where they keep the bodies after they die, now it's empty, but it only opens outwards." Clarke tells Lexa.

""It'll have to be there," they both head toward the morgue room, but as Lexa enters, she pushes Clarke into the room and shuts the door.

  


Clarke sees with disbelief by the small window on the door, as Lexa closes the door.

  


Lexa peers out the window and beckons Clarke to keep quiet.

  


At that moment four men enter through the door of the infirmary, one of them carrying Jackson in his shoulder.

  
  


"Hi Lexa, we finally found you, it was not easy, do you know where Clarke is? Can we go for her?"

  
  


"No, she ran away as soon as she heard the explosions." Lexa answers with a voice of security.

  
  


Clarke sees with astonishment from behind the door how the man who is speaking to Lexa, has an almost identical resemblance to Gustus, the same man who was Lexa's personal guard, and whom Lexa killed in TonDc for trying to convict Raven to poison Lexa.

  
  


"We do not have more time, we must go already. With the prisoners we carry we can get the information we need ", Says the man who holds Jackson.  
  
  
"Okay, we do not have time to go by Clarke anymore. Let's move on!” Lexa speaks by ordering.

  
  


At Lexa’s command, all the attackers begin to retire quickly from the infirmary, but just before leaving Lexa turns back and looks at where Clarke is, she sees directly to the blue eyes, sends a little kiss and mutters...  
  
  
**"ai hod yu in Clarke ..... May we meet again"**.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planed the final scene of this chapter since first start planing this story last year.  
>   
> So, let me know what you think about the ending  
>   
> Next update will be on thursday or Friday


	23. We were friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets old friends, and the damage count begins at Arkadia

  
  
  
  
When Lexa saw Gustus and the other attackers reach the infirmary looking for her, many memories returned to her mind, she knew that Clarke was the target and that she had to protect her at all costs, that's why she locked her without saying anything.

But in her mind there are still too many doubts, what happened with her in the last few months?, why is she working with people who are looking for Clarke, and she knows that the only way to get those answers is by following the game, by going with them, Somehow try to get the information she need, and in that way also help Clarke and Skaikru.

Lexa thinks about Clarke, and how she is always in the middle of problems, but also thinks how now she will be away from her after she finally had her by her side once more, for a moment she come to think that they would never separate again , that they would return to Polis, that they would live together in the Tower, but the reality is much more complicated.

As she runs with the others away from Arkadia, she thinks she does not know when she will see Arkadia again, and when she will see Clarke and the others again.

She sees someone she remembers as Tristan, he has Jackson on his shoulder, and wonders what they are going to do with him, for the moment she can do nothing but follow the flow, and wait for an opportunity to free him.

When arriving at a clearing in the forest more people are waiting for them, they are around 10 people more, in her astonishment sees that they have someone more moored and on the ground. Octavia is the one who is tied up and unconscious, probably was the one who put more resistance, even more to his astonishment she sees that the person who has her loaded is Lincoln, and thinks _"But how ?, Gustus, Tristan, Lincoln, what it is happening?_.

A woman's voice behind them begins to give orders.

"Ready, we are all here, let's go. It's time to meet with the boss to see what the next step of the mission is" The figure that is talking emerges from the back, Lexa undoubtedly know who it is.... It's Anya, and she continues, "It was a good mission, it was only two casualties, due to the difficulty of the mission, it is considered acceptable, although we could not capture Clarke, we have two hostages that will surely tell us what we need to know.

Lexa’s mind right now is too confused, she is not sure if what she thought were dreams actually happened or not.

"Lexa" Anya addresses her, "Gustus will command the Beta team because you have just returned, I will command the Alpha team, we will go to the meeting point. Do not let the prisoners escape, do not lose sight of them".

Everyone begins to walk behind Anya.

Gustus approaches Lexa, "How lucky that they did not find the locator behind your ear, so we were able to locate you quickly and we could get out of there almost without causing us great harm".

Lexa thinks _"Behind my ear?"_. She takes her hand behind her left ear and feels a small bump, almost imperceptible, _"So that's what it is"_.  
  
All continue walking in silence, increasingly far from Arkadia.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In Arkadia everything is chaos, there is still smoke and a fire because one of the towers fell on one of the generators of electricity, there are several wounded and dead after the attack, and only now they are beginning to quantify the damages.

Kane finds himself walking among the rubble, in his heart he hopes that all are well, but soon realizes that it is not so, there are several bodies on the outskirts of the main buildings.

In the distance he listens.

"Chancellor!".

"Bellamy, it's good to see you boy, how are you?"

"Fine, we really could not do much, Haper, Miller, Bryan and me, what we did was protect the civilians, and try to get them all safe, I think we shot a couple of them, but I'm not sure" .

"Good job, we were taken completely by surprise, there was not much we could do."

"Marcus!" Abby hurries up and embraces him tightly.

"Hi Abby" He gives her a kiss on the forehead, "It's good that nothing happened to you".

"I was on my way to the dining room when everything happened, the people inside are well, most of the wounded were outside” She takes a deep breath “But someone knows what is what they wanted?, they just suddenly disappeared".

Bellamy interrupts "Clarke, they were probably going for her, where is she?"

Abby answers "The last time I saw her, I sent her to the infirmary along with Lexa"

The three run to the infirmary to find Clarke.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke is still locked up, in her mind she is thinking in too much things, _why Lexa went with them? Why save her by locking her up? In her mind are the last words the brunette whispered to her before she leaves_.

"Clarke, Clarke! Honey, where are you?"

Everyone comes in asking for her, Clarke reacts from her thoughts, and starts knocking on the door from where she is locked up.  
"Mom, here I am."

Kane runs quickly to open the door, and Abby hugs her immediately.

"Honey, are you okay? I was very worried."

"Thank you Mom, I'm fine."

"Clarke, what happened? How did you end up locked in, where's Lexa?" Kane asks worried.

"Lexa is no longer in Arkadia .... She…. she went with them, "

"What?". They all answer in surprise.

"It was very strange, just as the attackers came to the infirmary, Lexa took me by the hand and told me to hide, but running to the morgue room, Lexa locked me in, and told me not to make any noises".

"Why would she do something like that?”

"I think she was protecting me, she knew they were coming, and that I was the main target." Clarke breathes for a moment, "They took Jackson mom."  
"Jackson? It does not make sense that they would want him." Kane comments.

Abby's face is full of concern, Jackson is almost like a son to her. "We have to look for him immediately."

Bellamy interrupts, "We cannot go for him yet, we have not counted the wounded."

"Bellamy is right," Now is Kane who interrupts "we must first stabilize the situation in Arkadia."

"And after that what do we do?" Abby asks.

Everyone is silent for a few seconds thinking about the situation,

"So Lexa is our enemy again, or do we expect the best of her in this situation?"

Everyone turns to see Bellamy.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Kane is in the dining room along with Abby, Clarke, Miller Sr, Miller, Trevor, Jaha, Bellamy and even Raven among others. It is an emergency meeting and that is why they wanted to do it in the dining room, where it is more spacious,

"So what is the status of Arkadia?" Kane asks.

"We were attacked from two sides, apparently the first attack was distraction" Miller Sr. being the chief of security is the one who answers.

"But how come no one noticed?" Raven sounds angry.

Miller Sr. Continues, "Apparently they used some sort of modern weapon, which fired at one of Arkadia's walls, which caused the wall to collapse, and there all confusion began."

"And what is the status of the wounded and the dead?" Kane turns to see Abby.

"We have 14 people injured, and 6 dead, two of whom are attackers."

"It honestly could have been much worse," Miller comments, "apparently not an attack as such, but a rescue operation. If they had wanted at the moment we could have more than 50 dead. "

"Then the operation was to rescue Lexa." Trevor is the one who talks.

"I think it was also to capture me" Clarke interrupts. "They asked about me once they found Lexa."

"That's what I still do not understand, why the attacks are always about Clarke, what is what they want from her?" Jaha speaks for the first time.

"Maybe they think she's the leader, or they might get some information out of her."

Everyone is thinking.

"They are all valid theories, but now what we have to do is see what is the action plan to follow, in the end they have two of our people, Jackson and Octavia" Kane tries to put order.

"At least we know where they went or what direction they took?" Raven comments.

"No, they seem to be very good at covering their tracks ... but we have to do something, it's my sister they have kidnapped, and I really do not think it's for something good." Bellamy's voice is in frustration.

"We must be calm, Octavia knows how to defend herself and Lexa is with her." Clarke tries to calm him, although she herself feels quite nervous.

"Of course, she is with Lexa, so no problem .... Who by the way, we still do not know if she betrays us, whether she is on our side or not .... We really do not know anything about her, we do not even know how the hell she's alive! "As he says this, Bellamy hits the table.

"Bellamy!" Kane raises his voice, "We must be calm right now, your anger does not help us at all, and we already know where that attitude has taken us before."  
  
Bellamy shrugs her shoulders as he shakes his head.

Kane continues, " The first thing is to quantify the damage, do the ceremonies for those who died, and try to start rebuilding, I had already sent a Trikru scout to see Indra before the attack, we must hear soon from her and Roan, and we must keep the surveillance to the top, I do not think they will attack us again soon, but it is necessary".

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa has spent almost a whole day walking, with only a couple of breaks, Lexa and her group are still walking towards the place of meeting with their boss, as far as Lexa can see, it is on the Kongeda's limits, Lexa has been waiting for the opportunity to talk to Octavia, and she is thinking on a plan so that Octavia and Jackson can escape.

In all this time, Lexa has been trying to remember things, about what her life was with all these people, it's as if the flame had activated the part of her brain, where she knew Clarke, Skaikru, Polis, even her times as a Natblida next to Anya, but would have blocked her memories of when she was living with these people, whom they treat her with so familiarity.

"Stop, we'll wait here for a few minutes for the signal, to know where to go exactly." Anya orders them all.

Lexa takes advantage to approach Anya, since Octavia is at her side tied hands and feet. "What shall we do with the prisoners?"

"We'll wait for the orders to see how we treat them, we'll probably extract the necessary information from them," Anya comments.

"What if they do not cooperate?"

"You know full well that we have very effective methods to get the information we need Lexa." Lexa worries even more, she knows the lives of Octavia and Jackson are in danger.

"Damn traitor." There's rage in Octavia's voice, "All this damn time you cheated on us, you pretended to be friends with Clarke again, you pretended to remember her, only to betray her once more."

Octavia spits at Lexa.

Lexa wipes her saliva, and turns to see Anya, she knows she has to react aggressively, otherwise she would start to suspect. And in a single movement she kicks Octavia's ribs directly. "Do not you dare to spit again if you value your life".

"Fuck you Lexa." Octavia yells at her.

Octavia manages to get up and leap over Lexa. Lexa stops her, hits her in the stomach and pulls her to the ground, taking her back and falling on her.

She takes out a knife and points it at Octavia's throat as she grabs her hair. "This is your last warning girl, one more aggression, and I'll cut your throat, I do not care if they first want you to get information from you, you got it!"

After saying this Lexa approaches Octavia's ear, and whispers, "Follow my lead Octavia, I will soon release you, I promise".

Octavia is surprised for a few seconds.

"Lexa this is enough," Anya yells.

"Let me watch her Anya, I've always liked to deal with those who like to defend themselves, it's more fun to make them suffer," Lexa replies.

Anya laughs a little, "Okay, you have not changed at all, she is all yours so you can watch her."

Suddenly the radio is heard, "We are ready to welcome you, head west for a couple of miles, we will be waiting for you”  
  
"Understood, Let's move on!". Anya orders.

Everyone begins to move.

Lexa takes Octavia by the neck, thinking about a way to free them, but first she wants to know more about the enemy, why they want Clarke, and what their main mission is.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update I am pretty sure will be on Sunday, maybe a little earlier.  
>   
> Thank you to the people who left Kudos  
>   
>   
> 


	24. Gain their trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has to put her best effort to get out of a difficult situation.  
>   
> Kane and Abby have a rapprochement.

  
  
  
  
After walking a couple of miles, as the winter was about to begin, Lexa and the others reached a clearing in the woods where they were waiting for them, Lexa was the one who took the rest of the way with Octavia, but she could never talk to her, the others were always around, without giving her a chance to even exchange a few words.

In that place they were already in place what it seems like a pair of armed tents of black color, and what seemed like equipment of new technology, which Lexa did not recognize, to their arrival, they were welcome by a gray-haired and bearded man, whom Anya greets Respectfully.

"Sir, the mission was a success, we were able to rescue Lexa, although the one they call Clarke managed to escape" Anya comments in a tone of report.

"You consider this a successful mission" The man answers in a mocking tone, "We lost a couple of men, and also we still cannot capture Clarke, I do not know how can be considered a success, but at least you managed to rescue Lexa".

He turns to Lexa, "I'll talk to you later, and I expect a full report of what happened to you the time you were imprisoned."

Lexa nods, "Sure Sir."

"And what else did you bring to us?"

"A couple of hostages, sir," Anya replies, pointing to Octavia and Jackson.

"Okay, move them to the other tent, we'll question them later."

Octavia and Jackson are taken to the most distant tent.

"Anya come with me, I want a full report on the mission."

Lexa sees as Octavia and Jackson are taken to the more distant tent, while Anya goes along with the man who is in charge towards the first tent, Lexa tries to remember the name of this person, but she does not manage to do it, knows that she has talked to him before, remembers his face, but not his name.

At this moment she thinks about her options, she knows that soon she will have to give her report on the situation and the time that she was imprisoned in Arkadia, she hopes only to be able to lie enough and that they believe her, perhaps to mislead them a little, it will not be a simple task.

Lexa looks around, sees that the men who are already waiting for them do not look like warriors of the Kongeda, as they are Gustus, Anya and the others, these men remind her of Emerson and the mountain men, She also recalls how the man in charge of the operation had in its waist what seemed to be a weapon, of which Skaikru calls a gun.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Indra was in her tent, had managed to arm a small army with the help of Ryder, in an intermediate point between Polis and Arkadia.

Indra preferred to flee from Polis, since the ambassadors upon learning of Luna's death, decided to take charge of the Kongeda until further notice. Indra knew that had been the plan from the beginning, since there was no other Natblida that would generate a power vacuum, which would benefit the adverse clans to Trikru and Skaikru to take control.

At that moment Ryder enters Indra’s tent.

"Indra, there are news, a scout has just arrived."

"At last news from Azgeda?"

"No Indra, it seems to come from Arkadia."

Indra hurries out of her tent, on his way out, she sees Raile, one of the scouts Indra sent to protect Clarke and Kane on their return to Arkadia.

"Good afternoon General Indra".

"Raile, who sent you here?"

"I was sent by Marcus Kane from Skaikru. I was sent to talk to you because they have not had any communication between you and them".

Indra remembers that Marcus told her that they apparently had a problem with the radios, and they could not continue to talk in that way.

"Marcus Kane told me that the radio communication was going to be limited only to very urgent matters, because apparently they were compromised, and the enemies were listening to us."

The face of Indra changes completely upon hearing this, and wonders who have been listening to them.

"And what is what Kane wants to ask me?"

"Marcus Kane wants to know if you already have news of Azgeda and King Roan, since he is worried about what might happen to Skaikru after the betrayal of the other clans to Luna and Skaikru".

Indra is still thinking, there is still no news of the scout who was sent to Azgeda.

At that moment a yell is heard in the distance.

"General Indra, someone else is coming!"

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The rebuilding of Arkadia has begun almost immediately after the attack, as well as the care of the wounded, Kane did not want to waste more time, he knows that they must be alert, the guards increase to double, and Clarke will have vigilance at her disposal 24 hours, apparently she remains the target of the attackers. Miller and Haper were assigned to Clarke's protection, he preferred to be them since he knows they are her friends.

It has been discussed what they will do about the kidnapping of Octavia and Jackson, and opinions are very divided, they all want to rescue them, but without really knowing where they went, or who took them is very difficult to plan something, which has unleashed once again Bellamy fury, who has threatened to organize a search only himself to find his sister.

Kane stops at the main entrance of the Arkadia building, and sees as they are all working together to rebuild Arkadia's walls as soon as possible.  
Abby approaches him, after what has just happened in Arkadia, the relationship with Abby improved quite a lot, there is nothing to unite two people as the fear of losing each other.

"Hello Marcus."

"Hello Abby."

"How's Clarke?"

"A little devastated again, losing Lexa has been a hard blow to her, but losing Octavia and Jackson in the process too, that also complicates everything more".

"I know" Kane continues, "Bellamy is going through the same thing, he wanted to organize a search on his own, but Jaha managed to stop him, definitely the Blake´s are the same, they act more on impulse than anything else," Kane smiles a little.

"Do you think we'll be attacked again soon?"

"I do not think so, they took Jackson and Octavia for something, they probably want to get information from them," Kane puts his arm around Abby's waist. "Let's just hope that Clarke's thoughts are correct, and Lexa is still on our side and helps us rescue them and bring them home safely".

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa has spent the afternoon sitting under a tree, Gustus has come to talk to her a couple of times to ask her how she is, and how was the time she was captured, but she has tried to keep the conversation as little as possible, but she will soon have to go and talk to the person in charge, to give him her report, so she has been thinking what she is going to say, she has to sound very convincing in her report in order to not to raise suspicion.

On the other hand Jackson and Octavia are still inside the other tent, watched by Tristan and another warrior. Lexa has also been thinking about the best way to rescue them, she thinks it would be best at night, she feels more confident after Gustus brought her a sword and another knife for her protection, regarding the escape, she knows the abilities of Octavia and that would be of great help to flee at night, although she doubts a little of Jackson, since what little she knows of him is that he is a Skaikru Healer, like Abby, but she does not think that he has many fighting abilities Or survival in the forest.

In the distance sees Anya leave the tent where the man in charge is located, so she knows that soon it will be her turn to give her report.  
Anya's face is quite of annoyance, so she knows she did not do very well when giving her report, surely the anger was for not catching Clarke and losing two men in the operation.

Another man peers out of the tent and shouts Lexa's name. Lexa boils his blood because she knows that in her position of Heda, no one would ever have dared to speak to her with that lack of respect, is one of the many things she misses of being in Polis, and in charge of the Kongeda.

Lexa stands, and heads toward the tent, ready to give her report, upon arriving at the entrance the man says, "Colonel Winston is ready to listen to your report."

When entering the tent, Lexa sees the man who now knows his name is Winston, sitting behind what appears to be a desk, with a serious face, around, Lexa sees some strange gadgets, which appears to be a radio and communication devices, and some other things, also sees two people, a man and a woman, but they do not seem to be warriors, but rather what Clarke would define as scientists, since they wear white coats and are working with some strange apparatuses.

Colonel Winston tells her "Take a seat Lexa."

Lexa sits opposite the Colonel on the other side of the desk.

"I just finished with Anya's report, and from what she tells me, Skaikru are better armed than we thought, it was fortunate that the mission turned out to be partly a success, and we could rescue you, despite not being able to capture Clarke, but I think with the two prisoners we have, we can get enough information. "Winston takes a moment and recharges himself back." From what Anya told me, the one they call Octavia is a great warrior and is friends with Clarke apparently, so I think we can get good information from her. "

During all this, Lexa does not say a word, just nods, knows that saying less is better now, it is the same Lexa that these people had full confidence.

"And tell me Lexa, what can you tell me, how was your seclusion in Arkadia?"

"Where do you want me start Colonel?" Lexa tries to speak with as much respect as possible.

"Tell me what happened after you got caught."

"After I was captured, I woke up alone in a cell inside Arkadia."

"Do not you remember how you got there?"

"No, my last memory before that is that we were fighting with them and someone hit me in the head and I lost consciousness."

"Okay, and after waking up in Arkadia what happened?" The man speaks to her calmly and slow.

"At first they tried for various ways to get information from me, they tried to talk to me, to gain my trust, then they tried to torture me, but I did not tell them anything." Lexa knows she was not tortured, but must make this story credible for the Colonel.

"Okay, that's the least I expect from someone like you," The Colonel sees his notes, "Anya mentioned that the girl they call Octavia attacked you on the way here, and she said, and I quote, _" Damn traitor, All this Damned time you cheated on us, you pretended to be friends with Clarke again, you pretended to remember her, only to betray her once more”_ "Tell me, what was she talking about?"

Lexa gets a little nervous, think about the best way to get out of this situation.

And she begins, "After a couple of days prisoner, and that nothing of what they did work, they tried another strategy".

Winston starts writing "Keep going please."

"Clarke came to my cell, and she started talking to me, and she said she knew me ..." When Winston's gaze changes Lexa comments, "In my opinion it was just another strategy to earn my trust. After a couple of visits where she showed some things and talk about supposed anecdotes in which I also participate, I decided that I had an opportunity to gain her confidence.

"Excellent strategy Lexa, and what did you do next?"

Lexa is relieved to know that he is believing her story.

"I made them believe that I really remembered her, it was not difficult, she believed every single thing I said, she's more naive than I thought." After saying this, Lexa sketches a small smile as a mockery, although inside she is feeling the opposite.

"Little by little I gained their trust, until they began to give me liberties, as for example I could leave my cell for moments to be with her."

"As always you do not stop surprising me Lexa, there is no doubt that we teach you well."

Lexa thinks, _"Did they teach me?"_ Lexa would like to know more about her past with these people.

"Please continue Lexa, what can you tell me about them, of their defenses."

Lexa thinks well what to say, "They are stronger than we think, they are well armed, and they are good warriors." Lexa tries not to make Skaikru look weak.  
  
"It was the same thing that Anya told me, but there is some more information you could bring, something we do not know about them."

Lexa thinks for a moment and says, "Not really, I was just getting to know more of them, when you rescued me."

"About that, Anya told me in her report, that Gustus told her that you were in something that seemed to be an infirmary when they found you."

"That's right, they had decided to take me there to get me some medical tests, but when I heard the explosions and the screams, they told me to stay there as a protection while they went out to see what was happening."

"Okay, Lexa, I'll pass the information to my superiors, that would be all. If I need to know anything else I'll call you back. You can retire".

Lexa breathes even more relieved, apparently has managed to cheat them after all.

She gets up from her chair while nodding, "With your permission Colonel".

When Lexa leaves, she thinks that she has already achieved part of her job, at least she knows the name of the person in charge, and that they have some time chasing Skaikru and Clarke, although she still needs to know what her main objective is, so apart that, she has to think about how she's going to rescue Jackson and Octavia.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this next weeks, I will start a new project in my work (wish me luck) and I think I'm gonna be a little more busy, I do not know how often I will be updating chapters,  
>   
> But do not worry, I already have a couple of more chapters ready, but I need to edit them, and like I said before, I'm really comitment with this story, and I plan to carried it until the end.  
>   
> And by the way, the next Chapter will be up on Tuesday.


	25. Looking for Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the people are looking at how to solve their problems

  
  
  
  


Clarke was in the mechanics bay along with Raven and Monty, with everything that had happened the last days, the investigation about the radiation and the nuclear plants were stopped, despite of Kane wises, but at this moment there were more important things to attend to.

After the attack a pair of Arkadia fences were knocked down, a couple of antennas were also knocked down in the process, which were necessary for the measurement of radiation levels, and at this point Raven was with Monty trying to see How to solve the problem, Clarke was with them rather to distract from everything that had happened since the last attack.

Clarke watched as Raven was worried because she knew that the man power to solve this problem was scarce, since almost all were occupied in the reconstruction work of the fences that surrounded Arkadia or in surveillance work.

"Monty, we need to put those antennas into operation, apparently they did not suffer too much damage in the attack, but we have to raise them again before seeing whether they work or not."  
"And exactly how do you suggest we do that?" Monty's tone is one of frustration.

"We could start by telling Miller and Harper to help us, they just keep following Clarke everywhere, without actually doing anything that really helps” Raven turns to see Clarke.

"Hey, they're Chancellor's orders, I'd be fine on my own, without anyone taking care of me." Clarke answers in a voice of annoyance.

"I do not think my girlfriend is very happy to be following you around Arkadia either, but orders are orders. They have already attacked 3 times trying to capture you, I think the surveillance is needed "Monty comments, "By the way, any news from Octavia, Jackson, and Lexa?"

"So far nothing, but I completely trusted Lexa, and I know she has a plan, because I know she would not have agreed to go with them. Although the waiting without knowing anything is killing me"  
  
"I think we should all relax Griffin," Raven comments, "It's been a very heavy day for everyone, with too many dangers coming in from all sides, I think we should focus on one and try to solve it."

"And what do you suggest?" Monty asks.

"Well, we must see our priorities, if we are all crazy like this from side to side trying to solve everything at the same time, we will not solve anything damn it, we should focus on something, whatever is more urgent, and not waste my Mind right now, trying to raise a fucking antenna. " Raven's tone is a bit of a nuisance.

"I think the most important thing is to protect Arkadia, I think we're still vulnerable."

"I agree Griffin, we just need to see if our chancellor thinks the same thing."

Clarke thinks in Lexa and what she is doing, or if Octavia and Jackson are okay, she'd like to take a patrol and search for them, but as things stand now, and she being a target, she knows it's not the best idea.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


It is morning now, and Lexa spent the night in the open with the other warriors, despite the strong cold that already makes for these dates, apparently the warriors like her, Gustus, Anya, Lincoln etc. They do not have the same privileges as the others, but no one else seems to care.

During the night Lexa watched the movements, the surveillance, everything related to the camp, and see what their weaknesses were. Apparently she will have opportunity to watch the prisoners, and believes that there will be opportunity to speak with Octavia.

She really do not see any weaknesses, everyone is very committed to their work, so she knows that it will not be easy, another thing that worries her is that today the interrogations began with Jackson and Octavia. She has no idea what they are going to question, so she would prefer to be in the present in the interrogations, but for that, Lexa believes that she has to convince Anya first.

A couple of hours later Lexa watches how they are going to start serving breakfast, apparently they already had it prepared and each one goes through its portion, the truth is that she is already hungry and it would not hurt something to fill the stomach, so she directed to take her portion of food. She observes how each one go for their portion of food, almost without talking between them, which seems to her quite strange for people who work together day by day.

After eating, she thinks it's her best chance to talk to Anya, since she is alone sitting under a tree.  
Approaching her, Anya looks up.

"Hello Lexa, it's good to see you back with us."

"Thank you, it's good to be back where you belong," Lexa is really nervous, she does not know what her relationship with Anya and these people were like, so try to stay as neutral as possible.

"You know Lexa, for a moment we thought that we would not see you again, if it had been any other of us, I think they would have abandoned us, but the Colonel and the high commanders made a great effort to rescue you. Tracker you so we could know exactly where you were. "

Lexa knows because of the insistence of finding her and rescuing her. Apparently Winston and her bosses are aware that their memories were still somewhere in her mind, and they were afraid that if they let her spend too much time Clarke and the others, She would remember her past.

"I really appreciate the effort ... Changing the subject, when are they going to question the prisoners?

"Apparently it will be in a couple of hours."

"Anya, I would like to be present."

Anya raises an eyebrow "Would you like to be present Lexa?

"That's right, I think with what I learned from them in my stay at Arkadia, it might be helpful."

Anya thinks for a few seconds, "Thinking about it is not such a bad idea, you could help us get the information we need, besides you surely want to take revenge after they tortured you".

"I would like to get revenge on everything they did to me," Lexa tries to show anger toward Skaikru.

"Ok Lexa, I'll talk to the Colonel to see that you can be present when we question them".

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Octavia has been tied up since they left her inside the tent, Jackson is on the other side, also tied up, the two are seated and tied to what appears to be a structure that is secured to the ground, the two are tied by hands and feet, and also gagged.

One of the things that Octavia already realized is that no doubt one of his captors is Lincoln, as she had seen the time they attacked the first time, she thought she can do to talk to him, to communicate with him, but for her Lincoln is in the same situation as Lexa, where all his memories were erased or replaced, for the moment is only happy to know that Lincoln is alive.

Along with Lincoln, Octavia also observed who she remembers as Gustus, one of Lexa's bodyguards, and the woman in charge of whom she does not remember, but she hear her name is Anya.

Remember that Clarke told her about her, who was the first person to deal with them once they landed on Earth, and also remembers how Clarke told her that she gained her trust in the time they were in Mount Weather and together Escaped.

At the moment her options are limited, at least Lexa is still on her side, and promised to help them, she only hopes it is before something bad happens to them, since she hear that today they will interrogate them.

Octavia repeats itself in her head, _"One problem at a time Octavia"_.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In Arkadia things are still complicated, the state of Alert is not over, Abby has been quite busy, without Jackson she is practically the only doctor remaining in Arkadia, since the others are apprentices. Luckily most of the wounded after the attack are not serious, just a few bruises or broken bones, which has made their task easier.

He has tried to talk to Clarke, to have a moment alone with her, but in the meantime work and lack of staff, she has not been able to. At least her relationship with Kane has improved, after the attack have been on several metings and has had opportunity to talk alone with him.

At this point Abby goes to the dining room, where council meetings are now taking place, of which she is no longer a member, but nobody seems to care that she is present, the concern of all is enough to remember what Abby Did when helping Lexa apparently.

Upon reaching the dining room, Abby sees that most people are already in, greets Clarke and Raven in the distance, as well as Kane. Bellamy is also present alongside Miller Sr. and Jaha among others.

"Good morning everyone," Kane begins, "Thank you for attending the meeting."

"Everyone nods."

"The first thing is to inform you about the reconstruction of Arkadia, which after almost 3 days since the attack is 80 percent, thanks to the work of all of you. If we continue like this in a couple of days it will be 100 percent. "

"Now the next concern, which I know many have right now, which is knowing what we're going to do to rescue Octavia and Jackson." He Turns to Bellamy and Abby as she says this, "I know that time has already passed, not We have heard from them, and that every day the concern increases, but the priority was first to ensure the safety of the people in Arkadia, which we seem to have already achieved."

Bellamy interrupts. "So now we're going to focus on Octavia and Jackson?"

"That's the plan, but because we cannot even use radios, we need field intelligence, and that can be a big problem, so I want to ask Raven if she can help us with anything."

"Me? It was kind of weird for me to be invited to these meetings and not begged for a favor." Raven smiles, "What can I do for you, Chancellor?"

"I know you are working on rebuilding a couple of antennas that were collapsed during the attack, how's that going?"

"We are 80 percent of the work, Miller and Harper have been helping us."

"Okay, because I would like you to support us in another task, As I said we need the radios, but as long as they continue to listen us it is impossible, so I need you to see how to create encrypted communication channels, to be able to continue using them, I know It's possible, but I do not know how difficult it is ".

"It's complicated, but luckily you have at your disposal the best mechanic on the planet, so your chances improve a lot, Chancellor. So you can give it as a fact. "

"Thank you Raven".

"Then we wait for the radios to start the search?" Clarke is the one who talks.

"At least we could look for hints around, find out what path they could take." Miller Sr. Comments.

"I do not know how much we can do by starting the search right now," Jaha interrupts, "It's been a long time, it could be anywhere, it could be an unnecessary waste of time and resources. I think the best option would be to concentrate on what we can solve, the idea of radios seems good, that would give us again the advantage of communication, especially if we can communicate with Indra.

Jaha are just saying what many in the dining room are thinking.

The silence seizes the dining room, On the one hand you see the angry face of Bellamy, who of course wants to go to rescue his sister, but both Miller and Trevor seem to agree with Jaha.

At that moment in the outskirts of arcadia they start to hear much noise and uproar, which catches the attention of all.

Orders are heard "All to your positions and ready".

Immediately, Miller Sr. runs out with Bellamy, but at that moment Harper enters the dining room. "Sir, there is news at the entrance."  
"What's going on?". Kane's voice is stress.

"The scout you sent with Indra has returned .... But he does not come alone. "

"Who else is coming? Indra? ".

"No Sir, he came together with about 50 warriors but .... They are not Trikru, they are Azgeda".

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can have the next chapter ready by thursday


	26. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest arrives in Arkadia.  
>   
> It is the turn of Jackson and Octavia to be interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there are some scenes of torture, so you have been warned.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
Everyone in Arkadia ran to the door, news of more than 50 warriors from Azgeda took them by surprise, security was at its maximum and all available men were watching the Arkadia limits.

The first to reach the door were Kane, Abby and Clarke, just outside the front door, was Raile, but the biggest surprise was to see who was with him.

Next to him were neither more nor less than King Roan and Echo of Azgeda, and behind them, all the soldiers of Azgeda who were accompanying them.

Roan is the first to speak, "Wanheda, a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Roan, to what do we owe the honor of your visit? And I see that you did not come alone."

And in that moment Bellamy also arrives at the door, after seeing to Echo his face changes completely. "What are they doing here Clarke?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out Bellamy" Clarke sees Roan again,

"Wanheda, it came to our ears that there were problems in the Kongeda, that several clans had been revealed against Luna. But when the Scout Indra sent arrived with us, we realized that the news was much worse than we thought. So I decided to come and see it with my own eyes, and I went with Indra to let me know what was really going on".

"I hope Indra told you everything that happened," Clarke comments.

"Yes Wanheda, that's why I decided to come, to tell you that Azgeda had nothing to do with betraying Luna and Skaikru, and to help rebuild the Kongeda that Lexa always honored".

Clarke realizes that Roan still does not know Lexa is alive, which she will have to say to him sooner or later.

"Roan, he is Marcus Kane, he is Chancellor of Arkadia" Clarke continues, "He is responsible for the decisions that are made."

"Hello Marcus Kane, it's an honor to meet you, I think we've already seen each other in Polis, although not very good times. The warriors who accompany us are only to help maintain security, Raile informed us that you had been attacked and that your defenses were decimated. We want to show that we honor the pact with Luna. "

"Thank you King Roan" Kane comments.

"We asked permission to come in to discuss how best to deal with the latest threats. Only Echo and I, the warriors would stay out. "

"Of course, come in". Kane shows them the door.

Roan and Echo dismount from their horses along with Raile, to enter Arkadia, Bellamy approaches Clarke.

"Clarke, do you know who Echo is?"

"Yes Bellamy, I know who she is, but I also know that she is a trusted person for Roan, and she is his second in command".

"But Clarke, remember that she cheated us into believing they would attack Polis, when the plan was to destroy Mount Weather".

Clarke stops her pace, "Bellamy, I remember all that clearly, I remember how you and Pike broke into the ceremony and almost caused a tragedy, because you did not corroborate the information first, and because of that you left Mount Weather unattended".

Bellamy is silent.

"Understand Bellamy, at this time we need allies, if Azgeda is willing to honor their word when the other clans are against us, I am willing to accept that help. Roan has always been someone to trust and always honors his word, maybe I do not completely agree that Echo is also involved, but at that time she was following orders from Queen Nia, just as you followed orders from Pike when you decided to kill the 300 warriors who were here on Lexa's orders to protect us.

After saying this, Clarke continues her pace to inside Arkadia.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The first half of the day went smoothly for Lexa, Anya informed her that she could be present in the interrogations of the Skaikru hostages, which in itself represented a small victory, now her fear was Jackson, she knew that Octavia could withstand any torture And even knew how to lie well, but Jackson was a mystery, she only knew the man because she saw him a couple of times in the infirmary of Arkadia, knew that he was a healer just like Abby, but other than that, she knew nothing, did not seem as if he could fight or endure torture.

"Lexa, it's time." Anya calls her to the tent to be present at the interrogation.

After entering the tent, Lexa sees that they are present apart from Anya and her, Colonel Winston, Gustus, and 3 others whom she has seen several times but unknown their names.

Lexa positions herself in a corner along with Gustus, while she watches as they prepare a chair for the interrogation.

"All set, bring the prisoner" Winston commands the others.

Then Tristan enters the tent, with Jackson, fastened by the neck, after entering he deposits Jackson in the chair that they already had prepared, he ties the hands to him behind the chair, and also tied Jackson legs to the chair.

Lexa sees nervously as they prepare a table, with different things, which apparently will be use to interrogate Jackson.

After finishing tying Jackson to the chair, a woman approaches him, apparently is checking his vital signs, checks the veins of his arm and injected a substance, "It's ready."

"Excellent," Winston replies.

Jakson tries to offer some resistance, but it is useless, he is fully tied up, and gagged.

Winston comes up to him and takes the gag out of his mouth. "How are you, Mister... Jackson, that seems to be your name, at least that's what my men told me."

Jackson does not make any sound.

"Perhaps you wondered why we have you with us ... .. The truth is that you were not our first choice, but my men saw the opportunity to bring you and then here we are."

"I will tell you how this questioning will be, I will ask you something, if it is a simple question of whether yes or not, you can nod or shake your head, in case you require more words, feel free to respond".

Winston speaks with a lot of calm, as if it were something completely common for him.

"It is understood?".

Jackson nods.

"Excellent, we understand each other Mr. Jackson", Winston picks up a chair and sits down in front of him.

"Well first of all, tell me, are you friends with the one your people call Clarke?"

Jackson begins to sweat and turns to see Lexa, but Lexa does not make a gesture.

"Please Mr. Jackson, let's not get into trouble, it's a simple question, tell me, are you a friend of Clarke?"

Jackson stands without a word or a gesture.

Winston turns to the woman who injected something to Jackson, "Dr. Newman, how long does it take to get the serum to work?"

"It should already be working, but remember, Sir, the serum is experimental"

Jackson is looking more and more pale.

Winston turns to Jackson again, "As you heard, we use something in you to speak to the truth, so it is better not to resist."

Jackson turns to see Lexa, trying to tell her something with the look, but at that moment Jackson fades and everyone in the tent is astonished.  
Winston tries to give him a couple of slaps but Jackson does not react.

"This is great Dr. Newman, I think you serum is still very experimental".

Lexa does not know if Jackson is dead, or if he just lost consciousness, she wants to get closer and feel his vital signs, but she knows she cannot do it without being discovered.  
  
The Doctor approaches and checks Jackson, "Apparently he just fainted, I think the serum was too strong for him, he'll be unconscious for a few hours.

"Damn!" Winston gets up angrily from the chair, "Bring the other prisoner, with her we'll try a more traditional method."

Lexa knows what method Winston is referring to ... They're going to torture Octavia for information.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


After Jackson's unsuccessful interrogation, Octavia is next to be brought to the tent, and she is already tied up in the chair the same way Jackson, both feet and hands.

When Lexa enters, she sees Octavia looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Lexa wishes she could have spoken to her before this moment, because from now on it will be Octavia's resistance that defines whether or not she leaves this interrogation alive.

Winston sits opposite Octavia in the same way he did with Jackson.

"Hello Octavia, I'm glad to see you have better resistance than your friend Jackson, although to be honest we will use different methods with you."  
"Give me the best you have, it does not matter" Octavia answers.

"At least you told us more than your friend." Winston gets up from the chair, "You see, Octavia, there's very important information we need to know, which is why we were looking for your friend Clarke, but she's more slippery than she looks ".

Octavia does not change her gaze to Winston.

"So you better respond if you do not want to suffer the consequences."

And without warning, Winston slaps Octavia, who almost falls with the chair.

Lexa's blood almost begins to boil from the courage she feels at the moment, seeing that she cannot do anything to help Octavia.

"Tell me Octavia, what is your position within Skaikru?"

"I think that's pretty obvious, I'm a warrior."

"That is some progress, tell me .... How close are you and Clarke? "

"I barely know her."

Now it's Anya who hits Octavia in the stomach with a wooden log.

"Please Octavia, you hardly know her? Do not play with us."

Octavia is hurt but still does not say anything more.

Anya now strikes her in the face, and Octavia spits blood.

Winston continues, "We will assume that you are very close her, since you were willing to almost give you live for her the first time we attacked you".

Winston comes closer, "You see Octavia, there's something we need to know about Clarke, which we hope you can tell us".

Anya stands behind Octavia.

"We need you to tell us where something is"

Anya begins to choke Octavia with the same piece of wood that struck her before. Continue for a few seconds and then release.

“You do not have to suffer Octavia, you just have to tell us what we need to know” After telling her this, he hits Octavia on the stomach again.

Then Winston holds her by the neck, "Tell me, where is the AI-500 chip?"

Octavia tries to say something, but she cannot because Winston almost chokes her.

"Oh sorry, you cannot talk." He says it in a tone of mockery, after saying this, he loosens her neck.

Octavia can finally speak, "I have no idea what you are talking about" At the moment Octavia spits blood on his face.

Winston wipes the saliva and blood, and Anya begins to choke Octavia again.

Lexa cannot stand it anymore, she's about to intervene.

When Winston continues, "Maybe you know it by another name, I've heard they call it The Fame, or the spirit of the commanders, or some nonsense like that".

Lexa froze, knows perfectly what they are talking about, she takes her hand to the back of her neck, and touches the chip that is embedded in the nape of her neck and thinks,  
  
**_"This is what they have been looking for since the beginning"_.**

****

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who left Kudos and comments, you are the real MVP.  
>   
> I think the next chapter will be up on Sunday again


	27. We have to do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan and Clarke meet to discuss what's been going on,  
>   
> Lexa plans to escape the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said this chapter would be up on sunday, but I am going to post this one today, and another one tomorrow.  
> So stay tuned for tomorrow chapter, it is full of action, and it was a lot of fun to write it.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
The interrogation of Octavia was very severe, Lexa had to do everything on her part not to intervene in several moments, at the end Octavia failed to convince them that she knew nothing of the flame, and had to speak, although fortunately she could convince them that The flame was not in the possession of Skaikru or Clarke, and that now the flame was in Polis under the protection of the Kongeda.

This news apparently took them by surprise, and they stopped the interrogation for a few minutes, Anya did not seem to believe Octavia, but in the end they decided that Octavia's confession could make sense, and that Luna could have been in charge of the protection of the Flame.

What most surprised Lexa, was that they already knew about the death of Luna at the hands of the Kongeda, although they did not really know what had happened to her.

After that they let Octavia rest, not before giving her a few more blows, when they were satisfied, they sent her back with Jackson to the other tent. Octavia is hurt, but after all, they are not so serious injuries and Lexa hopes she can escape along with Jackson and her soon.

Tonight Lexa will finally be able to speak with Octavia, since she will be assigned to watch the prisoners along with Gustus. Lexa heard Anya said that they planned to move from this place, apparently to what would be their base to the west, so Lexa should find a way to rescue Octavia and Jackson as soon as possible.

At this point, Lexa approaches the tent along with Gustus, they are arranged to relieve Lincoln and another warrior of whom she does not remember his name from they task to watch the prisoners.

Gustus is the one who talks, "Ready boys, you can rest, it's our turn to watch".

Lincoln just nods, and the two warriors go to rest.

Lexa and Gustus enter the tent, the first thing Lexa does is to look at Octavia, and she is quite beaten, with scars and bruises, tied to the same iron structure as before.

Her first reaction is to get closer to seeing Octavia's state of health, but she stops, tries to look around and looks at her for a few seconds as she analyzes the situation.

"That came out cheap, it could have been much worse, at least you decided to cooperate in time" Lexa says this trying to look angry towards Octavia.

Octavia only sees her and also tries to appear angry, since she is gagged and tied.

Gustus stands at the entrance to the tent. "You know we should not talk to the prisoners Lexa"

Lexa hears the voice of Gustus and still remembers when he was her more faithful bodyguard, and not only this, also was her adviser. She cannot help remembering Gustus before this and wonders, what happened to all of them, with Anya, Lincoln, Tristan, Gustus and herself, when they were transformed into this?, soldiers with almost no reason and no will.

What kind of technology do these people possess? Why do they want to take over the flame? Moreover, how do they know about the existence of the flame?

At least now she has valuable information for Skaikru and for the Kongeda, now she knows what is the purpose of these people. Now only needs to escape along with Octavia and Jackson to bring this information to Clarke.

A task that so far does not seem easy to perform.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


At night in Arkadia Clarke and Kane are reunited with Roan and Echo, the meeting takes place in the boardroom of the council, due to the seriousness of the matters to be dealt only they are 4 people in this meeting. Abby, Bellamy and the other council members wanted to be present but Clarke said that it was not time yet, that so many people present could make Roan feel uncomfortable or not express his true opinions.

Kane is sitting behind his desk, with Clarke standing at his side, while Roan sits opposite Kane with Echo at his side.  
Roan is the one who talks, "I have to confess that Arkadia is very much different from how I imagined myself."

"What you expected Roan? That we lived in some kind of futuristic city or something similar." Clarke smiles.

"Speak with more respect towards the King" Echo interrupts.

"Please Echo, we're talking to friends, Wanheda can talk to me like that without any problem"

Clarke is still unaccustomed to being called Wanheda, but she knows Roan has always called her that way.

"And tell me Roan, can I call you Roan?"

"No problem Kane, you are friends, you can call me Roan."

"Why come to Arkadia? When you could send some scouts or messengers."

"Honestly," Roan replies, "One of the reasons was the curiosity to meet Arkadia, but it was also because of everything that has happened in recent weeks. We were as surprised as Luna's death, we never heard a rumor that they were going to betray her, it was a rather secret plan. "

"The death of Luna was something that took us all by surprise" Clarke is the one who speaks, "We had worked hard with her to keep the peace that Lexa had achieved in the Kongeda, but apparently that close relationship with her , Was the one that condemned her to die at the hands of the other clans ".

"It is true, but that is why I have come to tell you that Azgeda is committed to honoring our part of the deal, and to continue to recognize Skaikru as part of the Kongeda. This time is a time for allies, and since most other Clans continue to see us with suspicion and hatred, it is better to stay on the side of Trikru and Skaikru".

"Thanks Roan" Kane responds surprised by Roan's honesty

"But tell me, Kane, Wanheda, now that Luna is dead, who will take over the Kongeda, without any other Natblidas the ambassadors will try to take control of Polis and the Kongeda."

Clarke and Kane turn to look each other, they know it's time to tell Roan the whole truth of what has happened lately.

Clarke takes the word, although her voice is a bit of a doubt, "Roan there's something else you should know, but what I'm going to tell you should not leave this room, at least not yet, Echo and you have to promise me to keep the secret to where it is necessary ".

Now it's Echo and Roan who turn to look distrustful.

"And what would be the secret that you want to tell us, but we should not divulge ......"

Clarke stares at Roan.

"And of course, we promise not to say a single word."

"Mmm ... About who takes the place of Heda, we already have a plan for that ...... ..".

"Do you have another Natblida?" Echo asks, approaching Clarke.

"Yes Echo, we have someone else to take the place of Heda, it's someone you know very well."

The two are silent.

"It's Lexa, she'll take Heda's place."

"What?" Echo and Roan ask at the same time.

"What are you talking about, Wanheda, Lexa is dead, you and I saw her body?"

"I know it's hard to understand Roan, we really do not know what happened, but Lexa is alive".

"And where is her, if you can tell me?" Echo is the one who interrupts.

"That's the other issue that worries us," Kane replies. "Lexa at first was not her, she did not remember anything of what had been her life, until she received the flame back."

"Did you give her the flame again?" The astonishment of Roan and Echo does not end.

"Many things have happened, there is a new enemy that has attacked us several times, they were the ones that caused the wreckage that you just saw in Arkadia. Lexa apparently worked for them, but when we returned the flame she managed to slowly begin to remember, but that blocked other memories. "

"This whole thing looks amazing Wanheda .... But then where's Lexa? "

Clarke will have to give many explanations of why Lexa is not in Arkadia, she just hopes that Roan and Echo understand what it is happening, and continue to be on their side.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


it is night at the camp where Lexa is located, a few hours have passed since Lexa and Gustus are on prisoners' guards, Lexa has sought the opportunity to speak with Octavia, since during the day she hear that the next day, they were going to move the camp, even some men already began the move and left only few minutes ago, they said that they were going to the base.

At that moment Lexa was undecided about whether to follow the game a little more, and find out where this base was or continue with the original plan to rescue Jackson and Octavia. After thinking for a few minutes she decided that it was best to rescue them and bring the information obtained to Clarke and Skaikru.

Then along with Clarke, they would think of some solution to face this new danger. Just remembering Clarke makes a smile on her face, being away from her has been difficult, and just about when she was finally re-forming the bonds that had Lost, so Clarke is his main motivation to get out of this problem.

"Lexa" Gustus interrupts Lexa's thoughts.

"Tell me".

"What do you think if we take turns to eat something, the day has been very long, and I had no opportunity to eat".

Lexa froze for a few seconds, as she had not thought of this before, "No problem, as I see you're already quite hungry, I think you should go first."

"Damn Lexa, the time you spent imprisoned, really did affect you, I do not remember ever letting me eat me first." Gustus laughs a little.

This was what Lexa feared, that her way was different for them, but apparently Gustus took it with a little humor, "Let's say that being prisoner made me look things from another perspective".

"I do not know what the hell you mean by that, but if it means I can go eat first, I agree."

Gustus walks away from Lexa and heads for the food on the other side of the camp.

Lexa just waits for Gustus to get out of sight, and immediately walks into the tent.

"Octavia?" Lexa rushes to her and takes the gag from her mouth. "We do not have much time, Gustus will be away for a few minutes."

"Do we have any plans to escape?" Octavia asked in a rush.

"Not yet, but I think it has to be tonight. I heard that tomorrow they will be taken you to another place".

"Hell, then we have to think of something fast".

Lexa approaches Jackson and takes the gag out of his mouth.

"So you've been on our side all this time" These are the first words that come out of Jackson's mouth.

Octavia interrupts, "That's right, I did not realize it at first, but after the beating she gave me, Lexa told me she would help us escape."

Lexa continues, "For the moment, I'm going to untie your hands, so that you are free when trying to flee, I think the best option is to beat Gustus to make him unconscious, and in the dark of the night try to flee towards Arkadia as soon as possible ".

Everyone is silent for a few seconds.

Octavia breaks the silence, "I cannot think of a better option right now Lexa, as much as I want Lincoln to join us, I know it's not possible".

"I know that Octavia, but soon we will try to return for him, and for the others, I cannot abandon my people, they were all my faithful warriors, and Anya was my mentor, so I will do my best to recover them".

Lexa knows it's been a long time, and Gustus should not be long in coming back, "For now put the gag back in your mouth, and wait for my signal.

"What will that signal be?" Jackson asks.

"I think when you hear Gustus's body fall to the ground".

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see if Lexa's plan works  
> And as always, thanks to all of you who are reading this story and left comments and Kudos,  
> You are the reason why people like me continue writing this stories


	28. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the name of the chapter says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual, and honestly it is one of the chapters that I have most enjoyed writing so far, I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
After returning from eating, Lexa is a little nervous, waiting for the precise moment to make the escape, she did not really eat, but she keep some food for Octavia and Jackson, she knows they will be weak and need the food to be able to flee at full speed.

According to Lexa's calculations, it's still about 3 hours before dawn, this is the right time to try to escape, there is almost no movement in the camp, except Gustus and her, apparently Winston is very confident that no one would attack them, because they arer so far from some town of the Kongeda.

Lexa and Gustus are each standing at the side of the tent entrance, about every 30 minutes one of them goes in to check the prisoners condition, and that everything is in order, the next time Gustus goes to review , will be when Lexa took advantage to remove him from combat, and free Octavia and Jackson.

"Well Lexa, it's my turn to see the prisoners, although I really do not know what they can do, the woman is pretty beat up, and the other guy I do not think represents any danger."  
  
Lexa just smiles a little, while Gustus enters the tent.

After entering, Lexa stealthily goes behind him, to be able to surprise him, Lexa takes in her hand a wooden trunk that was loose.

When Gustus enters, he inspects the prisoners from afar, and when he is about to turn, Lexa hits him in the nape of the neck, and Gustus falls to the ground unconscious.

Lexa fears that maybe she hit him too hard, but she knows that Gustus is very strong and had to beat him with all her might to get him out of the fight.

In that moment Octavia and Jackson begin to untie the moorings of their feet.

"Wow! That was impressive, I do not think the big man wakes up in a good time, "Octavia says as she gets up from where she was tied.

"I had to hit him hard to make sure he was unconscious."

Jackson interrupts, "And what's the plan from now on?" Jackson and Octavia turn to see Lexa.

"We will escape from the back of the camp, we will take advantage of the fact that we still have 3 hours of darkness to gain all the possible advantage, so that when they realize that we escape, we are quite far from the camp. If all goes well, in a couple of days we will be near Arkadia".

The three of them leave the tent without noise, surrounding behind it, Lexa ahead, followed by Octavia and Jackson, before leaving Lexa hands the sword that Gustus carried and a pair of knives he had in his belt to Octavia.

"Where do we go Lexa?"

"Just follow me and try not to make any noise, understand?"

Jackson and Octavia nod and keep walking behind Lexa.

Apparently everyone is asleep, or in their own affairs since nobody seems to be watching this part of the camp.

"Looks like we'll make it," Octavia says quietly.

At that moment a noise is heard from the branches, someone is approaching, suddenly a figure appears in front of them, they are ready to attack, but the person in front of them, is to whom Lexa recognizes as the Doctor Newman, and when seeing them she stands still without knowing how to react.

Incredibly the same happens with Lexa and Octavia and the two are still for a second, the first one to react is Lexa, who leaps over the Doctor and holds her by the mouth, immediately Octavia also throws herself over and punches her a couple of blows in the head that leaves her unconscious.

"This plan could not go better," Octavia said as she got rid of the doctor, "We've had two unconscious people in less than fifteen minutes".  
"Let's go now, let's leave her here." Jackson's voice is one of fear, thinking someone might have heard them.

Jackson and Octavia prepare to leave when Lexa stops them.

"No, wait" Lexa speaks as if it were practically an order from Heda, "We must take this opportunity, we can take her to Arkadia to get information from her."  
  
"I had not thought about it." Octavia looks at Lexa thoughtfully, "We can carry her loaded, she does not really weigh so much, and it would not be a heavy burden for us".

Octavia pulls out of the bag of her pants, the same piece of cloth they used to muzzle her and put it in Dr. Newman's mouth, "Ready, that will not be a problem, at least until she wakes up”.

Lexa, picks her up, and places the Doctor on her shoulder to carry her, "Let's go! Hurry up, follow me."

The three continue their journey to Arkadia but now accompanied by a prisoner.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


It is almost morning in Arkadia, Bellamy is on the outskirts of the main entrance of the Arkadia, at this time did not have guard duty, but as he could not sleep, he preferred to get up early despite the cold to help with the surveillance, too much things went through his Head after the talk he had with Clarke.

Seeing Echo again reminded him of everything that happened just a couple of months ago, as Echo tricked them into leaving Mount Weather, so they could destroy it, along with all the innocent people inside. Seeing Echo also reminded him of Gina, whom he still misses even though their relationship only lasted a short time.

But not only is it remembering the people he lost, but also all that that provoked. As his anger toward Echo, and towards the grounders made him allied with Pike, and that has been the worst decision of his life, and he is finally realizing.

Pike slowly turned him into his follower, filling his mind with hatred towards the grounders, to get Pike to become chancellor, and that cost the lives of innocent people, such as Lincoln.

Bellamy wonders if Octavia will ever be able to forgive him, but not only her, but also Clarke and the others.

"I would give anything for your thoughts," Echo approaches him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bellamy does not even turn to see her.

"I could not sleep inside that metal prison you call the Ark, it's almost like being inside Mount Weather again" While Echo speaks steam comes out of her mouth due to the cold that is felt at this time.

"Mount Weather" At this point Bellamy turns to see Echo, "Maybe the story of the grounders and us would be very different if I had not helped you escape from there."  
  
"If I remember correctly, first I saved your life when one of the guards was about to kill you, even when I was in a cage" Echo practically spat.

Bellamy had not thought of it that way, because of his mind had passed the idea that Gina would still be alive, if he had not rescued Echo, but in turn, he forgot to remember that Echo rescued him when he was about to die.

"And tell me Echo, now that you serve Roan, you are also willing to betray and kill to survive, as far as I know, he is very different from his mother, I do not know if he approve of your methods".

"I do whatever it takes to survive, and I always obey the person on the throne of Azgeda. It is the life that I had to live as a spy and murderer, but at least I accept what I am, and I learn to live with the decisions I have made so that they do not torment me, and more than anything without blaming others".

Echo's words sink deeper than the chill that is doing at Arkadia right now, Bellamy thinks that maybe it's time to stop blaming others and confront his mistakes.

The two of them stand watching the sunrise.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke got up early, she had again the dream where she saw Lexa die, is worried because she has not heard from her in several days, but also worried by Octavia and Jackson, Clarke did not want to lose any of the three, Jasper's death was very hard for everyone, losing them would be very difficult.

Standing at the door of the building of the Ark, Clarke realizes that she must have brought a larger jacket, since the cold at this hour in very strong, and has never really experienced a winter, only knows it by the old films that she saw in space.

In the distance Clarke can distinguish two figures that she knows, apparently are Bellamy and Echo. She never thought to see them together in Arkadia, the two are standing side by side, although apparently they are no longer talking.

Seeing Echo, Clarke remembers yesterday's talk with Roan and her, the incredulity of their faces to know that Lexa was alive, Clarke wonders if that same face was the one she put on seeing her alive.

The meeting was not difficult, they talked about the strategies they should take to counteract the betrayal of the other clans towards Skaikru, Roan opted for a more direct method, to show a large army outside Polis to exert pressure and if the situation came to a battle, it does not matter, between Azgeda's army, Indra's, army and Skaikru's modern weapons. Roan was sure to win.

Kane and Clarke were not in favor of this strategy, they knew that the deaths for both sides could be very large, that aside from all the innocent people in Polis who could probably die. Clarke was sure that's not what Lexa would want, Lexa would never opt for a decision that would harm her people, and innocent people.

In the end no great agreement was actually reached at the meeting, the only thing they agreed was to seek more allies among the clans to confront the situation.

Clarke really expects Lexa to appear at any time along with Octavia and Jackson, not only to find a solution to the problems they face, but to be able to hug and kiss her, since the time they spent together since returning, was really short, And she could not tell her everything she felt for her, and also tell her everything that happened since she lost her the first time.

Clarke sighs as the sun slowly appears in Arkadia.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa and the others have walked for about three hours, at first they hurried out, but with the passage of miles they had to slow down due to fatigue.

At first Lexa was carrying Dr. Newman, but after the first hour, Jackson took over to help her, and so they have been taking turns for the last hour they have been walking.

Lexa has begun to doubt if it was a good idea to kidnap the Doctor, there is still a long way to go to Arkadia, especially since there is not much time left for her to wake up after Octavia's stroke, although on second thought, once she awakens she can walk to Arkadia.

Lexa looks sideways at Octavia, it is seen that she is going through a lot of pain after the beating they gave her in the interrogation, but try not to complain too much. Lexa has come to appreciate Octavia, she has become a great warrior, even Lexa remembers that girl who wanted to be Indra ‘s second, who was stubborn and did not know how to fight, and that Lexa ordered Ryder to kill her , And all this led to a great discussion between her and Clarke.

Lexa remembers, that was the first argument they had, remember that Clarke returned with Ryder at gunpoint to her tent and quite annoying, it was really the first time Lexa looked at Clarke about to lose her temper.

Too much has happened since then, but remembering, that moment was when she really realized that Clarke was a born leader, who was willing to risk her life for her own people, that moment she started to appreciate Clarke, when she began to look at her differently, and gave her the courage to kiss her afterwards.

"I think we should take a rest Lexa" Octavia's words arouse Lexa's thoughts.

"Okay, we've been walking for hours and we've taken a good lead".

As Lexa look at the horizon, she begins to see the sunrise, “In the day light, they will realize that we have escaped and begun to look for us”.

Jackson takes a seat on a piece of fallen log, "And what is the plan with the prisoner? It is not too late to wake her up ".

"Once she wakes up she will walk with us and if she does not cooperate we will leave her unconscious again" Lexa puts her hands on her knees in a sign of weariness.

The three are already a little tired, luckily the place they chose to rest is next to a river, which allows them to drink water.

Lexa pulls out of a bag that brought some food, which she keep from the night before, "Eat something, you need to regain strength for the trip".

Octavia and Jackson thank Lexa, and gladly eat the food that Lexa brought them.

At that moment the Doctor begins to wake up, she is lying on the floor next to the trunk Jackson is sitting.

"Apparently our prisoner is awakening," Octavia tells the others as she spends a bite of her food.

"Perfect, I was waiting for her." Lexa approaches "Good morning, we thought you'd never wake up".

The Doctor's eyes are full of fear, try to say a few words but the gag will not let her.

Lexa continues, "It's good that you woke up, I did not want to do this while you were unconscious, I wanted to see your eyes, to see in them the same suffering that you have caused".

Octavia and Jackson look at each other in surprise, they do not know what Lexa is going to do.

Lexa pulls out of her belt a small knife and approaches the Doctor.

At this point the Doctor's face is in total panic, Lexa takes her head, and passes the knife down her throat, and around her mouth, at this moment tears begin to emerge from the Doctor's eyes.

"Lexa, what are you going to do? I thought the idea was to take her to Arkadia for information" Octavia stands up.

"I do not know, maybe I changed my mind at last hour." Lexa smirks as she answers to Octavia.

"What do you think, Doctor? Do you want to live another day?"

The doctor nods nervously.

Lexa holds her hair tighter and carries the knife behind the doctor's ear, and in a single quick movement she cuts behind her ear, the Doctor tries to scream despite being gagged, and blood begins to sprout behind her ear.

Lexa takes a small object filled with blood in her hand.

Octavia does not know what to say, "What the hell was that Lexa?"

Lexa gets up, and carries the same knife behind her ear, and just as with the doctor she makes a small cut, and the black blood begins to sprout.  
After this Lexa holds two small objects in her hand full of blood.

"According to what Gustus told me, they use trackers that are embedded in us to locate us, that's why they knew where to find me inside Arkadia, so I assumed that the same way the Doctor also had one in her, but I did not want take it away from her until we were far from their camp, so as to distract them".

Lexa walks over to the river and throws the two trackers as far as possible into the river stream before the eyes of the others.

"Ready, that way we'll distract them a little, and they will follow a false trail." Lexa comes back to the others, "It's time to move, we have to continue on to Arkadia".

Everyone gets up, except the Doctor, Octavia comes up to her and raises her arm, "You better cooperate, because if you do not cooperate, you will suffer the same as they did me in your camp".

With her face full of fear, the Doctor nods and begins to walk along with them.

The four go to Arkadia in the midst of the rapidly approaching winter chill.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be ready maybe by wednesday  
>   
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, and Clexa reunion is close


	29. The longed for return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see if Lexa and the others manage to get to Arkadia in one piece

  
  
  
  


The last two days at Arkadia have been stressful for Clarke, there are still no news from Lexa, Octavia and Jackson, even though Roan sent several scouts to investigate but found nothing, this has made the mood a bit depressing for everybody.

Raven continues to work on the radios to be able to encrypt a communications channel, the problem according to Raven herself is that "This has to be done radio by radio, which is a very hard work and despite being the best mechanics on earth, she only has two hands".

Harper and Monty, along with Miller and Brian, have tried to support Clarke and be close to her, but the truth is everyone is starting to think the worst about it, and they think it's unlikely that they will all come back safe and sound.

The only one who has really dared to say what everyone thinks is like always Murphy, who according to his own words, _"Everyone is hopeful in a miracle, that Lexa suddenly appears alive, with Octavia and Jackson, and miraculously Bring all the information necessary to face these new enemies_ "

The worst thing is that Roan agrees with Murphy, he believes that he should not waste any more time and should start planning how to regain control of the Kongeda with or without Lexa. At the last meeting things got a little out of control, and Roan gave an ultimatum to Skaikru until tomorrow to decide their position on this issue.

Clarke has talked to Kane and her mom, and every day that passes, they seem to agree more with Roan than with her, really the only one who incredibly agrees with her is Bellamy, who in recent days has changed his position a lot with respect to the grounders, something has happened since he returned to see Echo a couple of days ago, because now he agrees with Clarke that they must find another solution that does not involve arriving with an army at the gates of Polis to start a civil war.

The cold every day is more intense, according to what Koba said, the first snow of the season are only a few weeks away, Clarke would love Lexa to be here when the first snow of the season came, as she has never seen one, and knows that it will be an unparalleled experience, the only thing that could make it more special, is that Lexa was at her side.

Clarke sits on one of the benches in Arkadia's gardens, is drinking a similar drink to the coffee, is the best thing in Arkadia to keep the heat in the body, does not taste very well, but that is better than nothing.

She looks around, and on the one hand she sees some warriors sparring, apparently they are Ethan and Kira, which indicates that they have started to get along very well despite being different clans, although Floukru and Trikru have never really been enemies.

On the other hand she sees Echo talking to Koba, that is a surprise, is well known of the rivalry and hatred that exists between Trikru and Azgeda, but Koba really is a fairly quiet person always willing to offer his hand to help everybody, and if anyone could enter into a peaceful conversion with someone from Azgeda it is him.

The night is about to fall in Arkadia, so the temperature will drop even more, if Clarke had a thermometer would say that the temperature at night is dropping near 32 degrees Fahrenheit.

Clarke rises from the bench where she was drinking her drink, and prepares to return to her room, when a murmur begins to be heard in Arkadia, in the distance sees as Koba and Echo run immediately to the main entrance of Arkadia.

Also a little further on, there are several Azgeda warriors in the direction of Arkadia, who were on the outskirts watching over Roan orders, but there are not alone, more people come with them.

Clarke hurries to the door to see who it is, and a smile is drawn on her face.

_"Lexa!"_

Lexa kept her promise and returned to her.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Two hours before:

  
  


Lexa and the others are exhausted, they have been walking for almost two days in the cold, they have eaten very little and the forces begin to abandon them, Dr. Newman could no longer walk, and vanished. Lexa has had to carry her on the shoulders for the last couple of hours, but it does not matter, she knows they are already very close to Arkadia, just a little more and they will have reached their doors.

Lexa turns to see the others, and Octavia looks more in better shape than Jackson in spite of the great amount of bruises and scars that has due to the interrogation, but this really was to be expected, Octavia in a warrior trained by Indra, who before has suffered on the battlefield and Jackson is an untrained healer on the battlefield.

"Do you know what I’m going to do as soon as we are in Arkadia, I'll eat as much as I can and take a hot bath," Octavia turns to see Jackson and smiles as she says this while steam comes out of her mouth.

Jackson answers with a smile, "I'll go straight to the infirmary, for one of those miracle salvia for the pain that Niko has been giving us, because I know that tomorrow I will not be able to move my legs.

Lexa smiles to see that the guys still maintain good spirit, knowing that they are already close to Arkadia has helped raise the morale of the group.

The afternoon is about to fall, so they have to hurry to get to Arkadia, Lexa believes they could not stand to spend another night in the open, the cold every day that passes increases considerably, besides that, they no longer have food, and hunt something to eat, it is no longer an option is these moments.

The four are on their way to Arkadia, when suddenly emerging from a clearing in the forest, Lexa hears noises in the trees, and several figures fall from the trees around them.

Fear invades Lexa's body, "They found us!" Lexa yells at the others, "Get ready to fight!"

Everyone is so tired that Lexa knows that they will not be able to resist much, but she prefers to die fighting than being taken prisoner and tortured, since the flame should not fall into the hands of enemies.

Lexa drops the Doctor to the ground, and draw her sword, so does Octavia, the two are ready to fight, while Jackson stands still, there really is not much he can do.

Before attacking Lexa stops, looks at the men and they look different, they are not the men of Winston, these warriors look somewhat familiar, and she have faced them before.  
  
"They are Azgeda warriors!" The brunette shouts with all her might.

The men do not attack, they just stare at Lexa and Octavia.

Seeing this, Lexa says quickly with a commanding voice, "Ai laik leksa kom trikru, Heda kom Kongeda" In the hope that the warriors of Azgeda will not attack them.  
  
The warriors begin to look at each other for a few seconds, and suddenly keep their swords still, and bow down in reverence to Lexa and one of them mentions "Osir laik gonakru gon heda en kongeda".

Lexa is very relieved to hear these words, the warriors of Azgeda recognize her as Heda.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Upon arriving at the entrance, Clarke cannot believe what she sees, Lexa comes entering Arkadia along with Octavia and Jackson, with several Azgeda warriors behind them, Clarke's eyes fill with tears and runs to her, does not care that at this moment everyone is watching, when she arrives in front of her, the blonde embraces her and whispers in her ear "You returned".

"Remember I promised you I would never break a promise again hodnes" Lexa kisses her on the cheek.

From exhaustion Lexa almost fades into Clarke's arms, but Clarke holds her tightly, "Calm down, you're already with me."

The two are staring into each other's eyes, as if time had stopped at that moment, for Clarke it is almost like a miracle to see Lexa again, since although she kept hoping to see her alive, every day that passed a little of that hope died inside her.

"Clarke, you were the one who gave me the strength to go back to Arkadia, to see you again was what kept me on the road".

By this time there are already many people surrounding them, both grounders and the people of Arkadia, all of them with looks of surprise and amazement.  
  
Bellamy also approaches, and hugs to Octavia, "O. thanks God you are okay".

Octavia is so exhausted that she makes no effort to move away from Bellamy, she still does not forgive him but at this moment she really needs someone to hug her.  
  
"Listen, but we did not come alone." Jackson says to everyone, "We brought someone who might be interesting to alll of us" Jackson turns to see one of the Azgeda warriors who is carrying Dr. Newman.

"Who is she?" Asks Abby, who has just arrived.

Lexa turns to see Abby, "It's who's going to tell us the whole truth about who attacked us and why".

Abby stares at Dr. Newman, and then looks back at Lexa and the others.

"You all need to go to the infirmary immediately, I need to check you out and heal your wounds, you look really tired and Octavia looks like someone beat her a lot" Abby's words sound more like an order than anything else.

"But mom they are just coming in, give them a few minutes".

"It's an order Clarke! As far as I can tell they walked a long time, and aside from fatigue I think the three are showing symptoms of hypothermia ".

"And what do we do with the prisoner?" one of Arkadia's guards asks.

"Take her to the detention area immediately, I will send someone to attend her too".

Clarke helps Lexa to walk to the infirmary, so does Bellamy with Octavia and Miller with Jackson.

As they begin to walk, the people who came to see them, open in their way, among them Echo, Koba, Ethan and some others.  
Clarke realizes Lexa is astonished to see them all here.

"Do not worry, Lex, as soon as you get better, I'll let you know what's going on".

Clarke lets a few seconds pass before speaking again, "Lexa ... For a moment I thought I'd never see you again, I really thought it.... And you know what? I could not bear to lose you for a second time" Clarke's voice trembles as she says these words.

"I’m so sorry Clarke, sorry to leave you like that, without really telling you anything, but I needed to go with them, to really see who they are, I expected them to tell me what happened to me, what happened to Anya, Gustus, and Lincoln".

"And did you find out something?"

"Just a few things, but the rest of it will be told by the woman we brought as a prisoner, I'll take care of that".

Clarke holds Lexa tightly, as if she is afraid of losing her at any moment as they make their way to the infirmary.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, after this chapter is the beginning of the third act, and for now on we will see if Lexa can bring the Kongeda together again, and what can she find out of her recent past.  
>   
> Thank you to the people who left comments and Kudos, the next chapter will be ready on the weekend


	30. Recovery time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks to Raven about Lexa
> 
> And a new problem arises that could condition the current plan.

  
  
  
  


The medical checkup took a while, Abby wanted to make sure everyone was well, definitely the one who was in worse condition was Jakson, he showed great signs of hypothermia, and his feet were full of blisters and quite hurt.

Octavia, on the other hand, besides the injuries by the trip, apparently had a fissure in a rib, surely of some of the blows received by Anya during the interrogation, although being Octavia concealed well enough the pain that felt, what she wanted was to be released immediately.

To anyone's surprise, Lexa was better, since she only showed symptoms of fatigue, but other than that, she really had almost no problem, Abby supposed that mostly it was due to her blood, apparently being a Natblida gave her enough advantage to survive in this hostile environment.

After reviewing the three, Abby addresses them.

"Listen to me, I need you to spend the night in the infirmary, in observation, I know that both Lexa and Octavia already want to get out of here, and dedicate yourselves to your affairs, but as Arkadia's top Doctor, I have the power to let you pass the night here. " Abby turn to see Lexa." Even if you are a commander, Clarke would not forgive me if anything happened to you if I let you go early.

Abby sees in Lexa's eyes how she wants to contradict her but refrains, maybe it's tiredness that keeps her from saying anything to her.

So the three of them nod their heads at Abby's orders.

"At the moment I'm going to let them come and see you, out there are several people worried about you. Apart I have to go to see the woman you brought, since she was not in very good condition, "Abby is heading for the door, on leaving she heard that talks to several people.

Then Clarke enters through the door of the infirmary, followed by Bellamy and Raven.

Lexa, Octavia and Jackson find themselves in separate beds, sitting on them.

Clarke approaches Lexa, and takes her hand, "Mom told me that despite the long journey and lack of food, the three were fine".

"In fact, Clarke." Lexa sees her, "Your mother told us that we were fine, but she also told us not to leave the infirmary, I see where you got your command character".

The others laugh at Lexa's words.

"Do not worry boys," Rave sits down on another stretcher, "In a short time you'll be able to get out of here, apart from nursing food is the best, and from what Abby told us, they will soon bring you dinner".

"The truth is the first thing I wanted to do when I got to Arkadia, was to eat a big dinner" Now it's Octavia who talks. "On the other hand I was surprised by the number of people outside Arkadia, especially the Azgeda warriors who received us".

"They arrived with Roan," Bellamy draws closer to Octavia. "They stayed outside of Arkadia for protection, and they had orders from Roan not to attack anyone who came and looked like Trikru, that's why they did not attack you".

"So Roan is here?" Lexa interrupts.

"That's right" Clarke sits next to Lexa, "He arrived a couple of days ago, after learning of Luna's death, he first arrived at Indra's camp, and upon learning a little more of the situation decided to come to Arkadia to see us personally. He is also very worried about the instability of the Kongeda".

"Do we have more news about Polis?”

"The only thing Roan told us, according to his information network, is that the ambassadors took control of the Kongeda and the tower in Polis, apparently the plan was orchestrated by Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan and Igranrora. He also told us that there is discontent among the other clans, everything is very unstable".

"Then it is necessary that I return to Polis Clarke, I must regain control within the Kongeda and the twelve clans, before all this leads to civil war".  
Everyone seems to agree with Lexa's words.

"On the other hand, we must interrogate the prisoner we brought, she is a person close to the leader of those who kidnapped us, must know enough information".  
"Mom is checking her out right now, because when you arrived she was unconscious, and she looked bad, maybe tomorrow we can interrogate her".

At that moment two more people enter the infirmary, they are from the dining room, come to bring dinner for the three newcomers.

"Well, guys, I think it's time for dinner, latter we'll continue with the talk to catch up" Clarke holds Lexa's hand tight, "See you Lex".

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke goes to the mechanics' bay, she is annoyed because her mom forced Lexa to spend the night in the infirmary with the others, but deep down she knows it's from precaution, so to calm her anger, she goes with Raven.

Upon entering, greet Raven.

"Hello Rae".

"Hi, Clarke, what brings you here?"

"I'm honestly trying to distract myself, I just talk to Mom and Lexa and the others are going to spend the night in observation".

"I guess that's what bothers you." Raven sketches a small smile.

"Let's say I was hoping to be able to spend tonight with Lexa, but I know Mom is right, the way back to Arkadia was not easy for them and they need rest".

"And how does Lexa take it?"

"It was a little funny, really Lexa is not used to receiving orders from anyone" Clarke smiles a little.

"It's good to see you smile, Griffin".

Clarke blushes a little at the words of Raven.

The two sit for a moment, without saying anything, it seems that the simple fact of seeing that things are improving is enough for both.

Clarke breaks the silence "And tell me Rae, how are you going with the radios?"

"Well, you are lucky to have me as a mechanic, because I can already adapt two radios and the main console with an encrypted transmission channel so we can communicate."  
"Excellent news, I knew if anyone could do it, it would be you".

"Thank you Griffin, unfortunately for that, I had to stop the other things I was doing, but there are too many things to do, and too many problems at the same time" Raven rubs her neck in a sign of tension.

"I know Rae, but I hope that with the prisoner Lexa and the others brought, we can get vital information to know what we are facing".

Raven is thinking for a few seconds, "Tell me Clarke, what do you really think happened to Lexa? I mean, it's great that she's back and all that, but what happened to her? What did she said to you? And not only that, what about the other warriors who are also alive, what the hell is going on? "

"I've talked to her, but she really does not remember much of anything before she get here".

"But tell me, what do you think happened?" Raven asks in a more serious tone.

Clarke crosses her legs and tries to define in words what she thinks, "Definitely this new enemy has old world technology, they have radios and forms to transport quickly, but there is something more ...... Gustus, Anya and the others look different, I remember Gustus clearly, but when I saw him, he looked different, I do not remember that he did not have tattoos or scars".

Raven raises an eyebrow and looks directly at Clarke, "No tattoos, no scars? As I recall the big man had quite a few tattoos and scars".

"Yes I know" The two are thinking for a few moments.

"Clarke, and Lexa, does she have tattoos?"

Doubt takes hold of Clarke for a moment, but then remembers, “I remember when I gave her clothes to change, I looked at her tattoo on her arm, and it was as I remember it, I also remember a few scars, the only thing I would need to check is her back tattoo".

"Well at least she does have her tattoos ... Clarke, I really hope we can get information from the woman they brought as a prisoner".

"I know Rae, me too."

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Kane is in his office early, too much is still happening, thanks to Lexa's return, Roan decided to remove the ultimatum he had imposed on Skaikru for today, and everyone is waiting for the information that Lexa gives them but about everything, and from the information that can extract to the prisoner.

At this moment Abby is examining the prisoner, since when she arrived she was unconscious, apparently she had been beaten and showed severe symptoms of hypothermia,

Kane is lost in his thoughts, now that Lexa is back, she may try to regain control of Kongeda, which would be of great benefit to both Azgeda and Skaikru, but Lexa's return could also trigger a civil war. Which would be a disaster with the nuclear apocalypse so close.

In the afternoon they are planning a meeting with Lexa and Roan, to plan the best strategy to follow, so at this moment he only awaits news from Abby about the prisoner's health.

At that moment someone knocks at the door of his office, and thinks that Abby is finally back with her report, but to his surprise it is not Abby, but Jaha who asks permission to enter.

"Go Ahead".

"Good morning Chancellor."

"Good morning Jaha, I had several days without seeing you".

"I've been busy, helping rebuild Arkadia, but I just heard important news, apparently Lexa came back, and did not come alone." Jaha takes a seat in front of Kane's desk.

"That's right, Lexa, Octavia and Jackson returned, and they brought a prisoner with them".

Jaha puts her hand on her chin, "Lexa managed to escape from the enemies, with whom she decided to go voluntarily, and then return as a hero along with a prisoner. Apparently we do not give enough credit to what Lexa is capable of doing".

"Where do you want to go?" Kane leans back in his chair.

"I do not know chancellor, you do not think all this too good to be true".

"Maybe it's because you never met Lexa thoroughly, but both Clarke and I met her personally, and we know what she's capable of, that's why I have faith in her, and that she's going to help us solve this situation".

"I only hope that our faith in her, do not lead us to disgrace".

As Jaha finishes saying this, Abby quickly enters Kane's office, without knocking on the door.

"Kane, I need to talk to you ... Thelonious, I did not know you were here too." Abby stops to see Jaha.

"I came to discuss with the Chancellor a couple of things that worry me about".

"Well, it's good that both of you are here, because there's something you should know".

"What's happening Abby?" Kane leans forward from his chair on the desk.

"I just came from see the prisoner, and to check her vital signs .... But we have problems Kane".

"What kind of problems?" Now the voice of Kane is full of concern.

"Not only is the issue of hypothermia, which is very advanced, and needs treatment, but that she fainted before arriving was not because of fatigue, but because one of the blows that hit her in the head was very strong, apparently she could have brain damage".

"Damn, and what can we do, Abby?"

"For the time being she is able to speak, but we have two options, the first one, to treat her and wait for her to improve, or try to interrogate her as soon as possible before we lose her".

Abby and Kane are thinking for a moment and Jaha takes the opportunity to speak.

"That is a hell of a decision, or we save a life, or we take all the information we can before she dies".

The two turn to see Jaha, they know that he is right, right now they are at a crossroads.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be ready on Monday


	31. More Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News travels fast within Arkadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a day latter sorry

  
  
  
  


 

Clarke is really happy this morning, she can finally spend some time with Lexa once she is discharged from the infirmary, she is about to leave her room to go with her.

Tonight she finally got a good night's sleep again, without those horrible nightmares she was having, having Lexa back in Arkadia has been the best medicine against nightmares, before going out she takes clean clothes for Lexa and Octavia, it's better that they Change clothes for something less dirty, although she knows that both will protest because they are Skaikru clothes, but it is better than nothing.

On leaving the room she meets Raven, who apparently also goes to the infirmary to see Octavia, after all the three are good friends.

 

"Hi Rae, good morning".

"Good morning Griffin, heading to the infirmary?"

Clarke nods.

"I'll accompany you, I want to keep Octavia company, after all she still cannot be with Bellamy for a long time".

After walking through the corridors of Arkadia, the two are about to enter the infirmary, when they see that Abby is rapidly approaching them.

"Hi Mom".

"Hi Clarke, we need to talk."

"Why, what's up?" Clarke's tone of voice is now of concern.

"I've been talking to Marcus, a couple of hours ago I went to see the prisoner, but she's in a worse condition than we thought"

Raven interrupts. "Damn, how bad is she?

"She may only have a couple of days if we do not start treating her".

This news really worries Clarke, it was not what she expected, in her mind had thought to have a few days to plan something to interrogate the prisoner, but now they have to rush everything or think of a new strategy.

"Mom, we have to inform Lexa immediately".

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Roan is in the room he was given, the news of Lexa's return, reached his ears, he was resting when all that happened.

Now through his mind are several scenarios, and wonders what strategy Lexa plans to follow to regain control of Kongeda?

"King, will you let me in?" That's Echo's voice.

"Go Ahead".

"My king, I bring you important news".

"What is Echo?"

"Surely you already hear Lexa returned to Arkadia".

"Yes".

"Well that's not all, other than returning with Octavia and the other boy, they returned with a prisoner".

Roan gets up from his chair, "A prisoner? ... is anyone related to the rebels?"

"No Sir. apparently belongs to the subjects who attacked Arkadia before".

"Interesting Echo, I suppose for the moment they are going to focus on the prisoner".

"I think so too, sir, so I think we should talk to Lexa to see what her stance is".

Roan is left thinking for a few seconds, "I feel like there's something that they are hiding us, because why Lexa would be so interested in bringing a prisoner, and why did Lexa flee from Arkadia the first time?"

"It's likely that Clarke is hiding this information from us." Echo's voice is about security.

"Knowing Clarke, she is probably hiding something from us, but we will not know anything until we talk to Lexa first" Roan stands for his chair and go to the door.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa was ready to leave the infirmary, the truth is she had spent a very good night, the painkillers Abby gave her, made her sleep very well, and from what she could tell in the faces of Octavia and Jackson, she would say that they also slept very good.

In Lexa's mind were different things, she knew she had several pending issues, of course the interrogation of Dr. Newman, but she would also have to have a talk with Roan, to find out what Azgeda's position in the conflict, in her mind she did not remember all her past clearly, but for that she had Clarke at her side, she also remembered Indra and Ryder, her most faithful generals, they too would help her fill the missing spaces in her memory.

But most of all she wanted to spend time alone with Clarke, that was what she most craved, being with her, the memories of their past while they were together came back faster, if she really wanted to regain control of the Kongeda would need all her memories, even the most painful, there was a memory that was hovering over her mind the last few nights, about which she really wanted to talk to Clarke about it.

Another thing she did not talk to Clarke about was the reason they were looking for her, the enemies wanted to take the flame, and that was something she had to talk to before interrogating the prisoner, the day before when Abby asked if they had found out anything Octavia was about to tell her about the flame, but Lexa interrupted it, since it is a really delicate matter and she would like to first discuss it privately with Clarke.

Clarke had promised the night before, before saying goodbye that they would have breakfast together, so she was waiting for her along with a change of clothes that she promised to bring.  
  
Really Lexa felt uncomfortable in Arkadia, although she was no longer a prisoner, she still felt like such inside these metal walls and away from what she called her home in Polis. Polis was her greatest longing right now after Clarke, she longed to return to the tower with Clarke, but she knew that there was a long way to go.

"How did you spend the night Lexa?" Octavia asks her as she gets out of bed.

Lexa was already standing, "Okay, I really rest".

"Lexa ...... sorry but, I do not know if I should call you Heda or Lexa, so much has happened lately that please forgive me if I have offended you about it" Octavia looks down a little.

"No problem Octavia Kom Skaikru, you can call me Lexa, I know you're one of Clarke's best friends, and although in the past I remember we've had our differences, I know we both want the good of Clarke and our people".

Lexa sees how in the face of Octavia a small smile is drawn, "Thank you Lexa".

Octavia turns to see Jackson, "So what, we can go?"

"Not yet, we have to wait for Dr. Griffin to release us".

"Damn, I wanted to go to breakfast, other than Clarke promised to bring us clean clothes." Octavia walks angrily toward the door.

But at that moment, the door of the infirmary opens hastily, which scares Octavia a little that she was hardly going to the entrance of the infirmary.  
  
Abby hurries along, along with Clarke and Raven.

"Wow slowly, why in such a hurry?" Octavia jokes a little.

"Hi O. sorry for the rush, but we needed to see you immediately" Clarke tries to apologize.

"You want to see us all or Lexa?" Octavia and Raven smile a little.

Upon hearing these words, Lexa sees Clarke blush and turns her around.

Abby takes the word, "It's really news that interests us all, a couple of hours ago I was with the prisoner, to see what her condition was .... And her health is worse than we thought. "

At this moment Lexa puts the mask of Heda and begins to speak, "How bad is this?".

"Lexa, the truth is that without treatment she could die in less than two days, but not only is the hypothermia, also the blows you gave her, caused more damage than we had thought."

"Then we must wait for her to improve, after we treat her" Jackson tells them all.

But after that, a silence takes over the room.

"We're going to treat her right?" Now Jackson's words are doubtful.

Lexa knows she cannot waste any more time, Dr. Newman probably has the answers about what happened to her, about why they want the flame among many other things more surely, so she's ready to interrogate her.

"We do not have time for that, we must interrogate her as soon as possible, at this moment we can be at the mercy of another attack, we must obtain all the information that we can, while she is still alive" After saying this the brunette turns to see the blonde, who looks into her eyes and nods.

Lexa's words are hard, but deep down everyone knows she's right, they've already given up too much time, and they need to find out everything possible, before the prisoner dies.

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


 

After Lexa and Octavia switched to clean clothes, the two were left alone in the infirmary, the others left to give them privacy.

Clarke is outside waiting for them to change, but decides to enter, needs to know if they are ready.

Clarke knocks on the door, "Go ahead Clarke".

"You're ready? we need to go talk to Kane".

"Clarke, before we go, I need to tell you something" Lexa is standing next to Octavia.

Lexa's words take Clarke by surprise.

"There is something we have not told you yet that happened while we were away in the camp of the enemy" Lexa takes her hands behind her back.  
"There is something more!, besides what I have already been told, that Gustus, Lincoln, Anya and the others are alive".

"Yes Clarke, you see, I needed to talk to you alone, because it's sensitive information, but since we're going to have to start the interrogation with the prisoner, you need to know now".

Now Clarke really is worried, _what does Lexa want to tell her and that no one else can hear ?_.

"I was present during the interrogation of Octavia, as we discussed the interrogation was difficult, and they tortured Octavia for a long time".  
Octavia nods at Lexa's words.

"But what surprised us the most was the last question they asked, which revealed what the real reason they were attacking Skaikru, and more directly to you".

Clarke looks directly into Lexa's eyes, "Now I'm really worried, what did they ask?"

"What they wanted to know was .... Was the location of the flame".

Clarke froze for a few seconds, "The flame? What they are looking for is the flame? It does not make sense".

Octavia interrupts "That's right that was their most insistent question, I was tortured for several minutes to get the information where the flame was stored".

"Obviously you did not tell them where it was" It is not a question.

"Of course not, after several minutes, I had to tell them that the flame was now in polis, under the protection of ambassadors and generals".

Clarke breaths a little, the truth is a fairly credible lie, the flame should remain in Polis according to the traditions.

"But Clarke, that's not the most important thing." Lexa approaches Clarke, "What we need to find out, and that's why we should interrogate the prisoner as soon as possible ... Is it, how did they know that you were in possession of the flame in first place?".

Clarke had not thought of that, Lexa is right, _how the hell did they know she had the flame?_ That's the real reason for the previous attacks on her, they wanted to know where the flame was.

"There are many questions" Octavia puts her hand to her chin, "For example, how do they know about the existence of the flame? Once they take it, what do they want with it?”.

The infirmary is full of doubts and the three remain silent.

Clarke breaks the silence, "This is very sensitive information, not everyone should know, especially the people within the Kongeda. You have to keep this information hidden from Roan and Echo".

"Which brings us to the next question" Octavia and Clarke turn to see Lexa, "Who will be present at the interrogation and who will conduct the interrogation?  
Clarke thinks carefully, they may only be present other than Lexa and her, Kane and Abby, and maybe Octavia, as it is very sensitive information, but knows that the other board members as well as Jaha and maybe Bellamy will want to be present, it will not be easy to convince them otherwise.

Octavia gets up from her chair, "Well girls, it's time to go face reality once again".

All three leave the infirmary, now is the time to go and talk to Kane to agree on how to act before this new news.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter I am not sure when will be ready, I am a little busy at work, maybe on the weekend 
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have left comments and Kudos in this story


	32. The New Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation begins, not before going through some problems

  
  
  
  


When leaving the infirmary Clarke knows that she has to talk to her mother about the information that Lexa and Octavia have just told her, the three leave the infirmary, when she sees her mother realizes that she is not alone, she is talking to Raven, Clarke thinks there should be no problem with Raven finding out about the current situation, but just when they get to where they are, Clarke notices how far two other people are approaching them, Roan and Echo.

Clarke realizes immediately how Lexa's gaze changes completely, maybe Lexa does not yet have all of her memories, but she knows perfectly well who Roan and Echo are, and what they have done.

All three stop when they arrive with Abby and Raven, but they say nothing.

"Hello honey, how are you?"

"Fine Mom, we were going to talk to you about something important, but I think you'll have to wait, apparently we'll have to take care of other things first."

At that moment, Roan and Echo arrive to where they are.

Roan looks closely at Lexa, not only amazed to see her alive, Clarke realizes that his astonishment is mostly because of how different Lexa looks in Skaikru clothes, and with the hairstyle so different from just a long braid.

"Heda, it's good to see you well and alive." Roan bows his head a little in respect.

Echo does the same gesture as Roan.

"Roan, it is a surprise to see you here, Clarke informed me that you arrived a few days ago," Lexa tries to keep the tone of respect, "I must thank you, your warriors were the ones who brought us to the entrance of Arkadia."

"As soon as Clarke informed me that you were alive, I ordered them not to attack unless they were attacked, and that they should be aware of your arrival."  
Lexa makes the same gesture of nodding "Mochof Roan".

"Lexa, I wish we could talk privately for a few moments."

Clarke knew that this would be Roan's next move, that he would try to see how Lexa is and see what her position on the Kongeda is.

"Of course Roan."

Clarke interrupts, "We can go to my mom's office, I am sure she does not have a problem with that." Clarke turns to see her mother who just nods. "Follow me please".

Clarke, Lexa, Roan and Echo head towards Abby's office, the four of them enter and Lexa and Clarke stand in front of Roan and Echo.

"We're already in private, what's the business you want to deal with?" Lexa takes her hands behind her back.

"First of all, it's good to see you back Heda, Clarke told me that we're still not sure how you're alive, but whatever reason, it's good for the Kongeda to see you alive. First of all I hope you are aware of what has happened the last few weeks, after Luna's ascension. "

"That's right, I'm aware of the events at Polis."

Clarke sees how Lexa tries to act as if she has never left, trying to impose her presence.

"Well then, as you know, Luna was betrayed by her own warriors, and the ambassadors are trying to impose a new control over the Kongeda. The clans that initiated the movement are Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan and Podakru, but lacking leadership in Polis, the other clans have supported them, only Foulkru, Azgeda and Skaikru would be against them at this time ... My suggestion is to take an army to regain control of the Kongeda, seeing you alive, I'm sure many will change sides. "

Lexa thinks for a few seconds "Of course I want to retake control of Polis and the Kongeda, as legitimate Heda is my duty, so I've thought about actually returning to Polis, but I do not think a battle that could trigger a civil war be the solution ".

Clarke looks as Lexa's jaw tightens, Roan also changes his posture a bit.

"I know that Indra has an army near Polis, and that you also brought part of Azgeda's army, so I have a plan, but first I want to consult it with Clarke, and then I will inform Skaikru as much as Azgeda."

"Thank you very much Heda." Clarke looks at Roan tries to say something more, but prefers to keep his words.

Roan and Echo leave Abby's office, and Lexa can finally breathe deeply.

"Clarke, what do you think? How was I?"

"It was perfect Lexa, you really made me remember the Heda that I fell in love with." Clarke takes Lexa's hand and they both smile.

Now the two leave Abby's office, they must go with Kane, the interrogation cannot wait any longer.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Kane is in his office, is waiting for Abby, who went to talk to Lexa and Clarke about the condition of the prisoner, his mind is divided between give medical attention to the prisoner, or immediately begin the interrogation.

Abby enters Kane's office without knocking, Lexa and Clarke enter behind her.

"Marcus, I already inform Lexa and Clarke about the situation."

"Lexa, is good that you are already better, what do you think? What should we do?"

"In my opinion we should interrogate the prisoner as soon as possible, but as she is really a prisoner of Skaikru, the final decision is yours" Lexa's words denote seriousness.

Kane puts his hand to his chin as he thinks about how to act.

Clarke breaks the silence, "But Chancellor there's something else, something Lexa just told me."

"It is correct Kane kom Skaikru, there is something else," Lexa walks over to Kane's desk, "While we were in the enemy camp, they interrogated Octavia, and I was present pretending that I had betrayed you."

These words catch the attention of Abby and Kane.

"That's when I found out what the reason was for trying to kidnap Clarke, their main question to Octavia was .... Where was the flame?, Although they referred to the flame with the name of AI-500.”

Kane's face changes from uncertainty to astonishment, "Do they want the flame?"

"That's right," Clarke answers, "That's why we need to know, how did they know I was in possession of the flame? And also what do they want the flame for?

"And what did Octavia told them in the interrogation?." Kane's voice is stressful.

"Octavia lied, she said that the flame was in Polis in possession of the Kongeda and Luna."

Kane and Abby breathe more peacefully. "I guess they believed her."

"Octavia kom Skaikru was very convincing, and she tolerate torture quite well" Lexa answer.

"But Chancellor there is something else," Clarke says, staring at him, "As far as we've just told you, there cannot be many people in the interrogation, because information about the flame is extremely delicate."

Now Kane is determined that the interrogation cannot wait any longer, it will have to be done as soon as possible and only a few people will know about it.

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke is nervous outside the cells along with Lexa. After talking to Kane, he told her that he would arrange for the interrogation, Kane promised to change the guards so that Miller Jr. and Harper would be in charge of the prisoner's watch while the interrogation was conducted.

And only Abby, Kane, Lexa and she were going to be present at the interrogation, which greatly reduced the possible leakage of information.

Of course Kane was going to have to give explanations later to the other council members and possibly to Jaha, but that in time would be another problem, the important thing at the moment was to get the most information from the prisoner.

Upon entering the detention area, Clarke sees the prisoner, whom Lexa told them they referred to as Dr. Newman.

Clarke thinks that if she is a doctor, maybe there is more chance that she or her mom could get information from her.

Seeing the Doctor, immediately Clarke realizes that she is not in the best conditions, but is still able to answer the questions.

Kane and Abby are already inside.

"Hi Clarke, Lexa, everything is ready" Kane points to Dr. Newman.

Clarke approaches and looks into her eyes, "Good morning Doctor, are you a doctor?" Clarke thought it best to approach her in a friendly way, and if that did not work, she would let Lexa try differently.

Dr. Newman nods, "Excellent, we're getting along."

I suppose Newman is your last name, but must have a name?

"Elizabeth."

"Well, Elizabeth, and I guess you know my name."

"You are Clarke, of the clan they call Skaikru." The doctor speaks slowly.

"I see you know a lot about us and me, but we really know very little about you."

Clarke turns to see Lexa, who is standing at her side, her eyes on Dr. Newman.

Doctor Newman turns to see Lexa, "You really managed to deceive us, we never suspected that you were working with them."

Lexa just takes her hands behind her back and approaches the Doctor, "I would never betray Skaikru."

""It's funny that you say that, when you attacked them a few times just a couple of weeks ago" The doctor struggles to breathe, so she takes a deep breath, "But from what I see they did something with your mind, because you do not remember much of your past, if not, I would not be here to answer your questions."

Clarke sees how Lexa is about to lose control, but stops her.

"Let's get to the point Elizabeth, we know what you are looking, but we don't know why." Clarke approaches the doctor almost face to face.

"We know you are looking for the flame, what you call the AI-500 Chip, but my question is, how do you know about its existence? And how do you know I had it?"

The doctor is silent, not saying a single word and without making any gestures.

"You know what, it is better to cooperate Elizabeth."

"Or what are they going to do? Are you going to torture me?" The Doctor's voice is defiant.

"It may be an option, but you should also know that you are not well, as a doctor should recognize the symptoms of hypothermia, and not only that, also had a traumatic brain injury, if not treated immediately , you could die in a short time."

"And surely you will help me if I cooperate?"

"We are not savages Elizabeth, you know that we are an advanced civilization, and we have the means to help you," Clarke hopes that through persuasion, the Doctor will tell them what they need to know.

After a few seconds Dr. Newman replies, "I would never say anything that would be to betray my people to help some savages."

At that moment Lexa rushes over the Doctor, and pulls a knife from the sleeve of her jacket and nails it on the shoulder, while it fastens her by the neck.

This completely takes everyone by surprise, including Clarke.

"Elizabeth, we already had a lot of patience." Lexa's jaw is full of tension, "You better start answering questions." As she says this, Lexa moves deeper the knife she buried in the doctor's shoulder.

Dr. Newman lets out a cry of pain, and begins to cry.

Between sobs she manages to say a few words, "Okay, okay, but please stop!."

"Perfect, so start by answering Clarke's questions, how did you know Clarke had the flame?"

"We had been looking for the chip for a long time, we knew it was in Polis, in the possession of the Commander." While saying this, she continues crying "We did not know exactly where the flame was, but we had a plan to get it."

"And what happened next?"

"All of that change when you landed from the sky." The Doctor turns to see Clarke, Abby and Kane, "You changed the dynamics of the clans, defeated Mount Weather and awakened Allie."

Clarke remains frozen, this enemies knows everything about Skaikru since their arrival.

Dr. Newman continues, "Allie's waking up let us know that the flame was still in Polis, but then everything changed, Allie took control, and we thought we could not do anything, but suddenly one day everything changed ... .. Clarke came to Polis, along with the prince of Azgeda, and in her hands she had the Chip, and she showed it to everyone. "

"How did you know all that?" Now it is Clarke who asks in astonishment.

"We have spies everywhere, especially in Polis, you would never have imagined it."

Now everyone in the room is astonished and at the same time frightened, the enemy has spies in Polis, and perhaps in Arkadia, this completely changes the situation, Clarke realizes that they are at complete disadvantage before them.

But Lexa is still focused on the interrogation, "But why attack until now? That happened months ago."

"When Allie was defeated we also saw how Clarke left Polis with the chip in her possession, so we just waited for her to leave Arkadia, we wanted it to be a clean job and without any danger for us.... By kidnapping her, we would know where or who had the flame, so all we did was wait, but when she finally left for Polis the first time, we still did not have the team ready, so we had to wait for her to return from Polis to attack. "

Lexa presses the knife a little further on the Doctor's shoulder. "But what do you want the flame for? Who are you? How do you know about its existence?"

When the Doctor prepares to speak, her body begins to tremble uncontrollably.

"She's having convulsions!" Abby is immediately heading for her.

Dr. Newman falls to the ground, between Abby and Clarke try to save her, but foam starts to come out through her mouth.

Suddenly, she stops moving completely.

"It's too late, apparently the trauma to her skull was very serious." Abby informs the others.

Lexa turns to see them, "It does not matter, she fulfilled her mission, and she told us a lot of important things".

And so Clarke sees Lexa leave the detention room, without looking back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decide to update early, because I just watched the season 4 finale, and man the finale just gave me some mixed feelings,  
> Spoilers ahead...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After watching the first episodes of season 4, I had decide no to watched the show anymore, but after some spoilers I decide to watched the season finale, I mean, I actually liked the last scene, but made me think in a lot of things about Clarke and all this six years that have passed, and wonder if she still remember Lexa and a lot of other stuff.  
>   
>   
>   
> I am currently working on the finale chapters of this story, so please stay tune for the climax of this story, because that will put the tone for the sequel.  
>   
> I think next update will be maybe Sunday or Monday


	33. New strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Lexa has to talk to Roan, Ethan and Skaikru, to see what is her plan before go to Polis  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


Clarke sees Lexa leave the detention room without looking back, all this must have been a very strong experience for her, she is just beginning to regain her memory, and perhaps all this has awakened in her memories not very grateful.

Dr. Newman is dead, apparently a term aneurysm with her life, there was nothing they could do.

"What the hell was that Clarke? What happened to Lexa? “ Kane asks.

"I do not know, I think inside her she is so eager to remember what has happened to her, that she could not control herself."

"Well we have to talk to her again, and plan something, now that we know there are spies in Polis, we cannot trust anyone." Kane's words are of concern.  
"And not only that, darling” Abby continues,” we have not told Lexa anything about the contingency with nuclear plants and radiation."

Kane and Abby are right, Clarke needs to talk to Lexa, it is now essential for everyone's survival that Lexa regains her place as Heda within the coalition, and they need Roan to be on her side too, because otherwise, They all will die in less than 3 months due to radiation.

Mom, Kane, please head to the counseling room, I'll go by Lexa to talk about this with her, we cannot waste any more time.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


 

Lexa left the detention area because she could not take it anymore, everything that just happened woke up in her things that she perhaps did not want to remember, she remembered passages from her life as Heda believed to be forgotten, and it is worse, the information they got from the interrogation, only leave more questions than answers.

Lexa has just learned that the enemies not only want the flame, but they have a lot of time looking for it, and to achieve this, the enemies have had spies in Polis for a long time.

Upon leaving the interrogation Lexa walked without knowing where she was headed, by the time she realized she is already outside of Arkadia outdoors, breathing the forest air really helps her to calm down.

In the distance she hears a voice.

"Lexa, Lexa!"

It is the Blonde who approaches her quickly.

When she arrives with her, the brunette turns to see her.

"Lexa, what happened? Why you left like this all of a sudden without saying anything?"

"I'm sorry, for a moment it was too much for me, I could not stay in that place."

Clarke takes her hand, "Calm down, I know that all this must be overwhelming, that your memory is just coming back, and that you're eager to know what happened to you. But do not worry, I will be by your side at all times, I will help you to overcome these challenges, we overcome them together.

"Thank you Clarke." Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand tightly.

Lexa looks at Clarke's face, and she knows that everything is going to be okay, she does not know why but having her at her side gives her the security she believed she had lost.

After a few seconds Clarke breaks the silence, "But Lexa, we cannot waste time, I know that too many things have happened this day, but with the information that the Doctor has given us, now at least we know that we are being watched for a long time, and they have spies in Polis .... And Lexa, there's something else you need to know, something I have not yet told you. "Clarke hesitates a little," But to talk to you I need you to go with me to the boardroom, we need to talk to Kane and Mom. "

And so, without taking a break, the two are headed toward the council room.

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa walks along with Clarke to the council room, not knowing what they want to talk to her, _is that there is some danger that she have not yet been informed?_ , so many things happened while she was gone, that she has fail to catch everything.

Lexa sees Abby and Kane sitting in the room after entering with Clarke.

"Lexa, thank you for joining us, please take a seat." Kane addresses Lexa with respect.

Lexa and Clarke take their seats.

"Lexa, I know you're going through too much stuff." Kane looks Lexa at her eyes, "that you have just come back with us, and that the interrogation was very intense, but there's something else you need to know before making any more decisions" Kane looks at Clarke for her to continue.

"That is correct Lexa."

"What's the matter, Clarke?"

"I already told you about the city of light and how we defeated Allie, but there's something else I did not tell you." Clarke breathed deeply. "Just before I disconnected Allie, she told me the reason why she had created City of Light".

Clarke continued, "While we were in Polis you talked to me about the history of the end of the world, what your people believed, how the event that almost ended with life on earth was called Primefaye."

"I remember Clarke, but what that has to do with Allie and the city of light."

"Allie was looking to create the city of light, to save us all from a new Primefaye."

Lexa cannot believe what Clarke is telling her, "But you're sure of this? Allie might have been lying to try to save herself."

Now it's Kane who speaks leaning forward from his chair, "We thought so too, that's why we got Raven to investigate, and what she found confirmed to us that Allie was telling the truth."

"Lexa" Clarke is approaching her. "Nuclear plants that provided energy to the ancient world, have already surpassed their life limit, and are about to melt their reactors, and if this happens, everything around them will become uninhabitable by the radiation".

Lexa does not fully understand Clarke's words, but she knows what Primefaye meant in ancient times, "That's not possible Clarke, What does all this mean? What have you investigated? "

"Raven was investigating a lot, and found that most of the old nuclear power plants were to the East, so we are looking for ways to move West of where we are, but it would have to be perhaps beyond the limits of 12 clans, near the mountains."

"But that would be a gigantic task, as we would move all the clans."

"That's why we need you to take control of Kongeda, only you could coordinate something like that, as soon as Raven finds a place we can move to, we need to keep the Kongeda together and under your leadership. All this that I'm telling you was the reason Luna agreed to take Heda's charge, she wanted to follow your legacy and save her people, just as you would. "

All this is too much information for Lexa, now not only has to think about how to regain control of the Kongeda, but has to find a way to save them all, "How much time do we have?

"At the time Allie told me there were about six months to go, three of which have already happened, but according to Raven's calculations we could have a little more time, that's why Raven is still investigating."

Lexa thinks for a moment, "There's still time, if I go back to Polis and take control of the clans, I think I could persuade them to follow me, but I need help from both Roan and yours Clarke."

"What do you mean?".

"Roan as leader of the Clan with the largest army will be of great help to control any possible riots that may arise, and your Clarke, you are Wanheda, you are respected by all clans, if you, Roan and I return together to Polis, We would make a big impression, something difficult to erase in their minds, if we add Luna’s clan, I think we could achieve our purpose."

"At least we have a plan" Kane says this while looking at Abby "We have to have a meeting with Roan, and we also have to tell the whole truth to him, and hope he cooperates with us."

Abby nods and continues, "Roan has proven to be quite reasonable, and I think if we explain to him what is going on he would be willing to help".

Lexa looks at them all, "I agree, so I suggest we have a meeting with Roan as soon as possible, we have to start planning my return to Polis."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


That same day at night Lexa will have the meeting to fine-tune the details on how to face the crisis with the clans, and the betrayal towards Luna. It has been a very stressful day to Lexa, just yesterday she returned to Arkadia and has not stopped being present in meetings and meetings, inside knows that this is what she did as Heda in Polis, attend to all the clans and her day was filled with audiences and meetings, but even her mind has gaps that need filling, most of her memories are from Clarke's arrival from the sky, and the arrival of Skaikru, se remember Polis, Titus, Indra, Roan, Ryder , Gustus, Anya, but if she try to remember more back, her memories are blurred.

It's as if the flame brings back the most important memories she lived with Clarke, but it has blocked others, or maybe it's not the flame, but what the people of Colonel Winston and Dr. Newman did to her, and the flame is waking Little by little the other memories.

In Lexa's mind there are figures and shadows of people who know meant something in her life, but not all these figures can put a face, especially there is a figure that is still present in her mind, is a woman who seems distant, she is young like Clarke, maybe even younger, but unlike Clarke, her skin is dark and curly hair. She needs to talk to Clarke and ask her who she is, and why she seems so important in her past life.

Lexa walks along with Clarke in the direction of the council room, there will be the meeting, according to solitude are present, Kane, Abby and Clarke, as representatives of Skaikru, Roan and Echo as representatives of Azgeda, and Ethan as Represent of Foulkru.

During a brief meal, Lexa talked to Clarke, and talked about her plans, Clarke at first was not convinced, but after careful analysis, she came to the conclusion that Lexa was right, and it was the best plan they could have under the current circumstances.

The two are about to enter the council room, they are already waiting for them.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


After entering the council room, everyone is already seated, it's a round table in which they are seated, Roan, Echo, followed by Ethan, then there are Abby and Kane, and to finish Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke looks how Lexa's look is focused, she's completely in her role as Heda, a role she has not played for a long time, Clarke would like Lexa to have her armor and red sash, as well as her traditional braided hair, but there will be time for that, for now there are important matters to attend to.

Lexa is the first one to speak, "Hello Everyone, thank you for attending this meeting, as it is of the utmost importance, I have gathered you here as my closest allies, it is important that we are together if we want to regain control of the Kongeda".

Lexa changes her posture a little and continues, "In this room are the people I need to have by my side for such a big challenge" Lexa looks at each of them starting with Roan, and ending with Clarke "Ethan is here on behalf of my old friend Luna, who was betrayed by those who swore allegiance to her "Ethan nods to Lexa," But before we start there's something I must tell you, something that should not leave this room."

Roan, Echo and Ethan are a little surprised.

Lexa begins to explain to them what Allie told Clarke about the primefaya, and how a new end of the world is approaching and drastic measures have to be taken.

In Roan's face there is surprise, Clarke thinks that it was almost certain that Roan believed that Clarke and Lexa hid something, but thinks that he would never imagine that would be something of such magnitude.

At first they are a bit skeptical, but after hearing the explanations of Clarke, Abby and Kane, the others understand the gravity of the situation.

The meeting does not touch the issue of the enemies who attacked Arkadia, nor of the spies in Polis, Lexa thinks that it is not yet time, that they must first deal with the problems of the Kongeda.

After explaining about Allie's warning, Lexa continues:

"That's why I need your support, my mission and commitment is to return to Polis, but for that I need your help."

"My plan is to return to Polis surrounded by you, walk next to Wanheda, Roan and Ethan, as representatives of Azgeda, Foulkru and Skiakru, and Indra as representative of Trikru, as well as members of the 4 armies. Since Indra has a camp installed near Polis, we will arrive first with her, to accompany us."

Everyone is silent, but Roan is the one who speaks, "What will be the plan once we're in Polis?"

Lexa stares at him, "I'll reclaim my throne, which belongs to me by law, but do not get carried away, my idea is not to attack with an army, not .... My idea is to walk in the streets of Polis, that people recognize us, seeing me alive many of those will immediately recognize me as the real Heda.

Clarke looks as Lexa's jaw tightens, Lexa has really come back, and she's sure to take over Heda's throne.

"I may have to throw a challenge to resume my position as Heda, as our traditions mention, so I will be ready to fight, but that will be the last option."

Roan puts his hand to his chin, "I really hope your plan works Lexa, and I hope we do not have to shed innocent blood."

Clarke stares at Lexa, "I have every confidence that Lexa will take control of Kongeda." Clarke would like to hold her hand and hold her, but this is not the time.

"Thanks Clarke, I have confidence, too."

The road to Polis is still long, but they will have each other to walk it together...

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that continue reading this story, but mostly to the ones who left comments and Kudos  
>   
>   
> The next chapter will be up on wednesday, we are closer to Polis so stay tune


	34. Ready to travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke finally have a moment to talk  
> And everybody is ready to go to Polis  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


Octavia is walking through Arkadia, going to where Raven is, she really needs to talk to someone, since her return to Arkadia, her mind has been full of doubts and thoughts, seeing Lincoln alive has been the hardest ever happened to her, at first she had her doubts, but after seeing him really close, she knows it is really him, but.... He looked different, not just the fact that he now had hair and apparently did not have tattoos, it was something else, something she still could not decipher.

Just as Octavia is about to enter the mechanic's bay, Raven comes out, the two meet in front and almost collide between them.

"Octavia, what's up? You're almost rush into me." Raven laughs a little.

"Forgive me Rae, I was lost my thoughts."

"Yeah, I noticed, what's up with the mind of the younger Blake?"

"Mmm we could talk in a more private place."

"Well, I was going to eat, if you'd like to join me?."

"Of course Rae."

The two go to the dining room, at the moment is half empty, so they can talk more at ease.

After a few minutes, Raven breaks the silence, "And then O, tell me what's going on in your mind?"

Octavia takes a deep breath, "As you know, Rae, I recently returned after being kidnapped along with Lexa and Jackson, but being there really hurt me, not just because they tortured me, otherwise ..."

Raven interrupts, "For seeing Lincoln again."

"Yes Rae, seeing him again, knowing that it's him, having him so close, was very difficult. Especially because he does not remember me, he does not know who I am. "

"You know O, I recently had a similar conversation with Clarke about it, and we wondered the same, what the hell happened to them?"

Raven stops eating for a few seconds and takes Octavia's hands, "But think, Lincoln is alive, there's still a chance to bring him back, if we could do it with Lexa, maybe there's a chance for him too."

"I hope you're right, I could not bear to lose him again."

"Hey! Remember, you have Raven Reyes on your side, and while I'm on your side, anything is possible. "

"Thanks Rae, I really needed to hear that."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


It's been a long day, the meeting, Dr. Newman's interrogation, tell the news about the end of the world to Lexa, and finally the meeting with Roan and Ethan to define the fate of the Kongeda, but at last Clarke can rest for a moment, at this moment she is heading for Lexa's room, since Lexa told her that she wanted to talk to her.

Lexa told her that there was something about her past that she wanted to ask, there could be so many things, Lexa's memory is starting to come back little by little, Clarke just hopes to answer her questions.

Clarke knocks on the door to Lexa's room.

"Hi Lexa, It is me."

"Come in, Clarke."

Lexa is sitting on the edge of the bed, Clarke still does not get used to seeing her in Skaikru's clothes and without her traditional hairstyle, but she knows that once in Polis this has to change.

"How are you? Is everything okay after this hectic day?" Clarke takes a seat in one of the chairs in the room very close to the bed.

"This day, made me remember how I spent my days in Polis, I almost never had rest, really my moments of rest, was when I could be with the Natblidas in their lessons." Lexa shrugged a little as she remembered the Natblidas.

"Lexa, I know the loss of so many people so important to you must be very difficult, but I think that the important thing is that you are alive and we are together." After saying this Clarke approaches to take Lexa's hands in her hands.

"I know, but sometimes it's so difficult, not knowing that I've done the last months of my life, or not being able to help the Natblidas or Luna so they did not die, I know I could have done something for them Clarke".

"It's no good to you blame yourself for that Lexa, you once told me that the dead are gone, and the living are hungry, think of all the people who need you right now, including me," Clarke stares at Lexa.

"You really are the one who keeps me afloat Clarke, you're the only thing left for me, I've lost all that mattered to me, Anya, Gustus, Aden and the other Natblidas." Lexa smiles a little, "Even Titus." Greens look directly at the Blue eyes "I know that Anya and Gustus are alive, but by talking to them, there really is nothing left of what they were inside of them, now they are other people."

"But Lexa, when you came back to me a few days ago, you were another person, you did not even want to talk to me, hell, you even stabbed me with a dagger, but look at us now, maybe there's still hope for all of them."

They both smile a little.

"I hope so, Clarke."

After a few minutes in silence, Clarke is the first to speak.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about, what is it?"

"That is right Clarke, there's something I want to ask you." Lexa squints a little, "there's an image of a person that keeps appearing in my mind and in my dreams but I cannot figure out who she is."

"You can tell me what that person looks like, maybe I can tell you who she is."

Lexa looks up, "It's an image of a woman, seeing her I know that she was important in my life, but ... I cannot remember her name, or what made her so important to me?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, and wonders _who Lexa is talking about?_ "How is she?".

"She is young, younger than you, like your height, brunette, curly hair and brown eyes."

Clarke's heart stops for a moment, the image of the woman Lexa is describing is undoubtedly Costia, it's just as Lexa once described her.

"Do you know who she is Clarke?"

Clarke nods, "Yes I know who she is, the woman you describe to me… her name was Costia."

Lexa is thinking for a moment "Costia? .... It's a beautiful name, but Clarke, who is she? I do not remember her."

A knot is made in Clarke's throat, "She was .... Someone very important to you, you once told me that she meant so much in your life, long before I arrived. "

Now the two stare at each other, "She was your first love Lexa."

By saying this, Clarke sees Lexa blush. "That's why you remember her fondly."

"But what happened to her? "

This is the difficult part, which Clarke wanted to avoid, "According to what you told me, shortly after your ascension as commander, Nia .... Do you remember Nia? "

"Yes, she is Queen of Azgeda, Roan’s mother".

"That's right, she kidnapped Costia, to try to get information about you, but not getting anything .... She…. Lexa I do not know how to tell you this, but Nia murdered Costia ... She cut off her head and send her to Polis as a message. "

Clarke sees a tear roll down Lexa's cheek.

Clarke approaches her, "But Lexa, you avenged her death, later you murdered Nia, I saw it, I was present."

"I remember the fight Clarke, it was in the arena while I was fighting with Roan and you went to see me ... ... but Clarke ... What happened to me? What did they do to me? Why did they steal my memories? This is all so frustrating. "

"I do not know Lexa." Clarke walks over to her and kisses her forehead, the two stare at each other only inches from the other. "But I promise we'll find out, this is not going to stay that way." Her lips meet in a kiss they had been waiting for a long time.

After standing like this for a few seconds, the two separate a little and stare.

"I hod you in Leksa kom trikru".

"I hod you in Clarke kom skaikru".

And the two re-seal their lips.

Clarke sighs, "I have to go Lexa, you need to rest, and it’s been a very difficult day." Clarke does not want to leave, but she does not want to force Lexa to anything.

Just as Clarke turns around, Lexa holds her arm, "Do not go Clarke ... stay with me tonight, I need you to hold me, I spend many nights alone these last few days."

Clarke stares at her, "If you ask me, I will not go anywhere."

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


 

Clarke spent the night in Lexa's room, but nothing happened, after talking and Lexa shed a few tears because she began to remember more things, the two lay down to sleep, one hugging the other, was what the two needed.

In the morning Clarke and Lexa had breakfast together, but after that Lexa went to talk to Roan and Ethan about her return to Polis, Clarke is going to talk to the delinquents, she hopes some of them will accompany them on their trip to Polis.

Before citing them all in the mechanic's bay, Clarke spoke to Kane and asked for permission to take several people to Polis, which Kane agreed to.

When Clarke enters she sees everyone else there, it's been a long time since she's seen them all, and seeing them like this, together, she feels really happy, the only thing Clarke wants is for Monroe, Jasper and the others to still be alive in here with them.

In the mechanic's bay are Monty, Harper, Raven, Miller, Bryan, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy and Emori who had already become one more of the delinquents.

"Hi Guys, it's good to see you all together, it's been a long time since we were like this."

"Hello Princess" Murphy is the one who answers.

"Hi Murphy, it's good to see you all, even you." Clarke smiles.

"You must be wonder why I called you all in here."

Almost everyone nods.

"As you know, Lexa is already in Arkadia, she came back with Octavia and with Jackson. Last night we had a meeting with the representatives of the clans who are still our friends, in which were present besides us, Roan and Echo of Azgeda, Lexa as representative of Trikru and Ethan as representative of Floukru ".

All are interested in the talk.

"At the meeting it was decided, well rather Lexa decided and we all agreed, heading for Polis. First we will meet with Indra and her army who are half way, and then we will continue towards Polis”

"So we finally decided to take back control of Polis, which I think is good news." Miller addresses everyone.

Clarke continues," But it will not be easy, according to the information we have, Polis is under the control of the ambassadors and several clans, they will not give up control so easily. "

"And what is the plan once in Polis?” Bellamy asks.

“Lexa plans to retake control of the coalition without spilling a lot of blood, instead of a battle army against army, Lexa will try to appeal to the old laws and prove to be worthy to retake the position as Heda, she knows that the people would support her if they see us all coming in together into Polis.

"Interesting strategy, it could work" Emori is the one who talks while hugging Murphy, "Seeing her alive, together with the King of Azgeda and with Wanheda, the people in Polis will be astonished and sure they will support her."

"That's exactly what Lexa expects."

"Damn Griffin, your girlfriend is really brave, by just going to Polis like that, and try to impress everyone and win back her place." After listening to Raven everyone smiles a little and Clarke blushes.

Octavia speaks among the laughter of others, "Well, Clarke, and that’s why you called us all?."

"O, I called you here because I am going to need the help of some of you, the idea is to take people from the 4 Clans, Roan will take part of his army, others will stay here to protect, the same with Indra's army, and Ethan will send some of his warriors to join us, so I also need people of my full confidence to accompany us and be ready if things go out of control”.

"And who of us will accompany you?" Harper is the one who talks.

"I really wish you were one of the people to come with us, Harper."

"Count me in." As Harper says this, she nods.

"Miller, Octavia, you too." They both nod.

"I want to go too." Bellamy surprises everyone by volunteering.

"Are you sure, Bell?

"Yes Clarke, I still have many debts to pay to you."

"Okay, Bell."

Murphy interrupts, "Okay, I think those are enough, the rest of us will stay here waiting for news."

"I'm sorry Murphy, but you have to go too, remember that you are the Flamekeeper, your presence is necessary to legitimize Lexa's position."

Murphy does not hesitate to show his displeasure by making a noise with his mouth, but Emori interrupts "Okay Clarke, we will go too."

"Rae, I need you and Monty to stay and keep working on the project you had before all this happened, and Bryan, I need you to stay too, to help Miller's dad with Arkadia's safety while the rest of us are not here".

All three nodded.

"Griffin every day that passes you are more bossy, you have learned Lexa well, but do not worry, here we love you and we will continue working with you."

"Thank you, Rae."

"And tell me Clarke," Octavia says as she stands, "Will Kane and your mom also go with you?"

"No, they will stay here in charge of everything that happens in Arkadia, we will take one of the radios to which Raven already modified to have an encrypted channel and thus we will keep communicated."

Everyone stays thinking for a few moments.

"Guys, our survival on earth depends on this plan working, thank you for supporting me and Lexa for real, and remembers we left after noon to meet Indra."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


As she leave the mechanic's bay, Clarke walks to the vicinity of Arkadia, and in the distance sees Lexa, who is heading toward her.

"Hello Clarke, how did it go?

"Very well Lexa, I talked to the guys, we'll go with, Miller, Harper, Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy and Emori."

"Okay Clarke, I just talked to the warriors in Arkadia, and everyone is aware of what we're going to do, and Roan's already talking to his army."

Clarke takes Lexa's hands, "It looks like everything is ready, and I hope everything goes according to plan."

"Everything will be fine Clarke, while we're together, everything will be fine."

The two are heading to their room, they have to prepare, a long journey awaits.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be on saturday or sunday


	35. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally arrives to Indra's camp, and they are also a few surprises for Lexa  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
In the afternoon everything is ready for the group to depart for Polis, they decided not to go in the Rovers as there are many who will move to Polis, only bring some horses for Lexa, Clarke, Ethan and Roan, the only other person who also has a horse is Octavia, since she will carry her own.

It is a very varied group, Clarke turns around, to see the panorama, and in one side, she sees the Azgeda warriors who will accompanied them on the journey, behind her are the Skaikru warriors ready and with their weapons loaded, will be approximately 70 People who will leave to meet with Indra‘s army.

Something that Clarke has noticed, is that everyone's mood is very good, she sees Ethan talking with Kira, Virion and Raile, Octavia is talking to Koba, and surprisingly Bellamy is talking with Echo apparently have begun to get along.

At the door of Arkadia are Abby, Kane, Raven, Monty and Bryan who have come to say goodbye and wish a good trip.

"Clarke, good luck."

"Thank you, Chancellor."

"We will be communicating to see how everything goes."

Abby is the one who speaks "Honey, good luck".

"Thanks Mom".

"Lex ... Commander" Abby addresses Lexa with respect. "Please take care of my daughter."

"Of course Abby kom Skaikru, I promise you that I will see for the good and health of Clarke kom Skaikru."

Clarke smiles a little at the interaction between Lexa and her mom.

"Everything ready Commander" Roan tells Lexa.

"Excellent" Lexa turns to see everyone and then orders them, "Let’s go, it's time to recover Polis."

Everyone begins to march towards Polis, although they must first meet with Indra and her army, Clarke sees how Lexa is anxious, really wants to see Indra again and shake the hand of her faithful general.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The cold is more intense every day, so they are all very well sheltered, also it is almost time for the first snowfall of the season, Lexa hopes to be in Polis before this happens.

The road to Indra's camp has been quiet, they are all really alert, waiting for any attack, either from the rebellious clans or from those who try to take over the flame, although really Lexa does not expect someone to attack them, All guarded by many warriors, Azgeda's best warriors, as well as Skaikru's, however, both Clarke and she are in the middle of the contingent surrounded by Roan, Echo, Bellamy, Ethan, Murphy and the others.

Lexa asks "Roan, how much long for Indra's camp?"

"In a couple of hours we'll be there, I think we'll have to spend the night there, with this cold it is very difficult to travel at night."

"Yes, that's a good idea, it'll also help us plan our arrival to Polis with Indra and Ryder."

Lexa turns to see Clarke, and smiles a little, she is happy to return to Polis with her, the last time they rode together was when they went to Arkadia with Nia's body.

At the same time, she thinks how things have changed, before they rode together to take the body of Azgeda's leader as a punishment for the crimes committed, and now Azgeda's leader rides along with them to help them regain control of the Kongeda. Things have changed, although Lexa does not know if for better or for worse, that will be defined once they arrive at Polis.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


After walking for several hours, just as it begins to dusk, Indra’s camp begins to appear in the distance, approaching about 600 feet, several Trikru warriors fall from the trees, and begin to ask who they are, or who has send them.

Lexa addresses them, "Tell General Indra, that Wanheda and Heda have come to see her."

The warriors turn to see surprised by what they have just heard, do not know whether to bow or not, one of them runs immediately to the camp to warn of the arrival of Lexa and Clarke.

Suddenly the sound of a horn is heard, which Lexa immediately knows that means they have been allowed into the camp.

"Go ahead," Lexa shouts at everyone.

The whole contingent begins to move closer to the camp, Lexa cannot contain the excitement of seeing her old friend and battling partner again and turns to see Clarke smiling a little, the blonde responds with the same smile.

As they advance through the camp, the Trikru warriors are surprised, they cannot believe what they see, the surprise is great to see Lexa alive, some are incredulous by the way Lexa wears Skaikru clothes.

Upon reaching the main tent, Indra and Ryder go out to meet them.

Lexa, Clarke and the others dismount from their horses.

Indra looks at Lexa for a few seconds, she cannot believe it.

"Indra, it's a pleasure to see you again." Lexa approaches her and extends her arm to say hello.

Indra hesitates for a few seconds, and also extends her arm to greet, "It is a miracle to see you alive Heda, I am very pleased" A small tear seems to come from the eyes of Indra, something that tries to disguise.

"I'm glad to see you've taken care of our men and our Clan, I would not have expected less of you."

"It's an honor Heda."

Lexa turns to see Ryder "Ryder, it's good to see you again".

"As it is always an honor to serve you, Heda." Ryder respectfully greets Lexa.

Lexa addresses everyone, "We do not have much time, tomorrow morning we should leave for Polis, but first we have to plan what we will do, that is why Wanheda, King Roan, Ethan and the others are with us" .

Indra tells Lexa, "If you want Heda, we can go to my tent to plan what we're going to do tomorrow."

Lexa, Clarke, Indra, Ryder, Roan, Ethan among others enter the tent, the rest stay in the camp to rest, tomorrow a long and cold journey awaits.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


At the meeting, several agreements are reached, mainly that Lexa arrive accompanied by the leaders and their army to the main entrance of Polis, and there, announce their arrival to let them pass, the idea is to make the best impression possible between the Inhabitants of Polis, that all see Heda alive next to Wanheda and Roan.

In that way they will try to force the ambassadors not to use force, and try to appeal to the old laws, although really no commander has ever returned from death to reclaim her throne, but there are old laws that allow a commander to resume the control of the throne, if it proves that it is deserving of this.

Indra at first did not agree to enter without a full army to Polis, but in the end she had to accept Lexa's plan, albeit with an alternate plan in case they were hostilely received at Polis, with which Roan agreed with Indra. Apparently in recent months the hostility between Azgeda and Trikru has decreased considerably, now Azgeda is a valuable ally of Trikru.

At the conclusion of the meeting, everyone leaves the tent with the exception of Lexa, Clarke and Indra.

"Heda, Wanheda, you can stay in the main tent, since we got here I had it ready in case you ever came back."  
  
"Thank you Indra."

"And there's something else I want to give you, which I've been saving, please accompany me to the main tent."

The three women head toward the main tent, while Lexa wonders what Indra wants to give her.

When entering the tent, it is as Lexa remembers it, with the exception that the throne is not present.

"My apologies, Heda, it's the best I could do, by running fast from Polis."

"There is no reason to apologize Indra, thank you very much for your effort, but tell me, what do you want to show me?"

Indra goes to a trunk, on the far side of the tent, "Heda, since your departure there is something I keep to remind you, in this trunk there are several things that belong to you as well as clothes, but there is something in particular that I want to give you," Indra pulls out of the trunk, the pauldron and the red sash that identifies Lexa as Heda."

Lexa and Clarke are surprised.

Clarke is the one who talks, "But I thought Luna was wearing it when she was killed."

"It was not the same Wanheda, Luna did not want to use the same as Lexa, and I have to make a new one for her, and she preferred to keep this as a memory in honor of Lexa. When I learned that Luna had died, the first thing I did before I left Polis, and knowing that Lexa was alive, was to go to the place where Luna had kept it to bring it with me to give it to you Heda. "

Lexa is really touched, by the gesture of Luna and Indra "Thank you Indra".

"It is an honor to serve you Heda."

When giving the pauldron to Lexa, Indra says goodbye to them and leaves the tent.

"Is incredible, I cannot believe that Luna kept it in your honor, she really appreciated you."

"I know Clarke, and that is why I must avenge her death, and go for the traitors who murdered her." Lexa's tone changes completely.

"I know Lexa" Clarke touches her shoulder, "Together we will avenge her."

"Clarke, there's something else I want you to help me with." Lexa turns to Clarke.

Clarke looks surprised, "Of course, what do you need?"

"I'm tired of being dressed in Skaikru's clothes, and since Indra brought my clothes, I'd like to dress like Heda once more."

Clarke is left thinking, does not know what Lexa really wants from her, "And how can I help you?"

"You know Clarke, in Polis, every morning there were maidens who helped me get ready, they helped me make the braids of my hair." Lexa squints a little, "I wanted to know if you could help me do the same braids, would you help me?"

"Of course Lexa, I would be honored to help you." Clarke approaches her and begins stroking her hair, "Anything for my Heda," Clarke smiles a little at this, "But I think you need to change first before Start making your braids.

Lexa goes to where the thunk is, and Clarke sees Lexa begin gradually to remove the clothes of Skaikru until being in underwear. Clarke can clearly see the tattoo on her back as well as her scars, Clarke blushes a little as she caresses her tattoo on her back, "You know Lexa, I've been thinking about getting a tattoo, something that has a meaning for my people, Maybe a sun or a picture of the sky, I do not know. "

"Once we're in Polis, I can introduce you to the best tattooists in town, I'm sure you'll find something you like it. We could get a tattoo together. "Lexa begins to dress," Even though the ones who get tattoos together, either it's for brotherhood, or it's for a bond. "

"Bond?"

"Sha Clarke, when two people decide to spend the rest of their lives together, after the ceremony, they go and make a tattoo to commemorate it, does Skaikru have a similar ceremony?"

Lexa is finishing dressing, looks into her pants, and takes out the jewel she wears on her forehead, the same that Clarke had given to her a few days ago and places it on her forehead, then turns to see Clarke.

Clarke responds, "Yes, we have a similar ceremony, we call it marriage, but instead of getting a tattoo, we used to give ourselves a marriage ring, in space it was almost impossible to get material to make new rings, so what was done, Was that the ring were passed from generation to generation, for example, my mother carries the ring of my father in her neck, and in her hand, the ring he gave her, both rings were inherited from my grandparents.

Lexa is a bit curious, "interesting tradition".

"Apart in space it was impossible to get ink to get a tattoo," Clarke smiles a little.

"And tell me Clarke, in space, did not you ever think of bonding with someone else?"

"Not ever, I was very young, I never went out with anyone, I was just 17 when they sent me to earth."

Lexa sits on a chair as she begins to separate her hair for Clarke to help her with her braids, "17 years? I guess you mean the summers that have passed since you were born."

"That's right," Clarke sits behind her to start making her braids.

"Among Trikru women it is common that many are in bonding for their 16 summers."

Clarke begins to make Lexa braids, "Seriously, I think in space, as we knew we would live to 65, that is when you are expelled into space, to give opportunity to the younger, many waited to bond, and really there were not many people from where to choose, we all knew each other".

"I did not know that 65 summers was the most you could live in space, it seems cruel to me to know when you're going to die, I think it takes some interest out of life."

"I agree with you, Lex." Clarke smiles as she calls her that, this is the most intimate moment they have ever had, aside from the afternoon they were together in Polis.

"And you Lexa, did you ever think about bonding with anyone?" Clarke continues to make the braids, yet there is still plenty to do.

"It is very difficult for Heda to bond with someone, to a certain extent Titus was right in his teachings, to have someone by your side, it means a great danger for the other person ... and answering your question, as you know, my memories still not come back completely, now I remember Costia, and I know that she mean a lot to me, but I do not think I ever thought of bonding with her."

"And now after all that has happened, you still think the same, that Heda should not bond with someone? " Clarke strokes Lexa's hair, to separate it and continue making the braids.

Lexa is silent for a moment, "Something happened in my life that caused to change my mind."

"What happened?"

"Someone fell from the sky, and turned upside down my world and what I believed completely."

Clarke does not know what to answer to these words, is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to her, "Lexa, I ...".

"That is correct Clarke kom Skaikru, you came into my life, and you changed it completely." Lexa turns, and Clarke can see how her eyes are filled with tears.

"Ai hod you in Clarke kom Skaikru", the two approach slowly to give each other a kiss.

At that moment someone calls from outside the tent, it is Octavia’s voice.

The two answers hurriedly, "Come in," as they try to regain their composure.

Octavia enters the tent "With your permission Heda, but the troops are somewhat impatient, they want to know how you are, and they are waiting for something like a speech from you, after all, they have just seen Heda Lexa alive again."

"Of course Octavia, as soon as Clarke finishes helping me make my braids, I'll go out and talk to them."

"Okay, I'll go and inform them, with your permission, Heda," Octavia leaves Lexa's tent, not without looking at Clarke a bit, obviously Octavia knows what they were doing before entering the tent.

"I think Heda's obligations would never leave us Lexa." Clarke smiles a little as she continues to make the braids.

"Do not worry, Clarke, when we're in Polis, we'll have plenty of time for us."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be ready on the wednesday
> 
> Thank you to the people who left comments and Kudos, you are the reason why people like me continue writing this stories for you.  
> Also 100 Kudos, thank you so much.


	36. The Road to Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is finally heading for Polis  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


After finishing making Lexa braids, Clarke sees Lexa putting the war paint on her face, really making Lexa braids was a pretty complicated job, Clarke does not understand how Lexa does this every morning, although Lexa Also told her that it was almost always three maidens who helped her with her hairstyle and dressing.

After putting the painting on her face, Lexa puts the pauldron, and turns to see Clarke.

"How do I look like Clarke?" Lexa seems nervous for the first time in a long time.

"Like a great commander." Clarke sees Lexa smile a little at those words.

"It's been so long since I've done this, Clarke, I do not even remember how to do it." Lexa walks from side to side inside the tent.

"You always told me that you and I were natural leaders, and that we were born for this, so I'm sure that as soon as we leave, and you stand in front of them, the right words will come out of your mouth."

"Thank you Clarke, and not just for helping me with the braids, but for everything else, to bring me back, to be by my side."

"You have nothing to thank me Lexa, you would have done it for me."

"Of course Clarke." Lexa takes a deep breath, "Well, it's time to go talk to the warriors."

The two of them leave Lexa's tent, and Indra and Ryder are waiting for them, a little further away are the Skaikru people who accompany them, as well as Roan, Echo and Ethan.

Lexa addresses Indra, "Indra, please command them to play the horn, so that everyone will pay attention."

Indra orders one of the warriors to play the horn, after hearing it all they stand up, and turn to see where Lexa is.  
Clarke stands on one side of her, while Indra is on the other side.

Lexa begins to speak, "Warriors of the Kongeda, everything they have heard and seen is true, I am back" A great murmur rises among the Trikru warriors.

"I have returned from death to lead you, and to recover what was unjustly taken from the legitimate heirs of Heda's thone." Lexa tries to take advantage of the fact that everyone knew she was dead, and now they see her alive, to create an Aura of mysticism around her, since this will serve once they are in Polis to convince the people to support her.

"The traitors, who took Luna's life, will suffer the same fate as she, I will take care of them myself, and they will die at the tip of my sword!."

"Heda has returned, to lead her army to victory!"

At that moment all the warriors begin to shout "HEDA! HEDA! HEDA! ".

Clarke watches with pride as Lexa directs her warriors and then turns to see, with that look of satisfaction, that Clarke already knows.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In the morning, everybody is ready to go to Polis, Lexa practically did not sleep, even when Clarke's was pleading for her to go to bed to sleep with her, Lexa watched Polis maps, and thinking of possible scenarios that could arise on arrival, she wanted to have everything prepared and that nothing could surprise her once in the city.

All of them are ready, in the morning came some Floukru warriors that Ethan sent to call, now together with Indra's army, and the warriors of Azgeda, there are already more than 200 warriors who are heading towards Polis.

Everyone begins to march to Polis at the command of Lexa. Even in the best times of the Kongeda, Lexa never managed to join such a varied army, she never thought to have Trikru, Azgeda, Floukru and Skaikru together at her side.

According to Indra's calculations, the trip to the gates of Polis, will take about 3 to 4 hours, the cold so early in the morning is still strong, so that steam comes out of everyone's mouth when talking and breathing.

It takes about an hour of walking when Indra comes to talk to Lexa.

"Heda, let me speak to you."

"Of course Indra, what do you need?"

"I have been watching the people who accompany us, and although there is more confidence between Azgeda and Trikru, I do not know how wise it is, to accompany us with such a large Azgeda army, apart from that, the woman who accompanies Roan, is the same one who deceived Skaikru before, she cannot be trusted ".

Lexa continues to ride as she listens to Indra.

Indra continues, "Other than that I see the boy who is talking to her, is the one they call Bellamy, the same one who helped Pike annihilate my army."

Lexa raises her hand as a signal for Indra to stop talking, "Indra, I know what you mean, and I understand your concern, but extreme situations require extreme measures." Lexa turns back to see Bellamy and Echo, "Apart Bellamy is a trusted person from Skaikru and Wanheda, and Echo is Roan's trusted person, they are my only allies at this time, I must trust their good judgment."

"Understood Heda, I trusted you." Indra separates from Lexa, and rides a little away from her.

Now it's Clarke who comes up with her horse to Lexa.

"Lexa, let me apologize for intruding, but I heard what Indra told you."

"And what do you think, Clarke?"

"I understand Indra's concern, in her place I would be worried too, but I think you're right to trust, not only in Bellamy, but in Roan and Echo, I think Echo is faithful to Azgeda, and Roan is a man of his word, so while Roan is faithful to his word, I think we do not have to worry about him or Echo."

"One of the important things about being a leader is knowing when to trust people, and I fully trust the people who are with us."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


A little further back from Lexa and Clarke are the people of Skaikru walking.

Murphy and Emori are joking around, about how Murphy does not want to return to Polis, does not bring him any good memories after all, but Emori tells him that she misses the beds in the Polis tower.

Octavia is talking to Harper and Miller about her travels while she was away from Arkadia, the two are amazed about all the warriors Octavia fought and the places she visited.

On the other hand Bellamy is walking next to Echo, they really have hardly crossed word during the trip.

Bellamy is the first to speak, "And tell me Echo, why are you following Lexa right now?"

Echo turns to see Bellamy, "I follow her, because my king is his ally, and if he believes that is the best for Azgeda, who am I to contradict him."

"I think that's enough for me," Bellamy says, and they're keep walking.

"But you know, there's something I wanted to ask you, Echo."

Echo turns to glance at Bellamy but says nothing.

"I'm seeing all the Azgeda warriors, and Roan, and they all have marks or scars on their faces, except you, why is that?"

Echo answers without seeing Bellamy, "It is due to my rank within the army of Azgeda."

"Rank?", Bellamy listens in surprise.

"That's correct, all the Azgeda warriors receive their marks as warriors when they finished their training, and then receive another brand if they specialize in something, as do Trikru warriors, only they get tattoos."

"But then what is your rank, or is it that you still do not complete your training?"

"As I told you, I have no marks because of my rank ... since I am considered a high ranking spy within the Azgeda army, the spies did not receive marks to infiltrate us within enemy ranks and to be able to pass unnoticed between them, But we also have a much more difficult and complex training than a normal warrior, we have abandoned our families since childhood and we are trained not to have ties with anyone and thus to develop our abilities".

"Quite interesting, I did not know your story was so complex," Bellamy sounds sincere.

Echo finally turns to see Bellamy, "I do not even know why I'm telling you all this.”

"Maybe it's because you and I are not so different after all Echo, it's difficult for us both to trust people, and it seems to be difficult for other people to trust us."

After saying this, Bellamy believes he sees in Echo what appears to be a small smile on her face, and then the two continue walking towards Polis.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Unknown Location, West of Polis.

 

  


"Is there any information?"

"Yes sir, apparently Lexa met with the King of Azgeda and Skaikru and they go to Polis, I think she will try to take control of the alliance once more."

Winston is thinking for a few seconds, "Okay, there's still no news from our spies inside Polis?"

"We are waiting to contact them, we are just within the range of time we communicate with them."

"Thank you for the report sergeant, for the moment we will stay on the sidelines, there is no reason to attack at this time, it is better to see what will be the outcome of the events, since we have already spent a lot of resources on this operation, aside already It's time to bring our report to the Leaders, it's time to inform them that Lexa regained her memory."

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


The road has seemed so long for Lexa, she is so eager to get to Polis, that when she finally sees the tower of Polis, with the flame burning, her heart begins to beat rapidly.

Clarke approaches her and holds her hand.

"We're finally back at Polis Clarke, I was so anxious to get here."

"That's why my people have a saying Lexa, which says, There's no place like home."

"I was never more in agreement with a saying." Lexa holds Clarke's hand tight.

"Now I must order my army to be alert, we soon meet the guards on the outskirts of Polis."

Lexa begins to give orders, and tells Indra, "Indra, order your men to be alert to any attack, Roan! Same goes for your men and Ethan's. "

Clarke talks to Bellamy and the others so that they are also alert.

As they continue to advance, the city begins to look bigger, when they are about to reach the point of review Lexa stops, and orders the others to stop.

Indra approaches Lexa, "What's wrong, Heda?"

“From this point on the lookouts of the entrance of Polis, they can already see my army, and they must be aware that we are approaching, what they do not know, is that I am the one who is in charge of the army."

At that time, apart from Indra and Clarke, Roan comes close to see what is happening. "What are your orders Heda?"

"I think it's better that from this point forward, only a few of us get close to the gates of Polis, I do not want to start a battle inside Polis."

"And who will accompany you then?"

"I would like each of you to choose five trusted warriors to accompany me, and tell Ethan to get close too."

After talking for a few minutes, it is decided who will be the ones who accompany Lexa to Polis.

With Indra, her five most trusted warriors will go, Ryder will remain in charge of the army staying outside of Polis along with Koba.

Ethan also chooses five trusted warriors.

Clarke is now talking to her people, "Well guys it was decided that five people from each clan would march with Lexa at the entrance of Polis."

Clarke turns to see everyone, "But since we are few, I think we will go all."

Octavia is the one who speaks "Ok Clarke, it's time to face our enemies".

"If you do not care, I think Emori and I should not go, because, we are not warriors or anything like that." Murphy does not sound very convinced of Lexa's plan.

"On the contrary Murphy" Clarke approaches him, "It is necessary that you go to the front along with us, remember that you are the flamekeeper".

"I knew you'd say that Clarke." Murphy sounds resigned.

"On the other hand, Emori, if you like you can stay, you do not need to risk your life," Clarke turns to see Emori.

"And leave Murphy alone, not even thinking about it, if I'm not with him, at the first opportunity he would try to run away."

Everyone laughs a little.

Lexa calls Clarke in the distance, "We're ready Clarke."

The chosen ones of each clan begin to march towards the gates of Polis, all following Lexa and Clarke.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I could have the next chapter ready before the weekend, or at least I hope so.  
>   
> 


	37. The triumphal entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Polis  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


 

When arriving at the checkpoint at the entrance of Polis, several warriors come in their path, some seem Trikru, but most are from Delphi and Boudalan.

When Lexa stops almost in front of them, all are left without words, the majority had seen it in battles or when they got to go to Polis, so to see her once again with life causes them a great astonishment.

And this was precisely what Lexa expected, it was part of her plan.

"Gonakru, Ai laik Heda."

A silence takes over the place, no one dares to say a word after hearing Lexa speak.

"I have come to take the place that belongs to me as Heda."

Clarke approaches Lexa, and touches her shoulder, which causes the warriors to marvel at once more, Wanheda, the death commander is at her side, everyone recognizes her immediately.

Lexa begins to advance among the warriors who were guarding the entrance, but no one even dares to draw his sword, all of them pass between them without problems

On entering Polis, Lexa heads to the main street, which leads to the entrance of the tower, and asks one of the warriors standing at the door to play the horn announcing the arrival of Heda to Polis.

On hearing the sound of the horn a murmur begins to be heard in the streets of Polis, especially in the market that is located around the main street, which is full of people at this time of day.

Lexa begins to walk down the main street, followed by Clarke, Roan and Ethan, the others walk behind them.

The astonishment of the people is incredible, they hear voices of amazement that say "Heda", and some mention "Wanheda".

Lexa turns to see Clarke and smiles at her, she knows that her plan is working, the amazement of people is so great to see them all come in together with Polis, that everyone forget what they were doing.

Some people bow to Lexa as they pass, others seem afraid to see her alive again.

But almost on the verge of reaching the tower Lexa realizes that the problems are about to begin.

On the outskirts of the tower are the ambassadors, surrounded by warriors of different clans, the bustle that caused the arrival of Lexa, made everyone come to receive her.

Lexa and the others stop a few feet from them, and the silence seizes the streets of Polis.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


In Arkadia Abby and Kane lie in bed, they had only got up to talk to Clarke early on the radio.

After everything that happened in the last days, Abby could not resist the night before, and before leaving she had to give a great and passionate kiss to Kane, this of course made one thing lead to the other, until they finished Together in bed all night and part of the day.

It was something the two had long waited for, but circumstances prevented it.

Abby approaches Kane by kissing him on the chest.

"Marcus, I'm very worried."

"I did not think that was your reaction to what just happened between us," Kane smiles a little.

Abby also smiles, "I do not mean us, but Clarke and the boys, we once again sent them back to war."

"I know, but there is not much else we can do, we must rely on their good judgment, more than once they have already proved us capable of facing such situations."

Kane takes Abby's hand and kisses her. "Besides we both know that Clarke is not going to leave Lexa alone, we know Lexa will take care of her."

Abby sees Kane's eyes, "At first I did not know why Clarke was so lost after destroying Allie, or why she seemed so absent, I felt that every day I was getting farther from my daughter, but later, the last time we were in Polis and I talked to Clarke, I understood so many things, and now seeing her happy again, I know that she really loves Lexa, and seeing Lexa, I know she loves her too."

"I think we both had to start suspecting from the day we went to Polis when Skiakru joined Kongeda and Clarke swore loyalty to Lexa, but so many things were happening that we did not realize."

Abby sighs a little, "I just hope that on this second chance, their story can have a happy ending."

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven and Monty are working in the mechanics' bay, since the others left for Polis they have done nothing more than work on the project that was entrusted to them by Kane, which they had suspended after the attack on Arkadia.

They've been pretty focused that they've barely had time to talk, but there's a question in Monty's mind that's still hanging around.

"Raven, a few days ago, just before they attacked us, I asked you a question and you were about to answer me when the first explosion came.”

Raven turns to see Monty for a few seconds before she looks down again.

After taking a long breath, Raven turns to see Monty again, "Okay Monty, I'll tell you what's going on, but you must swear me, you will not tell anyone, not even Harper."

Monty is interested, "Okay, I will not tell anyone, I promise."

They both stopped doing what they were doing.

"Look Monty, as you know a couple of months ago we defeat Allie´s ass, we all knew about the city of light, and how Allie wanted to create this new city where there was no pain, and everyone's minds were safe there."

"Of course, I myself help you defeat it."

"Well, what you do not know is why Allie wanted to take us all to this city of light."

Monty raises an eyebrow, "Okay, you got all my attention."

"Just before being defeated, Allie told Clarke the whole truth, and why she was doing that thing of take us all to that place. In fact the city of light was a kind of Ark, where all our minds would be safe from what was approaching.

"And what was approaching?"

"You see Monty, in a couple of months, a new event will come, something that threatens to destroy everyone's life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, according to what I was researching, most of the old nuclear plants had a 100-year average life span, which has already been exceeded, which is why nuclear reactors have begun to melt, this has begun to Releasing large amounts of radiation to the surface of the earth, and will soon be here. "

"What the hell?" Monty looks truly horrified. "We have to do something."

"And we are doing it, that is why I was trying to connect to the remains of the Ark in space, so we can connect to the satellites, we have also been working on fixing the temperature and radiation meters."

Monty is left thinking, "But why we are looking West of our position, what is there?"

"Very good question my dear Monty, according to my research and my calculations, most of the nuclear plants were to the East of what was formerly known as the USA, and according to what I have been investigated, That's why we should seek refuge in the West. "

"Of course, now I understand so many things, the reason for insisting to find Luna to take Heda's charge, we needed her help to achieve something of such magnitude."

"That's correct Monty, and now that we have Lexa back, I hope we can continue with our original plans."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Cold air runs through Lexa's body, and steam comes out of her mouth as she breathes, she is standing in front of what was once her home in the Tower, but now everything looks so different, whether or not Polis looks different, now there are fewer people in the streets and everything seems more sober.

She never thought that one day she would have to return to reclaim her throne in this way, she turns around, and sees Clarke on her right and Roan on her left, and behind her all the other warriors she brought with her.

Lexa stares at Xander, who is the ambassador of Boudalan, knows well that he is one of those who organized this coup against Luna, Boudalan was always behind the power of the throne, next to Xander are the ambassadors of Delphi, Podakru And Sankru, behind them are the other ambassadors.

Lexa takes a step forward and begins to speak "Ambassadors, warriors, people of Polis, I have come to claim what rightfully belongs to me."

"Lexa" Xander is the one who talks.

Lexa feels like her anger grows, it is the first time that one of the ambassadors addresses to her by her name, instead of call her Heda.

Xander continues, "It is a surprise to see you alive, and apparently accompanied by Skairku, Azgeda and Floukru ... but I am sorry to say that this is no longer your throne, after you die ..." Xander makes a little pause, since he really cannot tell if Lexa died or not, because he's seeing her alive, "Since you disappeared, a new Heda came to the throne, so you lost all the rights you ever had to be Heda."

"Yes I know, Luna ascended to the throne of Heda, being her right as the only Natblida, but I also know, that you betrayed her and killed her, when you had sworn to protect her."  
A murmur is heard in the surroundings.

"Lexa, you know well that the clans would never follow someone who was imposed on us by Skaikru." The other ambassadors nod.  
Lexa turns to Clarke, and sees how the anger increases in her.

"That does not matter, Luna was a Natblida, and it was her right to be Heda." Lexa closes her fists by saying this, "And she was my friend ...".

Xander interrupts, "Never has any Heda who has lost the flame returned to the throne, so we do not see why we should accept you as Heda once more."

"Ai laik Heda .... Wanheda rescued the flame and it was delivered to me by the flamekeeper, "Lexa points to Murphy who is behind her.

Noises of astonishment are heard in the inhabitants of Polis.

"That's why I came to Polis, to claim what rightfully belongs to me, accompanied by those who honorfully agreed to follow me."

By saying this, Roan and the others hold their weapons, without drawing them, which makes that the warriors of the Kongeda also take their arms, everything indicates that a battle is going to be triggered.

Bellamy, Harper and Miller take their weapons and aim, they are ready to use them if necessary.

Lexa raises her hand, "hod op gonakru."

She takes a breath and continues, "But I have not come to unleash a war and to shed more blood, I have come to appeal to the old laws that have always governed us, I have come to fight by myself for my throne of Heda."

This is something that the others did not expect, Clarke turns to see Lexa, in her eyes indicates that she knew nothing about this.

"So what do you suggest Lexa?" It is the Sankru ambassador who speaks.

"The laws dictate that when a clan doubts the strength or leadership of Heda, this clan can launch a challenge, and Heda is bound to accept it, or else it may be overthrown. So I am willing to accept your challenges in the arena to recover what belongs to me without spilling more innocent blood."

The ambassadors turn to see each other, and begin to talk among themselves in a low voice, the expectation grows in Clarke and the others.

Xander is the one who speaks on behalf of all, "Lexa, we are aware of the laws you mention, but it is really more of a clan that does not recognize you as Heda, so if you want to claim Heda's position, you will have to face Warriors of all the clans who do not recognize you as Heda."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clarke interrupts quite angrily, "You know Lexa is Heda, but your interests are more important than what is right."

"Wanheda, I understand your anger, but Skaikru does not really know our laws, so you're not in a position to contradict us." It's the Delphi ambassador who answers to Clarke.

When Clarke is about to answer, Lexa touches her shoulder and whispers, "Clarke, you have to let me do this, it's the only way."

Lexa looks up, "Okay, I accept your challenge, I'll face in the arena, one by one a warrior from each clan who does not recognize me as Heda."

Clarke's eyes start to fill with tears, not sadness, but for courage, she never thought that Lexa would have to face the most powerful warriors of the Kongeda in this way.

Meanwhile the murmur in Polis is heard again, Lexa will have to fight again for what belongs to her.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter, I am thinking maybe, just maybe will be ready on Sunday,  
> And about the last three chapters they will be pretty intense, so I am thinking maybe one chapter a week, we will see.  
>   
> 


	38. Life is an eternal fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see what happens after Lexa accepted the fights  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my new Beta @rize for helping me with this chapter, I really appreciate your help.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
After accepting the challenge, it was decided that the fighting would take place the next day in the morning. This is to give Lexa time to prepare, and to have the arena ready.

Indra offered her house for Lexa and Clarke to stay as they were not allowed to enter the tower for the night. The other Trikru warriors who accompany Indra also offered their houses to the warriors of Azgeda, Skaikru and Floukru.

After finishing talking with the ambassadors, and readying the details for the next day's combat; the atmosphere is quite tense in Polis. On one hand is the great part of the village of Polis that supports Lexa, and on the other hand there are the ambassadors and the rest of the Kongeda warriors who are against Lexa. As Lexa and Clarke head towards Indra's house in the middle of the night, Clarke did not say a word to Lexa as they walked together, but after only the two of them enter the house and close the door, Clarke burst out in fury against Lexa.

"What the hell Lexa!, why didn’t you tell me anything? Why didn’t you tell me that this was your plan from the beginning?" Clarke looks completely angry with Lexa.

"Clarke you have to understand, I ...".

"Do not tell me that I have to understand, Lexa! Of course I understand, but we have a fucking army ready, and the best warriors of Trikru, Floukru and Azgeda with us, not counting the Skaikru weapons, but instead of using them, you agree to risk your life in what seems like a damn suicide mission. I do not know how you think you're going to win against all of those warriors." Clarke cannot take it anymore and begins to cry, rather than feeling sadness, she’s angry.

Lexa approaches her and hugs her, "Clarke it’s the only way. I do not want more blood spilled, a battle inside Polis could be catastrophic for the people and I cannot afford it."  
  
Between sobs, Clarke tries to speak, "I know Lex, but there must be another way. I just found you, and I don’t want to lose you again. I couldn’t stand it.”  
Lexa raises Clarke's face with her hands and looks straight into her blue eyes, "You've seen me fight Clarke. You know what I'm capable of. Believe me that if I didn’t think I could win, I would not have accepted the challenge."

Clarke sighed deeply, "Hodnes, you have to promise me that you will get out alive from that arena, please."

"I promise you Clarke kom Skaikru."

Lexa tenderly takes Clarke's cheek and caresses it, and slowly approaches her to give her a kiss.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Outside of Indra's house were Bellamy, Harper, Raven, Emori and Murphy, along with them was Indra chatting with a couple of warriors.

Everyone heard Clarke's anger at Lexa, and the truth is that everyone thinks the same, it seems suicidal to face all those warriors, and really none of them ever saw Lexa fight. Octavia knows that Lexa defeated Roan in combat, but fighting against several warriors one after another does not seem sensible.

Murphy breaks the silence, "I think Clarke's girlfriend really is very brave or has a suicidal desire because accepting that challenge seems crazy."

"Shut up Murphy," Emori punched him in the arm, "Lexa did it because she knows that if she wins there will be no way for ambassadors and clans to keep her from returning to her throne. They all respect old traditions, and win a fight. Thus, it would represent Lexa to have the respect of all once more. "

"Since you put it that way, it does not seem so crazy." Murphy said.

"And at least we know how many warriors she'll be facing," Bellamy holds his weapon as he says this.

Octavia responds, "It's supposed to be one for each clan that does not recognize it, and at least we know that Floukru, Azgeda, Trikru and Skaikru will not send warriors to fight against her, which leaves us nine possible warriors."

"Even though there are a lot of O's, we should be thinking of a plan B."

Just as Bellamy finishes saying that, a woman's voice is heard.

"That's correct Bellamy, that's why I came to see you."

"Echo, what's happening?"

Seeing Echo arrive, Indra also approaches them.

"Roan thinks the same as you, that the idea of Lexa fighting is very risky and that we should have a plan B."

Murphy rises from his seat, "At least somebody has some sense here, and what do they suggest?"

"As Octavia mentioned there are nine possible warriors who could fight with Lexa, so we must seek allies in the other clans."

"As much as I do not like Azgeda, Echo is right." Indra surprises everyone with her answer, "We must seek allies. I am sure that Trishanakru would support us in the coalition, we just need to see what other clans would be on our side."

"And if all of that fails, we can always use force." Bellamy smiles as he says this.

"That still is not ruled out Bellamy" Echo and Indra almost answer at the same time.

Octavia addresses Indra and Echo, "And then what should we do? Because what we’re going to do, we should do it at once, because the fighting will be tomorrow morning."

"It's good of you to ask Octavia." Indra looks directly at her, "because we'll need your help too, and this is what I think we need to do ..."  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
Incredibly Lexa fell asleep, and has not woken up all night. Clarke on the other hand is quite nervous. he spent a couple of hours watching Lexa sleep, trying to think of possible scenarios to help her.

At that moment she remembers that she had promised her mother that she would communicate with her as soon as they reached Polis, so she immediately runs to look inside her jacket for the radio that Raven delivered.

 _I hope they're awake_. Clarke thought.

She moves a little away from Lexa so she does not wake her, takes the radio in her hands, and presses the button to speak.

"Mom, Kane, come in, this is Clarke."

A few seconds pass and nobody answers, Clarke repeats the sentence once more.

"Mom, Kane, come in, this is Clarke."

After a few seconds, Abby's voice is heard through the radio.

"Come in honey, how are you? All good? Are you already in Polis? "

"Yes Mom, we're already in Polis and we're fine." Clarke doesn’t know how to tell her mom about tomorrow's fight.

"But tell me, what happened? Did Lexa manage to regain her throne? How did they receive you in Polis? Abby is heard rather hurried.

"It was really like Lexa had expected. People were surprised to see her alive, and seeing her next to me and Roan."

“That is good news honey, which means that everything will turn out well."

"In fact everything was fine until we got to the tower and the ambassadors welcomed us."

Now it's Kane who talks on the radio, "Why, what happened?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, and begins to explain, "The ambassadors did not recognize Lexa as Heda, and they were ready to fight until Lexa appealed to the old laws of the Kongeda."

"That sounds like a good strategy." Kane answers.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at the beginning but ... Actually Lexa's plan is more dangerous than we thought."

"What do you mean, Clarke?"

"To regain her position, Lexa agreed to fight against a warrior from each clan who disagrees with her return to the throne."

A silence seizes the radio of both sides.

"And what are you going to do Clarke?" Abby picks up the radio.

"I do not know, Mom." Clarke's voice begins to crack, "I'm so afraid of losing her once again."

"You have to be there for her and support her. You told me that Lexa defeated Roan in a fight to the death, and that she was the best warrior of all Natblidas in her conclave."

Clarke does not know what to answer and is silent for several seconds.

"Sweety, are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry mom ... I suppose I should trust Lexa, but the guys also told me that they are thinking of another plan in case things get complicated."

"It's always good to have a plan B."

"Mom, for one thing, I need you to be ready for any possible outcome for tomorrow's fight, because a war could be unleashed."

"Okay, Clarke." Kane answers, "And be very careful, please. Contact us tomorrow as soon as you have news of the match."

"Yes, I will keep you informed."

"Take care of yourself baby, I have faith that everything will work out just fine."

"Thanks Mom.”  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
The sunlight enters through the window, causing Clarke to open her eyes. After much struggle during the previous night, she could fall asleep for only a few hours. When she looks up she sees that Lexa is already preparing for battle.

“Did you think of leaving without me?”

"Of course not Clarke, but I did not want to wake you until I was ready. You seemed to be resting comfortably."

Clarke rises from the bed, and sits on the edge of it, "You know Lexa, the last time we went through this everything was so different. We were in the tower and Titus was pressing us and I was struggling to deny my feelings towards you.”

"Even though I remember you were angry too," Lexa smirks, "And you did not want me to fight, so you did everything you could to keep Roan from fighting me."

"It's hard to see the person you love risk her life..." Clarke ducks her head.

"Clarke, you have to understand that I will always be Heda, that my life will always be in constant danger, and that there will always be people who will want to assassinate me to take away my power."

Clarke snorts as she says, "I think I abandoned my idea of going to live in a farm and having children with you."

Lexa kneels down in front of Clarke as she sits down, "You know that will be impossible; that I will always have duties to attend to." Lexa takes Clarke's hands, "But you also know that we will have many good moments together, we must have faith that it will be so."

"You know sometimes you and Mom talk very much alike."

"That's because Abby kom Skaikru is a very intelligent woman, just like her daughter." The two smile.

"But it's almost time to head to the arena, the time to claim my throne has arrived."

After Clarke was ready, the two of them went downstairs, and Bellamy, Octavia, and the other Skaikru people, along with Indra, were waiting for them.

As they leave the house, Roan, Echo, Ethan, and the others are ready to accompany them.

"Good morning Heda" Roan greets her respectfully.

"We did a little research, and there are several clans that support you and will not present any warrior to fight with you."

Clarke turns to see Lexa, "That's good news Lexa."

"In total, how many warriors will be facing Lexa?” Bellamy asks.

"It will be five, maybe six," Indra answers.

"It sounds much better than nine, I think our chances have just improved by a lot," Murphy sounds enthusiastic.

Roan approaches Lexa, "By the way, Lexa, your strategy to show up at Polis surprisingly with all of us at your side, it really works. People on the streets are starting to believe that you came back from the dead because you're almost a divine being, or even that Wanheda brought you back from the dead. You two are almost a legend, because no one really explains how you came back to reclaim your throne."

Lexa is about to say something, when the drums begin to sound from far away.

They all turn towards the arena and watch as people begin to approach to see the fighting.

"It's time for the battle."

At that moment everyone begins to march towards the arena, Lexa and Clarke ahead, followed by Roan and the others.

Lexas battle for the throne of Heda is about to begin.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are working in the next chapter already, so stay tune,  
> The next chapters will be full of action and some blood, hope you like it.  
>   
>   
> 


	39. The fight begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see what Lexa is capable of... badass Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @rize who is really helping to improve this story  
> 

  
  
  
  


The drums are heard throughout the city of Polis, the atmosphere is unbeatable. To see Lexa fight again is a spectacle that nobody wants to miss and everyone from the youngest to the oldest, have taken to the streets despite the cold weather.

Lexa, Clarke and the others walk among them and many children come to try to shake Lexa´s hand and Clarke’s; but there is something in Lexa's eyes, something that is rare.

"Clarke?"

Clarke walks closer to Lexa as they continue walking, "What is it?"

"You know, even though I see a lot of people on the streets, I feel like people are missing in Polis, the city looks emptier usual."

Clarke gets even closer to whisper in Lexa's ear, "It's been a lot of things after ... you left. Unfortunately, many people died when Ontari was in power, and even more people died when Allie took control of Polis."

Lexa turns to look at Clarke in amazement.

"I'm sorry Lexa, but the city really became a complete chaos. Allie ordered to crucify those who did not want to be under her command."  
  
"I cannot believe it Clarke, it all seems so unreal."

"I know, but after defeating Allie and with the help of Roan and Luna, we managed to restore order in Polis. Things should return to normal soon."

"Unfortunately, Clarke, we are on the verge of another war. If I lose this fight, it could get even worse for the people of Polis."

Clarke holds Lexa's hand as they walk, "And that's why you will not lose Lex."

Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand, "Thank you, ai hodnes."

Lexa, Clarke and the others make their way among the people. Many of them cheer the name of Heda and Wanheda.

When finally entering the center of the arena, everything is ready. The ambassadors are on the stand seated and everyone who accompanied Lexa is on the left side of the arena, while on the other side are the warriors who will face Lexa, as well as the warriors of the rebellious clans. A great tension is felt in the environment.

Lexa is ready, almost completely dressed in black, with war paint on her eyes, and the jewel that adorns her forehead, looking rather frightening.

Many of the rebellious clan warriors are staring in amazement. Many have heard of her, but only a few have seen her in person and much less have seen her fight.

Lexa approaches the center of the arena with Indra behind her.

Xander speaks, "Warriors, people of all clans, we are here to honor our ancient laws. Lexa has returned to reclaim the throne of Heda, but having clans who do not recognize her as Heda, they agreed to a battle to settle the dispute. "

Murmurs are heard in the arena.

"Leksa kom Trikru, you're here to fight to the death for what you think belongs to you ..." Xander turns to the other side of the arena and says, "let the warriors who will face her enter in the arena”.

On the other side of the arena, just as Roan, Indra and the others had found out, six warriors are approaching, they will face Lexa to the death. 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa is standing in front of the warriors she is about to face, while the murmur of the people continues to grow. It is very cold in Polis, the sky is cloudy, and it is likely to rain or begin to snow at any moment.

The six warriors who are in the arena to face Lexa are from Delphi, Sankru, Boudalan, Ingranrona, Yujleda and Podakru clans.  
  
"What do you think, Roan? Is it possible that Lexa may win, and get out of the arena alive?" Ethan asks quietly.

"I don’t know. Lexa is very strong, but the warriors are too. In a one-on-one fight Lexa is practically invincible, but six one-on-one bouts seem too many for her. I really hope she gets out of the arena alive".

On the other hand, Bellamy approaches Clarke to ask "Clarke, since you’ve witnessed this type of battle before, tell us what it was like."

"Basically, each warrior chooses a weapon and they fight to the death. Practically everything is allowed and the fight doesn’t stop until one dies or one spares the other's life, although that rarely happens."

"Sounds entertaining" Bellamy says in a playful tone to try to make Clarke relax a little, "I hope Lexa is really a great warrior Clarke. Too many things depend on this fight."

"She is Bell. Lexa's a great warrior."

Bellamy can see how worried Clarke is about Lexa, "Hey! Princess, relax. If your girlfriend did not think she could win, she would not have accepted the challenge. "

Clarke turns around and smiles a little, "Thanks Bell."

At that moment the sound of a horn is heard, which indicates that the fight is about to begin. All the warriors leave the arena except for Lexa and the Yujleda warrior.

The warrior of Yujleda does not seem to be the strongest, but warriors like him are characterized by their speed.

Lexa approaches Indra, who is waiting for her with her sword.

"Good luck, Heda." Indra says.

"Mochof Indra" Before drawing her sword, Lexa comes closer to Indra and almost whispers, "If something should go wrong, if for some reason I die today in this place, I order you to take Clarke away from Polis, please and take her to Arkadia to her mother. You have to promise me Indra. "

"I promise you Heda," Indra nods.

Lexa takes the handle of the sword, and in a single movement she takes it out of its sheath, before the cheers of the people of Polis begin.

Indra walks away to where the others are, and Lexa approaches the center of the arena.

When Lexa and the warrior are in the middle of the arena, Xander's voice is heard saying, "Leksa kom Trikru, Ranok kom Yujleda, start fighting."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


When they hear Xander's voice, Ranok immediately leaps over Lexa, attacking her quickly with his sword. One blow after another, Lexa blocks each of the blows, but as he continues, she recoils until she reaches the wall of the arena.

Ranok seems to strike directly at Lexa's head, but Lexa manages to bend down and roll at the last second, after which she manages to stand up and attack, although Ranok is as fast as Lexa at the time of the attack.

The fight continues, and just when it seems that Ranok is going to hit her with a direct blow to the stomach, Lexa bends down and manages to knock him down with a kick to the legs. When Ranok is about to rise, Lexa manages to make a cut in his leg.

But when Lexa tries to finish him, Ranok hits her in the stomach and ends with a blow to the nose, which makes Lexa stumble back and try to recover for air. With the cut in his leg Ranok no longer has the same speed and Lexa only bleeds a little by the nose.

All people are watching in suspense in the arena. For Lexa it’s obvious that the ambassadors didn’t send the strongest warriors to fight first, but that they first tried to tire her, only to later face the most powerful warrior when she no longer has much energy and is hurt.

Ranok is standing and not moving much, so Lexa takes advantage to jump on him and attack him directly. After attacking him a few times with her sword, Ranok loses his balance and falls to the ground. At that moment, Lexa nails the sword into his stomach, and it seems to be an easy victory for her, but when she turns to look at her arm she realizes that Ranok managed to cut her arm with his sword before falling to the ground, causing Lexa’s blood to sprout.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.”

People start shouting in support of Lexa and she turns to where Clarke is and heads towards her after winning the first fight, while Ranok's body is pulled out of the arena and another warrior prepares to enter to fight.

"Are you okay Lexa?" Clarke speaks with concern.

"Yes, it was only a scratch. I neglected and I failed to protect myself while he was falling to the ground".

Clarke was already prepared with some things to take care of Lexa's wounds and poured some water over the wound, before placing a bandage over it to control the bleeding.  
"Ready Lexa, this should hold out a little more."

Indra approaches them, "It seems that the next warrior, will be of the Igranrona clan."

Lexa turns to see a strong warrior with a large axe in his hands. He’s the opposite of Ranok.

Xander gets up from his seat and starts talking, "Brock kom Igranrona, it's your turn to fight."

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke sees Lexa again in the center of the arena and in front of her is a man much stronger than the previous warrior. The two remain still for a few seconds, waiting for the other to make the first move.

At that moment Brock begins to speak, "It is an honor to face Heda Lexa, but also my honor as a warrior will not let you win, so be prepared to die."

Brock leaps over her directly and Lexa uses her speed and dodges the first and second attacks, but knows that it’s not a good strategy to deal directly with him. Therefore before that, Lexa must find his weakness.

Lexa attacks with quick strikes, but doesn’t seem to have any effect on Brock's defense, who easily blocks her attacks.

Immediately after seeing that, Clarke begins to feel anguish knowing that this is just the second warrior Lexa faces and things are already quite complicated.  
Clarke sees Lexa remain calm, without despair.

Turning on her own axis, Lexa throws a kick that takes Brock off guard. The kick causes Brock to drop his axe and Lexa immediately runs towards him, without giving him a chance to recover his weapon, but Brock is not only strong, he is also skillful and manages to dodge Lexa’s attacks one after another.

When he stops Lexa's sword with his hand and hits her in the face and stomach, Lexa loses her sword as well and now they both find themselves without weapons.

Brock attacks Lexa with a double kick and she manages to dodge the first kick, but the second hits her in the right side, which causes her to lose her balance, and place a knee on the ground. Brock leaps over her and hits her with his knee directly in the face. The force of the blow causes Lexa to fall to the ground and Clarke sees Lexa is bleeding profusely from her mouth and nose. Now almost all of her face is covered in black blood.

Brock picks up Lexa's sword, ready to launch himself on top of her and end the battle. While Lexa remains lying on the ground, Brock approaches her and says "Yu gonplei ste odon".

Brock throws himself at her to nail the sword to her chest, but at the last moment when she is on the ground, Lexa manages to raise Brock’s axe that was next to her and launches an attack with the axe at full speed which manages to cut Brock's throat.

Brock's body falls on Lexa, causing Clarke to hold her breath. The arena is in complete silence, since neither seems to move.  
Seconds seem eternal and Clarke is about to run into the arena to see how Lexa is, but Indra stops her and grabs her by the arm.

"Let me go Indra, I should go."

"Clarke, you have to wait a moment," Indra doesn’t release her arm.

Suddenly, everybody begins to see how Brock’s body moves a little over Lexa body, and murmurs in the arena are heard.

But Lexa manages to fling Brock's lifeless body sideways to get up.

Seeing this, the people of Polis begin to celebrate, and happiness returns to Clarke’s face and the others.

Lexa stands up and wipes away the blood from her face as she says almost screaming, "Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe (My fight is never over)".

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the next chapters, they will be a lot of action and difficult decisions.
> 
> And of course, thanks for the comments and Kudos, because is the only way of knowing what you guys think of this story.  
>   
> 


	40. Never stop fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fights continue for Lexa...  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is full of action, hope everyone enjoy it.  
>   
> And of course, thanks to @rize for the help.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


When Lexa saw that the third warrior she would face was a woman of the Sankru clan that was just a little taller than her, she never thought it would be her most difficult fight thus far.

Dara kom Sankru was really a formidable opponent. The fight lasted for almost an hour, which during that time both warriors fought with all their strength. At times it seemed that either of them could win and both came to be on the ground or without weapons for several moments.

Dara's speed and reaction were very similar to those of Lexa, which made the match very even.

The tension in the arena was very intense during all this time, but in the end Lexa ended up beating Dara, first making a cut in one of her arms, and then stabbing her sword in Dara’s chest.

But the battle apparently took almost all Lexa's strength to win.

At this moment, Lexa is next to Indra, Octavia and Clarke. Clarke is trying to heal all the wounds and cuts that Lexa has on her body although there are many, Lexa seems completely exhausted. She looks at the blonde trying to show security in her face, but Clarke knows that Lexa really is with a lot of pain and fatigue.

Actions in the arena stopped for a few minutes, the last battle was so hard and bloody that the ambassadors ordered the arena to be cleaned before starting over again.

"Heda, only 3 more warriors are left. They are from Delphi, Podakru and Boudalan." Indra tries to cheer Lexa up.

"I know Indra, I just hope they are not as tough as the last one." Lexa speaks slowly as she picks up her breath.

Clarke is dealing with a wound in Lexa's left arm, "I think this bandage will hold, but my biggest fear is that you've already lost a lot of blood, and I can’t stop the hemorrhaging in the wounds if you keep on fighting Lexa."

"Do not worry, Clarke. The Natblida have a superior resistance, our blood regenerates faster, and also our wounds close faster," Lexa tries to ease Clarke’s worry for her, but one look at her beloved’s face and she knows that it’s inevitable at the moment.

When Clarke turns towards her friends, she sees faces of concern in all of them. Roan is talking to Ethan, Echo and Bellamy, Clarke is almost certain that they are thinking of a plan B in case Lexa was to lose today, but Clarke is so concerned about Lexa right now that she doesn’t have time to figure out what they’re planning.

"The next warrior is quite tall. Please be careful with his strength, Heda," Octavia also tries to cheer her up.

On looking up at the sky, Clarke is assured that it’s a little after noon in Polis right now although it is cloudy, when suddenly the voice of Xander is heard again,

"The arena is ready, may the battle continue" Xander turns to his right and points to the Delphi warrior, "Duncan kom Delphi, it's your turn to enter the arena."

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Lexa kisses Clarke before walking back to the center of the arena. She is trying to buy as much time as she can, to regain some of her energy.

When she sees Duncan standing in front of her with a sword in each arm, she realizes that he is the strongest and tallest warrior she has ever faced. Lexa estimates that he is about 6.5 feet tall, and he also looks quite strong. That is why the ambassadors saved him almost until the end to face her.

Xander gets up and says, "Ready warriors. Start fighting!"

Lexa doesn’t but she stands in a defense position while studying Duncan. She knows that before attacking a warrior as big and strong as him, it is better to wait for his attack.

Duncan finally decides to attack and throws himself directly on Lexa. He then throws two swords with both hands, Lexa dodging them one after another, and turns to the other side of the arena, getting out of the attack.

"Excellent Lexa, I see you still have your speed." Duncan says this as he walks over to Lexa.

Lexa thinks, _"How can I attack him? In such a tall warrior their weakness is usually their legs."_

Duncan attacks Lexa with his sword, which she blocks and spins under him, attacking his legs, but despite Duncan being so big, he’s also fast and manages to block Lexa's counter attack, and kicks her with a kick that makes Lexa almost fall to the ground.

And so they spend the next few minutes of the fight, with Lexa trying to find a weak spot within Duncan's defense, and Duncan successfully defending himself. Apparently his strategy is different, since he’s in no hurry to finish with Lexa. What he wants is to tire her up to the point that Lexa loses most of her mobility and finish her after that.

Lexa turns to see Clarke, who finds herself with her hands clasped to her mouth, holding her breath. It seems that she is almost praying or asking for help for Lexa.

 _"You have to think of a way to beat this warrior, he's not going to attack, he'll wait until I get tired,"_ Lexa tells herself.

"So this is Delphi's best warrior, who doesn’t even dare attack in a fight to the death." Lexa tries to sound defiant, "A warrior like that is worse than a warrior without honor."

Lexa sees Duncan's gaze change completely, apparently her strategy is working.

"You want to see my real power? Get ready ..." Duncan leans straight towards Lexa with all his might.

Despite this, Lexa manages to block his sword which makes her almost lose her balance. Lexa turned back, to wait for the next attack, which doesn’t take long to arrive.

Duncan attacks again trying to hit Lexa over and over again, but Lexa manages to dodge some blows from his sword, while blocking the others with her own sword until she is cornered against the edges of the arena.

Duncan attacks with all his might, but Lexa dodges the attack, and Duncan hits one of the wooden walls of the arena. This makes the sword with which he attacked to stick inside the wood and Lexa takes advantage to hit him on the legs. Duncan loses his balance and finds himself with one knee on the ground. Lexa tries to launch her sword towards his chest, but Duncan blocks it with his other sword.

After this, he throws himself on her and hits her with his elbow in the face, and with a swivel kick that hits Lexa's chest, this causes Lexa to fall back and drops her sword, Duncan tries to finish her off, but Lexa dodges his last-minute attack and hits him on the arm which causes Duncan to lose his other sword.

Now the two are unarmed, but Lexa is cornered once against one of the walls in the arena.

Lexa launches against Duncan with a series of kicks and blows, all which Duncan almost manages to block.

With her last efforts, Lexa sends a direct blow to Duncan’s face and he only blocks it with his hand, holding Lexa’s fist. While Lexa tries to kick back Duncan blocks her with his free hand and then he grabs her by her neck.

Lexa is at the mercy of Duncan with too few forces to be able to escape. Duncan takes her by her neck with both hands and picks her up from the floor. Lexa tries to hit him with her legs, but she cannot exert force against him, as kicks have no effect against Duncan.

Everyone in the arena holds their breath, Clarke watches in despair as Lexa's life is about to be extinguished in the hands of the Delphi warrior, without being able to do anything. Instinctively Clarke takes her left hand to her waist, where her pistol is while thinking, _"I can’t lose Lexa again!"_

Clarke is about to draw her gun...

"I'm sorry, Heda. It's nothing personal, but I'm just following orders." Duncan says this while tightening his grip around Lexa's neck.

Just as Lexa is about to vanish, she slides a small dagger from under the left sleeve of her shirt, and with the last of her strength she nails it in Duncan's neck.

Immediately the blood begins to flow abundantly from the Delphi warrior's neck and Lexa manages to pull away and falls to the ground practically purple and without strength due to lack of air in her lungs.

Duncan lies on his knees on the floor, his hands on his throat trying to stop the bleeding, but Lexa's attack was deadly, there is no way Duncan can stop the bleeding and the warrior fades before the incredulous gaze of the ambassadors.

Incredibly Lexa has won the battle.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Clarke immediately runs to where Lexa is lying, not caring about anything else, and although Indra tried to stop her, that wasn’t possible, the uncertainty of not knowing how Lexa is doing is more important in that moment.

"Lexa, hodnes, how are you feeling?" Clarke tries to grab her by the arm but Lexa is very weak and instead she approaches her face and can see that Lexa is breathing, slowly, but she is breathing.

Lexa tries to stand up slowly with Clarke's help, "I'm fine Clarke, although for a moment I thought that would be my end."

Clarke sees Lexa's neck, and sees as it is marked with the hands of Duncan, of so much force that the warrior applied on Lexa’s neck.

Octavia also comes over to help Lexa, each of them taking one of her arms around them to help her walk, while catching her breath.

Between the two they take her to the other side of the arena, where all their friends are, while several warriors enter the arena to take away Duncan’s body.

At that moment Xander gets up and prepares to speak, "Tordak kom Podakru, it is your turn…"

Clarke interrupts him at that moment, "NO!." Everyone in the arena is surprised and Xander is silent.

"You can’t ask her to continue fighting immediately. She needs a few minutes to rest." It is Wanheda who is speaking now.

Xander is silent for a few moments while assimilating what has just happened, "The rules are clear, Lexa must fight against all of the warriors."

"Absolutely not!" Clarke practically spat out these words, "Lexa needs to catch her breath, she was just about to die." Hate can be seen in Clarke's eyes.

"If Lexa does not show up to fight right now, Tordak can attack her if he wants to." Xander says this in an almost challenging tone towards Clarke.

"It is okay Clarke, I should continue fighting," Lexa stops her step and turns to see Tordak.

Lexa holds her sword tightly, gently pushes Octavia and Clarke away as she tries to stand.

Xander turns to see Tordak and says, "Start fighting.”

But something strange happens at that moment. Tordak does not attack and he stands in the center of the arena to the astonishment of all the people in the arena.  
"I told you to start fighting," Xander repeated.

Tordak slowly approaches Lexa before Clarke's gaze, and just as he stands before her, he kneels, and says "Ai laik a gona kom Kongeda en Heda Lexa." He takes his sword and lays it on the arena’s floor.

Everyone in the arena is speechless, Tordak has just said that he is a warrior of the Kongeda and Heda Lexa.

Clarke turns to see Roan and Ethan, who do not seem so surprised, apparently they already knew that the warrior of Podakru would not attack Lexa.

When Clarke turns to see Xander, she can see the look of fury on the ambassador’s face, and the look of surprise on the other ambassadors.

Tordak continues, "I refuse to fight with the only legitimate Heda. I am a faithful warrior to Heda Lexa and the flame."

The murmurs in the arena are transformed into shouts and chatter around the city of Polis.

Lexa stares at Tordak and says, "It's an honor to have you as my warrior."

Tordak gets up and heads for Roan and Ethan as Lexa turns to see Clarke and heads toward her.

"I really didn’t expect this, Lexa" Clarke really listens in amazement.

"I honestly did not expect either, Clarke."

Clarke gives Lexa some water to drink while she cleans her wounds.

Indra approaches them, "Heda, there is only one warrior left." The three turn to see him, he is a tall and long-haired warrior with a little beard and is from the Boudalan clan.

At that moment Murphy approaches them, "Girls, I don’t want to interrupt this moment, but I have to tell you something. After watching him carefully, Emori and I are sure that this warrior Lexa is going to fight with was the one who murdered Luna".

Lexa and Clarke turn to see Murphy with amazement, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, he was the one who told us that the other clans did not recognize Luna as Heda, and that he let us live to carry that message to Skaikru."

Clarke sees Lexa hold her sword tightly and her jaw tightens, "I will avenge Luna’s death."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a hell of a ride, stay tune,  
>   
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos.  
> 


	41. Finally at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa fights against the last warrior  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked in the last chapter, about why Lexa has to fight against all the warriors in the same day, but I think accidentally deleted that comment when I was answering on my phone, I'm really sorry.  
>   
> Well the answer to that, is because the ambassadors wants to get all the advantage they can, beacuse they know Lexa is an excellent warrior, and if they give her the chance to recovery one day after each fight, there is no doubt that Lexa would win wihtout problems.  
> At least is how I see it. =)  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  


It is already afternoon in Polis, the cold temperature feels stronger and stronger, everyone’s look on the arena is full of tension, Lexa is about to face the last warrior of Kongeda who opposes her.

Turning to see Xander and the other ambassadors, seeing their faces she realizes, they never thought she would go that far. Despite the pain she feels, and the many wounds she has on her body, Lexa knows she is close to winning and returning to what is her home, and avenging Luna's death.

Then Lexa turns to the other side, where her friends are, _friends?_ Lexa never thought that she could call someone her friend. She always had people around her, counselors, generals, warriors, maidens, etc., but she doesn’t remember ever calling anyone of them friends.

But seeing Clarke, Octavia, Murphy and the others, she knows that in this moment she may consider them her friends.

The most difficult fight of her life is about to begin.

"Shion kom Boudalan, it's your turn to fight." Xander's voice rumbles in the arena.

Shion is standing in front of Lexa, seeing her smile cynically, "Heda Lexa, I never thought I would face you, although being honest, you are not the first Heda I fight."

Lexa's blood boils inside her body, she knows perfectly well what Shion is talking about, "I know perfectly well what you're talking about, but it's easy to defeat someone when you have a ten-to-one advantage." Lexa holds her sword tightly, "In a one on one fight Luna would have torn you into pieces."

"So you know it was me who killed Luna." Shion laughs, "I will be forever remembered as he who succeeds in murdering two Hedas."

In this moment there’s so much courage that Lexa feels, that she has completely forgotten the pain and tiredness that she feels in her body, now all she thinks about is to end the life of Shion.

Then Xander speaks, "Leksa kom Trikru, Shion kom Boudalan, begin to fight!"

  
  
  
  


~~~**

  
  
  
  


Just as she hears Xander's words, Lexa leaps over Shion, striking him with her sword over and over again, which causes Shion to back off trying to block Lexa's attacks.

After a series of attacks Lexa recoils, she was just testing Shion's defense.

"As far as I can see, you fight better than Luna, she barely gave me any fight." Shion's attitude is becoming more and more conceited.

Lexa tries to remain calm. She knows that if her anger surpasses her control, she is likely to lose this fight.

"You talk a lot, but you have not shown anything in the arena that supports your words", it’s now Lexa who tries to get Shion out of concentration.

"You want to see my true power? If so, get ready Lexa," Shion shifts his fighting position and is ready to attack.

Immediately Shion attacks Lexa trying to injure her legs and arms, but Lexa manages to block him and tries to counterattack, the fight is fairly even, neither seems to take advantage, although Lexa is visibly more tired. But due to the effort, some of her wounds begin to bleed again, which doesn’t seem to matter anymore.

"You're no more than puppet Lexa. Luna, you and the others betrayed us all by joining Skaikru." As he says this, Shion turns to see Clarke and the others, "It doesn’t matter if you have returned from death. You will no longer rule over the Kongeda."

Lexa answers angrily, "I created the Kongeda. I united the 12 clans and then accepted Skaikru into the alliance, and assassinated Nia when she tried to take control of the Kongeda. If it wasn’t for me Nia would rule over all of us, and by this time probably Xander and You would be dead."

Lexa's words sink deep into both Xander and Shion, who simply says, "Enough of stupid things, it's time for you to die Lexa."

With his foot Shion throws dirt on Lexa’s eyes, this left Lexa without seeing for a few moments.

Shion launches his attack, by pure instinct Lexa manages to dodge him and roll on the ground while wiping her eyes.

"There is no honor in you gona (warrior)," Lexa's voice is full of anger.

Shion attacks her again and Lexa dodges his attack, and manages to cut his arm, which causes Shion to begin bleeding.

Shion turns to see his wound and with his other hand he cleans off the blood and brings his hand to his mouth to taste his own blood, "It's just a scratch, but you will bleed like that bitch of Floukru after I pierced her with my sword."

Shion again attacks Lexa, but this time he changes his strategy. Instead of launching many attacks with his sword, he only launches few attacks but with greater force and finishes the attack with a kick that was about to make Lexa lose her sword.

They spend a few more minutes fighting, but the story remains the same, Lexa trying to fend off attacks, and almost powerless to attack mostly because of fatigue.

"You cannot fight any longer Lexa. Accept it, you are defeated and you can barely stand and hold your sword."

For Lexa it is clear that Shion's goal is not only to kill her, but also to humiliate her in the arena in front of all Polis and the ambassadors. She thinks, “ _if this continues, I will lose this battle. I need to think of a strategy and soon_ ”. Lexa turns to see Clarke, who is obviously very nervous. The blonde cannot hide it.

At that moment Lexa feels a cold spot on her forehead and turns to the sky. Apparently the first snow of the season is beginning to fall and Lexa extends her hand and sees how small snowflakes accumulate in her hand. After this she turns to see Clarke and sees her blonde hair begin to fill with snowflakes.

  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Polis, 4 months ago

  
  


 

_After Lexa had sworn fealty to Clarke and bowed in front of her the day before, Lexa was quite nervous that morning. Clarke will finally have lunch with her for the first time, the night before Clarke accepted her invitation to have lunch together. Apparently the tension between them is beginning to disappear._

_Lexa is in the dining room of the tower, which consists of a long table with several chairs, although Lexa has never understood why it is so big. Usually only she eats alone and sometimes Titus accompanies her, or some of the Natblidas, especially Aden if he is not engaged in some task that Titus has entrusted to him. Before, Gustus or Anya used to eat with her if they were in Polis, but since their deaths she has almost always been alone at the dining table._

_The maids want to start serving the food, but Lexa tells them to wait. She doesn’t want them to start until Clarke is at the table with her._

_In that moment Clarke appears by the door of the dining room wearing a beautiful gray dress that Lexa sent to her room a few days ago, that Clarke had refused to use._

_Lexa gets up from her chair to greet Clarke, "Good morning Clarke, if you would like to have a seat, please. They’re about to serve the food."_

_"Thank you, Lexa." It seems Clarke is going to sit at the other end of the table, but at the last moment she regrets and decides to sit next to Lexa._

_Both sit at the same time._

_"Lexa, this room is really beautiful."_

_"Mochof, all the ornaments you see were gifts from different clans. Many of them from the day of my ascension and others are from some important holidays or festivals held in Polis."_

_"Interesting," Clarke smiles, "I didn’t know you hold festivals in Polis."_

_"As you're aware, we're not just savages looking to fight," Lexa says as she smirks, "We have a lot of traditions and festivals going on. A lot of them are great for children to enjoy," Clarke seems quite interested in the subject._

_And in that moment they begin to serve the food._

_Clarke stares at the food for a few moments._

_Lexa interrupts her thoughts, "The first dish is a vegetable soup made from the best vegetables of the Kongeda and are brought here in tribute form by the southern clans."_

_Clarke tastes a bit of the soup and her face changes completely to a face of astonishment, "This is delicious Lexa"._

_"Mochof, the tower cooks are the best in all of Polis"._

_"Well, congratulate them on my part."_

_"Of course, and Clarke, I do not want you to fill up with the first dish as there's still the main dish and the dessert, and believe me the dessert will charm you." Lexa gives her a small smile, to which Clarke also answers with a smile. Lexa is very happy to be having lunch with Clarke._

_"Then I shall look forward to the dessert."_

_The two continue to eat while they bring the main dish, which is a stew that looks great._

_"This dish also looks delicious," Clarke enthuses, "I could get used to living here," Clarke realizes her words, and blushes a little._

_"And about festivals," Clarke tries to change the subject, "How many are there? Or which are the most important? "_

_Lexa explains, "Well we have several. There is the festival that we have after the first harvests of the season arrive. We also have a festival on the first full moon after the winter, but the most important festival we have is the one that happens after the first snow of the season."_

_Clarke raises an eyebrow, "First snow?"_

_"Sha, two days after the first snow we have a big winter festival where children play with the snow and there are snow figure competitions. I think you really would like it."_

_Lexa watches as Clarke sits quietly, "What is it, Clarke?"_

_Clarke breathes deeply and says, "I've never really seen real snow. In the Ark I saw old movies where snow fell and people played with it. My father used to tell me stories that his grandfather told him about how the snow was and how beautiful it was to see it on the ground."_

_Lexa sees Clarke's eyes fill with tears as she remembers her father, so she decides to tell her, "Clarke, in just a few months it will be the first snow of the season. I would be honored if you would accompany me to see the snow fall for the first time and if you stay for the festival. "_

_Lexa sees Clarke's tears disappear from her face and turns to see her, "It would be an honor to accompany you Lexa."_

 

  
  
  
  


~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Present

  
  


After remembering this, Lexa turns to see to Shion, knowing that she cannot lose this fight when many things depend on her victory.

Shion continues to approach Lexa by moving his swords, "So Lexa, the snow will witness your death."

Lexa lets Shion approach her step by step, and Lexa still does not move.

"It seems that you have accepted your defeat. It is your time to die." Shion points at Lexa with his sword.

Shion leaps over Lexa with a swipe of his sword and Lexa blocks it, rotates on its axis and spins it which makes a cut on Shion’s back. Shion then also turns and throws a blow with his sword that happens to hardly miss some Inches from Lexa's face.

Lexa bends down and throws a kick to Shion's feet, but he manages to jump and avoid it. When he lands he cuts Lexa's stomach with his sword and Lexa tries to attack by launching an attack directly to his body, but Shion jumps in the last Moment giving a jump while turning forward to try to jump on Lexa, but Lexa ducks and manages to lift her sword quickly.

The entire arena is silent as they watch as Shion's body falls to one side and his head to the other. "Jus drein, jus daun".

Blood begins to pour from Shion's headless body.

All of the people of Polis begin to shout with happiness “Heda, Heda”, there is a great commotion in the arena.

Lexa puts a knee on the ground and holds up with her sword, with almost no strength to stand and turning to see Clarke, she sees how the blonde cannot contain her happiness. Even Indra has a big smile on her face, and says “I did, I defeat all of the warriors”.

But suddenly something happens and Clarke's gaze turns completely from happiness to a look of terror.

Lexa manages to turn her head and sees as a warrior rushes against her ready to pierce her with his sword, but at the last moment Roan's sword manages to stop the attack against Lexa and Roan faces the warrior.

At that moment another warrior jumps across the arena to attack Lexa and is about to reach her, but suddenly a shot is heard. Clarke was faster and she put a bullet in the head of the second warrior who attacked Lexa.

Suddenly time seems to stop in the arena, it seems that a battle is about to be unleashed when a shout is heard, **"No one else moves or they die!"** , says the voice of Octavia.

Clarke turns around the arena and tries to see where the shouts of Octavia came from and after a few seconds she can finally distinguish where her voice is coming from.  
  
Turning to the stand, she finds Octavia holding Xander with a knife in his throat, but not only is she on the stand, on the other side is Echo with a knife against the throat of Delphi's ambassador.

"You already heard my sister. If someone attacks, the ambassadors die" is the voice of Bellamy.

Clarke turns and sees as the lasers of Bellamy, Miller and Harper's weapons are pointing directly at the heads of the ambassadors of Yujleda, Igranrona and Sankru.

By that time Ethan, Indra and Roan are in the middle of the arena subjecting the warriors who attacked Lexa.

Clarke runs over to where Lexa is and embraces her.

"Lexa, Lexa! Are you okay?" Clarke holds her tightly in her arms.

Lexa says it in her ear as she hugs her, "Remember I promised you, we would see the first snow of the season together. I could not fail my promise."

“Of course I remember hodnes”, Clarke helps Lexa get up, by this time the snow begins to fall harder and her hair is filled with snowflakes.

Lexa stands up and addresses the ambassadors "Natrona (traitors) first you betray Luna, then you dishonor the laws that have governed us for generations, and despite the fact that I legitimately won, you sought to assassinate me in order to have control. You are ill with power and you are not worthy of being a part of my Kongeda. "

Indra approaches Lexa, "Heda, your army is already inside Polis waiting for your orders."

Lexa nods and says, "Indra, capture the ambassadors. They will be imprisoned until their future is defined in a trial."

Some warriors still faithful to Xander and the ambassadors try to do something, but Xander shouts to them, "Stop, we surrender." After this order the warriors drop their weapons to the ground.

In that moment, Lexa fades into Clarke's arms, although Clarke manages to hold her so she doesn’t fall to the ground.

Indra's voice is heard, "Nyko!, come quickly Heda needs help." Among the crowd Nyko appears with a couple of other people.

Clarke thinks that Lexa really has a lot of people who appreciate her and are willing to give their life for her, which makes her really lucky.

Clarke gives Lexa a kiss on the forehead as she says, "Calm down hodnes, everything will be fine, we're finally at home".

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left, but do not worry, I am already planing the sequel  
>   
> Thank you to all of you who left comments and Kudos.  
>   
> And thanks to @rize for the help  
>   
> 


	42. A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  


Lexa doesn’t remember exactly what happened after defeating Shion, but she remembers to have ordered that they capture the ambassadors and that her army already was in Polis. She also remembers Clarke’s arms, but from there on out everything is fuzzy. She remembers sounds, as well as Clarke, Indra, and Nyko’s voice.

But one thing she’s certain of is that she won. She defeated all of the warriors who opposed her, retaking the throne as Heda and demonstrated her courage and her power in front of them all.

At this moment Lexa feels a great tranquility, or as Clarke would say she feels at home. She feels a great inner peace and she knows she’s fine and that everything will be okay.

In her nose she perceives an odor, an essence that she recognizes perfectly. It is the smell of Clarke's hair. She knows she is close to her and she also feels the warmth in her hand. It is Clarke's hand that is holding hers with tenderness.

At last Lexa manages to open her eyes and for the second time since returning, the first thing Lexa sees is the beautiful blue eyes of the blonde staring at her.

"Hodnes, good thing you woke up, you had us all worried. Nyko told us that you had lost a lot of blood, but that you were stable."

"Sorry to worry you, Clarke. Thank you for being by my side." Lexa takes Clarke's hand.

Lexa turns to look around trying to locate where she is and knows perfectly where she is. She is at home inside the tower located in Polis.

Realizing that Lexa is turning to see where she is, Clarke says, "After you defeated Shion, and we stopped the ambassadors who tried to assassinate you again, Nyko carried you up to the tower in Polis. At this moment you’re in the infirmary that is inside but don’t worry, the tower is already guarded by your army. Ryder and Koba arrived shortly afterwards in the arena and they put everything under control with Indra."

Lexa makes an effort to straighten up in bed but immediately Nyko's voice is heard, "Heda, you're still weak and your wounds are very recent, you better remain resting all night and under my supervision, for I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you after all you've accomplished. "

It seems that Lexa is going to protest, but Clarke interrupts her, "Lexa, you have to listen to Nyko, you really were very close to dying and you lost a lot of blood. You're still not in any position to get up."

Lexa admits her defeat and says, "All right, it's two against one. I'll listen to you and spend the night in the infirmary."

Clarke smiles at hearing this "Don’t worry about anything hodnes, just rest, okay."

Clarke approaches her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Clarke. Without you, I could never have accomplished all of this."

 

 

~~~***

 

 

After Lexa fell asleep, Clarke emerges from the infirmary of the tower and sees her friends waiting outside. Octavia is talking with Koba and Ryder who came to see how Lexa was. Roan and Echo apparently came out of the tower. Roan went to give orders to his army to be ready in case of any attacks against the tower. Murphy, Emori, Miller, Harper and Bellamy are together talking and everyone turns to see Clarke.

"How is she?" It's Harper who asks.

"She is stable, according to Nyko she needs to rest. She lost a lot of blood in the fighting, but Nyko says that thanks to her nightblood she will heal faster and soon she’ll regain her strength."

"Excellent news," Harper smiles at this.

"And what are we going to do now princess?" Now it's Bellamy who talks to Clarke.

"For the moment the Tower is sheltered by both Indra and Roan’s armies. So I doubt anyone will try to attack Lexa or Indra would have ordered several guards to keep an eye on the infirmary. I would like some of you to act as guards and the others can stay in some of the rooms inside the tower. At this moment there are many available, since the ambassadors are in prison, leaving their quarters free.

"We’re going straight to our room Clarke. I never thought I would say but I miss the comfort of the tower," Murphy finally admits that he enjoys living in Polis.

"Well Murphy, since you know the tower I think you could show the quarters to the others." Clarke knows Murphy doesn’t like these words and smiles a little.

"What. Why me?"

Emori interrupts, "Don’t complain. As Clarke said we’re the only ones who know the tower."

Octavia, who was listening to everything approaches, "And Clarke, what are you going to do?"

At this point I'm going to radio Arkadia, I promised Mom and Kane that I would keep them informed of what’s been happening in Polis.

 

 

~~~***

 

 

Abby and Kane are really worried since they haven’t heard from Clarke since last night. Almost 24 have passed and there is still no news, so they prepare for the worst. They know that if Lexa did lose, a civil war could soon break out between the clans.

Kane thought it would be best to call an emergency meeting tomorrow morning, to be on the alert. He knows he will have to face the questions of Jaha and Trevor who never trusted Lexa.

At this point Kane is at his desk and Abby is sitting across from him, with a radio in between them.

After a few quiet moments, Abby is the first to speak, "What do you think happened?"

"I still do not dare think of the worst, but it's been a long time, Abby and we haven’t heard from Polis yet, so we have to assume Lexa lost and the coalition has already collapsed. I just hope that Roan and Indra’s armies are enough to contain the other clans.” Kane’s voice is full of concern.

When Abby is about to speak, a sound is heard on the radio.

"Mom, Kane, go ahead. Can you hear me?"

Abby immediately takes the radio, "Honey, how are you? What happened?"

"Mom, Lexa won! She defeated all of the warriors and regained control of the Kongeda."

At that moment Abby feels a great relief inside her, not only because she knows that there will be no war, but because of Clarke.

"And Lexa, how is she?"

"The fights were very bloody mom and for a moment I thought Lexa would die, but she managed to overcome everything. And even after winning the ambassadors tried to assassinate her, but we were able to avoid it." Clarke sounds really excited.

Abby and Kane turn to look at each other and smile happily. Kane takes the radio, "That's excellent news Clarke. And what's the current situation in Polis?"

"Lexa is in recovery with Nyko attending her. Indra and Roan’s army took control of the tower and Polis, so everything is calm for the moment."

"And how are the kids? Are they all right?"

"Yes, everyone is well. Everyone is in the tower and they will spend the night here."

"I cannot believe everything turned out fine. We owe so much to Lexa. Without her this wouldn’t have been possible. When she wakes up please give her our gratitude for everything she's done."

"Of course Mom, I'll let you know. Well I have to go now. I have to talk to Indra to see how we’re going to organize surveillance in the tower."

"Okay, honey. Take care of yourself and Lexa. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Abby’s words warmed Clarke’s heart.

 

 

~~~***

 

 

Location: Unknown place, West of Polis.

 

"Colonel Winston, we have urgent news from Polis."

"What is it?"

"We’ve been informed that Lexa has just regained control of the coalition."

Winston slams his desk hard, "Hell, this completely changes our plans, anything else?"

"Only that Clarke is with her Sir."

Winston's face cannot contain the anger he feels now. Lexa's reigning control of the coalition was a very hard blow to their plans.

 

 

~~~***

 

 

Clarke spent the night with Lexa, but she really couldn’t sleep. She was watching her most of the time, afraid that something would happen to her. But the brunette slept without difficulty all night, because Nyko gave her some tranquilizing herbs that made her sleep without problems.

In the morning Nyko offered Clarke something to eat, which Clarke accepted without hesitation. After that, sleep finally overcame her, after almost two days without sleep. The fatigue was too much for her and fell asleep on a bed at Lexa’s side. Nyko promised her that if there were any changes in Lexa's health that he would inform her immediately.

During the time she was asleep, Clarke had no nightmares for the first time in a long time. On the contrary, all the dreams she had were pleasant. She dreamed of her father and mother when she was still a child, then dreamed of Wells when they played in the corridors of the Ark, and finally dreamed of Lexa, the two of them were together but in a different place. It wasn’t in the tower in Polis, it was an unknown but beautiful place. In that dream saw Lexa walking through a beautiful garden but Lexa wasn’t alone. She was walking with a beautiful brunette-haired little girl and Clarke could see them in the distance as she drew them sitting on a bench.

When she opened her eyes, Clarke realized that she must’ve slept for a long time, because the sun began to set. She turns to the bed where Lexa was, but the bed is empty, and for a moment Clarke panics. She gets up quickly from the bed but when she is about to run outside she hears Octavia's voice.

"Hey princess everything is fine, calm down."

"O, you scared me, what happened? Where's Lexa?"

Octavia is sitting on a couch taking care of Clarke, "Clam down Clarke, Lexa is fine, she woke up a few hours ago and let me tell you that your girlfriend heals really fast."  
"Why didn’t they tell me? Nyko promised me that if Lexa woke up he would let me know immediately." Clarke's voice is angry.

"Actually, he was going to wake you up but Lexa said no. She said you needed to sleep a little more because you hadn’t rested in several days. Since it was a direct order from Heda, Nyko had no choice but to obey".

"And where's Lexa?"

"Your girlfriend, who’s a great warrior and is apparently also hyperactive, said that she had to take over the affairs of the Kongeda immediately and left the infirmary with Indra."

Clarke cannot hide her disappointment because Lexa didn’t wake her up to see her, "Well and what are you doing here?"

"To inform you that I’ve just been assigned as your bodyguard while you are in Polis, and it is a direct order from Lexa, so I can’t disobey it."

"Well, as my bodyguard, you have to take me to Lexa immediately." Clarke orders her.

Octavia looks at Clarke for a moment and says, "Well, there's going to be a little problem with what you're asking me. Lexa ordered that once you were awake, I am supposed to take you immediately to her room and wait for her there."

Clarke makes a sound with her mouth that denotes frustration, "Anything else Lexa ordered?"

"No, she just told me that, well she also told me that you would probably get angry but that I would tell you these words, that the wait is going to be worth it, I don’t know what the hell she meant by that but you two sometimes seem to speak in code".

 

 

~~~***

 

 

Clarke walks along the tower with Octavia and they take the elevator until they reach one of the upper floors where Lexa's room is located. On her way there she sees there is a lot of vigilance by Lexa’s loyal warriors and they all greet her as she passes by.

When arriving at Lexa’s room Octavia stops at the door and Clarke asks, "You aren’t going to come inside?"

"My orders are to protect you Clarke. I will wait for you outside the room and if you need anything just say my name and I'll be in right away."

"Okay," Clarke opens the door and sees Lexa's room filled with candles, just as Clarke remembers it the last time she was here. What immediately surprises her is to see that the person in the room is not Lexa but one of the maidens Clarke remembers having helped her in the time she was living in the tower.

She remembers that her name is Mina, "Hello Wanheda, welcome back."

"Hello Mina, did Lexa order you to wait for me?"

"That's correct and she also ordered that I have the tub ready for you when you arrive."

Clarke doesn’t dislike the idea of a warm bath right now. She doesn’t remember when it was the last time she had a bath like this. Maybe it was the last time she was in Polis with Lexa.

Without much protest Clarke lets Mina accompany her to a tub full of warm water, ready for Clarke to take a bath. Clarke then undresses to get into the tub.

Clarke actually enjoys her time in the bathtub and relaxes completely for several minutes. It was something she needed.

When Clarke comes out of the bathtub Mina is already waiting for her with a towel. When she returns to the main room she sees a blue dress lying on the bed.

"Heda asked me to bring this dress for you."

Clarke takes the dress in her hands and observes it closely. It is truly beautiful. After drying off, Mina helps her into the dress very carefully, taking care of every detail of her outfit until Mina is finally convinced and she just stares at her and says, "Perfect."

"Yup, and what's next after this?" Clarke asks.

"My orders were just to have a bath ready, bring you the dress and help you get ready."

Clarke raises an eyebrow and wonders, ”should I wait for Lexa?”."

After a few seconds Mina says, "If you give me a moment, I'll ask what I should do next."

Clarke sees how Mina leaves Lexa's room and greets Octavia on the way out. Looking out the window she sees how it is nighttime now in Polis. She has gone almost a whole day without seeing Lexa.

She decides to sit on the bed while waiting for Mina's return. A few minutes pass and someone knocks on the door, to which Clarke replies, "Go ahead."  
But nobody answers from the other side of the door and no one enters the room.

After a few moments they knock on the door again, to which Clarke answers, "Go ahead, you can come in." But no one answers, and Clarke thinks "I hope this isn’t one of Octavia’s jokes," Clarke decides to stand and heads for the door and when she opens it she comes across someone completely unexpected.

On the other side of the door is Lexa in the same black nightgown she wore the day she came to see Clarke after her fight against Roan.

Clarke is speechless after seeing Lexa.

"Can I come in?" Lexa asks.

To which Clarke can barely answer "Yes..."

Lexa enters the room looking as beautiful as Clarke remembers her the last time Lexa was in the same outfit.

After closing the door Clarke stares for a few seconds, "Lexa, you look beautiful."

Lexa blushes a little, " Thank you. I hope you liked the dress that I sent with Mina. Even if you do not believe me, I had it done specially for you several months ago, but I did not have the opportunity to give it to you."

"It's beautiful Lexa, thank you so much." At that moment Clarke's voice begins to waver and a tear rolls down her cheek.

Lexa approaches her and with her hand she gently wipes the tear from Clarke's cheek, "Do not cry hodnes."

"They are not tears of sadness, they are tears of happiness. Lexa, I never thought that I would have you here again in this way."

Lexa says slowly and quietly, "Fate has given us a second chance that we should not miss."

Clarke squints, "I know the last time my pride prevented us from spending more time together and then when I lost you I blamed myself every day for not taking advantage of the moments we had together."

"That doesn’t matter anymore. Now we're here again and no one can separate us."

After saying these words, the two come closer and share a kiss, the most passionate kiss they have ever shared, which lasts for several seconds before the two separate for a few moments.

Lexa stares at the blonde for a few seconds and then drops her nightgown on the floor, exposing her naked body.

Clarke is breathless to seeing Lexa's body in this way. Despite having new and old scars, she is truly beautiful.

"Clarke" Lexa said, "I know some of my scars are recent and Nyko is probably going to completely disagree with what I'm about to do... but I need you."

Clarke takes a few moments to respond to the sincerity of Lexa's words, "Do not worry hodnes, I'll be very careful, I promise."

At that moment Clarke also begins to remove her dress, exposing her body to Lexa.

Lexa looks at her for a moment and then leans in to give her a kiss. This time it's a tender kiss and while stroking her hair, their naked bodies meet for the first time in a long time. As they continue kissing, the two slowly move towards the bed .

Once on the side of the bed, Clarke carefully lowers Lexa on the bed, while lying on top of her. She stops for a moment to look at her, while gently taking her face in her hands.

"What's it, hodnes?"

"Nothing Lex ... it's just… for the first time in a long time I’m very happy."

 

 

~~~***

 

 

The winter sun shines through the window in Lexa's room and lands right on Clarke's face. The day before was really grueling, but it was also amazing.

Clarke turns to her right hoping to see Lexa, but the brunette is no longer in bed. Clarke looks around the room and sees Lexa standing outside in the balcony, wrapped in several furs because of the cold from the winter.

Clarke gets up and covers herself with some furs as well and then approaches Lexa on the balcony.

"Good morning, Lex."

"Good morning hodnes, I didn’t want to wake you since you looked so calmly asleep. I wanted to come and admire the landscape of Polis from my balcony, for I haven’t been able to enjoy this view for a long time."

Clarke approaches Lexa and hugs her from behind, "The view is really impressive and with the snow it’s even more beautiful."

Lexa takes Clarke's hand in hers and kisses the back of her hand, "With all that's going on I don’t know how much longer we'll be able to enjoy this view. Praimfaya is approaching and we'll probably have to leave Polis.

Clarke comes up to Lexa's ear and says, "Lex, I know there are still many dangers that lurk and many obstacles along the way, but I also know that being by your side, we can overcome all of that and more."

"Thank you, hodnes... really" Lexa turns to see Clarke "Ai hod you in Clarke kom Skaikru".

"And ai hod you in Leksa kom Trikru", a little kiss accompanies this last sentence.

The two remain on the balcony looking at the horizon thinking about the uncertain future that is approaching.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
**The End.... for now...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this story, this is just the first part.
> 
> I know I had a lot of mistakes on the first chapters, but I am editing those chapters. 
> 
> Also please let me know what do you want to see on the sequel or if you have any ideas for this story.
> 
> And finally thanks so much to @rize for helping me.  
>   
> Also Please subscribe to the Series if you want to know when te sequel will be ready  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story


End file.
